Chronicles of Xander Cage: Part II
by TheXMan99
Summary: After Wrestlemania 24 he was sidelined, now 2 months later he makes his return. But he knows the path will be a tough one, as it will be filled with friendship, love, respect, betrayal and glory. this is his story.
1. Making the Return

**I have returned with a new story and sorry this is short but I promise the next chapter will be good ok? enjoy!!**

**I also want to thank the people who have reviewed my last story including Inday thank you.**

**Claimer: I own Xander Cage!!**

Chapter 1: Making the return

It has been over a month now but the healing process has gotten quicker than the doctors anticipated, it was good news and after nearly two months on the sidelines I was ready to make my comeback.

These last months off I've had I was training to perfect my craft, I was in Japan training and I had learned some more holds, techniques and some new submission manoeuvres, I wanted to bring my A game when I got back and let me tell you I plan on doing more than just making an impact.

Not only that I was more excited to be back in the WWE ring and wrestle for the crowd once again but as I already said, I wanted to make a good comeback with some new moves to show and put the locker room on notice that I'm not the only superstar wanting to be the champ.

LATER ON

I got a call from the GM Theodore Long ( Vickie must be away) and gave me some good news.

"Holla holla Xander, it's the GM and have I got some great news for you." he said.

"What's the good news then?" I asked.

"I heard that you are ready to make your return so I decided to put you in a match but I just want you to turn up on Raw, try to keep this a surprise until then." he slyfully said.

"Ok no problem just show up on Raw this Monday and get ready to make my return." I said.

With that now in motion I was revved up for this Monday as I would make my return to the ring and make another impact as always.

**So this is what he has been up to while he was out, you know what to do,reviews!!**


	2. Draft picks and what the hell?

**Well here it is the big night!! enjoy!!**

Chapter 2: Draft picks and…what the hell?

RAW

MARK HENRY, ELIJAH BURKE, NATALYA

ECW

SANTINO MARELLA, SNITSKY

SMACKDOWN!

CARLITO, KID KASH, MELINA

MONDAY NIGHT

"Welcome back to Monday night Raw, I'm J.R. Jim Ross and I'm here alongside as always with Jerry "The King " Lawler, and we are here live tonight on the annual WWE draft." J.R. exclaimed.

"You got that right J.R., tonight has been a night of shock we have seen some superstars leave their brands for new ones and now it will be up next Raw vs. Smackdown!" King said.

"Exactly that King it will be Raw's Jeff Hardy against a Smackdown! Superstar yet to be named." J.R. said.

"Yeah even though we are obviously gonna win, I bet Smackdown! Are too scared to show who their pick for this match is, because they know that we are the superior brand and they are the B show, ha ha!!" King mocked.

"King whenever we are at a cross brand PPV remind me to stay the hell away from you when we see Smackdown! ok?" J.R. complained.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and will determine the next draft lottery pick!!" Lillian explained.

Jeff Hardy's entrance hit and as King would say, he has a rock star reception wherever he goes and anyway why shouldn't he, he's the WWE Intercontinental Champion and I guess his suspension made him want to come back and be the champ again.

"And his opponent……representing Smackdown!"

The titantron began playing Linkin Park- Bleed it out, and as the movie reel showed my name and the crowd went nuts.

"From New York City, weighing in at 238 pounds, XANDER CAGE!!" Lillian shouted.

I came out with a new shirt which was white with my name In blood on it and a massive X on the back of it, I was absolutely happy to be back in the ring and I ran to the ring and Jeff was surprised that I was his opponent and as I was in he ring I went top rope and posed with a double cut throat as my trademark sign.

The bell rang and it was on, we locked up in the centre of the ring and I managed to get him locked up into a wrist lock, but he turned the tables with one of his own but I countered into a quick switch for a full nelson followed by a drop down with a leg sweep which took the champ off of his feet. He got up pretty quick and came at me with a flying clothesline which got me, and he hit about three of them and picked me up and nailed his face drop on me 1-2- no I kicked out, he then attempted to try and hit me with another one but I countered into the suplex combo, suplex, german and a belly to belly which threw the champ off of his game and I had to stay on him, I began to nail some kicks to his head and body to try and weaken him, but as I went to take him to the turnbuckle he countered into the whisper in the wind and, wow!! That was one hell of a shot to my noggin he tried to pin again, 1-2- nope still nothing. He got me up but I threw him to the outside and as he was recovering I went from the ring to the outside apron, and I used the top rope to catapult myself off of there with a moonsault right onto Hardy which sent us both down. I got back up began hitting him with some punches and threw him into the ring and I began working on the lower back by applying the Texas cloverleaf and I tried sitting into it to apply pressure, he was desperately trying to get to the ropes and I used what I could to keep him In the centre but his fighting spirit kept him in and he got to the bottom rope and the ref ordered me to break the hold I let go and wasted no time and I began hitting knee drops into his shoulders and using the spinning toe hold to weaken his legs and then applying the figure four leglock on him but his ring awareness got the better of me as he got to the ropes again. And after a four count I broke the hold and I dragged him back to the centre and I hit him with some fist drops to the head, I got about 4 of them in, it stunned him, but as soon as I got him on his feet he began fighting back with strikes left and right and a jawbreaker which caught me off guard and send me right into the corner turnbuckle and it gave him the position to nail that high dropkick into me, It connected and was my mouth hurting or what!!

As I began getting up from that shot I didn't realise that he was just waiting for me to do so and got a kick to the lower section and nailed The Twist of Fate and he had me right where he wanted me and he went up high and I was down in position for the Swanton Bomb, he made his trademark pose and went for it.

Luckily I was aware of it and got out of the way just in time and he missed it by just a second which gave me the opening, I went for a clothesline but he ducked and he went for one as well but I ducked as well but out of nowhere I nailed a backwards kick to the head and it staggered him and out of nowhere I hit The Rage in the Cage, went for the cover as quick as I could, 1-2-3 it was over!! I beat the Intercontinental Champion and won a draft pick for Smackdown!.

"Here is your winner Xander Cage!!" Lillian announced.

I looked at Jeff and offered my hand to him, he accepted and I helped him up and he shook it, to the crowd's pleasure we both got an ovation.

"Therefore the next draft pick goes to Smackdown!" Lillian announced.

The computer showed the entire roster and it began it's random pick of who we would get and after ten seconds it revealed……

SHAWN MICHAELS

DRAFTED TO

SMACKDOWN!

We both looked at each other and It shocked us both and the crowd, I was going nuts that I just got…..no stole the Heart break kid from Raw to Smackdown! And his entrance played and he looked pretty excited about it and I pointed to him as did I, we would both be facing each other real soon.

LATER ON

I was back in the Smackdown! Locker room and we were watching another draft pick match, it was a divas tag team match pitting Candice Michelle and the Women's Champion Mickie James against Victoria and their newest acquisition Melina, I was pretty interested in who would win, of course I was rooting for the home team. But however I missed what happened as I went to the bathroom, I could hear the sound of disappointed superstars and knew we lost.

__

Oh well, wonder who's gonna get drafted next?

I came back and asked.

"Hey who got drafted?" I asked.

They just all looked at me dumbfounded and I saw on the TV screen.

XANDER CAGE

DRAFTED TO

RAW

"Wow…well I guess all I gotta say is see ya!!" I said

And I left my former brand and went out to the stage and greeted the arena, and the divas were excited I was coming to Raw, I never saw this coming, but I guess this will be a new start for me and my career on Monday nights.

RAW

MARK HENRY, ELIJAH BURKE,NATALYA,XANDER CAGE, COLIN DELANEY

ECW

SANTINO MARELLA, SNITSKY, JACK DARK

SMACKDOWN!

CARLITO, KID KASH, MELINA, SHAWN MICHAELS, CODY RHODES, RIOT

**Wow what a comeback, he wins get's HBK now he's on raw!! well now it is getting interesting.Reviews please!!**

**(I own Xander Cage, Jack Dark and Riot ok!!)**


	3. Caged Presence

****

Well here it is, this is a bit longer I hope you all enjoy!!

Chapter 3: Caged presence

It was my first night as a Raw superstar, the only good thing for me was I didn't have to put up with Vickie or Edge anymore, but at least I pinned him before I left.

But this was raw and it was a completely different ballgame here, I had fresh new competition and I wanted to be the best on this brand.

I was told to go to GM William Regal's office, he wants to speak with me about something. _wonder what's he gonna want?_

GM's OFFICE

"You wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Yes, come right in young man, I wanted to congratulate you on your win last night, even though you took Shawn Michaels from Raw, I was pleased we gained you because this show is in need of new talent and your performance at Wrestlemania was spectacular and I must say your former GM wasn't too keen on having you around all because of a small comment." he explained.

"Yeah well, I guess that's what I get for opening my big mouth." I said.

"Quite, anyway my point for calling you in here is simple, tonight you will be going one on one with…Paul Burchill, and the winner of that match will face the Intercontinental Champion at Vengeance night of champions." he announced.

"Really? Wow a chance to be #1 contender for the Intercontinental champion and win the title at Vengeance, and get my first taste of singles gold, when is the match?" I asked.

"It will be taking place later on but I suggest you go and get ready, because Paul Burchill has an undefeated streak here on Raw and he has been for a reason." he said.

I left the office with a huge thing on m mind, a chance to be #1 contender tonight, but I have to beat the undefeated brit to get there.

I was training in the locker room just warming up when I heard the door open. To reveal the champ, Jeff Hardy.

"Hey man, I heard about tonight's match and I'm here to tell you good luck, because I hope you do win tonight whether it is you or Burchill I ain't going down without a fight, because I fought like hell to get this belt back and I'll fight like hell to keep it." he stated.

"Well if that's the case then, I better win , because just like last week when I beat you 1-2-3 I' m gonna prove it was no fluke I did, and I will become the new Intercontinental Champion and make my mark on Raw." I replied.

We just stared at each other until another presence was known, It was my opponent and his valet.

"Good speech fellas but I'm sorry, because you won't win tonight and I will take that belt from you, I guarantee it." Burchill mocked.

"Of course that's true, dear brother I mean these two wouldn't stand a chance against a Burchill, and I believe tonight will be the beginning of it." Katie Lea followed.

"I beg to differ on that, I mean I admit you're undefeated streak has been impressive as of late and I guess a title opportunity is now in sight but you're going up against me tonight, and this will be our first meeting in the ring and this will be my first official match as a Raw superstar, so my advice to you is…just bring it!!" I said with fire.

"Oh my brother is more than ready for the likes of you, urchin so you'd better be ready for what's coming to yo…..what are you doing??" she began looking surprised.

"Wha… oh nothing just admiring you're nice rack" I blatantly said while smiling.

"How dare you think that I would let you…ooohh I can't believe you…." she just began to get annoyed.

"I demand an apology to my sister right now!!" Burchill shouted.

"Ok fine..I'm sorry that I looked at you're sister's nice rack and could not for the life of me stop looking because their just staring me in the face and…I'm a guy so there." I sarcastically said.

"You have made the biggest mistake of your life, I promise when that bell rings I will beat you within an inch of your li….can you stop doing that!!" he shouted.

"I just said why I'm doing it and I think Jeff agrees right?" I asked.

He was also staring and it just made Burchill even madder and both siblings just left in a complete angry state and we just looked at each other and just gave the "what was that about look."

LATER ON

As it was about time for the match Jeff Hardy's entrance hit and he came out, did his usual thing with his title belt in tow and it looked like he was going to be an observer for the match as he took a seat next to King and J.R.

Burchill's entrance was heard and he came down the ramp with his sister Katie arm in arm, I don't understand that relationship, but I guess these two are close to each other, and I mean really close but I can't say for sure what going on there but I don't wanna pry.

Then my entrance hit and I got a Raw welcome from the crowd and I was ready as always walking down the isle and got to the ring and stood on the second turnbuckle and did my double cut throat signature to the crowd.

The bell rang and we locked up, I didn't realise that he was stronger than me so I guess I got careless and he used both arms and began powering me into the corner and just started to hit me with rights to my head and started to stomp a mudhole into me but the ref told him to stop the assault before he disqualified him and he backed off but came running into me and took me down and began to get a bit cocky to his sister's pleasure she cheered him on. He went back on me but I caught him into an inside cradle 1-2- nope he got out and looked shocked, and just ran right for me and I ducked with the split legged and rise with a kick to the head which rocked him and I ran into him for a takedown and got him down and began pounding the hell out of him with lefts and rights and began nailing him with some fist drops to the head. It dazed him but I had to keep on him so I applied the Cloverleaf and it began putting him through immense pain he was near the ropes and began clawing to them but I began pulling him in until he grabbed them? I was told to let go after the count of 3 I did, and realised his sister had pulled him to the ropes. I got distracted and he nailed me with a clothesline from behind to the back of my head, he picked me up and set up the Rolling Dice and he got me with it and instead of going for the cover he began to showboat and point to Jeff at ringside that the title will be his. I was still down but I had time to regain myself, he picked me up and I exploded with punches and kicks to all parts of his body, so I began to hit the suplex combo and I went up high but as I was perched I felt something grab me, it was Katie Lea and I hopped down to her level on the apron and I grabbed her arm attempt for a slap but luckily I saw him coming right at me and got out of the way, unfortunately she wasn't lucky and got hit and fell to the floor outside. He could not believe he did it as he turned around I slingshot myself off the ropes and nailed a high knee to the head and I dragged him into the centre of the ring and applied the Deadend he began to struggle to get out but after minutes of torture he tapped out. I had just ended the undefeated streak of the brit Paul Burchill and became #1 contender to the Intercontinental championship at Vengeance, Jeff came in to the ring and congratulated me and as he raised my arm I looked at the title in his hand and we both gave each other a stare and began to nod at each other.

LATER ON

I was just finishing getting changed and I decided to go and find the divas locker room.

I gotta say it was hard work trying to find it but eventually I did, I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Mickie James, who looked a bit surprised to see me there.

"Ohmygosh hey, we were wonderin when we'd meet you!!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah well only matter of time, listen is Ashley here?" I asked.

"Yea hold on I'll get her!!" she said and ran back to get her.

That girl really needs to stop eating all of that sugar mixed with the amount of viagra. I eventually got her to come to the door but she was a wearing a little less than usual, but I ain't complainin, but I gotta say DAMN!!

"Hey I saw your match, that was amazing, I mean you beat that jerk Paul Burchill and even his sis wasn't a problem for you." she said.

"Yeah well the British really know how to fight and fall in one night." I said.

"So this means you and Jeff for the Intercontinental title at Vengeance, that is awesome, I mean this is the break you've been looking for, I'm happy for you." she said.

"Thanks means a lot coming from you, I came by to ask if you wanna join me and Jeff later on down the club?" I asked.

"Uh I'll ask Maria if she wants to go ok? But I'll text you when we find out ok." she asked.

"No problem I'll hopefully see you later." I said and she waved to me.

"Yea se ya!!" she said.

I was looking forward to it but I had my match at Vengeance to focus on as it will be me and my friend Jeff Hardy for the WWE Intercontinental Championship.

****

He just keeps on rollin, what did you think? Reviews please!!


	4. Three way dance

****

Well here it is enjoy!!

Chapter 4: Three way dance

This was one of the best weeks of my life and my career, I just became #1 contender to the Intercontinental title and I'm going to Vengeance to face my buddy Jeff Hardy for it, I can't wait.

MEANWHILE IN THE GM's OFFICE

"Look Paul, I do know how it feels to lose your opportunity at winning a title in this business but you need to stop complaining about it, you lost fairly." Regal stated.

"Wills listen you know what happened out there he blatantly put Katie's well being at risk. She was only trying to protect me and he distracted me completely after I went into her by accident, and it cost me the match, he intended to do that!!" Burchill argued.

"Exactly dear brother!! Are you going to let this brute get away with hitting an innocent woman, or must we personally attend to the matter?" Katie Lea threatened.

"Alright I guess he did put you in harms way, but you should've not been there in the first place, and anyway I've decided that tonight you will go one on one with Jeff Hardy in a non title match." Regal informed.

The Burchill siblings just looked at each other and nodded and smiled in agreement.

LOCKER ROOM

"Dude I can't believe you have to face that jerk tonight, I mean come on the guy lost to me fair and square and it was her fault that she got hurt, but still why punish you when I was the one who beat him?" I asked.

"I guess that he wants to prove he should be in the tile picture, and I really don't want him involved in our match at Vengeance." Jeff said.

"Yeah I know how you feel, I want the match to be just us going one on one, but it might change if he wins tonight, so you better win!!" I joked.

"Don't worry a thing I'm gonna beat this bastard and we can get back to our match." he said.

"Yeah, speaking of which I bet sister dearest will be at ringside, do you want me at ringside in case they try anything?" I asked.

"Thanks but no thanks man I gotta prove I can beat this guy, but as champion I have to go it alone, so thank you for the offer but it has to be done." Jeff told.

"If that's your decision dude, then I want you to know I'm behind you all the way." I said.

We shook hands and Jeff had gone to get ready for his match against the Brit, I knew why he wanted no help, he was used to it when he and Matt were a team back in the day but now he's more used to fighting alone now and as the champion he feels it is his duty to take on all comers, because that is what makes a champion.

LATER ON

As I watched the match I was going Jeff's way when he hit the whisper in the wind on Burchill and he got up and readied himself for the twist of fate, but Katie Lea was on the apron distracting the ref and Jeff saw her arguing with him and he went up to her and she was about to slap him but Jeff grabbed her by the hair and threw her into the ring but was met with a clothesline from Burchill and he grabbed him by the arms and full force of his body weight had driven Jeff into the mat with his Kirb Stomp, 1-2-3 it was over, Burchill has made a statement beating the champ, and now he will probably be in the picture for the title match at Vengeance.

NEXT MONDAY NIGHT

Well it's now official, on it announced that it will be a triple threat match for the WWE Intercontinental Championship at Vengeance, Jeff vs. Burchill vs. me, the steaks were high in this type of match because whoever gets the pin or submission is the champ, it increased my chances of winning a bit but also decreased with a likely chance of interference happening.

LOCKER ROOM

"Can't believe this, I have to be the special referee for tonight's match." Jeff complained.

"Yeah but at least you can call it down the middle, and I bet your planning some payback right?" I asked.

"Yeah man but I can't be impartial because of what happened last week, so I will count his or even your shoulders to the mat." he stated.

"That's fine and dandy but don't forget that this is a mixed tag match, so don't get too distracted, if you know what I mean." I slyfuly said.

He gave a light chuckle and smiled.

"Don't worry about me worry bout tonight, and anyway who is your partner?" he asked curiously.

"Well I wanna say who but that would be telling." I teasingly said.

"Aww cmon, how bout a small hint?" he asked.

"Ok she's been a Playboy cover girl." I said.

"I'm gessin……umm…ya know what I'll wait till later on." he said.

"Fine by me, I gotta go and get myself and my partner ready and I'll see you out there in stripes." I joked.

"K man see you then." he said.

I was excited about this tonight, I got my first chance to team with her and hopefully she'll have my back in the match.

LATER ON

Jeff's entrance hit and he came out wearing the stripes in a typical Hardy fashion and got a huge reception as he normally did.

The Burchill siblings made their way out looking cocky and confident as always and made their way down to the ring and they gave their looks at the special guest ref and he just looked at them with a not impressed look.

Then my entrance hit and I came out and I made my way down to the ring looking ready and I saw them both looking at me and they must have been thinking that I didn't have a partner otherwise they wouldn't be laughing at me but I then made a "come on out" gesture and out came, the dirty diva herself Ashley, I asked her earlier on if she was willing to team up with me and make sure that they didn't try anything sneaky, and well I guess she wanted to help and apparently she and Miss Burchill have had a few problems in the women's locker room.

The bell rang and me and Paul would begin, we locked up and he got me into a waistlock but I countered into one of my own followed by a leg trip and he got out pretty quick, so I we began to try and strike each other with fists, however for him this was my department and I struck some heavy blows on his features and his upper body parts it caught him off balance and he fell to the ground.

As I went to get him up I got distracted by his sister who was yelling insults at me and I just went over to shut her up until I let my guard down and he came from behind with a clothesline to the back of my head, I went down and he began to put the boots to my head and his sister decided to join in but Jeff wasn't having it and forced her back out and told Burchill to back off.

He made sure that I was ok, but Burchill wanted to punish me more and as soon as he tried to pick me up I caught him into an inside cradle 1-2- no a kick out, I got up and we began exchanging blows again and he kicked me in the abdomen and went for a big boot but I ducked out of the way and he went straight to the outside and I looked at my partner and she gave the all good and I ran back and then forward and leaped over the top rope and landed back first into Burchill.

While we were outside and I was just brawling with Burchill the divas were going at it and Ashley was handling herself really good against the in-ring debut of Katie Lea Burchill but however the Katie was able to learn a thing or two from her brother and she was using some underhanded tactics to get Ash down and she was putting the boots to her in the corner, Jeff was trying to keep order with the ladies but my fight with Burchill went away from the ring as we battled up the ramp and in the ring Katie Lea was attempting to go for a Kirb Stomp of her own but Ashley managed to grab her into a huracarana pin 1-2-3 she got the win and Jeff raised her hand.

But me and Burchill were nowhere in sight and were still battling it out in the back and as I threw him into a wall he staggered to get away but I pursued him and we ended up in the parking lot after the amount of times I was hitting him, he went to a car and managed to get it open but I tried to keep him there but he smashed my head into another car bonnet and it gave him time to make his escape, I saw him leave, and I knew that I would be seeing him real soon.

****

It's getting intense now, I've also decided on the next chapter I will make a PPV card for every match at Vengeance, reviews please!!


	5. Revenge is sour

**Well here we are, Enjoy!! **

Chapter 5: Revenge is sour

Vengeance Match card

****

WWE Championship

Triple H (C) vs. Randy Orton

(If Triple H uses the Pedigree or if Randy Orton uses the RKO they will be Disqualified)

****

Elimination match for the World Heavyweight Championship

The Undertaker(C) vs. Edge vs. CM Punk vs. Big Show

Extreme Rules match for the ECW Championship

Kane(C) vs. Chavo Gurerro vs. Jack Dark

WWE Intercontinental Championship

Jeff Hardy(C) vs. Xander Cage vs. Paul Burchill/w. Katie Lea Burchill

WWE United States Championship

Matt Hardy(C) vs. MVP vs. Carlito vs. Riot

World Tag Team Championship

Paul London & Brian Kendrick(C) vs. Cryme Tyme

WWE Tag Team Championship

Jesse & Festus(C) vs. Jimmy Wang Yang & Shannon Moore vs. EdgeHeads

Women's Championship

Tri Brand Open Battle Royal

#1 Contender's match for the WWE Championship

JBL vs. John Cena vs. Chris Jericho

3 Stages of Hell match

Winner becomes #1 Contender for the World Heavyweight Championship

Shawn Michaels vs. Batista

Tonight was the night that will make or brake my career, I was going into a title match tonight not with just one opponent but two, it was looking bleak for the champ and looking good for both of us the challengers because the champion does not have to be pinned to lose the title so I had to be on my toes and alert to what may happen out there.

LATER ON

First out was Burchill and his sister who looked ever so cocky that he would win the title tonight but having her there could be the factor in this match. Then my entrance hit and I was absolutely pumped up for this match I mean I have been training all week long for this and I was determined to bring the belt back with me, I entered the ring and I gave a focused look towards the Burchill siblings who looked a little intimidated. Then came out the champ himself Jeff Hardy who looked more than ready as he made his rockstar appearance and gaining the crowd favouritism, but he did his usual antics and came into the centre of the ring and gave the belt to the referee and he held it up high we all stared at each other and the title.

The bell rang and me and Jeff began by a double hit to the face of Paul Burchill which sent him down and it looked like we would take turns in punishing him, I began hitting him with some kicks to the abdomen and temple, Jeff took his turn and he nailed a few rights and a jawbreaker and he came back to me and I nailed an enziguri to the back of his head.

Jeff hit a standing lariat leg drop on Burchill, and I came from the outside with a tope atomico landing hard on his chest. We grabbed him and sent him to the outside over the top right next to the announce tables.

A staredown between both of us ensued and we shook hands and we began trading blow for blow and I missed a clothesline and he dropkicked me hard and I fell forward into the ropes but I used them to slingshot myself into a cross body on top of him 1-2 nope a near fall.

I hit a clothesline and another and another and then I grabbed him and hit a T-Bone suplex on him, I went to the ropes and jumped to the top and nailed a slingshot moonsault off of it, 1-2- nope another near fall. I began using knee drops to his shoulders and applied an abdominal stretch but he was near the ropes so I broke it.

He got back up as I went for him and tried a kick which I caught but was met with the mule kick, it caught me by surprise, and parted my legs and used the full force of his body weight, right into my nads!!

It was painful, but my luck turned when he was struck by a clothesline to the back of his head by Burchill, he grabbed him by the hair and hit a neck breaker on him but as he did I was up and he went for me, I went split legged and nailed the kick to the head and he went to the outside, so I went back and ran forward and flew out of the ring right into him and we were both down…..well that is until Jeff came out of nowhere and flew over the ropes and went right into us.

All three of us were down and Jeff was the first man to his feet and he broke the count and grabbed Burchill and rammed his head into the Raw announce table but Burchill countered into one of his own and I came in and hit his head on it and followed with a suplex on the outside, he was out.

I grabbed Jeff however and threw him back into the ring and I was going to attempt to win this with the Deadend but as I tried to hook his leg he tuned on his back and kicked me off into the ropes got up fast as hell, and kicked me in the gut and nailed the Twist of Fate.

He ran to the top turnbuckle and from there I was in perfect position for the Swanton Bomb, he went from there and connected, as he did and got up he was struck by Burchill with the Intercontinental title belt across his skull, he fell hard down to the ground, this was legal as in triple threat rules state No-Disqualifications.

Burchill covered the fallen champion 1-2-3 it was over!! I was still down but as I looked to the outside and heard the announcement I was shocked and pissed at the same time.

"Here is your winner and the New Intercontinental Champion Paul Burchill!!" Lillian announced.

I went to check on Jeff and I asked the ref what happened and he told me that he used the belt to pick up the win. It made me angry that he had to cheat to win and also that I didn't even get pinned for the title, but my main concern was Jeff he took a hard blow to the head, me and the ref helped him to the back, this wasn't over!!

****

WWE Championship Winner- Triple H- By submission

****

World Heavyweight Championship Winner- The Undertaker- By submission on CM Punk

****

ECW Championship Winner- Jack Dark- By pinning Chavo

****

WWE Intercontinental Championship Winner- Paul Burchill- By pinning Jeff

****

WWE United States Championship Winner- MVP - By pinning Matt

****

World Tag Team Championship Winners- London & Kendrick

****

WWE Tag Team Championship Winners- Yang & Moore- By pinning The Edgeheads

****

Women's Championship Winner- Natalya - After eliminating Mickie James

****

#1 Contender for the WWE Championship- JBL

****

#1 Contender for the World Heavyweight Championship- Shawn Michaels

Wow what a night, he get's screwed out of the title!! this ain't over believe me!! what you think? Reviews please!!

(claimer i own Xander, Jack Dark and Riot)


	6. A British revolution

**Finally!! sorry I took so long college has been on my back!!**

**Anyway here it is enjoy!!**

Chapter 6: A British revolution

I was really in a foul mood after what went down last night, I mean both me and Jeff got screwed last night by Burchill after he waited until Jeff took me out and cheapshoted him with the belt to his skull and won it that way, I mean come on how can you call that a title victory when you just cheated to win the gold and the worst part of this was I never even was involved in the decision.

But I wasn't gonna let that put me down I mean me Matt and Jeff did get some cheerin up from our favourite divas and I guess I was feelin a little better but still doesn't compare to losing a title match on the same night.

GM's OFFICE

"You do know why I called you in here?" Regal asked.

"No not really but I'm guessin it's something important?" I answered.

"Yes it is in fact, it's about what happened last night in the Intercontinental title match, I was rather shocked but not surprised another British superstar has captured the gold and since you were not involved in the decision I am placing you as #1 contender to the title at the Great American Bash." Regal told me.

"Well good to know that not all Englishmen are jackasses, so thank you sir." I said and made my exit.

LATER ON

I was talking with Jeff about what I just got news about…well until I heard something even better of course.

"That's awesome, their bringing the ECW Tag Team titles back and you and Matt are in the tournament for them." I said.

"I know man, it was a bad break for both me and Matt last night but I guess we can redeem ourselves by winning this tournament as Team Extreme, one more time!!" he said.

"Yeah I hope you guys do win and become the second team to hold WWE, WCW and ECW tag team titles." I said.

"That would be sweet, well as sweet as it would be if you won the Intercontinental title at the Bash, I mean he did cheat to win and I'm still feelin the after effects of the belt on my head." he stated.

"Well I'm glad there was no damage and anyway I cannot wait to kick his ass and send him packin, and put that belt around my waist." I said.

"I really hope you win the title, and I hope you do kick his ass, I gotta go me and Matt have to prepare for our first round match I'll see you later." he said while walking off.

LATER ON

I wanted to make myself known to our new Intercontinental champion that I would be his next challenger and I heard from one of the production crew that he was already out in the ring and was boasting about how he had and beat us both for the title.

"Ladies and gentleman, it is my pleasure to introduce to you the new Intercontinental champion, my brother, the British Revolution, Paul Burchill!!" Katie Lea announced.

"Last night I defeated two of the so-called rising superstars in the WWE, that rejected stuntman Jeff Hardy and the man who claims he will be the champion someday…I mean he wasn't able to get the win last night and…..

Linkin Park- Bleed it out began playing and of course he recognised the music to be me.

"Ya know Burchill I have to be honest here, you had us both, after we kicked your ass and sent you out of that ring, you did the smart thing and waited until one of us was down, but the way you won it was what I hated, using the title belt to win, and I thought the British had more sportsmanship than that." I said.

"But it doesn't matter, because I am the champion and you're not." he said.

"Yes that's true but did you know who was you're number 1 contender?" I answered.

He looked a bit puzzled but waited for an answer, so I gave it to him.

"That would be me, the guy you didn't pin to win that there title, and it will be at The Great American Bash, and I promise you the revolution of you will be ended just like it did a few hundred years ago, and I'm bringing the gold back home!!" I shouted.

LATER ON

"Guys that was an awesome match and I can't wait to see you both qualify and become the new ECW Tag Team champions at the bash!!" I ecstatically said.

"Yeah man I'm as exited as you are but we've still got another three matches to go before we reach the finals." Matt said.

"And I bet it will get tougher as we go on, but we're Team Extreme, and we are once again going to the top of the mountain!!" Jeff stated.

"Hey Xander, do ya wanna go to the bar with us?" Matt asked.

"We got invited by some lovely ladies, and were wonderin if you would tag along?" Jeff said.

"Yeah sure why not, who's going with us?" I asked.

"Maria, Ashley and…Michelle, they asked if we wanted to hang with them and asked for us to bring someone." Matt said.

"Okay I'll meet you later." I said.

I have to be honest about this, I really enjoyed hangin out with the Hardy's and not only that I had another chance to become Intercontinental Champion for the first time in my career. Not only that I get to hang with three of the most hottest women in the entire WWE. Life was sweet.

NEXT MONDAY NIGHT

I was making my way down the ramp for my match against The Epitome of Arrogance himself, and Raw's newest superstar Elijah Burke. Now I never got the chance to face him when I was on Smackdown! But I have heard about his boxing record and his in ring skills, I was really looking forward to facing him and testing my skills against his.

He came out and he had that cocky smile of his and showing that taped up right hand of his which he calls 4-UP which I heard was a very powerful uppercut he likes to use.

As the bell was about to ring I heard entrance music, it was The Burchills and they were walking down to the ring and went straight to the announce table, I guess he was scouting me to try and get some advantage in our match in two weeks.

The bell rang and we tied up, I managed to ensnare Burke by trapping his arm and began nailing elbows into it, as I did I let go and he winced in pain clutching his arm. I went for him again he ducked my clothesline attempt and I countered with a leg trip.

I dropped a couple of elbows to his chest and began to use an armbar on him, but he managed to counter it into by throwing me off at the last second and nailed a perfect clothesline, following with some stomps to keep me down.

As he began to build momentum he went to pick me up and I caught him out of nowhere into an inside cradle 1-2 nope only 2 and as we both got up we to go into a sort of boxing contest so we both put our fists up and began striking each other.

It was blow for blow and to be honest Burke really was good at boxing cos he nailed some wicked right hooks but I caught him off guard with a left to the temple. I saw Burchill looking at me and I went to the part of the ring and stare at him and so did he, but I should not have turned my back for that moment as Burke was up and nailed that running STO takedown out of nowhere.

He took me over to me over to the ropes and layed more foot stomps on me and placed me out perfect right next to the corner where from the top he elevated himself and nailed the Outer limits elbow on me.

I clutched my chest in pain and he had the upper hand on me so he went for the cover 1-2- nope only 2. He hit a few strikes but I countered with some kicks to the upper body and a vicious kick to the head which sent him down to the ground as did I.

I was beginning to feel the effects of his blows but the kick gave me time to get up before he did and continue my assault on him by nailing my suplex combo, it surprised Burchill on the outside so I wanted to send a message to him, I waited till he got to his feet and nailed the Rage in the Cage, followed by me locking in the Deadend as he writhed in pain and was looking to tap Burchill got up from his seat and ran into the ring and kicked me in the head causing a disqualification.

As the referee tried to maintain order both Burchill, his sister and Burke began an assault on me, I was being beat up and I got humiliated after Burchill held me back for Katie to slap me in the face and begin taunting me, but before they could continue help had arrived in the form of the Hardys and Ashley they ran down and forced them out of the ring, I went up to the ropes and gestured to the champ I'm comin for the title.

LATER ON

"You sure you're ok?" Jeff asked.

"I'm ok really just pissed I was jumped like that, and thanks for the help guys I appreciate it." I said.

"I'm just glad they didn't do any damage to you, I mean they have to beat you up when you've been worn out after a match, it's low, and I can't wait to get that bitch one on one next week!!" Ashley said.

"Hey Xander can I talk a sec over here?" Matt asked.

"Yeah what's up?" I said.

"It's about last week when we went out, I was wonderin if you could…well..help me out with….I interrupted.

"You want me to ask Michelle to see if she will go out on a date?" I answered.

"Yeah if it ain't to much trouble." he asked.

Ok no problemo."I said.

"Thanks man, and just out of asking is there anything going on with you and Ashley?" he asked

"What?!..no…why would you think that?" I asked.

"Nothing just curious, I mean you have been close to each other and also she does have a soft spot for you, but don't worry I'm only askin." he sly fully said.

"Ok dude whatever you say." I said.

What was Matt thinking? I do have a friendship with her but why would he imply that we like each other, I admit she is gorgeous and funny, but I don't wanna ruin what we have, and anyway just because he was with her before doesn't mean I'll go for her, or would I?

I'm confused!!

**Our hero has some problems and believe me I know how he feels!!**

**What you think? Reviews please!!**


	7. Catfights and tension

**Sorry this is short but i'm low on ideas, anyway enjoy!!**

Chapter 7: Catfights and tension

I was still thinking on what Matt had asked me, did I really have feelings for her? I do admit there is something there, and we always click whenever we're together, but can it be more?

But this was the last thing I needed on my mind, I mean I had a huge title match coming up in two weeks and with Burchill trying to one up me every chance he can get I needed no distractions, but I guess you can't have it your way all the time. There was a one on one match tonight, it was Ashley one on one with Katie Lea-Burchill and I bet brother dearest will be out there so I decided to ask her if she needed me out there in case they would try anything, and she accepted.

LOCKER ROOM

"Thanks again for offering to watch my back out there Xander." Ashley thanked.

"Hey what kind of guy would I be if I weren't there for my friends, but this is my chance to get some measure of revenge on the Burchills for them blindsiding me last week." I said.

"I'm glad to have a friend like you, you've been there for me." she said.

"So have you, oh I need to ask you a favour." I asked.

"Sure what do ya need?" she asked.

"Is Michelle single by any chance?" I asked.

"Uh I think so why you askin, you want me to hook you two up?" she asked.

"No, no!! not for me….unfortunately it's for a friend." I replied.

"Ok but would this friend happen to be Matt Hardy?" she asked.

"How in the hell did you figure that out?" I said.

"Well snap, she has a thing for him and I guess now I know that he does as well, so I guess we can hook them both up." she said.

"Yeah I'll tell Matt and when you can we'll have to arrange a date for them, doesn't this feel weird at all to you?" I asked.

"What do ya mean?" she asked.

"Well hooking your ex up with one of your best friends doesn't it feel weird?" I said.

"No not really, sure we were involved but it's in the past and we're friends still and anyway I wanna make them both happy." she replied.

"Guess you're right it's a good thing you're doing for them, ok we better go over the game plan for tonight." I said.

LATER ON

Ashley came out ready to fight against the brit and with me watching her back I don't think Burchill will try to even get involved. I was trailing behind and I waited on the outside she was in the ring awaiting the arrival of the siblings. They came out together in typical fashion and I was gesturing to him that I'm here as well and that he better not try anything. She came in all confident and by the looks of it she was also ready to fight.

The bell rang and they squared off, Katie Lea began talking trash to Ashley and she delivered a hard slap across her face but it just enraged Ash to hit her twice as hard and followed by a judo takedown to the ground and just began landing lefts and rights on her.

But Katie used her leg strength to turn the tables on her and used her own fists and just began delivering boots to her, I was worried but I cheered her to get up. Katie went for her again but out of nowhere Ash got an inside cradle 1-2-3 she did it!!

I saw Burchill come in and was about to help his sister with this muggin but I came in in time to make the save and they ran, I just made the gesture of me becoming Intercontinental champion.

NEXT MONDAY NIGHT

It was this Sunday The Great American Bash and I was ready and focused to win the gold, but I wasn't scheduled for a match tonight but I did hear that Burchill was so I took it upon myself to be at ringside and scout him.

LATER ON

I came out and made my way to ringside, greeted the fans and took a seat next to J.R. and King as I would also be commentating.

"Thanks for joining us Xander, we're pleased to have you here commentating this match with us." J.R. said.

"Thanks J.R. it's good to be here calling a match next to two Hall of Famers like yourselves." I said.

"Xander I gotta ask you can you win your match this Sunday against Paul Burchill?" King asked.

"To be honest with you, I know that I have beaten him and he hasn't beaten me yet so I'm gonna say, Yes I will defeat the self-proclaimed British Revolution this Sunday and become the new Intercontinental champion." I stated.

The Burchills came out and were ready for their opponent who was in the ring already, Super Crazy and as they were in the ring they gave a harsh look at me and so did I.

The bell rang and Burchill just went for the offensive and grabbed Super Crazy by his right arm and threw him down to the mat hard, he began using clubbing blows on the much smaller man.

"As you can see he's trying to dissect his opponent and hit him hard and fast and for a guy like Super Crazy you have to keep him grounded." I said.

He wanted to send me a message by destroying his opponent, he continued to use heavy hitting manoeuvres, he hit a full nelson suplex and a fall away slam, Crazy had no chance as he set him up for the rolling dice.

"Here we go he's going to try and put him down, and…yes ok here we go he's goin for that hard hitting……..

Kirb Stomp, driving all of your bodyweight by a foot stomp on to your opponent." I commented.

1-2-3 it was over like that.

"After seeing that display of power and brutality can you still vow to beat him this Sunday?" king questioned.

I gave no reply and me and Burchill just stared at each other with him holding up the Intercontinental title.

This Sunday was going to be a battle and I had to bring my A game.

**Looks like things are getting fired up, Whatyou think? reviews please!!**


	8. Great American robbery

**Well i finally have it, hope it all goes well, enjoy!!**

Chapter 8: The Great American robbery

****

WWE Championship

Texas Bullrope match

Triple H (c) vs. JBL

World Heavyweight Championship

The Undertaker (c) vs. Shawn Michaels

Special guest referee

Edge

ECW Championship

Jack Dark (c) vs. Kane vs. Chavo Gurerro vs. Bam Neely

WWE Intercontinental Championship

Paul Burchill (c) vs. Xander Cage

WWE U.S. Championship

MVP (c) vs. Carlito vs. Riot

Tag Team tournament finals for the ECW Tag Team Titles

The Hardy Boys vs. John Morrison & The Miz

Ten man war

John Cena, Batista, CM Punk, Chris Jericho & The Big Show

vs.

Randy Orton, Umaga, The Great Khali, Mr.Kennedy & Mark Henry

Tonight was my chance to shine, I have another opportunity at winning the Intercontinental Championship and gaining some measure of revenge for Burchill's action as of late.

I was prepping myself in the locker room and mentally focusing myself for this match until I heard the door open.

"I was hoping to find you here." It was Katie Lea.

"What do you want? cause y'know I ain't dropping this match so that your brother won't have to face me tonight, so don't even try it." I stated.

"Oh no, that isn't why I'm here, I wanted to see you personally and wish you good luck, I mean of course you may or may not defeat my brother but I have a small feeling you will." she said while giving me this seductive look.

"Ok so you just came by to wish me good luck?" I asked.

"Yes….and to say that I find you incredibly attractive." she said while making a line with her finger down my chest.

"Really…well I admit I'm good looking and charming but still why?" I asked with confusion.

"Well at first you were rude and made comments on my attire, but now I have come to realise you complimented me and my brother was always protective of me, but whatever Katie wants, Katie gets, and I want you!!" she straightforward told me.

"Well I'm flattered that you like me but I wasn't really interested and besides I'm portably the last thing on your mind right now." I said.

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

"Well……

I pointed behind her and WHAM!! A hard bitchslap right across her face and she fell hard and she looked up and saw it was Ashley she was listening on the conversation and I guess she wanted to deal with her instead of me doing it (Even though my way would have been better!!) she grabbed her by the hair and threw her out of the locker room and she ran back to her brother probably.

"Well that takes care of the trash, glad I came by?" she said.

"Well I would've handled it myself but….

"Yeah your way would have involved your little friend." she jokingly said.

"I…Ok you caught me maybe..I might've done it, and anyway if it worked for Batista it can work for any other guy." I said.

We just laughed.

"I knew what she was up to I heard her talking with her brother and she planned to seduce you into forfeiting the match." she explained.

"But it didn't work and I'm still going to face him tonight." I said.

"We're all rooting for ya and anyway……

She gave me a peck on the cheek

…good luck I hope you come out on top." she said and looked at me with confidence.

I got a little taken back from that but it was ok I guess but I had to focus cause up next was my match for the Intercontinental Championship.

LATER ON

This was it this match would be my second chance at redemption for what happened at Vengeance and I'm getting my one on one shot for the title against the self proclaimed British Revolution.

He came out and with his sister who was sporting a nice red mark across her face, compliments of the dirty diva herself after she tried to stop this match taking place tonight.

Bleed it out hit and I came out to an ovation and I took it in and knowing that the crowd was behind me boosted my confidence levels up a bit, I was wearing my shirt with a new white bobble hat with a red X oh the top of it.

We were both in the ring and the ref held up the title and I looked at it and so did he, we were both determined to win tonight.

The bell rang and I was looking for a tie up but he just stepped back at the last minute and he decided to step in again and we locked up this time and he caught me into a headlock and I countered with a backdrop which surprised him and I began my assault with some elbow drops to his back and began pounding it some more, followed by some knee drops.

I then hooked his legs and turned him back onto his belly and I applied the cloverleaf and he was writhing in pain but his strength was helping him to get to the ropes, but I applied more pressure and weight to stop him, it slowed him down but he was too strong and was able to get to the ropes, after the count of 3 I broke the hold.

I was pulled back by the ref but I went for the hold again but out of sense he kicked me off and got back up and was so quick I wasn't able to avoid that vicious clothesline from him and momentum had just changed and he began just punishing me with stomps, he tossed me into the corner and began nailing punched and went up to the second rope to nail more, but it gave me the opportunity to grab him and nail a desperate power bomb off of there sending him crashing to the mat, I went for the pin 1-2- nope he got his shoulder up.

I got up and began to use the spinning toehold on him putting his legs through some degree of pain, and I eventually locked in the Figure-four leg lock he was in incredible pain and I had him in the centre of the ring but he began clawing his way towards the ropes but as I saw behind him, his sister was grabbing his hands and eventually pulled him away from me and broke the lock which made him go to the outside.

She began to check on him and I went out of the ring and went in pursuit of him but he threw his sister in my direction which put me to a halt and she was about to slap me but I grabbed her hand and as I was clutching her, he saw his opening and struck me from behind, he landed a few clubbing blows to my back and grabbed my head and bounced it off one of the announcers table.

And threw me into the guard rail and proceeded to beat the hell out of me, he then decided to leave me there and win by a count out, but I wasn't gonna let that happen as I crawled back to the ring 7-8-9 I got in just before ten and he continued the punishment by grabbing me and launching me with a fall away slam, followed by a backbreaker, I was defenceless but I had to do something or it was over.

He took me up the top rope and began to set me up for a superplex as I was perched ready for him to land it I regained myself and began hitting him as hard as I could in the gut and I just threw him off, I tried to gain more of a straight head and I saw he was down and perfect position for the kill, I was setting him up for X Marks the Spot.

I was gonna fly but something was yanking my leg I had a look and saw it was Katie Lea and Burchill got up in time and as she held my leg he threw me off there and in front of the referee which cased a disqualification!!

I had won by disqualification and as the brother, sister duo celebrated I ran after them but they escaped, for the second time now I got screwed again out of the title, someone please tell me that this was high way robbery!!

LATER ON

I was in no mood to talk with anyone I just wanted to change and leave and try to think of what my future plan is gonna be and I guess some shot treatment may help with my loss tonight.

****

WWE Championship winner- Triple H

World Heavyweight Championship winner- Shan Michaels

ECW Championship winner- Kane by pinning Bam Neely

Intercontinental Championship winner- Xander Cage by Disqualification

U.S. Championship winner- MVP by pinning Carlito

New ECW Tag Team Champions- The Hardy Boys

Ten man war winners- Team Cena

Screwed again!! If I was him i would be a bit pissed off as well!!

Well what you think? Reviews please!!


	9. It ain't over yet

**Finally!! I had to put more thought into this one but I hope it is up to peple's standards, enjoy!!**

Chapter 9: It ain't over yet

****

" Xander? Are you there? Listen everyone is concerned about you, ever since last Sunday you haven't been in contact and you no-showed last week, look Me & Matt are your friends, we care and if this is how your gonna be about losing your title opportunity, you might as well quit, but I know you won't so if you do get this message show up Next Monday ok buddy?" Jeff pleaded.

"Mr.Cage!! Are you there? I want to know why you did not show up last Monday night, I advise you to appear tomorrow night and I hope I do see you then!!" Regal yelled.

__

How can I show my face after what happened last Sunday, I mean I dropped the ball and I let those two get away with me winning by disqualification, but no title to show for it how am I gonna face everyone knowing I broke my promise of winning it… godammit this sucks, and I came out empty handed again and I let everyone down including her.

I must be the laughing stock of the locker room.

But Jeff was right I can't let this get me down after a small setback I need to bounce back and I'm gonna show up this Monday night and make another challenge for the gold.

I thought to myself, I mean it was robbery what took place last Sunday night and I couldn't sit here and bitch about it, It ain't gonna get the belt around my waist, I need to get another re-match against him for the title but…..how?

NEXT NIGHT

I arrived on Raw and I felt pissed off but I kept a cool head about it and went to find the Revolution himself and try and get another match with him.

But first I had to report to the GM & King of all the WWE and explain my absence last week.

GM's OFFICE

I entered the King's office and as I did I noticed that the duo who cheated me out of the title were there as well.

"What in the hell are they doing here!!" I shouted.

"I asked them to be here because regarding Summerslam, I have decided to grant you another re-match…but however Paul here is allowed to decide the stipulations for the match." he informed me.

"Wait hold on here! After the stunts these guys have pulled off to get that title, your awarding them the stipulations for our match at Summerslam, where's the logic in that?" I asked.

"I am King of all the WWE I can do as I please." he replied.

"He is also our General Manger, so don't you forget it!!" Burchill said.

"You are an idiot." I said.

"Just for that, this match at Summerslam for the Intercontinental Championship will be your last chance!! And also if you want to decide your stipulations for the match then tonight it will be you versus…..UMANGA!! " he shouted.

The Burchill siblings looked in delight at this decision.

"What you think that's gonna scare me? A Samoan Savage who can barely speak a lick of English, all I gotta say is….bring it on!!" I said.

"Oh and William it's Umaga by the way." I corrected him.

THE LOCKER ROOM

I was prepping myself to face the Samoan Bulldozer when I got a visit.

"Hey you showed up, I just heard about your match with Umaga, tough break." Jeff said.

"Well that's what I get for opening my mouth again, and anyway if I win tonight I get to choose the stipulations for Summerslam, but only problem is it's my last chance to win the title." I said.

"Tough break, anyway why weren't you returning any of our calls or even showed up last week?" Matt asked.

"I felt humiliated after what went down at the Bash, and coming out once again empty handed…I…let everyone down, I didn't want to show my face." I depressingly said.

"Look man you are part of this company's future and you still have a long way to go but when we look at you we see us when we were young, hungry for championship gold and itching for a fight." Jeff told me.

"I still have a long way to go but I ain't gonna be stopped by some tea drinking Englishmen and a Samoan fat ass, I'm going out there and I'm beating his ass all over Tahoma!!" I stated with confidence.

"See man you can do it, you just need the right motivation to do so." Matt said.

"It did help me, thanks guys and by the way I know it's late but congrats on becoming ECW Tag Team Champions, and hopefully I'll win this and get the match I want." I said as I left.

LATER ON

I came out to an ovation and the fans thought different about my loss at the Bash and they still supported me, but my battle was going to be an uphill struggle to get my stipulation for the match at Summerslam.

I awaited the arrival of the Samoan Bulldozer, a savage who will tear me apart if I don't try to avoid his relentless attacks.

Umaga's entrance hit and he looked like he'd just seen something that just instantly pisses him off and he came down screaming and hitting the steel steps before entering and looked sharply at me, ready to inflict pain and punishment.

The bell rang and I went right for him but each shot I nailed wasn't fazing this monster, and I tried to clothesline him but he still stood and prompted me to try again I did but he caught me into a boot which took me right off of my feet and he began screaming and went for a big splash of the ropes but in the nick of time I got up and out of the way.

I saw an opening and began delivering quick elbow drops to his back and waited and nailed a bulldog on him, I saw a chance to weaken him some more, I began working on his legs by using the spinning toe hold, increasing damage to his legs but he hit me with a desperation move, by the throat thrust and it sent me off of him and he began to get up slowly.

I wasn't letting him recover so I went for him again but he caught me into a crushing Samoan drop, it was incredibly painful and he just screamed his head off, he dragged me to the centre of the ring ascended the turnbuckle and delivered that diving headbut right off of there into my shoulder, as I was writhing in agony he wanted more.

He dragged me to the corner turnbuckle and was going to splash me into it, he went to the other corner to get some momentum, I was groggy and as I saw him on the opposite side of the ring and he did that thing before he came charging at me but at the split second I got out of the way and he went flying into the top post head first.

It stunned him and my opening was there, I nailed a few punches and kicks, and a huge backward kick to the savage's head in which he was teetering, I went for the kill I was going for Rage in the Cage, but he caught me and was going for a spinning sidewalk slam but as he did I countered into a tornado DDT and he was down.

I looked and saw I had another chance and took it as I went to the top turnbuckle and hit X Marks the Spot, I covered 1-2-3 yes I defeated the monster by the skin of my teeth but still I got to name my stipulation for Summerslam.

LATER ON

"That was awesome man, I mean I took me a few times but I eventually beat him but it took you you're first time to win!!" Jeff praised me.

"I couldn't believe I did it, but man was he tough no wonder he went months undefeated, that guy is an animal, but now I get to name my stipulations for my match at Summerslam and I already have one thing in my mind." I exhaustingly said.

"Well whatever you pick should go in your favour, but we also just got word from GM Estrada he told us we're defending our titles at Summerslam against Miz & Morrison but this time under Extreme Rules." Matt informed.

"You guys can beat those jokers any day, even I did but still those two are skilled, no doubt." I said.

"But we're Team Extreme, it's our element and we will beat them count on it!!" Jeff proclaimed.

After talking with the guys I went to find Ashley and talk with her, I had something I wanted to ask of her. I found the women's locker room and I knocked the door.

"Who is it?…oh hey Xander!!" It was Maria.

"Hey is Ash there? I need to ask her something." I asked.

"Yeah she is hold on a sec I'll get her" she said and went back to get her.

After a few seconds she appeared.

"Hey, I saw your match, you must be hurting?" she asked.

"Oh yeah in tons of pain but still the winner, I needed to ask you a favour and it concern's Summerslam…..

**What is he planning to do with her? and what else does he have up his sleeve?**

**Reviews please!!**


	10. Evenin the odds

**Wow i'm quick doing this!! anyway here it is, enjoy!!**

Chapter 10: Evenin the odds

MONDAY NIGHT

"You ready for this?" I asked.

"Oh I'm ready…well more than ready I just wanna get out there and stick it to them both, this was a good idea." Ashley said.

"Yep, but your other idea was even better, he won't be getting away with it this time!!" I said.

LATER ON

The Burchills were already out in the ring and Paul with his belt on his shoulders had a mic.

"Last week, Xander Cage was given his last chance to win this title right here, and he prevailed against the Samoan Bulldozer." he said.

The crowd cheered the fact I won that hard earned victory last week.

"Thus earning himself any sort of stipulations he wants for our match in 2 weeks at Summerslam, so Cage get your arse down here right now so I can find out what you have in store for me!!" he demanded.

__

Bleed it out

hit on the speakers and both me and Ashley came out to an ovation as we made our way down to the ring, and I saw that Katie Lea was already wanting a fight so was Ash but I told her to cool it. I grabbed a mic.

"Cage I don't know why you even bother to fight me once again but I do admire your determination but it will be the same result each time, I defeat you and you keep on asking for more chances, but this is your last chance!!" he stated.

"True it is, but at least I didn't have to use the title or members of my family to help me win matches!!" I pointed out.

The crowd popped to that, as he looked around realising I was right but obviously wouldn't accept it.

"Just get straight to the point, these idiots are annoying me!!" he snapped.

Boos were sounding in the entire arena.

"Ok since you asked so nicely, I've been….well we have been thinking about it and we've decided that you probably will involve you sister at ringside so my good friend here will be at ringside as well as a neutralizer in case if she tries to get involved.

The girls both looked at each other fiercely.

"But also if you even try to get yourself disqualified or counted out you lose the title, I want this to be a fair fight." I said.

The crowd went nuts for this.

"Fine! Like it matters that you changed the rules to try and make the match go your way, but as I said it will be the same result as usual , me retaining my Intercontinental Championship and the revolution will continue!!" he stated.

But we marched forward and got in both of their faces.

"Well if that's what you think then I say….

We both at the same time nailed a strike to the siblings faces and I began pounding on him while they were cat fighting on the opposite side of the ring and I grabbed him by the head and tossed him out to the floor and she stomped his sister to the outside and I pointed to him gesturing I'm gonna be the next champion.

LATER ON

"Man that felt good, getting my hands on that bitch and beating the hell out of her, but seeing their faces was the best part, I'm looking forward to Summerslam already!!" She excitingly said.

"I bet you are but not as near as I am as I finally win the gold and shut his mouth once and for all!!" I said.

"Hey you wanna do something?" she asked.

"What you got in mind?" I answered.

"I heard the hotel lobby has a good bar around now." she said.

"Ok let's go, I could use a beer around now." I said.

We went back to the hotel got changed and went straight to the bar and having my alone time with her was cool but nerve-racking, I mean she was going to be helping me out at Summerslam but we were also good friends, I still had what Matt told me about liking her and that but I wasn't sure If I was ready to tell her but I hoped when the time was right I would.

MONDAY NIGHT

Tonight was a preview of what was to come as I would be taking on the World's Strongest Man, The self-proclaimed Silverback, Mark Henry.

This wasn't my first encounter with him as I did face him and Big Daddy V in a handicap match about last year and I have not forgotten what they tried to do to me.

I also had my partner in crime accompanying out with me just as a warm-up for this Sunday but I did have concerns for her safety at ringside, but she's a big girl she can take care of herself.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Yeah just deep in thought that's all." I answered.

"About this Sunday? Well look you'll beat him and win the title back home in good ol New York!!" she said.

"That's the problem New York is where Summerslam is this year in Madison Square Garden." I sarcastically said.

"What's the problem with performing back home?" she asked.

"Well it's just…that…. You know what better I'll tell you later it's complicated." I said.

"Ok later then, anyway you and Mark Henry tonight this is going to be brutal." she said.

"Yeah but at least I'm getting prepared, and the good thing is Burchill is facing Umaga tonight as well!, so then let's do this!!." I said.

We both went down to the entrance curtain together.

LATER ON

We came out to _Bleed it out_, together with her leading and me coming out second we got another great ovation from the crowd, we made our way down to the ring and I got ready to face the Silverback himself in just moments but I had my friend backing me all the way. The speakers blasted _The Wall_, it described him pretty well a huge unstoppable wall.

The bell rang, and we tied up, it was a bad move as he caught me early and began using that In-human like strength of his to lift me off of the ground by one arm and threw me hard to the ground back first. I may have underestimated him a little but I won't this time.

I tried to recover but he continued the assault with some clubbing blows to my back and lifted me up again for a scoop slam sending me hard to the mat, he seemed to enjoy doing it, I could see Ash on the outside trying to get me back into this match, he went for me again but I used my leg strength to kick him away a little and create some space between us.

I got up as quick as I could to avoid a huge clothesline from him and counter into a backflip kick to the temple which shocked him and sent him back even more and I ran at him and clotheslined him over the top rope, and used the ropes to throw myself over and onto him sending him down.

I picked him up by his hair to a standing position but he rammed me back first into the ring post, It was excruciating and he grabbed me again and as he had me in positioned to do a World's Strongest Slam on the outside which he was about to do at the last second I countered into a Tornado DDT which sent the big man down, I used all my strength to get him back in the ring by the 10 count.

I just began using some knee drops to his back and nailing some fist drops to his head, and I used a triangle choke on him but as I thought he was going to be chocked out he used that strength to lift me while still trapped in the hold and grab me into the bear hug.

I was yelling in pain but he continued to apply pressure to my mid and upper sections and I felt myself passing out, and did for a split second and the ref called for the bell, but he continued to apply it but was ignoring the ref's order and after throwing me to the ground and pushing the ref to the ground he reversed the decision to me winning by DQ.

Ashley came into the ring to check on me as she was worried about my condition, as she tried to help get me to the back.

LATER ON

"Xander are you sure you're ok? She asked.

"Yeah I'm ok just battered that's all and listen you did help me out there by giving me support." I said.

"No problem, and anyway I'll take you back to the hotel and I'll look after you tonight ok." she told.

"That's kind of you thanks, I may need some help getting into bed." I jokingly said.

"I'm gonna let that slide because of the pain your in, but next time I'll get you back for that." she retaliated.

"Can't wait till that happens." I said.

I knew that our relationship was beginning to become more than just friends but I think she felt the same as me, but still only time would tell as I enter Summerslam for the Intercontinental Championship in a Last chance match.

**Ok so it seems things are becoming more for them both and he has the match of his career to win at Summerslam!!**

**Reviews please!!**


	11. Biggest party of the year

**Finally I have finished it!! took long enough enjoy!!**

Chapter 11: Biggest party of the year

****

6 pack challenge for the WWE Championship

Triple H (c) vs. John Cena vs. JBL vs. Randy Orton vs. Chris Jericho vs. Umaga

World Heavyweight Championship

Shawn Michaels (c) vs. Edge vs. The Undertaker vs. Batista

ECW Championship

Jack Dark (c) vs. Kane vs. Shelton Benjamin

Intercontinental Championship

(If Burchill gets Disqualified or counted out he will lose the title)

(Cage's Last Chance)

Paul Burchill (c) vs. Xander Cage

/w. Katie Lea Burchill /w. Ashley

U.S Championship

Prison Yard Rules

MVP (c) vs. Riot

6 man tag

CM Punk Mark Henry

Finlay vs. Big Daddy V

Mr.Kennedy Snitsky

ECW Tag Team Championship

Extreme Rules

The Hardy Boys (c) vs. John Morrison & The Miz

Women's Championship

Natalya (c) vs. Beth Phoenix vs. Mickie James

This was it, tonight I would make history and carve my name into the history books as the intercontinental Champion, but I had to get past the self-proclaimed British Revolution, Paul Burchill, and with Ashley at ringside to stop his sis getting involved and the stipulation that if he got disqualified or counted out he would lose his title, was a plus for me.

But tonight I'm back home in New York City in Madison Square Garden.

I sat in the locker room pondering my thoughts for my match as I saw Ashley watching the U.S. title match with everyone else.

__

I hate coming back home to perform I mean last time I was here I got annihilated by the psycho freak and was put in the hospital for 2 days, but tonight is my last chance and it's all or nothing!!

I had walked out of the locker room to try and get some composure on tonight's match and get some last minute warm ups.

All I was thinking about was the two times I got screwed out of the title and how they have been rubbing my face in it ever since.

"Xander you okay?" she asked unknowingly behind me.

"Wha..? Oh yeah I'm ok, just tonight that's all." I said.

"What about it?" she asked.

"we're home, in good ol New York, and it's my last chance to become Intercontinental Champion." I replied.

"Yeah I know, so what's so bad about it? I mean last Monday you never told me why you hated coming back home?" she asked looking puzzled.

"Every time I come home and perform I always lose, I Xander Cage, have never won a match in New York!! That's what's been bothering me." I said.

I was loosing my freakin mind, and I began to get a little stressed, and worried over the fact of that information, but luckily Ashley was able to help me to calm down.

"Xander…Xander, look at me….it's gonna be ok, you're gonna win tonight and I'm out there to make sure that happens." she told me.

"I know that its just still..I have to win this tonight in front of many New Yorkers and I don't wanna disappoint them, but this cycle of me loosing in New York is getting to me and….

She just grabbed me by the back of my head and pulled me close too her face and kissed me!!

It was the most unexpected thing in my life and to be honest she was a good kisser, but it only lasted a few seconds and we pulled away from each other and we looked at each other.

"That was for good luck, so X Man, let's do this!!" she said and she walked down the hallway to the ring.

I looked dumbfounded but I replied.

"Yes m'am !!" I shouted and followed.

LATER ON

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the Intercontinental Championship!!"

"The stipulations of this match are as followed, if Paul Burchill intentionally tried to get Disqualified or counted out he will lose the Intercontinental Championship!!"

The crowd cheered for that ruling.

"However this is Xander Cage's last chance to win the championship tonight!!" Lilian announced.

The Burchills came out to a hostile crowd, as they flipped them off on their way down to the ring and did not seem affected by the jeers and booing that rang through the arena.

But as soon as _Bleed it out _hit the speakers the boos turned to cheers and Ash came out first to greet her fellow Yorkers, followed by their hometown hero yours truly, I felt the electricity in the air as I stepped into battle for the Intercontinental Championship in my home of New York.

"Introducing first being accompanied by Katie Lea Burchill, from Chelsea, England weighing in at 312 pounds, he is the Intercontinental Champion, Paul Burchill!!"

The crowd booed him some more.

"Introducing the challenger, being accompanied by Ashley!!"

The crowd gave her an ovation and she loved it.

"From New York City!! Weighing in at 242 pounds, Xander Cage!!" Lillian announced.

I got an even bigger ovation and I got my shirt off and threw it to the crowd which a lucky fan caught and the bell rang.

We tied up and I began using my strength to push him into the corner turnbuckle but the ref told me to break it after the count of 3 and I backed off, as I did the ref distracted me for the moment and he nailed me with a hard clothesline taking me down, and he started nailing elbow drops to my back.

He grabbed the back of my neck and began using a camel clutch to put pressure on my back and my neck, as he did he let go for some reason, I managed to crawl to the ropes and use them to get myself back up into the match as he ran for another strike I used his own momentum to throw him out of the ring.

I saw my opportunity and ran back and flew out of the ring right on top of him with authority, we were both down. I got up first and after he did and I nailed some chops to his chest followed by ramming his back into the apron, the ref began counting to 5 and I threw Burchill back into the ring but I left his head outside the ropes and I nailed an elbow to it which made him roll back in with pain.

I went back into the ring to continue the attack, I saw him layed out and I jumped to the top rope and nailed a springboard moonsault, 1-2 nope he kicked out, I got him to his feet and he poked me in the eye and it gave him time to ready me for a powerful fall away slam sending me halfway across the ring, as I layed on the floor I saw Ash trying to will me to my feet as did the crowd.

Burchill got his feet first though and nailed some clubbing blows to my back and began just continuously landing them, he decided to try and make me submit by using the Regal Stretch by a huge surprise to everyone, he was really putting the pressure on the back of my neck I was reeling in pain as I was so near to the bottom rope, Ash was cheering and willing me to get to the ropes, I used all of my body strength to get there and as I was near to tapping out I grabbed it in time.

He let go of me and could not believe I got out of it, he just began to show more aggression by shoving me into the ropes and choking me into the ropes using his full bodyweight and driving his knee into me and began taunting the crowd with "LOOK AT YOUR BOY NOW!!" and was doing it directly in Ashley's face by saying "NOT MUCH OF A MAN NOW IS HE?" he berated at her as the ref told him to break it.

I was trying to get wind back in my lungs and he waited until I got up and he attempted a Rolling Dice on me but I countered into an inverted DDT but it took some out of me I crawled to a cover, 1-2 nope still two and a half, I waited till he got to his feet and began hitting some body shots and a couple of kicks to the head which staggered him and I hit the suplex combo, all three were nailed.

I waited for the right time and I was able to nail Rage in the Cage as I was about to cover him Katie Lea was on the apron and was arguing with the ref distracting him, I was about to go over there but Ashley beat me to the punch and took her off the apron and began fighting with her on the outside, I let them be and went for Burchill as he snuck off and had a steel chair in his hands and went into the ring with it, he was about to strike me with it, when I made him realise he was about to lose his title if he did.

Upon realising this he dropped it and turned around again and I ducked a clothesline attempt and nailed a perfect backflip kick to the head, following it up with a chop block to his knee. I locked him into the Deadend he was screaming in pain and the crowd was going crazy with anticipation and I was cranking the pressure up with the hold I was using everything to keep him in the hold, he knew he had no where else to go and he tapped out, it was over!!

After realising the match was over I heard the announcement.

"Here is your winner, and the NEW Intercontinental Champion, Xander Cage!!" Lillian announced.

The fans went wild and I just stood there in shock and it took a moment to process it and I got up and went nuts to it , I'm the new Intercontinental Champion and I saw Ashley in the ring holding the belt and presented it to me, I took it and held it up high and I raised her hand as well and lifted her on my shoulders with her holding the belt up high. It was a great moment in my career as I not only won my first singles championship in the WWE but I exorcised my demons at home, I had broken the cycle.

**WWE Championship winner- JBL**

**World Heavyweight Championship winner- Shawn Michaels**

**ECW Championship winner- Jack Dark**

**Intercontinental Championship winner- Xander Cage**

**U.S. Championship winner- Riot**

**6 Man tag winners- Team Punk**

**ECW Tag Team Championship winners- The Hardy Boys**

**Women's Championship winner- Natalya**

**Hallejuliah he has finally got the gold but what about the girl? all this and more next time!!**

**Reviews please!!**


	12. Tough competition

**Here it is I finally finished it so enjoy!!**

Chapter 12: Tough competition

"Ladies and gentleman, I Y2J, Chris Jericho welcome you to the Highlight Reel!!"

"And my guest on tonight's Highlight Reel is a man who has been making a name for himself in the WWE, a man who has not backed down from any challenge and is possibly the future of this company!!"

"So without further ado, here is the man who last night gained one of the biggest victories in his career, ladies and gentleman I give to you, the new Intercontinental Champion, Xander Cage!!" Jericho announced.

__

Bleed it out

hit the speakers and I came out with a huge smile on my face and my….yes, my Intercontinental Championship on my shoulder and getting a huge ovation from the crowd as I made my way to the Highlight Reel.

"Xander, welcome to the Highlight Reel, please take a seat, it's good to have you here tonight." Jericho said.

"Thank you Chris it's a great pleasure to be here." I said.

"So kid, how does it feel to be the new Intercontinental Champion" he asked.

"Well it feel pretty damn good!!" I responded, the crowd popped to that.

"Ok, and also being the champ is not the only reason why I asked you out here if you know what I mean? well I also have knowledge that you will be releasing an autobiography on yourself , is that true?" he asked.

"Yeah I will be, it documents my past growing up as a kid in an orphanage, dealing with hardships, heartbreak, loss and eventually fighting my way to get here today." I explained.

"Very interesting, I've managed to get myself a sneak preview by getting a copy of it before it is released this Tuesday in bookstores everywhere and available on , you've entitled it "Live Forever or Die Trying - The Xander Cage Story" I have heard things said about this and a few words came up but the one that got me was Controversial." he said.

"Well I did warn them It would be but as someone once said Controversy creates cash!!" I said.

"True, very true, but I have one more question for you, when am I getting my title shot?" he sternly asked.

I looked at him the same way and I smiled as so did he.

"Whenever you're ready….Junior!!" I said.

But as we were about to agree to it, _The Wall _began playing and out came the World's Strongest Man, coming down to the ring but stopping before waiting outside the ring and had a mike in his hand.

"You think for a second you're getting a title shot Jericho? Well guess what get in the back of the line!! Cause me and that punk have unfinished business. Last week I chocked you out with a bear hug and I know I can beat you for that title!!" he stated.

As I was about to talk _Don't waste my time _hit the speakers and out came the Epitome of Arrogance Elijah Burke who also had a few things to say.

"Hold on a second!! What about my title shot? I'm the Guiding Light for this company, a new standard on Raw and I want to challenge for the Intercontinental Championship!!" he stated as well.

"So all three of you wanna challenge me for my title? Okay how bout this, me vs. Y2J vs. The World's Strongest Man vs. The Guiding Light for MY Intercontinental Title and I got no problem with that!!" I said.

"So since we will all square off how about we have a preview tonight!!" Jericho said.

"Ok me teaming with Mark Henry vs. you two tonight!! We're gonna prove we deserve a title opportunity." Burke shouted.

LATER ON

I was in the locker room getting myself prepared when Jericho approached me.

"Look junior, I know that me and those other guys challenging you for your title is gonna be a battle, but tonight we have a chance to prepare ourselves for what is to come." he said.

I looked at him and said.

"Yeah you're right, but still, I just want one thing from you tonight, you to watch my back out there and I promise to watch yours, and then it's all about this." I said as I held my belt up showing it to him.

He smiled and left, I guess he agreed with me and it will be every man for himself for the title.

LATER ON

__

The Wall

began playing and Henry looked ready to dish out punishment to us tonight, as soon as he got to the ring _Don't waste my time _played and out came Burke with his cocky smile plastered on his face, I guess having Mark Henry in his corner boosted his confidence and his ego.__

Break the walls down

sounded in the arena and the crowd came alive, and with Jericho still saving us, it was a sure bet we would come out on top tonight. _Bleed it out _cameblasting over the speakers and a huge ovation from the crowd and I stood on the ramp and made my way down with the Intercontinental title belt around my waist proud, did my trademark double cutthroat.

The bell rang and it was Jericho vs. Burke, they tied up with Jericho driving Burke to the corner, but the ref told Jericho to break the hold, he backed off and he went for Burke but he caught him with a thumb to the eye, followed by a few fists to the face sending Jericho down, he tagged in Henry.

Henry grabbed Jericho by the hair and delivered some head butts to him, he looked out of it but as Henry went for more, Jericho countered into a jaw breaker, giving him time to recuperate, he crawled to tag me in but Henry grabbed him by the foot and dragged him back to the centre of the ring.

He then stepped on Jericho like he was part of the ground, he was gasping for air and Henry grabbed him by his hair and slammed him to the mat hard, cover 1-2- no a kick out, he tagged in Burke who went to hit a suplex on him but out of nowhere he countered in mid air an enziguri both men were down, as he crawled towards me, the crowd and me willed him to the corner and Burke tagged Henry in and Jericho with a burst of speed flew into the corner and finally I was in.

I burst in with a hard shoulder to Henry which somehow knocked the big man down, I came at him again with a flying forearm and seeing him on the ground I began nailing some fist drops to his skull, followed by some knee drops to his torso, I began applying a ground version of the triangle hold, I tried to wear him down as much as I can, but it was broken as Burke saw it could cost them the match he began to assault me along with a recovered Henry, they doubled team me, with the ref distracted by Jericho trying to help me, they used a double flapjack and a liftup with a drop kick to my face, 1-2- no I kicked out, Burke was tagged in and he took me to the corner and hit the outer limits elbow on me, he began to get cocky and decided to use the boston crab to taunt Jericho, as I writhed in pain, I used by strength to get myself out of it and I reversed it into a cradle pin, 1-2- nope Henry broke it up and he was nailed out of nowhere by Jericho with the Code breaker, sending Henry rolling to the outside, but Jericho was nailed by Burke with the Elijah Experience, and as he was getting even more cocky I nailed him with Rage in the Cage, 1-2-3 got him!! Me and Chris Jericho won the match, as we celebrated I held my belt up to my two challengers, who retreated up the ramp, while Jericho locked eyes with me, it was going to be a battle for me.

LATER ON

"Xander!!" It was Ashley.

"Wa…oh hey babe you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, just saw your match, can't believe it three challengers, now that's competition!!" she said.

"Well comes with being champion, you get no month off after winning it, and plus with Burchill out of action I need fresh new opponents to face." I said.

"Ash bout last night when you…well…tried to calm me down and…

"About that, I did it to calm you down…….And see if you were a good kisser!!" she said with a grin on her face.

"And, What was the verdict?" I said.

"Well….I'll admit you're better than Paul and a lot softer than Matt but different none the less, but still need to know if…

"Well I gotta be fair here, miles better than Brooke and rougher than Layla." I said interrupting her.

"Where do we go from here?" she asked.

"I don't wanna spoil our friendship and if we're gonna start seeing each other at least we need to get to know one another." suggested.

"Like a date?" she asked.

"Yeah I guess, how bout next week sometime, I can make plans ready?" I asked.

"Ok I'm down with that, just give me a call ok?, I'm looking forward to it X Man" she said.

"Me, you and myself are gonna have a good time." I said.

NEXT MONDAY NIGHT

I was psyched, because not only have I got the night off but I'm off on a date real soon!!

I was trying to find the right clothes to wear, it was a lot harder that I realised, but I did want to make a good first impression on her.

I haven't been this nervous since my last date with Chritsy but I'm glad she went off with another guy, I couldn't stand being around her after her rocker faze was going and I think it still is?

__

I hope tonight goes well, I already have enough pressure of me defending my title at Unforgiven against Jericho, Henry and Burke.

I had my match on my mind for the past week and I was surprised I was given the night off, but I'd have rather been in action tonight, but it gave me a chance to go on this date with her tonight.

LATER ON

I was waiting outside the women's locker room for her as I dressed in a sort of casual, but stylish clothing, I had my red and black shirt on with some black jeans, my lucky, yes lucky leather jacket and my custom made sneakers which were black, white and red.

As I waited there I was joined by another superstar.

"Oh hey man how's it hangin?" it was John Cena he extended his hand to me and I shook it.

He was there to see Mickie, those two have a sort of relationship going, I mean everyone knows there's something going on between them.

"Good man, uh you?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm good, you here to see Ashley?" he asked.

"Uh yeah I am we're going on our official date." I said.

"You're trippin right? Dude I was wonderin when it was gonna happen but now it finally has, good job man." he said.

"Yeah, oh so I guess you're here for Mickie if I'm right?" I asked.

"You got that right man, look before you say anything, we're just friends ok, I admit people have been talkin and it's not what people seem." he said.

"Rrrrriiiggghhhttt, whatever you say dude, I'm not accusing you of anything you havn't done…yet." I slyfuly said.

He just looked at me as if I knew what was really going on, but Ashley came out and damn that girl was looking hot tonight, if I knew she was gonna look this good I would've put better clothes on.

"Hey, sorry I kept you waiting and..oh hey John." she said.

"Hey Ash." he replied.

"Mickie is getting changed if your waiting for her, anyway we gotta go we have a date." she said.

"Oh ok I'll see you guys around." he waved to us as we walked off.

"Are those two….

"It's sooo obvious they like each other, where we headed to then?" she asked.

"Well I thought we would go to dinner first then I'll let you pick the next thing on the agenda, if that's ok with you?" I said.

"That sounds good, let's go then." she said.

We went to the restaurant and it was going great, we were learning more about each other, she talked about her family a bit, I also learned that she got into wrestling because of her dad and her brother, and I told her about me growing up as an orphan, she was a little taken back but kept the conversation going with positive stuff, like how I got into the sport, I even shocked her on the fact I was working for the opposition, but I guess we did learn more bout each other that night.

After a very casual dinner we hit the club scene and just danced the night away, she was a good dancer, I tried to show off my moves and I attracted a bit of attention in the process but so did she it was a blast.

LATER ON

"I really enjoyed tonight Xander, I knew there was something about you when we first met I just couldn't put a finger on it." she said.

"Yeah I was a little scared of telling people about myself, but I'm glad you now know, and anyway it's all covered in my book, _I didn't want to include you in it_ so..I..guess till next Monday then?" I said.

"Yeah, please call me when you wanna go out again, I wanna see you more." she said.

"Believe me you'll be seeing more of me, and I wanna see more of you." I said.

"You gotta stop hangin around Matt and Jeff." she said.

We laughed at that and we looked at each other, and we kissed for a second time it was a better one than last time, I enjoyed every minute of it until we stopped, I watched her go in to her room, and we said goodbye to each other.

Couldn't believe it Ashley was now dating me and we really liked each other, but I had my huge title defence comin up, need to focus on the task at hand and not on other things.

**Damn that guy is lucky he has his girl but now he has to defend the gold in two weeks!!**

**Reviews please!!**


	13. Break down the wall

**I finally got this done!! it wasn't easy, anyway enjoy!!**

Chapter 13: Break down the wall

MONDAY NIGHT

I had a re-match against Mark Henry and this time it will be different, even though the last time we met he choked me out, but I have to settle the score with the Silverback and send him and my challengers a message, that I ain't backing down from no-one!!

I was getting myself ready in the locker room alongside my friends Matt and Jeff, they have been fighting off all the competition on ECW and Smackdown! For their ECW Tag Team titles , Now they have Raw to deal with as they get set to defend against the revived Money Inc. the current World Tag Team Champions.

"I really wanna settle the score with Henry tonight, I mean he did choke me out in our last match, and I admit I'm out powered against him, but I'm comin out swingin!!" I said.

"Yeah we faced him once in a handicap match and he still beat us both, that guy is truly the World's Strongest Man, watch yourself out there." Jeff told me.

"I can't believe we underestimated DiBiase.Jr last week I mean I never thought he was this good, for a rookie." Matt said.

"Well this should show you to never underestimate rookies, even if their last name is legendary in this industry, he picked up a few things from his old man, and I guess also his attitude." I said.

"Yeah, everybody has a price, but he's priceless? yeah right he wishes it!!" Matt said.

"We gotta go, good luck tonight, and try not to get flattened, you have a title defence soon and I don't think she'll be happy if your in no shape for stamina training." Jeff humorously said.

I thought bout it and realised, _Word gets around the locker room pretty fast_.

LATER ON

__

Bleed it out

hit the speakers and I came out to a great ovation from the crowd, I gave my hat to a young fan at the front who was jumping after that, and I got into the ring did my trademark double cutthroat and gave my belt to the ref, and threw my shirt to the crowd who caught it.

_The Wall_ played and out came the World's Strongest Man, looking ready to do some damage, but for me this was all about revenge, I haven't forgotten our last encounter, I aim to return the favour, he walked up the steps and came into the ring and we just locked eyes on each other.

The bell rang and he went right for me, but I dodged him instantly, and nailed a clothesline but he was still standing, I tried another, no luck, and another, still no movement. He then grabbed me and began choking me with his huge hands, but the ref told him to break it before the count of 4 and he did, I layed there gasping for a bit of air.

As I began getting to my feet I felt his clubbing blow to my back sending me down again, but I got back up and he continued to do so until I was down, 1-2- nope I kicked out , Henry was a bit surprised but he wanted to continue the assault, he grabbed me by the head and was going to plant me into the corner turnbuckle.

As he did I got my foot up to stop his attempt and get behind him and push him into the corner head first, he was reeling and my opening had presented itself, I began to nail some punches and some kicks to his body, I began chopping him into the corner turnbuckle, I got on the second rope and I began nailing he ten punch to his head with the crowd going along with the count, 1!! 2!! 3!! 4!! 5!! 6!! 7!! 8!! 9!! 10!!

He came tumbling out of the corner and down on one knee where I went for a kick to his head which connected sending the big man down, I grabbed his right arm and pulled back into the fujiwa armbar, I wrenched as hard as I could and he was giving a look of pain on his face, I released it and nailed elbow drops to his back and followed by a springboard moonsault off the third rope and right onto his back.

I tried to lock in the cloverleaf but his legs were massive so I went for a half boston crab, he was writhing in pain but his strength got him to the ropes and I broke the hold. As I did he rolled to the outside, I looked for a sec, and flew over the ropes and right on top of him, we were both down, I got up first and trying to lift him up was a big chore, but I got him and myself in the ring by the count of 7.

I went for him again but out of nowhere he grabs me into the World's Strongest Slam and it connects, he was getting cocky, and decided to finish it as he went off the ropes, and I could see him doing it, within a split second I rolled away and he landed into nothing, I saw my opening and Nailed him with Rage in the Cage, 1-2-3 I got him!!

As I celebrated I was blindsided by Burke and he layed the boots into me and Henry joined in, I was getting my ass kicked, until Jericho came out to help me sending my attackers running, as I got up he checked to see if I was ok, and as I turned away he turned me around right into the Codebreaker?? I was knocked out, he went to ringside and grabbed the Intercontinental title and looked at it, then gave it back to my fallen body.

LATER ON

I was with the Hardy's and they just got off a loss to Money Inc. and they and them will go one on one at Unforgiven in a title for title match.

"Can't believe that they were able to beat you, and that now you'll be defending the titles at Unforgiven." I said clutching my head.

"Yeah but we have to make sure his old man isn't gonna get involved, and that we walk away with the World and ECW Tag Team titles." Matt said.

"We saw what happened out there, I knew Jericho could not be trusted, I mean the guy has pulled a few stunts in the past, and he has a huge ego, so my advice to you is watch your back." Jeff told me.

"Don't worry I will and I ain't letting him get away with the stunt he pulled off tonight, and it's on next week!!" I said.

LATER ON

I went to find Ashley and talk with her, I needed to ask her something.

I managed to find her talking with the other divas and as they saw me approaching I went right up to them.

"Evening ladies, I need to borrow your friend here a second, I promise I won't be too long." I said as I led her away for a few minutes.

We found a secluded spot and we began talking with one another.

"Hey I've been meaning to talk with you." I said.

"I'm glad you got my text, but I'm more concerned bout what happened out there." she asked concerned.

"I'll live, but he's not gonna get off that easy, I needed to ask you if you're available next weekend?" I asked.

"Yeah I've got nothing on, wanna do something?" she asked me.

"I was wonderin if we could go on a second date, but this time I want you to come to my new place, I'm still livin in New York, but I needed a bigger place, and I promise I'll do all the cooking, and I'll get any movie or drinks you want." I said.

"Ok I'll be there, and just to warn you I like my chick flicks." she humorously said.

"I'm willing to take that risk, even if it turns me fruity." I said.

Our faces came close again and we made out in the corner and it was a long three minutes until Maria and Mickie busted us, and we stopped and saw their faces, full on grins, we just looked a little embarrassed.

"So the rumours are true then, you guys are a couple!!" Maria said.

"It's so cute, I mean….we knew there was something going on, I mean she talks about you a lot." Mickie said.

I looked at Ash in surprise, he began to change several shades of red and I just laughed and tried to knock Mickie down.

"Well not as your "friendship" with John Cena, I mean we all know there is something going on between you two." I struck back.

She began turning shades of red herself and looked really embarrassed.

"Ok I know what it looks like, but we are just friends ok?" she explained.

"Rrriiiigghhhttt, whatever you say." Maria came in.

"I'm serious ok we're just friends, now can we drop it ok, I wanna get drunk…hey Ash you comin?" Mickie asked.

"Yeah I'll be there in a minute, Xander I'll call you tomorrow ok, I'll see you." she said and she gave me a kiss and left.

__

Man I'm lucky to have her.

NEXT MONDAY

I was completely focused , I had a huge match against Chris Jericho tonight, I wanted to get payback for last week and prove I am comin in this Sunday with everything I've got.

As I was walking down the hallway I saw John Cena, I though it would be a good thing to go and ask him about Chris Jericho.

"Hey John, you got a minute?" I asked.

"Yeah sure man what's up?" he asked.

"I have a match against Chris Jericho tonight and I was wonderin if ya have any pointers or advice on how to beat him?" I asked.

"Well my experience has taught me that, he does get cocky, and he can be vicious when he needs to be, especially when he locks the Walls of Jericho in on you, one of the most painful holds in history, my advice to you is…..avoid it!! Including his new manoeuvre which I saw last week, him hitting you with , best way to get him, when he's feeling cocky and confident then his defences are down." he explained.

"Ok thanks John, and tell Mickie I said hi, she'll know what it means." I said as I left and he looked a bit puzzled but I think he got what it meant.

LATER ON

__

Break the walls down

sounded across the arena and Jericho made his way out looking ready to fight, with the fans giving him a mixed reaction, he shrugged it off and got into the ring and posed, and awaiting my arrival.

Bleed it out sounded next and I came out with my shirt on and my beautiful championship belt around my waist, as I came out to an electric crowd, I gave high fives to the front row and I threw my shirt to the crowd, and did my double cutthroat pose and gave my belt to the ref and stared at Jericho who looked as ready as I did.

The bell rang and I went right for him using a judo takedown I reigned fists down on the face of Jericho, he tried to cover up, but the ref told me to get off of him I reluctantly did.

But as I went for him again, he nailed a thumb to my eye, and went for a few clotheslines, taking me down, followed by a running enziguri.

He covered me 1-2-no I got my shoulder up, he began to apply submission moves like the surfboard stretch, the octopus stretch, and even applying the Indian deathlock, he continued to torture my body, I was near to tapping out but I refused to give up as I got to the ropes, so it prompted him to get me up and him going to the top rope and connecting with a missile dropkick, 1-2- nope kicked out at two and a half.

He wanted to finish me early but as he got me up I caught him into a suplex counter and follow up with the combination, which caught him by surprise, I got him up and began nailing fists and kicks to his entire body wearing him down. I began to return the favour and torture him with submissions, I used the spinning toe hold, stunt rider stretch and the cloverleaf, he was in agony but he got to the ropes to break the hold, and rolled to the outside.

I did not let up as I ran forward and over the ropes right into him sending us both down, as we both tried to get up I heard the count was up to 6 so I got back in quick as did Jericho, we exchanged chops and he caught me into a counter with a flash back and he attempted the Walls of Jericho but I held on to his legs and tried to get him in a pining predicament.

1-2- nope kickout after two and a half, he saw his chance to win and went for the Codebreaker, but I caught him into a sunset flip 1-2-3 I got the win!!

The crowd went wild but Jericho was stunned I beat him, but for me it was payback and I loved it!!

But this Sunday I had two more challengers gunning for me and my title, and with all these challengers I had to be on my A game at Unforgiven.

**Things are shaping up, and what is Jericho really up to?**

**Reviews please!!**


	14. Forgiveness

**At last!! sorry this took so long but it has been a a tough time, oh well enjoy!!**

Chapter 14: Forgiveness

****

WWE Championship

JBL (c) vs. Triple H

World Heavyweight Championship

Shawn Michaels (c) vs. Batista

ECW Championship

Jack Dark (c) vs. Shelton Benjamin

Intercontinental Championship

Xander Cage (c) vs. Chris Jericho vs. Elijah Burke vs. Mark Henry

The Undertaker vs. Edge

U.S. Championship

Riot (c) vs. MVP vs. Finlay

John Cena vs. Umaga

World Tag Team Champions vs. ECW Tag Team Champions

I have several scores I need to settle tonight and prove I am a fighting champion, but I also knew I could lose my championship without being pinned, in this match so I had to expect the unexpected.

I was just warming up with some stretching and some kicks to get me fired up, I only had one goal in mind….survive.

"Are you decent?"

"What do you think?" I playfully said.

"I'm guessing only slightly? Aw no! you lied!!" Ashley complained.

"I know but I wish it was the other way around." I said as I pulled her in closer to me, and as we were about to kiss, an unexpected visit came.

"Hold it there junior, I only came here to talk not to fight, we'll be doing plenty of it later, I needed to clear the air with you about two weeks ago, I did that because I needed to show you I mean business, and I would like to apologise to you, and hope we can remain fellow work colleagues?" Jericho asked.

"Even though I was a bit pissed at what you did, but after the beating I gave you last Monday and I knew you we're only sending me a message, so, yes I will accept your apology." I said shaking his hand.

"Well I'm glad you did, I was also wanting to ask you if you would like to form a brief alliance against our other opponents tonight, I mean they have also decided to team up on us two so they can fight it out, so what do ya say…junior?" he asked me.

"Well under those circumstances I'll accept, but however after we take care of those two…it's down to you and me for the title." I said as I had my title on my shoulders posing with it.

He just nodded his head and left.

"Well looks like the air is clear with you two, um I wanted to thank you for last Saturday, I really had a good time with you." she said.

"My pleasure, you know you were the first one to see my new crib, and later this weekend the guys are comin over to see it, and by the way my cooking was not that bad!!" I said.

"But you burned the lasagne and you over did the rice a little, but at least the drinks were good." she said.

"Hey I might be a well paid superstar but I still drink like a normal person, that cristal stuff has no taste and I rather have a forty any day of the week." I said.

"True, fancy drink are all talk, anyway I'll let you get back to training, you have a huge title defence tonight, please try not to get hurt out there." she said.

"Don't worry bout me I'll be fine, and I only want to prove that I am a fighting champion, and I take on all comers!! But I could use some good luck right about now." I said.

I pulled her into my arms and we kissed again and this one was for luck, but it was just an excuse to get a kiss off of her but I think she knew.

LATER ON

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and it is a fatal four-way, for the Intercontinental Championship!!" Lillian announced.

_Don't waste my time _hit as the Epitome of Arrogance Elijah Burke, he strutted down to the ring with that huge smile on his face and his 4-UP hand ready for combat, he went into the ring and posed for the crowd.

_The Wall _hit next and out came the World's Strongest Man, looking determined to win the gold and in the process, punish all of his opponents who stand in his way, he entered the ring and gave Burke a look and went over to him and they shook hands, their partnership was for real.

_Break the walls down _sounded with a mixed reaction but out came the man who will Save Us, Jericho looked focused on the task at hand and went into the ring, without any hesitation at all and was ready to start the match.

_Bleed it out _then hit across the arena and the fans were going wild for me as I came out with me wearing my shirt and the Intercontinental Championship around my waist, I ran to the ring and threw my shirt to the crowd, posed on the top turnbuckle holding my championship up high, I gave a quick word to Jericho and by the look of it we were set for our plan and I handed my belt to the ref which he held up high to the crowd, I looked at it, hoping I would walk out with it.

The bell rang and we all faced each other, and we all double teamed each other with me attacking Burke and Jericho attacking Henry, we were exchanging blows, until I clothes lined Burke over the top rope I waited till he was up and sent myself flying over the ropes right on top of him, taking us both down.

Meanwhile in the ring Henry and Jericho were fighting it out against each other but Henry got the upper hand and was grounding Jericho with his size and using his strength to wear down Y2J as much as he could, he took him to the corner turnbuckle and aimed for a splash in the corner but Jericho got out of the way at the last second, temporarily stunning the Silverback, Jericho nailed a dropkick only to slightly hurt him, he went for another it took him down to one knee, and used a running enziguri to topple the big man, went for the cover, 1-2- nope he powered out of it.

Back on the outside Burke had me down and it was right after I got up and he managed to reverse a suplex attempt and threw me into the steel steps shoulder first, the pain was excruciating as he began an assault on me by taking me to the barrier where the fans watched on as he began beating me with those fists of his, as he went to throw me into the ring post, I countered and threw him into it, head first knocking him down, I grabbed him but I struggled a bit after the beating I took from him, but I wanted to return the favour.

I backed up ready for him when I backed into someone, I turned around and so did he at the same time, it was Jericho, both Henry and Burke were up and had us cornered completely, they looked as pissed as ever and we knew it was time to work together in order to stay alive, we began by getting out of Henry's way and him inadvertently hitting Burke out of the ring, he just realised his error and turned around.

I came in with a huge roundhouse kick to the head, stunning him for a few seconds until from behind Jericho nailed the bull dog, followed by the Lionsault, which connected, I went from the top rope and nailed a spring board moonsault. We waited until he was up, and Jericho nailed the Codebreaker, which was making him teeter so I came in and nailed Rage in the Cage on him, it eventually took him out of the match, but as I got up I saw Jericho go for the pin 1-2- I pulled him off a lifeless Henry, he looked at me in complete shock.

I looked at him and he began asking, "What are you doing?" and he began pushing me and I responded with a huge push sending him flat on his ass, he got up and tackled me to the ground and we were brawling in the ring as we both tried to gain the upper hand on one another, but out of nowhere as we were on the floor fighting, we were flattened by an angry Silverback, and both of us were clutching out ribs and back as the force was great.

As he stood above us both he was pandering on who to destroy first so he went for me and grabbed me and had scooped me up into his arms and hit the World's Strongest Slam on my injured back, I felt the pain shooting all around my body, I rolled to the bottom ropes to try and recover. He targeted Jericho next, and picked him up and applied the Bearhug on him, I could see his face as he struggled to breathe and escape, but the strength was too much as I saw he was close to passing out.

As I saw from my point of view it looked to be over as the ref began the count, 1!! _C'mon_ _Jericho fight!! _2!! But as he went for three it was more of 4Up to the jewels of Mark Henry, releasing Jericho and stopping the big man momentarily, the ref saw nothing and he began nailing rights and lefts to his head, eventually another 4 up came into play but it connected to his jaw, sending him down to the mat.

He was hitting a number of elbows to keep the big man grounded, and used all of his strength to drag him to the corner turnbuckle where he layed him out and ascended to the top nailing the Outer limits elbow right into the heart of Henry, he saw Jericho get up and nailed him out of nowhere with the Elijah Experience, he was getting cocky, but wanted to pin me as he began positioning me for the Elijah Express, I used the ropes to get myself to a standing point, he went for the kill.

Full speed, I got out of the way at the last second, he landed knees first into the turnbuckle, as he came out I saw my chance and nailed a float over DDT knocking him down, no one was about I went up high but my back was preventing me a little but it took time to set up the finishing blow, I used what energy I had left, and hit X Marks the Spot on Burke, I covered him, 1-2-3 I did it!!

I managed to retain my championship, I battled against the odds, and came out on top, but my back was in incredible pain, but I'm still the champ, as I left the ring celebrating my title defence, I saw my opponents disappointed faces, I knew somehow this wasn't over just yet.

****

WWE Championship winner - JBL

World Heavyweight Championship winner- Shawn Michaels

ECW Championship winner- Jack Dark

Intercontinental Championship winner- Xander Cage

U.S. Championship winner- Finlay

The Undertaker vs. Edge winner- No contest

John Cena vs. Umaga- John Cena

Champions vs. Champions winner- The Hardy Boys

He did it again!! But what now for our young hero?

Reviews please!!


	15. When it comes back to bite you in the…

**Finally!! it took me long enough, very busy these days!! anyway here it is, enjoy!!**

Chapter 15: When it comes back to bite you in the…

I was still hurting after last night but I got word that I would be defending my title again 24 hours after I retained it in a huge fatal four way.

As I was getting ready for my match someone came in, it was Jeff, just by looking at him he was just as beat up as was I, I mean he and Matt became Unified Tag Team Champions last night.

"Hey man, good I just caught you, I just wanted to congratulate you on your title defence last night, I mean you went through all three men to retain, and as us Hardys made history once again last night winning the World Tag Team titles along with retaining our ECW Tag titles." Jeff said.

"Yeah you guys did make history once again, as one of the great tag teams in the world, and I'm proud to call you guys the champs." I said.

"Thanks man, and your opponent tonight….is….me, I never got my rematch for the title so I used my rematch clause to get it back tonight!!" he made it clear.

"Well I gotta say that it will be an honour to face you again and it will be for this championship, which I defend proudly." I made clear to him while holding my championship up high.

"We're finally gonna get our one on one match which should've happened three months ago, but tonight I will get MY Intercontinental Championship back!!" he stated to me.

I just gave him a look and we both nodded to one another signifying our respect to one another.

LATER ON

I was walking down the corridor, and try and think of a strategy while on my way out to the ring when I was stopped.

"So let me get this straight, you are defending your title tonight against Jeff Hardy? So what about my rematch huh?"

"Chris listen, I wasn't the one who chose to defend against him tonight, but I really wanna do this and I promise if I win tonight, you will be next in line ok?" I told him.

He just looked at me and walked off, he was acting a little strange, and ever since last night he wasn't the Y2J I knew, I'll have to think about that later my match was next.

LATER ON

_Bleed it out_ hit the speakers and I came out to an ovation with my belt around my waist. As I gave fans high fives and I threw my hat to the audience, and I was sporting a new shirt, showing a skull with a red X on the temple of it and on the back was the words "Caged Rage", which I gave to a young fan in the audience who was thrilled. I got into the ring and did my trademark double cut throat on the top rope, I just awaited the arrival of my challenger.

_No more words_ sounded across the arena and Jeff got an even bigger reaction than I did, couldn't say much I mean he gets this rock star reception wherever he goes, he came down to the ring both World and ECW titles around his waist. doing his Hardy pose on the middle rope and as he finished doing so he looked straight at me, he was focused to take back the title.

The referee held up the belt and me and my challenger shook hands out of sportsmanship and the bell rang.

We locked up and I used my strength to grab him into a hammerlock followed by a quick leg trip with him falling face first to the mat as I went to lock in a headlock, but he got up quickly and throwing me off of him and into the ropes, he attempted a dropkick, but I grabbed the ropes as soon as I saw him, he landed on his stomach, I waited for him to get up.

I ran right for him and nearly took his head off with a clothesline, as he fell hard I grabbed him and I hooked him in for a T-bone suplex, I continued the attack by hitting elbows into his back, and began to work on his legs. As I grabbed his left leg he got up on one leg and countered with a huge mule kick sending me down, It caught me off guard, but I was ready as I got up he came flying in with a clothesline knocking me down again, he kept the clotheslines coming at me not giving me a chance of getting up, I eventually ducked one and I nailed a right hand to him, and he gave one back, we just exchanged blow for blow.

I eventually rocked him backwards towards the ropes, I went for him full speed but he pulled the ropes down and I fell to the outside. I was dazed a little and as I got up a flying Hardy landed right into me and it took me out. He got to his feet first and began nailing me with right hands, he threw me back first into the apron and threw me back in to the ring before the count of ten.

As he came in he went to grab me but out of pure instinct I caught him into an inside cradle 1-2- nope a close three count. I made a quick recovery and I caught him off guard with an inverted DDT I went for the cover again 1-2 nope still no joy. I grabbed him and hit him with my suplex combo, I wanted to weaken him further so I locked in the cloverleaf to do damage to his back.

As I pulled harder each turn he struggled in pain to free himself from the hold, I sat into it to apply pressure. It made him struggle even more, as I felt him getting close to the ropes, I attempted to pull him back but he got to them and after the count of three I broke the hold. We both spent a little recovering, I made the first move, I went right for him I attempted a suplex, I got him up in the air, but he countered and brought me into that face first DDT of his, he dragged me to the corner and used the ropes to gain height and he did that corner rope dropkick full force really knocking shades into me.

As I rolled out of there I saw him go up to me look and ran for the corner I got up, and he was going for whisper in the wind, but I saw him coming and I got out of the way in time, he landed back first and I saw my opening, I grabbed him and nailed a northern lights suplex, 1-2- nope a close three count, I got up and nailed a couple of knees into his back, followed by a tilt a whirl backbreaker.

I went for the kill, I locked in the Deadend, he was writhing in pain from the hold and damage I ad done to him, I also had him trapped in the centre of the ring, I pulled back with everything, he looked like he was gonna tap out, I could feel it.

But all of a sudden I was struck in the back with a foot and I was forced to let go I tried to look at who it was, while the ref called for the bell, I looked over to see Jeff being thrown out of the ring, and saw Burchill!! He was back and he wanted revenge by the looks of it as he ran towards me with a vicious boot to my face, I was completely worn out and groggy to defend myself, as he picked me up by my head and drove his foot into the back of my head and hitting the ground hard with that Kirb stomp of his, he stood over me and just left leaving us both layed out .

NEXT MONDAY NIGHT

Last week was the worst week I've had, ever since the match me and Jeff had for my title, all I could think about was when Burchill sneak attacked us both, and now he's out for revenge against me after I put him on the injured list.

I was more concerned with Ashley, she's been having a bad time as of lately, that thing with the escort agency and the investigation has got her rattled, I don't believe she ever was one and I'll stand by her all the way. I was with her for most of the week keeping her company and being there for her not just as her boyfriend but as a man who she can depend upon to be there for support through her darkest hour.

I had been told that Jericho would hold The Highlight Reel tonight, and his guest was Jeff Hardy. I wasn't too sure what he's up to but I was sure something was going down.

LATER ON

"Ladies and gentleman, Y….2.….J!! welcomes you tonight, to the Highlight Reel!!"

"Tonight, my guest at this time is the man who last night battled for the Intercontinental Championship, and is both on half of the World and ECW Tag Team Champions….ladies and gentleman, Jeff Hardy!!"

_No more words _came blasting on the speakers and a rockstar reception to the one half of the unified tag champions Jeff Hardy, as he came down to greet the fans and made his way into the ring.

_"_Welcome once again to the Highlight Reel Jeff, last week you and the Intercontinental Champion Xander Cage went one on one for the championship, it was neck and neck until, a blast from the past happened, and cost you the match, how does it feel?" Jericho asked.

"Well I ……….

He was interrupted by Jericho.

"Before you say anything, my next guest tonight the former Intercontinental Champion, The British Revolution, Paul Burchill!!"

_Generator A_ sounded and a some chants directed at the brit which were "YOU TAPPED OUT!!" "USA,USA,USA!!" he flipped the crowd off and made his way into the ring with a very angry Jeff Hardy.

"Mr. Burchill welcome to the show, now then Jeff you had something to say?"

"Is that how you wanna play it huh? Get involved in my match, and cost me the championship!!" Jeff yelled.

"Look, it's nothing personal…well yeah I did try to cost you the title, but it's your boyfriend I have the problem with and furthermore I want my title back!!" Burchill made clear to him.

"Sorry to interrupt again but I have more guests to arrive, first is The Epitome of arrogance, Elijah Burke!!"

_Don't waste my time_ played and he also got a negative reception, as he came down to the ring not looking too happy.

"Wait…wait and also The World's Strongest Man, Mark Henry!!"

_The Wall _played and he got the same reaction as he looked ready to hurt somebody, as he came down into the ring.

"So both of you think you deserve the next shot at Cage? Well forget it because The Guiding Light wants his rematch and……

"I think you're mistaken, because I wasn't the one who got pinned a week ago, I know if you or him weren't involved I would've won the title and another victim to my list, if anyone who deserves a rematch it's me!! Henry stated to the five of them.

"That's quite a statement there Mark, but I was told by the champ himself that I would be next in line, and who better to defend the Interchrisinental Championship than against Y…….2.……J!!" Jericho also stated.

They all began arguing in the ring with one another, it looked as if a fight was about to break out between them.

_Bleed it out _hit and the crowd went wild and I came to the top of the ramp, out in normal street wear and the Intercontinental Championship on my shoulder, with a mic in my hand.

"Guys, guys please can't we just be civilised about…..wait I forgot this is the WWE"

Crowd popped to that comment.

"But still, this little thing on who pinned who, who beat who and who kicked who's ass I don't really care!! But what I do care about is this championship."

I held it up high.

"So what I'm saying is that I am a fighting champion and I wanna to prove it, so it's gonna be in two weeks, no Mercy, all of us, this belt and let's just say we hang it up 15 feet in the air, and involve some climbing apparatus, which makes it a ladder match!!" I announced.

They were all liking the idea and the crowd was loving that kind of match, as I looked on words were being exchanged and Burchill shoved Jeff and they began to go at it, as did Henry and Burke, Jericho watched on, but I came running down the ring and I went right for the brit himself, we threw Burchill, Henry and Burke out of the ring, I knew this could be the end of my title reign.

**Well now things have gotten interesting for our hero, well what you think?**

**Reviews please!!**


	16. Payback's a bitch ain't it?

Chapter 16: Payback's a bitch ain't it?

****

This took me a while but I did it!!

(Also I've decided to change the WWE & World titles over due to them going to different shows, this includes That now Triple H, Umaga & Mr.Kennedy are now Smackdown! Property & Batista, Rey Mysterio & Kane are now Raw Property.)

A six man tag was scheduled and of course I was teaming with Jeff and Jericho, to take on, Henry, Burke & Burchill.

"Jeff dude I gotta ask, do you think we can trust Jericho?" I asked.

"Well we could trust him to watch our backs out there, but there is the other Chris Jericho we all know about…..

The guy who became the 1st ever Undisputed Champion in this business and let it all go to his head, not forgetting he has betrayed people in the past so I wouldn't put it past him just yet." he explained.

"True, but for now I am going to give him a benefit of a doubt, but as for us come No Mercy I promise that I won't hold back, and if it's down to me and you I'm not going down so easy!!" I stated to him.

"Well let me be the first person to say…good, I'm glad your comin at me with everything you've got, just like out match two weeks ago I want nothing more than to face you again!!" he answered back.

We gave each other a star down and I looked at him and we both gave one another a smirk, I grabbed my title and draped it on my shoulder, as he took his belts and did the same with his and we left the locker room to go to the match.

LATER ON

_Generator_ A sounded across the speakers, with the self proclaimed British Revolution coming out, alone!? (Guess sister dearest wasn't needed), he heard the same responses again "USA, USA, USA" "YOU SCREWED JEFF" chants broke out with him just flipping the crowd off and entering the ring awaiting his partners.

_Don't waste my time_ played and out came a focused Burke without his usual smile and just went down to the ring and even though he received less boo's it did not effect him, as his attentions we're turned to another man.

_The Wall_ played and The World's Strongest Man made his way out ad he pointed to Burke and he got into the ring and it looked like they were about to explode on one another, Burchill was separating them and reminding them they were all partners tonight, so they decided to leave it till No Mercy.

_Break down the walls_ echoed through the building and out came Y2J, and he was ready to fight, but he got a mixed reaction, as at the moment his intentions were in doubt, he didn't care as he was waiting on the outside of the ring awaiting his partners arrivals.

_No more words_ came blasting and a huge reaction from the crowd for one half of the Unified Tag Team Champions Jeff Hardy, he came down both belts around his waist, greeted the fans and stood beside Jericho and they began talking bout the match and to see whose side he was on_._

_Bleed it out_ hit and I came out to an even better reception as I held up my Intercontinental Championship and put it on my shoulders on my way down to the ring and met with my team mates, as we all entered the ring, the opposition slid out not wanting to face us just yet…well until we just decided to kick start the match with all three of us flying over the top rope, right into all three of them!!

All hell broke loose as we were all fighting on the outside. Jeff and Burchill were exchanging blows on one end of the ring. Jericho had Burke locked into the Walls with Burke tapping like a drunk man. As for me I was currently stomping a mudhole into Henry, by the barricade.

Eventually Jericho threw Burke into the ring and the ref called for the bell to start this match. We all made it to our corners and me and Jeff were watching and cheering on Y2J against The Guiding Light as he began striking him with blows and moved to chopping his opponent.

As he went to whip burke to the other side, he managed to counter it and throw him into the turnbuckle back first hard, and sending him right into the Elijah Experience. It was a desperation manoeuvre, but he crawled to his corner and tagged in Burchill who went right for the cover 1-2 nope Jeff ran in for the save.

Burke got Jericho to his feet dragged him by the hair and went towards his corner to tag in Burchill, who reigned down blows on Y2J without any hesitation, he continued to punish him and went into a camel clutch wrenching his neck back and stretching his back. Just by looking at Jericho he was in immense pain it looked like he was about to tap out, until I decided to make the save with a dropkick to the back of Burchill's head putting an immediate stop to his submission and freeing Jericho.

He crawled to his corner and tagged Jeff into the match and he was on fire as he went straight for the man who cost him the Intercontinental Championship two weeks ago. He just became relentless for revenge, as he completely stopped the Brit with his mule kick, sending him down, he went for him again and nailed that modified face buster, 1-2 nope it was broken by Henry who grabbed The Legend Thriller, and slammed him hard to the ground.

Burchill took the opportunity to tag in Henry, he went downtown on Jeff, as he began clubbing him on the back, and took him to the corner and ran full speed at him, but Jeff dodged it temporarily stunning the Silverback, Jeff came over to his corner and tagged me in, I exploded into the ring with a huge clothesline to Henry but he was still standing, I went for it again only to come flying into him with a spinning heel kick to the head eventually knocked him down.

I went to the middle ropes and off of the top I hit a springboard with a moonsault on him, 1-2- nope a near count. I grabbed him and began nailing fists to his head, followed by some kicks to his body, a kick to his mid section and I nailed a float over DDT as Burchill came in to stop me Jeff came running over to him and threw him to the outside followed by diving into him taking them both out.

However Burke just stood there and watched, he saw this as payback, so he decided to just watch from outside the ring, but as he did Jericho went for him and threw him shoulder first into the steel steps, I got to my feet and waited until the right moment and nailed Rage in the Cage on Henry, I went for the pin, 1-2- I was booted in the head by Jericho?? He grabbed me and hit The Codebreaker on me and he continued to punish me by locking in the Walls of Jericho, I was trying to get out of it but I was trapped as he punished my back.

The match was thrown out as all participants were fighting each other, Burke and Henry were going at it on one part of the ring, Jeff and Burchill were fighting on the outside, Jericho would not release me from his hold, until…..

"STOP IT!! STOP IT, RIGHT NOW!!"

We all stopped to see who was barking orders at us and on the stage was, Shane Mcmahon.

"I will not have a pay-per-view match jeopardised cause you all can't get along, so guess what next week you can all blow some steam off, first off, it will be Mark Henry vs. Elijah Burke…in a Table match!!

Next up, Jeff Hardy vs. Paul Burchill….in a Falls count anywhere match!!

And finally, Xander Cage vs. Chris Jericho….in a Street fight!!" he announced.

As I got up clutching my back in pain and hearing that announcement I looked at my opponent for next week and had rage in my heart for the man I now once idolised, I knew what his true intentions were now.

"Oh and Xander…Chris

We both looked at him.

The Intercontinental Championship is on the line as well!!" he also announced.

The stakes became higher for me but I knew it will be a fight and I wasn't gonna back down!!

NEXT MONDAY NIGHT

"Can't believe this…..can't believe you're leaving??" I said while trying to say a sentence out of this.

As I looked in complete shock from the earth shattering news I had just received.

"Please it is the most heartbreaking decision of my life, but I love my daughter more than my career…she needs me." she told me sincerely.

"Look Ash, I could say right now I understand how you feel…..but I don't, so do me a favour, you go to her…you don't leave her side or never abandon her…I don't want her ending up having no-one to love her." I emotionally stated to her.

She began tearing up in her eyes and I was going to, we had a deep embrace, I didn't want her to leave but I don't want her little girl to end up with abandonment issues like me.

"Remember I'll always think back on the good times we had together, and I really do wish we could've gone further with….it." she sobbingly said.

"Yeah me too, but you have other priorities now…go make your farewell to everyone else, and I'm dedicating tonight's match to you and your little girl." I informed her.

"When you find "the one" she's gonna be the luckiest girl to have you!!" she told me.

I was actually feeling devastated about al of this but I had to show her that I'm strong enough to get through this ok, she has her priorities and I have mine, our paths have gone separate ways.

"Yeah I hope I do" I said sounding a little depressed.

LATER ON

I was getting myself ready for my match I was putting my street gear on as a part of my match tonight against Jericho, but what was worse was it was a Street fight for my Intercontinental Championship, I had a lot to lose tonight, I just lost my girlfriend, now I could lose my title all in one night.

As I was changing I was also watching the other matches that took place earlier on, with Burke defeating Henry in a Tables match with an Elijah Express sending the Silverback through it.

Also it was Jeff Defeating Burchill, gaining some measure of revenge, by a Swanton off of a ladder down to the Spanish announcers table decimating Burchill.

As I was getting ready a cut was made to the backstage area where Todd Grisham was.

"Joining me now, Y2J, Chris Jericho.

Last week Chris you attacked Xander Cage, now people have been sceptical o what you did last week and would like you to…explain yourself." he questioned.

"Explain myself?…..they….the people want me to explain myself to them??

Ok why did I do it? Simple because I want MY Intercontinental Championship back!! And furthermore I am better…than Xander Cage!!

He may have gotten lucky a few weeks ago against me, but that was just a fluke!!

And tonight I will prove it when I regain my championship!!" he stated looking deeply into the camera before leaving.

LATER ON

_Bleed it out_ hit and I got a positive reaction and I had my street gear on and holding my belt in my right hand making my way down to the ring to defend my championship.

But out of nowhere I was attacked from behind with a steel chair to my back and the assailant grabbed me and I faced him to be revealed as Jericho, he began nailing fists to my head, and lifting me up and throwing me into the guard rail.

I was reeling from it but as I got up he came running at me and hit a clothesline to me over it and into the crowd, he stepped over the barrier and went right for me, I fought back with fists of my own, we went back and fourth as we fought right into the crowd, and went into the secluded area of the upper audience where he picked up a garbage can and went to strike me across the head with it.

I saw him coming and countered by ducking the attempt and hitting a high kick sending the garbage can back into his face taking him down momentarily. I grabbed the can and hit him again across his head, I looked for any sort of weapon I could use and found a fire extinguisher, I went over to bash him across his skull, but as I went for it he low blowd me hard, I dropped my weapon and he went right for it, he sprayed it's contents in my eyes blinding me.

I tried to wipe it away, eventually I did but he had a wire cord on him and wrapped it around my neck choking me, he was hell bent on winning the title from me but I was fighting him off with all of my strength, I managed to get him off of me by ramming myself and him back into another guard rail, I used the time to catch some air, I recovered and grabbed him and threw him out to the entrance ramp.

He was sprawled on he floor as I approached him, he attempted to flee by running up the ramp and as I caught up with him and I grabbed his head and flung it right into the bottom part of the titantron, he dizzyingly went back down the ramp and I followed, but as I went to throw him into the ring, he countered and threw me into the ring post shoulder first, he finally got the upper hand and went back to what he intended on doing at the beginning of the match.

He threw me back in the ring and he looked under the ring for any weapons and pulled out a ladder, some steel chairs and a lead pipe, he threw the chairs in first followed by the ladder. He got in the ring and he had a chair in his hands, he was ready to strike me with it, he came at me full force, but once again I saw him comin and I ducked and popped up with an axe kick bouncing the steel off of his skull, it sent him crashing to the outside.

I went to bring him back into the ring, and I grabbed a chair and I nailed him in the head with it, knocking him out, as I went to finish him I was attacked from behind, by Burke he used a kendo stick to strike me down, but it was short lived when his rival Mark Henry came out after him and took the weapon from his hands and broke it in half, and grabbed the cocky superstar's throat and nailed a World's Strongest Slam on a chair, he was celebrating as he went to pick up my title belt until Jeff came out battered and bruised and caught him by surprise and nailed him with a Twist of Fate, followed by a Swanton on a downed Silver back, he got up clutching himself in pain as he was taken down by Burchill who grabbed an already injured Jeff and nailing the Kirb Stomp, he then grabbed the belt and celebrated but was clutching his ribs from earlier on, but out of nowhere I came back in and nailed the Rage in the Cage on him I saw my belt and went to get it, I rose it above my head signifying I will walk out with the gold, but as I did I was struck hard in the back of my head by Jericho who had a lead pipe in his hands, he looked at me and took my belt and rose it over my body.

This Sunday was going to be a bloody war between all of us.

****

Now that just sucks for him and can he prevail in six days?

(I made Ashley leave because in actual life she is going so she can take care of her 7 year old daughter)

(I would also like it if people would check my bio page because I have set up a poll on the name of the new move Xander should have)

What you think? Reviews please!!


	17. Going down

**Were finally here so nothing else to say, enjoy!!**

**Chapter 17: Going Down**

**World Heavyweight Championship**

**JBL (c) vs. John Cena vs. Batista vs. Kane**

**Women's Championship**

**Natalya (c) vs. Mickie James vs. Katie Lea Burchill**

**WWE Championship**

**Shawn Michaels (c) vs. Triple H**

**No Holds Barred Match**

**The Undertaker vs. Edge**

**6 -Man Ladder Match for the Intercontinental Championship**

**Xander Cage (c) vs. Chris Jericho vs. Jeff Hardy vs. Paul Burchill vs. Elijah Burke vs. Mark Henry**

**1# Contender's Match**

**CM Punk vs. Umaga vs. Riot vs. Finlay vs. MVP vs. The Big Show**

**ECW Championship Match**

**Extreme Rules**

**Jack Dark (c) vs. Shelton Benjamin vs. Santino Marella**

After last Monday night I was checked over by the doctors and they told me to rest myself for a few days, because Jericho blasted me in the back of my skull with a lead pipe, it was lucky he didn't split me open, but it caused some bruising and I did feel better after a few days rest and was ready to train for my title defence.

I was still feeling like crap after Me and Ash had to break up, we really were digging into each other and she told me she wanted to go further In our relationship, but I guess it was not to be.

I can't dwell on the past I have to look to the future now, and my title defence was looming, I was in agony from last Monday, but so was everyone else, the other matches that Shane made for my other challengers took a lot out of them, but they still wanna compete and I'm they still do, wouldn't be much of a match without em.

LATER ON

_Don't waste my time _hit and the arrogant superstar made his way out, not for just the championship but for revenge, no smile on him as he strode down to the ring and looked up at the title.

_Generator A _hit and out came The British Revolution, the fans began shouting jeers at him but he wasn't listening. With only determination in his eyes, to regain the title that was once his, and looked up at where it was residing.

_The Wall _hit and The World's Strongest Man came out, he looked ready to fight, but as he approached the ring, he looked at how high the title was and it looked to us all that he was scared, for the first time ever.

_No more words _came blasting on and out came one half of the unified Tag Team champions, the crowd showed their admiration and support for the legend Thriller, Jeff was ready to put it all on the line to regain the gold he lost a few months back, this match was his speciality and I know how dangerous The Hardys get in this type of environment.

_Break the walls down _came on and a huge mass of jeers and boos sounded across the arena, as Y2J came out and looked proud of what he did to me last Monday, he knew he had a good chance of winning tonight as this was another type of match he was good at, he looked up at the belt and made his way into the ring.

_Bleed it out _hit and the crowd went nuts as I came out and I wasn't at 100 percent, but I hid it from my opponents and everyone else, just so I could try and throw them off of it, but I knew that Jericho was planning to probably target the back of my head, after he struck that pipe against it…..I haven't forgotten, as I looked up at my title hanging up fifteen feet in the air I saw the hunger in my opponents faces and came in and got ready.

The bell rang and it was on, everyone simultaneously went to the outside and grabbed a ladder as quick as they could.

I wasn't lucky in getting a ladder but Burchill did, and he an full speed at me looking as if he was in a jousting event with the ladder I ducked him at the last minute, but Henry who was behind me got decked with the shot instead, I looked around the ring for any weapons, and saw a steel chair by the announcers table and grabbed it.

Meanwhile on the other side Jeff was fighting with Burke and as I saw no sign of Jericho, It got me to thinking what was he up to?

Burke just took Jeff down with the Elijah Experience he then grabbed a ladder and went into the ring, he began setting it up and began climbing up, he was half way there but was intercepted by me, as I grabbed him and power bombed him off of the ladder.

The ladder fell against the ropes, I got up and saw the rest of them on the outside brawling with each other……I looked at the ladder …… then at them

__

Oh yeah!!

I folded the ladder and rested it against the ropes, positioned it right and went to the other side of the ring and ran right for it, stepped up the ladder and flew right into them all sending myself and all of them down, I heard the crowd going for my risk taking move, but it took a little out of me as I layed there with, Burchill, Jeff, Henry and….

Jericho was still nowhere sight, and Burke got taken out after that power bomb I gave him.

Burchill was the first to his feet and he grabbed a ladder from ringside and went right in with it, he began setting it up, took a couple of steps up, but it looked to everyone that he was afraid of heights, as he slowly made his way up, as he got up to the middle of the ladder he tried to grab the belt, but no avail, he had to go up further, as he did Jeff came springing off of the top ropes and dropkicked the ladder and sent it and Burchill crashing right on top of the ropes ribs first, knocking him out for the time being.

Jeff recovered quickly, and used the momentum to set up a ladder and began climbing up, but out of nowhere Henry grabbed him off of the ladder and just tossed him to the outside, like he was nothing, then in came Burke, he was taken out with a hard clothesline followed by picking him up and hitting the World's Strongest Slam.

But he did something that amazed us all, he grabbed burke by his lifeless carcass and went carefully backwards up the ladder, he was probably about 5 feet from the ground and from halfway off of the ladder, he hit The World's Strongest Slam!! He completely crushed his rival probably taking him out of the match, but it looked to me he hurt himself on the fall, I managed to get back in to the ring, grabbed a ladder and as the Silverback got up I nailed him right between the eyes with it.

I saw more comin at me so I just began to go crazy with the ladder I hit anything that moved, I hit Burchill right in the ribs, I hit even hit right between the eyes (Felt really bad bout that!!) but from behind I was taken down by Jericho, who finally made an appearance after almost going incognito for most of the match, and he began laying it into me, he began grabbing the ladder and started to use it on me, he put me under it, and sandwiched me into it by dropping it hard on my ribs.

As I layed there in pain he watched in pleasure, he folded it again but went off of the ropes and nailed a Lionsault to hurt me further, it was pure agony and the fact he hurt himself to damage me further he now had the chance to win the match. He set a ladder up and began to climb up, he was nearing the title, he just was about in hands reach of it…..

But out of nowhere Burke was back and he jumped off of the top ropes to get on to the ladder and meet Jericho there, they began exchanging punches, and it looked even for both men, well that was until a very angry Silverback also made his return and toppled both men off of the ladder Jericho fell to the outside, but burke was lucky to stay in the ring and have a safe landing.

He and Henry began fighting like crazy, and the fight sprawled to the outside, both were laying into each other as if it mattered. Burke decided to grab a chair from ringside and nailed Henry right in the head, he was still standing, he hit him again, still nothing he tried again, he finally went down. Now realising he had his rival down for the count he began clearing the SmackDown! Announce table and layed the big man on there, he grabbed a ladder set it up right near it, he climbed up and from the top he nailed the outer limits elbow destroying Henry and himself with the announce table!!

Me and Jericho were fighting on the outside, I was beating on him bad but my condition made it hard for me to fight back. Jeff began taking it to Burchill as he hit Whisper in the wind, as Burchill rolled to the outside he threw himself over the ropes right on top of him. He went back into the ring set up a ladder and climbed up as he climbed up Jericho began putting Burchill on top of the ladder he set up across from the ring to the barricade, but I came after him and continued my fight with him away from the area.

Jeff looked at the gold for a second he was a finger tip away from touching it, but he looked at his downed rival layed out, he thought for a second, off the top and a Swanton bomb off the top of the ladder down through Burchill decimating the ladder and themselves in the process!!

It was complete chaos bodies were layed out everywhere, I just took Jericho down with a quick german suplex on the outside and saw my opportunity to win. I dragged myself in, I felt like deadweight getting in and most of my body was beat up but I fought on to set the ladder up and climb up, I slowly made my way up the ladder dragging my almost lifeless body to retain my title……..

I was struck on the back of my head again and I nearly blacked out, it caused me to collapse on the ladder, I looked up and saw on the other side, Jericho with a lead pipe in his hands!! I wasn't gonna let him take me down without a fight, I dragged whatever was left of me up and he looked with amazement but just waited for me to get up to the top and he just nodded his head and WHAM!! He clocked me in the temple with the pipe and to add insult to injury he put his knee onto my head and grabbed the belt and won the match unceremoniously!!

The fans were booing him like crazy, it sounded as if a riot was gonna start, he raised both the title and his weapon up high while I fell down to the ground hard, I was bleeding from my upper eye and I was half conscious, but this night proved to be the night of my downfall.

**World Heavyweight Championship Winner- JBL**

**WWE Championship Winner- Triple H**

**ECW Championship Winner- Jack Dark**

**Intercontinental Championship Winner- Chris Jericho**

**Women's Championship Winner- Mickie James**

**Edge vs The Undertaker Winner- The Undertaker by submission**

**#1 Contender for the World Heavyweight Championship- CM Punk**

**Well that didn't go too well for our hero, will he be able to get back what's his??**

**Reviews please!!**


	18. Y2Jerk

Chapter 18: Y2Jerk

****

Sorry this is short but I need a little more time to make my next chapter so here is a sample of what's to come, enjoy!!

I felt like my world was crashing down around me, after what went down a few days ago, I went to the hospital after the match along with everyone else except of course for the winner, if you wanna call him one!!

I was told I had a grade two concussion, but it was a small one lucky me!! But the gash above my eye needed about five or six stitches, I was asked to stay overnight for observation, I did, but my mind was on the man who robbed me of MY Intercontinental Championship, I swear when I get out of here and am back to full health I'm comin for him, and I'm regaining my title!!

The comments he made last Monday were completely uncalled for…..

LAST MONDAY NIGHT

__

" Ladies and Gentleman, I Y2J, Chris Jericho have once again brought back my Interchrisinental Championship back to the Ayah tolah of rock and rolla for the precedent 9th time!!"

"But on a serious note, I would like to say that my victory came at a price, when I struck down Xander Cage and left him bloodied, battered and broken."

"Cage!! I hope you are listening, because take a good look at this belt, because you will neverrrrrr……nevvvveeerrrr……neeevvveerrr ……eeeeeevvvvvvveeerrrrr see it again!!

He really thought he got rid of me after what he did, well he better think again, I'm comin back next Monday night, and I will personally deliver a message to him, with my fist!!

NEXT MONDAY NIGHT

I was given an all clear to appear tonight, but I still hadn't forgotten last week, but however I got word about my situation and…well I'll make it public.

LATER ON

Jericho was in a match with Paul London, as London began to get some momentum Jericho pushed the ref right into him throwing him off of the turnbuckle, right into Jericho's crosshairs. He waited for it and nailed the Codebreaker, but went for The Walls of Jericho and London had no choice but to tap out.

As the ref called for the bell and Jericho began celebrating, _Bleed it out _hit and I came out in normal wear with a plaster across the wound Jericho caused.

"Hey Chris, how ya been?" I asked.

"Oh yeah um just out of saying I heard what you said last week and me not seeing the championship again…that's a bit of an understatement as I'm looking at it right now, so I guess your plan didn't work." I said.

The fans began laughing and he did not look happy as he got a mic.

"Look junior, you lost, now leave!!" he shouted.

"Well you see I can't do that without making this clear, I have a rematch clause in my contract which says so, and I plan on regaining MY Championship at Cyber Sunday!!" I said.

"So what I am gonna say is, it will be us both for the title, and this is the sweet part, the fans can choose what kind of match we're gonna have.

The three choices are…

A lead Pipe on the Pole Match

A Ladder Match

Or a Steel Cage Match

So I guess I will be seeing you in two weeks, when I take back my title and beat you!!" I stated.

A massive crowd reaction was heard and we began staring down each other as we drew closer to our rematch I knew whatever match the people picked would suit me just fine.

****

Now that's a good comeback!!

Reviews please!!


	19. Priceless defeat

****

Here it is, sorry for the delay had stuff to do!! Enjoy!!

Chapter 19: Priceless defeat

MONDAY NIGHT

I was back from my injury and I was ready to get some measure of payback against my opponent at Cyber Sunday.

Tonight it was going to be a six man tag team match, pitting Priceless and Chris Jericho vs. me and The Hardys, I was thrilled that I am gonna get to team with them!!

"Hey guys I heard you will be defending your titles and that the WWE Tag Team titles will also be defended at Cyber Sunday?" I asked them.

"Yeah it's gonna be us vs. Priceless vs. Cryme Tyme vs. Jesse & Festus vs. John Morrison & The Miz vs. The Edgeheads vs. Finlay & Hornswoggle and a mystery team." Jeff told me.

"We got three stipulations that the fans will decide, first is a Battle Royal, second is a TLC Match and third is Tag Team Turmoil." Matt informed me.

"Well all I can say is good luck to you guys, cause I know when push comes to shove you guys manage to get the job done and become Undisputed Tag Team Champions!!" I exclaimed to them.

"It's gonna be tough but I know we can do it and make history, but tonight is a preview of what's to come." Matt said.

"You got that right, I want payback for what happened two weeks ago, and when I get him alone in the ring, all hell is gonna be unleashed!!" I stated.

LATER ON

_Priceless_ hit and out came the 2nd generation superstars, the former World Tag Team Champions, both Dibiase and Rhodes looked ready and able to fight as they came down the ramp and into the ring with the utmost confidence.

_Break the walls_ sounded and a massive reaction of boos and jeers involving "YOU SUCK!!", "YOU SCREWED XANDER!!" my favourite one was "Y2JERK!!" that did get to him a little as he flipped the crowd off while making his way down to the ring and greeting his partners, and holding the Intercontinental Championship up high.

_Loaded_ hit the speakers and a huge ovation for the Unified Tag Team Champions,who came out and gave their huge entrance a bang, as they waited on the outside for me to arrive.

_Bleed it out _hit and another huge reaction came, I greeted the fans and I paused for a second seeing the man who screwed me out of the Intercontinental Championship and trying to end my career, I went to my partners and at the same time we sprinted into the ring.

Our opponents went to the outside and began planning and we also planned on who would go first.

Jeff started the match off against Rhodes, being more experienced Jeff tied him up in a wristlock and followed with a leg trip into a grounded headlock. Rhodes got out of it quick and nailed him with a club to the back. He continued to do so to keep his opponent grounded.

He was aiming for a bulldog, but was countered with Jeff pushing him into the turnbuckle, followed by a clothesline, he hit a kick and nailed a neck breaker, 1-2 nope a kick out, he brought Rhodes up, and tagged in Matt, the threw him against the ropes and nailed a double dropkick right on the button, 1-2-it was broken by his partner Dibiase he grabbed Matt and brought him over to his teams corner, tagged in Dibiase, they began to double team him and used a double Russian leg sweep on him, 1-2-nope he kicked out in time.

Dibiase began attacking his knee, we all knew about Matt's past knee problems and it was a bulls eye for taking him out. He used an Indian deathlock to really put pressure on the knee, Matt was struggling to get to the bottom rope, he was only inches away from it and…..yes he got it and the ref ordered Dibiase to break the hold.

Dragging Matt back to their corner, he tagged Jericho in, he began to isolate Matt from us and began to continue to work on his knees, as he used a half boston crab to stretch the muscle and really put the hurt on him, he let go of the hold and raised him up, he was going for a suplex but Matt countered into the side effect out of nowhere.

As we saw him on the ground struggling to make a tag to one of us, but his knee was stopping him, Jericho however was crawling toward his corner for a tag also. However Matt had a burst of energy and tagged me in, I exploded into the ring as Jericho tagged in Rhodes I scored with a clothesline, and another and following up with my suplex combo, I had Rhodes reeling as I hit an inverted DDT, 1-2 nope Dibiase made the save, him and his partner began to double team me but I got back in when I countered with a double clothesline to them both.

I looked to Jericho and I gave him an invite into the ring for a fight, he accepted and we just began exchanging fists, but the fight sprawled to the outside as we both fought up the ramp, I threw his head into the side part of the titantron reeling him backstage.

We fought in the back as he ran from me, I chased after him and I eventually caught up with him and nailed him in the back of his head with a clubbing blow. I picked him up and threw him into a steel garage door, knocking him down, I continued to fight with him as he hit a low blow on me and threw me into a wall. He was talking a lot of trash to me, I didn't listen as I pounced on him and we were just brawling all over the back area.

Meanwhile in the ring Priceless was dominating the Hardys, but not for long as Jeff hit the mule kick, he waited for the right time and nailed the whisper in the wind on Rhodes, as Dibiase went for the save matt caught him off and nailed the Twist of Fate, and motioned Jeff to go up high, he positioned himself and Swontoned both of Priceless, they were celebrating in the ring.

But out of nowhere Miz & Morrison came and attacked both Hardy's and then came Cryme Tyme as they went down town on them but out came the WWE Tag Team Champions Hawkins & Ryder they began to beat down on everyone until Finlay & Hornswoggle came to join the fight and finally Jesse & Festus came and big Festus was going crazy on anything that moved, it had erupted into a brawl over who will be Undisputed Tag Team Champions a Cyber Sunday.

However the fight between me and Jericho got worse as we fought all the out to the car parking area, I threw him head first on to the bonnet, and then back first in to the door. He managed to recover and throw me head first into the door but he continued to beat me down as I layed there helpless from his attack he positioned me sitting up by the car door and got into another car.

He was going to crush me with the car, he revved the engine up, I heard it but I was too weakened to do anything, I tried to move but I knew it would be too late, he was about to press the gas pedal……..

He was stopped by officials, security and any other WWE personnel that was available, he was escorted away from there and I was taken to the doctors office, I was told what he tried to do, as I knew what he was gonna do it just fuelled the fire inside me.

NEXT MONDAY NIGHT

After the altercation from last week, Jericho was given a night off and I was set to compete against the Big Red Machine, Kane. This will be my first encounter with him and I had to be careful of what could happen, that guy has gone completely skitzo and he just snaps on anybody in his sight.

LOCKER ROOM

"You guys faced Kane right, what does it take to beat him?" I asked.

"UMAGA!!" They both said together.

"Besides that, anything else?" I asked again.

"UNDERTAKER!!" They said together.

"This is not helping, anything else?" I asked again.

"Fire, and lots of it!!" Matt said.

"Just try not to get killed ok, use your speed and aerial assault moves to take him down." Jeff suggested.

"Ok I'll do that and good luck tonight, you guys need momentum for this Sunday as I do." I said.

LATER ON

_Bleed it out_ hit and the crowd was popping to my arrival, I greeted them as I made my way into battle against the biggest psychopath in the WWE, and I'll be honest that I am scared of him, but fear is not an option.

The pyro hit and _My chemical _hit and out came the sick, twisted and demented monster, Kane. He looked like he wanted to do more than just wrestle here tonight, It gave me those bad feelings I always get, and usually they're right.

The bell rang and we tied up, Kane got the upper hand as he was obviously more stronger than me, he managed to pick me up by my one arm and slam me hard down to the mat. I got up quickly and shrugged it off looking a little thrown off. He grabbed me and threw me into the turnbuckle and was hitting me with lefts and rights, which followed into a mudhole being stomped into me.

I was getting the crap kicked out of me, he picked me up and started to choke me but the ref told him to let go, after a count of 2 he did. The ref got intimidated by Kane, and I saw my opening and I was on the top rope and nailed a missile dropkick flooring him, 1-2 nope he powered out.

I went for him by hitting a clothesline, no effect, I tried again, still nothing, he just laughed manically as he grabbed me by the throat I began to nail kicks to his sides, I continued to do so until he let go which he did, I aimed for his knee, giving about four kicks to it, I began nailing fists to his mid section, I went behind him and nailed a standing enziguri, bringing him to his knees.

I ran to the ropes to get some momentum and I nailed a wheel kick to his head knocking him down. As was regaining myself a little but he sat up and looked really irritated, I tried to stop him from getting the first hit but he nailed a huge big boot knocking seven shades out of me, as I got up and went for him he nailed a wicked uppercut which really knocked me down.

He ascended the top turnbuckle and was waiting for me to get up, he was going to fly as I groggily got up he came off the top and at the split second out of pure instinct I hit him with a high kick disabling him temporarily. I began nailing knee drops to the back of his head and turned him over for a few fist drops to the front of his head.

I went for the kill as I waited for him to get up, as he did I saw coming down the ramp lead pipe in hand, Jericho. I thought he was given the night off? Guess he had to make his presence known I began yelling at him and he pointed the weapon at me, I ignored him and I turned around into a hand from Kane and driven into the mat by a crushing Chokeslam 1-2-3 Jericho cost me the match!!

He looked on in delight and I layed there in defeat I really wanted to get my hands on him, bad but he left before I could so I had to wait until this Sunday to get my hands on him in whatever match the fans pick and regain my title.

****

This is shaping to be a good rivalry, don't you agree?

What kind of match do you think they should have at Cyber Sunday?

Reviews please!!


	20. Cold taste of steel

**Finally took me long enough!! it was hard to think about but my friends gave me inspiration!! so enjoy!!**

Chapter 20: Cold taste of steel

****

World Heavyweight Championship

Fan's choice

JBL (c) vs. John Cena, Rey Mysterio, Batista

WWE Championship

Fan's choice

Triple H (c) vs. CM Punk vs. Shawn Michaels

Intercontinental Championship

Fan's choice

Chris Jericho (c) vs. Xander Cage

ECW Championship

Fan's choice

Jack Dark (c) vs. The Big Show, Riot,Tommy Dreamer, MVP

Fan's choice

Divas Champion vs. Women's Champion

Fan's Choice

Edge vs. The Undertaker

Undisputed Tag Team Championship

Fan's choice

The Hardys vs. John Morrison & The Miz vs. Cryme Tyme vs. Priceless vs. Finlay & Hornswoggle vs. Zach Ryder & Curt Hawkins vs. Jesse & Festus vs. (The two men who will not compete for the World Heavyweight Championship)

It had finally arrived, my chance at not only regaining my Intercontinental Championship, but a chance at avenging my loss at No Mercy.

We have been feuding for weeks now and it has all boiled down to this, because it was the fans who would decide our fate as we once again stepped into battle for the gold.

LATER ON

_Break the walls_ sounded and out came the Intercontinental Champion with a confident and cocky attitude. The fans began to boo him and chant jeers at him but he did his thing and flipped them off as he made his way to the ring.

_Bleed it out_ hit and I came out top a huge ovation as I looked at the man who not only screwed me out of the title but a man who tried to end my career, as he attempted to crush me with that car, I entered the ring and we stood on opposite sides of the ring with the ref in the middle blocking us both.

"Ladies and gentleman, tonight Chris Jericho will defend his intercontinental title against the challenger, Xander Cage, but what kind of match will it be?

You were all given 3 options, a lead pipe on a pole match, a ladder match or a steel cage match." Grisham announced.

"It's gonna be a solid steel cage match!!" Grisham announced.

I was delighted at that but Jericho's expression told a different story as the cage was lowered and the bell rang.

I ran right at him with a judo take down, I reigned fists galore on his face I wasn't stopping until the ref told me to, so I did and I got fired up. The crowd was with me on this as I waited until he got up and nailed some kicks to his sides, but he caught one leg and countered into a dragon screw, he floored me with it and began working on my right leg.

He wrenched at it as much as he could, by pounding the hell out of it and using the boston crab to really inflict damage, it took a bit out of me I was in the hold for a few minutes, but it was escape only in order to win the match, he stopped and realised he could escape, as he tried to climb it I managed to get up on my good leg and limp to where he was at and catch him before he could even climb higher and I brought him down with him landing feet first on the mat and I threw punches to the temple and a knee to the gut.

Grabbing him out of sheer instinct into a snap suplex, I used the time to let my leg recover, and after a few seconds I went back on the assault, I started to nail some elbow drops to his back followed by some knee drops to the back of his head. He began to shout in pain, I wanted to do more damage as I grabbed him by the legs and applied The Walls of Jericho on him.

It would be the biggest upset if I beat him with his own finisher but I couldn't as the rules was to escape to win. I continued to punish him with his finisher until I felt it was enough, I wanted to punish him more, I began hitting my suplex combo, following on with some punch-kick combos, but a wicker left to his face caused more damage than I thought as he was cut below his eye.

He was holding it in complete pain and as he tried to beg for mercy, I was about to give him that, until he caught me off guard and lowed blowed me hard. I stumbled to the ground, while it gave Jericho time to recover, he attempted to climb up again he was half way up but began to struggle to climb due to the wound I inflicted. out of nowhere I and up and began climbing incredibly fast and got to his level and we battled by exchanging fists halfway off of the ground.

I grabbed his head and rammed it into the steel, it dazed him as the blood continued to pour from the wound I inflicted. Grabbing him from that height I nailed Rage in the Cage sending him face first back down but I also took a hard fall which took me down for a while.

We both struggled to our feet I got up first and I suplexed him back first into the cage, he revelled in pain, and I wanted to finish it, so I waited for him to get up and I was going for another Rage in the Cage. As I did I saw someone running down and it became clear that it was Jericho's protégé Lance Cade, he was trying to get in and I got a little distracted, Jericho was up and was running at me for an assault, but I was one step ahead of him as I sidestepped him And he went flying head first into the cage.

I had this match won, so I headed to the cage door and asked for it to be released, the ref opened the door I was about to step out. Until Cade came in took out the ref and slammed the door in my face knocking me back and down. Cade came into the ring and helped his mentor up he told him to leave, and with a lead pipe in his hands he was going to use it on me, I got up with my head cut open, and he went for it, I ducked and countered into a DDT, but before I could realise it was too late, Jericho made it out and won the match.

I was livid, I got screwed by his protégé, and I wanted to make him pay, I grabbed the pipe, and struck him across his head. It busted him open as I locked in a rear naked choke using the pipe to choke him out he began to bleed from his mouth. Jericho watched on in complete horror, as I decimated his protégé, and showed an enraged look, we both knew this wasn't over.

**World Heavyweight Championship winner-JBL- Rey Mysterio was picked**

**WWE Championship winner- CM Punk- Elimination match**

**Intercontinental Championship winner- Chris Jericho- Steel cage match**

**ECW Championship winner- Jack Dark- The Big Show was picked**

**Champion vs. Champion winner- Women's Champion Natalya- Submission match**

**Edge vs. The Undertaker winner- The Undertaker- Loser leaves Smackdown! match**

**Undisputed Tag Team Championship winners- Hardy Boyz**

**Not looking good for him and hthere will be hell to pay!! What you think? Reviews please!!**


	21. Goodbyes and returns

****

Sorry for the delay but I wanted to make up for my lack of creativity on my last chapter, so I hope this one will make up for it!!

Chapter 21: Goodbyes and returns

The night kicked off with me and Jericho brawling down to the ring, we were just fighting, nothing more but eventually both security and WWE personnel restrained us both but we still continued to fight.

As I dived right into him laying in lefts and right into him, he struck back with the same offence but more and more people were trying to separate us.

"Gentleman!! Gentleman!! Please calm down, this rivalry has gone too far now and I'm sick of the amount of fighting, backstabbing and aggressiveness, that you've both shown because it all ends here…tonight!!" said the GM Mike Adamle.

The crowd popped to that statement, as he wasn't finished.

"You two will compete tonight, it will be Chris Jericho defending the Intercontinental Championship against Xander Cage….

…..in a Last man standing match!!

Oh and also……

It's LOSER LEAVES RAW!!" He announced.

This was a major match made, and the stakes could not be higher, if I lose I must leave Raw, but it was a chance to vanquish my nemesis from here, once and for all!!

LOCKER ROOM

"That was some show last night, you guys pulled it off and became Undisputed Tag Team Champions!!" I said.

"Yeah it was, but it's the amounts of pain we're both feeling, I took a hard fall from the top rope after Cena F-U'ed me off of there right through the table." Jeff said while clutching his shoulder.

"It was a nasty one as I saw, but didn't you take an even worse one off of Batista, Matt?" I asked.

"Sure did, he bombed me right on top of Jeff, it hurt him more than it did me." he explained.

"But your night wasn't the best, I mean you had the match won, until Cade got involved." Jeff said.

"Yeah but I got my revenge, but looking back at that….it scared me a little, I never thought I could get that violent, I've done stuff like that but with a crazy look in my eye….

"We've all done it man, I remember when The Undertaker was going through his Big Evil phase he destroyed both Jeff and Lita, while I watched in New York. The rage built inside me as I saw him hurt them both, I wanted revenge so bad but it didn't help me beat him." Matt explained.

"I know what ya mean, I need that viciousness tonight if I'm gonna regain the Intercontinental title and banish Jericho from Raw." I stated.

This was gonna be a highlight or a downfall in my career, as I knew this was gonna be a night I would never forget.

LATER ON

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and it is a last man standing match for the Intercontinental Championship!!

The loser of this match must leave Raw!!" Lillian announced.

_Bleed it out_ hit as I came out to a huge ovation as it may be my final night on Raw, as I greeted the fans and made my way down to the ring ready to do battle with the man I have had such hatred for.

_Break the walls _hit as I saw the champ showing his belt above his head as he strutted down to the ring with fans really showing their displeasure for Y2J as he just flipped them off while making his way down.

I didn't wanna wait as I just leaped out of the ring and flew right into him sending us both down, the ref called the bell to start the match, I grabbed him by his hair and just nailed a few fists into it, I began bouncing his head off of the barricade near the entrance ramp.

I took him to the ramp and right onto it I hit a snap suplex on him, he began to reel in pain as he hit. I got the crowd fired up as the ref began counting 1-2-3-4 I got him up and I brought him back to the ring and as I got in he saw his opportunity and began stomping the hell out of me, he wasn't letting me get a second to recover, he continued the assault by going to the outside and going under the ring to find a weapon.

He pulled out a garbage can full of them as he tossed them into the ring, I was still recovering from his attack on me and had no idea what he was up to. He grabbed the nearest weapon to him which was a kendo stick, I slowly got to my feet and turned around to meet the stick right in the gut, then in my sides and followed by the skull as it cracked over it, echoing throughout the arena in Baltimore.

He was getting a little cocky as I was down, but I willed myself up and he was a little shaken but went to grab another weapon, he picked up a garbage can lid. He positioned himself ready to strike, he went for it, but missed as I saw him comin at me with it, which I countered into a backflip kick to the temple, knocking him down.

I managed to regain some strength and wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine, so I looked for a suitable weapon, and grabbed a garbage can, I waited until he got up and, WHAM!! Nailed him on the head with hit, then placing it on top of him, blinding and trapping him. I grabbed a chair from ringside went back in and smacked it right into the can rocking Jericho right out of it, literally.

I could feel the confidence building as I threw him to the outside, and I followed, but I began clearing the announce table, as I brought him to it. He was still dazed from the shot I gave him as I got on top of the table with him I set up for the Rage in the Cage, I went for it but he caught me off guard and countered into the Break Down, through the table!!

I was out, he got to his feet as the ref began counting, 1-2-3, I could hear him counting and I dug deep to get strength to get to my feet, 4-5, I was on my knees but I needed more, 6-7-8, I was on one foot, 9- I got up just in the nick of time!!

As soon as I did he struck me from behind, and began stomping on me, he then got me up and threw me into the steel steps back first, I was enduring enough pain but this just added more on to it. I was back in the ring as I was thrown hard into the turnbuckle, I came out and hit with a bulldog, followed by a Lionsault right on my back, he was targeting it as I was showing my weakness to him he wanted to make me suffer, he then locked in the Walls as I was being punished and was tapping he kept on going, ignoring the ref, but letting me go after about three minutes.

He just looked at me as I layed there, I was in so much agony I had no idea what was happening but I knew I had to get back into the match. But my senses came back I as I heard a count, 4-5- I got up just barely but I just stood defiantly, it just pissed him off, as he ran at me and I responded with a jumping kick to his head, and following some fists and some more kicks.

I wasn't stopping for a minute, as I continued the assault on him but now I needed to finish him off he was down so I began going to the outside and grab a couple of tables, slid them in the ring but I decided to bring in a ladder, as I slid it in I began setting the tables up and I stacked them on top of each other, and I set the ladder up which was right beside both tables, but out of nowhere I was nailed in the head with the pipe again!!

Jericho was up and he saw what I did and grabbed me by the head and took me up the ladder with him, I was dizzyingly going up there, as he got me to the top he was going to superplex me from there. He made several attempts but I was fighting him off with all I had left I grabbed his head out of sheer desperation and rammed it into the bottom of the ladder, I did it a few times until he was vulnerable for an attack.

From the top of the ladder I nailed an inverted DDT sending us both down through both tables!!

"HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT!!" was the response the crowd gave as we were both layed out there, the count began.

1

2

3

I was trying to get up with whatever was left in the tank.

4

5

I was getting there, but so was he as we both were making it up at the same time.

6

7

We were on our knees struggling to get to our feet.

8

Almost there, just a little more!!

9

He just stumbled!!

10

I was up and he was down and out, I did it!!

I had finally defeated my rival, won back my title and now banished him from Raw.

I was ecstatic, as I held my tile up and I was all over the place but I saw security coming to take Jericho away I looked at him as he did as well and I waved goodbye to him.

I grabbed a mic.

"Na-na-na-na, na-na-naaa-naaa, heeeyyy, ggooodddbyyee!!" I sang as the crowd sang along with me.

He was dragged out of there kicking and screaming as I continued to humiliate him, this was the greatest night of my career, the night I banished Y2J from Raw!!

NEXT MONDAY NIGHT

I had got off a huge match last week and was not competing tonight but I got a few props for my match though, and I earned more respect around the locker room.

But this night was gonna be different as I went to the locker room to watch a match alongside one of my good friends.

"Hey dude, how ya feelin?" Jeff asked.

"I'll live, just sore that's all, hey where's Matt at?" I asked.

"Well that's why I'm watchin, ya see we got word from our beloved GM that we have to defend out tiles against a tag team, and Matt right now is facing one half of them." he explained.

"Ok but why aren't you out there?" I asked.

"He wanted to do this by himself, I respect that." he answered.

"let's hope you're both right." I said.

_Live for the moment_ hit and out came Matt Hardy V1 in his usual entrance with his now new one half of the Undisputed Tag Team titles around his waist, he rally showed appreciation to the fans as he made his way down to the ring and got ready for his opponent.

We were all in anticipation……

__

You think you know me…

_Mettalingus_ hit and out came The Rated R Superstar himself, Edge!! I t was a shock to see him on Raw again, I knew he was banished from Smackdown! At Cyber Sunday thanks to The Undertaker, but he's jumped ship back to Raw and is gunning for the tag titles but with who?

The bell rang and they went at it, the match was fast paced and both men, who of course have history with each other, I remember the affair Edge had with Matt's girlfriend Lita, I mean how could you do that to someone you've known your entire career and is also your friend?

As I watched Matt just nailed the xtreme leg drop from the second rope and followed up with from the second rope an elbow to the back of his head. He could feel the momentum as he threw Edge into the turnbuckle and went for the bulldog, but he had it scouted and held on to the ropes as Matt went flying landing on his back as the ultimate opportunist began the assault.

He was relentless, he used the Edgucator to inflict pain on Matt's knees, and Matt has a history of knee problems. But luckily he got to the ropes and the hold was broken and The Rated R Superstar was beginning to get frustrated so he wanted to finish this, he waited for Matt to get to his feet and was going for a Spear.

He went for it but Matt dodged it and sent Edge into the turnbuckle and followed up with a side effect, 1-2 nope a near fall, Matt readied himself to deliver the Twist of Fate, as he was going to someone came out of nowhere and into the ring and nailed him causing a disqualification, the person was Randy Orton!! It was revealed who Edge has aligned with for next week.

They began to beat down Matt and it wasn't long before Jeff and me made our way down to save him and they exited quickly as we looked on at them daring them to get back in.

"Gentleman please!! Can I have your attention!!"

It was our GM Mike Admle.

"I can see here that your all raring to go right now, but I'm afraid that can't happen tonight…but however since the champs and challengers are going at it next week I would like to announce a Survivor Series match which will feature Team Rated RKO vs. Team Hardy in a classic Survivor Series Elimination match, so choose your team-mates wisely!!" he announced.

Amazing , at Survivor Series it will be a classic Survivor Series Elimination match and yes they did ask me to be on their team and I gladly accepted, I just wanted to kick their asses.

****

Well now this looks like it could be a heated rivalry between both teams!!

What you think? Reviews please!!


	22. Choosing wisely

****

Took me time but I got it!! Anyways enjoy!!

Chapter 22: Choosing wisely

It has been a few days now since the match was announced and it was official that I will be competing on Team Hardy, but Team Rated RKO were still three men down, and we were two down as Survivor Series draws ever closer.

"Guys I know that we only have another two weeks until Survivor Series, but we are still another two men down." I informed.

"Yeah that's true we need our next pick to be a good one." Jeff said.

"But who?" I asked.

"We'll figure something out ok?, but until then we need to focus on tonight, We have to defend our titles against Edge and Orton and you're facing apparently their third pick tonight." Matt informed me.

"I can't wait get in there and face their next team mate , I wanna know if he is ready for me tonight." I said.

"I hope he's as good , because their gonna need all the help they can get to take down Team Hardy!!." Matt exclaimed.

"The last thing we need going into Survivor Series is we're a man short…again." Jeff said trying to point out what happened last year.

I hadn't forgotten about last year when I got to compete at Survivor Series on Triple H's team, I had earned respect that night, and given that I had an idea on who should be our next team member.

"Hey guys I gotta an idea on who should be the next man on our team……

LATER ON

_Bleed it out_ hit and I came out to an awesome reception from the crowd as I came out wearing my merchandise and my newly won Intercontinental Championship around my waist, I made my way down to the ring as I did I greeted the people and held my belt up high, I awaited the arrival of the third member of Team Rated RKO.

Seeing the specially built entrance tunnel….only meant one man.

_I'm comin_ played and it was him, Smackdown!'s MVP himself, Montel Vontavious Porter, made his way out of his tunnel and making his trademark entrance and pyro in tow he strutted down to the ring ready to fight. Showing his arrogance towards me and the crowd with his "Ballin" gesture, he removed his bling and his shirt.

The bell rang and we tied up with me getting the upper hand as I locked him into a wristlock then following up with an arm drag to the floor. I grounded him with the Fujiwa armbar I wrenched as hard as I could but MVP used his legs to get to the bottom rope and after the count of 3 I broke the hold.

As I went to grab him he drop toe holed me into the corner turnbuckle head first, stunning me, he now had control of the match as he got me up standing in the corner ready as he went to the other side of the ring positioning himself and running towards me and hit me with that vicious kick to my skull almost knocking me out cold. He wasn't stopping the attack after that shot as he grounded me with lefts and rights clubbing my back and continuously hitting my head the ref forced MVP off and he stopped but went back on the attack , he started to show boat and hit that elbow signifying "it's good…." 1-2 I kicked out just in time.

He just went right for me and continued to beat me down, he waited for me to get up again, as I struggled to using the ropes to force my way back up into the match, he went for the kick again but I sidestepped it and he crashed and burned sending him to the outside. He was in real pain but it gave me time to recover, as I got up I saw him getting up, and ran right for him and leaped over the ropes right into him knocking us both down.

As I slowly got up I grabbed him and on the outside I nailed a hard hitting T-bone suplex really taking the fight out of Mr.305. I threw him back into the ring and began the assault on him, I hit the suplex combo on him following it up with some knee drops to his head, nailing some kicks to the sides and an inverted DDT. Momentum was on my side so I ascended the turnbuckle slowly due to MVP's attack on me took a bit out of me, I was going for the X Marks the Spot, but he managed to regain himself and throw me off the top, he grabbed me quickly and nailed the Playmaker, 1-2- nope I used my ring sense and got my foot on the rope in time.

He got frustrated and was going for a second one, as he did I quickly countered grabbing hi left leg and locking him, dead centre of the ring in the Deadend, he was screaming in pain and struggled to get out, but it was too much for the Half man Half amazing superstar as he just tapped out.

I had gotten a victory over MVP but this was only the beginning of the battle.

LATER ON

I was watching the Undisputed Tag Team title match, The Hardys started off bad with Rated RKO having the upper hand over them, but using their high flying skills they really took it to the arrogant team, as Matt hit the Twist of Fate on Orton, Jeff went up for the Swanton but out of nowhere was MVP??

I rushed out there to lend a hand, MVP pushed Jeff off the top turnbuckle sending him crashing to the ground, he then went into the ring for Matt but I came in on time and chased him out of there, but unluckily for Matt Edge was waiting for him and a huge Spear caught him, 1-2-3 they just became Undisputed Tag Team Champions!!

As I came back to try and make sense of it all they walked up the ramp celebrating their win and their possible future Survivor Series win.

LATER ON

"Guys I'm so sorry for what happened, I let him distract me." I apologetically said.

"It's not your fault man, we also got distracted, and anyway you win some you lose some, that's how it goes." Jeff said.

"But one good thing did happen tonight, you kicking MVP's ass." Matt said.

I knew about their rivalry and how many months it went on, including the fact he nearly tried to end Matt's career.

"So about that member you were talking about?" he asked me.

"Yeah everyone has taken notice on him and the number of superstars he's beaten he's perfect!!" I said.

THURSDAY NIGHT

I was at home when I got a call.

"Ditch Diggers, you stitch em we ditch em!!" I answered.

"I see your humour hasn't left you."

"What do you want Vickie?, last time I checked I was on Raw not Smackdown!" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"I only came to tell you that MVP wants you on his VIP lounge tomorrow night on Smackdown!" she informed me.

"Well tell Mr.Bling himself I'll be there but if him, his team mates or even you try anything while I'm there, there will be severe consequences, do you understand?" I stated in a serious tone.

"Yes I do understand, but remember Edge cannot return to Smackdown! And I have barred Rated RKO from appearing as well, so as my apology to you for my poor treatment of you, I hope this will satisfy you?" she asked.

"It's a start, but I still don't completely trust you, so all I have left to say is see you tomorrow night." I said and hung up.

FRIDAY NIGHT

I had arrived at Spokane, Washington for Smackdown! As I proceeded down the hallway I said hello to a few familiar faces and I headed to the GM's office, apparently she wanted to see me as soon as I got here.

GM'S OFFICE

"Xander, good to see you again." Vickie said.

"Ok Vickie, I know you didn't bring me here just to catch up, what do you want from me?" I asked.

"Very well then, I want you to do me a favour….I want you to destroy Edge at Survivor Series!!" she maliciously said.

"Look Vickie I understand you're angry at him…well the world is actually and the fact being that he is a manipulative, cheating, backstabbing, snake who likes cocks!!

And also since he and I have unfinished business I would gladly beat the hell out of him for you." I said.

"I look forward to seeing it, you're up next in the VIP lounge so see you out there." she said as I left.

I did not trust MVP for a second, why ask me to be here? And also what's he got in store for me.

LATER ON

MVP was in the ring, suited up nice, bling around his neck and his VIP lounge in the ring.

"Ladies and gentleman, MVP is in the ring which can only mean one thing, big things poppin, little things stopping, so sit back and enjoy the view because the VIP lounge is for people better than you!!" he said while the crowd booed him for that.

"Now tonight I would like to say that I am a member of Team Rated RKO for Survivor Series, and also I would like to make it clear that I'm not joining them, but I am helping them…because you see they came to me, asking for the services of the…highest paid superstar in the history of Smackdown! And the longest reigning United States Champion in WWE history."

He began posing which caused more booing from the fans.

"But tonight however I would like to introduce, the man who has been on the rise here in the WWE and will be a part of Survivor Series as a member of Team Hardy, put you hands together for….the Intercontinental Champion, Xander Cage!!" he announced

_Bleed it out_ hit as I came back home for one night only to the Smackdown! Fans who were electric to my entrance as I was in street wear and had my title belt across my shoulder as I proceeded down to the ring, and the bouncer greeted me and let me in to the VIP lounge, I came into the ring and grabbed a mic.

"Xander welcome to the VIP lounge, now I asked you to be here tonight because I just wanna say that the best man won last Monday, and also I know this must be a huge night for you to be standing in the VIP lounge with me….Montel Vontavious Porter?" he asked.

"Well not really but I would like to know why did you ask me to be here tonight?" I asked.

"Now that is what brings me to my next point, I wanna ask you bout well..first off your book, it gives us the full facts of your life in and out of the ring, so tell me Xander how does it feel having nothing?

He snapped the question at me and I was a little pissed but I let him go on.

Not having a single family member, or even anybody who cared??" he said.

My blood was boiling as I tried hard to keep my cool.

"Not very nice, but you wouldn't know that with that silver spoon so far up your ass!!" I answered.

Crowd was popping to that comeback.

"You can't come on to my show and diss me!! Because I am better than you!!" he shouted.

"That wasn't the case last week when I kicked your ass Last Monday!!" I said.

He began to take his bling and his suit off, so I took my jacket off as we prepared to fight, but as we were about to, I was struck from behind .

The attacker and MVP joined forces as they got me up and MVP held me back I was faced with…..

JERICHO!!

A blast from the not so past but he wanted revenge as he began berating me and slapping the taste outta my mouth, and had his trusty pipe in hand and was going for jackpot, until they both stormed out of the ring, and I came face to face with Riot, The One Man Rebellion himself who had a score to settle with MVP.

As I was sat up on the floor he looked down to me and extended his brandished nightstick towards me, I accepted and he helped me up, as we both stared MVP and Jericho down.

****

Things are getting crazy, and yes Jericho has joined Rated RKO for Survivor Series and yes Riot has joined The Hardys on their team.

What you think? Reviews please!!


	23. Last but not least

****

Sorry for taking so long, the job hunt is getting a bit hectic!!

Anyway here it is enjoy!!

Chapter 23: Last but not least

MONDAY NIGHT

With Survivor Series just around the corner we were still a man down as were we, we needed to make a final choice on who we should pick, we decided to bring Riot on our team…well he forced himself on the team and I wasn't gonna tell that guy no, but still having that kind of physicality he brings to the ring will come in handy…..and besides he's a former United States Champion as is Matt and those two got along just fine with their mutual hatred for MVP.

"So what's the plan guys?" I asked.

"The plan is we take back our tag team titles, and with you guys watchin our backs and makin sure that the rest of Team Rated RKO don't try anything." Jeff informed us.

"But it's gonna be far from that as we know they plan to do it, just be ready ok?" Matt said.

"Yeah I hear you both I got jumped last Friday night and thanks to our newest recruit here we have more of fighting chance of winning this Sunday!!" I said looking towards Riot.

He just stood there with a stoic look on his face with his shades on and bandanna covering his lower face he just gave a nod holding his trusty nightstick showing he was ready for tonight.

"Ok that settles that but Xander this guy you talked about, you really want him on our team?" Matt asked.

"Look guys he is one hell of an athlete and I know him, so just trust me on this." I said.

"Ok make the call and see if he will." he said.

As we were about to head to the ring we were stopped by The One Man Rebellion.

"I know that we don't have to get along, but just promise me you'll leave that little bitch MVP to me, he's gonna know the meaning of the word life sentence!!" he stated.

We gave him a nod…a nervous one, that guy must've gotten it bad when he did his time in the slammer.

LATER ON

_Loaded_ hit the speakers as both Matt and Jeff came out to a standing ovation from the crowd, but right behind them me and Riot accompanied them to ringside where we will watch their backs for this match. They made their way into the ring and did their Hardy pose to the crowd as we awaited their opponents for the Undisputed Tag Team titles.

_Metallingus/Voices remix _entrance hit and out came the champs themselves looking so full of it with their team mates in tow for backup they approached the ring and entered while MVP and Jericho were on the outside facing off with me and Riot.

The bell rang as Matt and Edge started things off, they tied up with Edge grabbing Matt into a head lock, but was able to counter into his own, following up by pushing him off and off the ropes clotheslined him hard to the mat. The rated R Superstar was now in control as he continued to punish The Man Who Will Not Die, with a surf board stretch Jeff and me were showing our support to cheer Matt to not give up but Riot just stood there with his eyes locked on to the other members of Team Rated RKO as they cheered the co-captain of their team.

As Edge decided to let go he kicked Matt hard in the back, and drag him over to his corner and tag in Orton, they began to double team him by Edge holing him back and Orton laying the fists into Matt, followed by a double suplex. Orton continued to punish matt by working on his surgically repaired knee, by using the Indian deathlock, as Matt struggled to get to the ropes, both MVP and Jericho began to talk trash to me and Riot, hopefully prompting a fight, we approached them Riot with his nightstick in hand, MVP with his bling wrapped around his fist and Jericho with his pipe, I on the other hand found a kendo stick from under the ring as we went to challenge them they stepped back in fear.

Matt was able to break the hold and as Orton grabbed him he countered into the side effect, it gave him time to recover and tag in his brother, who exploded in hitting a clothesline on Orton and then Edge, and back flipping Orton to the mat and following it up with a mule kick sending him to the corner for that dropkick right into his chest, cover 1-2 nope Edge broke it up, as Matt came in to throw Edge out of the match both men were sent to the outside following a clothesline by Matt.

Orton distracted the ref as both Team Rated RKO members began the assault on Matt, but me and Riot went to help Matt and fend off the attack. Jeff was taking it to Orton when he hit an enziguri to Orton and followed up with the whisper in the wind. 1-2 nope he got his foot on the bottom rope. While the action was going on inside we were brawling on the outside, MVP and Riot were exchanging blows, I had tackled Jericho to the ground and I was pounding the hell out of him. Edge and Matt had managed to get back in the ring as both teams were brawling.

The match continued as Edge was sent to the outside after a double dropkick, but Orton went to nail them from behind but was met with a implant DDT by Jeff as he was then thrown into the corner and as Jeff was on all fours Matt came charging towards Orton and hit the poetry in motion knocking the wind out of Orton. They waited for Orton to get up and Matt nailed the Twist of Fate, Jeff ascended the turnbuckle to hit the Swanton.

He was up and nailed it with some hang time, but as he went for the cover he was brought up by his hair to meet the face of Vladimir Kozlov, the Moscow Mauler himself had inserted himself into the match and from my view he had taken Matt out with a boot and had taken Jeff out by ramming his head into him full force causing a disqualification, we were all still brawling on the outside as security was trying to separate us all.

LATER ON

"Okay, looks like the plan backfired." I said.

"How in the hell did they get Kozlov on their team?" Jeff asked.

"Probrably made some sort of deal with him, I bet it's about giving him more people to annihilate." he answered.

"Can't believe we let those bitches punk us out like dat!!" Riot angrily said.

"Look guys we can't let this get us down, so they have an undefeated superstar on their team and that guy is looking to destroy anything in his path, but it doesn't mean we're not done yet!! I put in that call and guess what? Saturday Night's Main Event, he's gonna be there." I announced.

"Okay we trust you on this, if he is as good as you say…..

Riot interrupted.

"Who the hell you talkin bou dawg?" he asked looking puzzled.

"He's an old friend of mine, let's just say I learned a thing or two from him before even coming here to the WWE so listen dude, try to be calm…we…can…trust…him, ok?" I said looking the man straight in the eye.

He looked and nodded in agreement, this Saturday night will be an explosive one.

SATURDAY NIGHT

It was Saturday Night's Main Event and tonight it was Vladimir Kozlov vs. our final member of our team tonight, but tonight was going to be a lumberjack match with the rest of both teams on the outside.

LOCKER ROOM

"Glad you decided to join us man…I know yeah…yeah this is gonna be just like old times…ok man I'll see you out there!!" I said while hanging up the phone.

As I was talking to the final member I saw the door open and in came my other team mates for this Sunday all in street gear.

"Hey guys, he just called me to let me know he's here and I just letting him know we have his back tonight." I said to them.

"He's gonna need it, Kozlov ain't the guy you wanna mess with, but everyone just remember we need to keep it together and make it in one piece for Survivor Series." Matt said.

"We don't wanna repeat of last year." Jeff informed us.

None of us forgot about that, I mean last year half of Triple H's team was injured from a string of attacks and they were a member short because of what MVP did to Matt and I had to come in.

"So let's just go out there take names, kick ass and….

"RIOT!!" Riot interrupted.

"What he said." I agreed.

LATER ON

_All for the motherland_ hit as The Moscow Mauler, Vladimir Kozlov came out to a very hostile crowd, with the rest of Team Rated RKO trailing behind showing their support for their team mate, as he entered the ring he gave no indication of intimidation or signs of fear as he stood stoically ready for his opponent.

_What's Up? _hit as out came a man known as R-Truth, but to me he was an old friend of mine from back in the day as he danced down to the ring we followed behind and showed our support for tonight, as he would step in the ring with Vladamir Kozlov, they stood face to face with him not showing any signs of backing down, then the bell rang.

Kozlov just shoved him hard as he went back a little but responded by shoving him back, as Kozlov went for a quick clothesline, Truth dodged it and began laying into him with lefts and right taking the Russian off-guard.

On the outside everyone began to cheer on our comrades as we awaited for someone to make a move in this match.

As the contest continued Truth was in control after nailing those shots in with him attempting to ground Kozlov with an armbar but had then locked in a Koji clutch in to try and wear down the Russian. But he began to get to his feet and threw Truth off and off the roped he shoulder barged him hard, knocking him to the ground.

He came off the ropes and nailed a splash to him, 1-2 nope a kick out, he held him up and threw him from one side of the ring to the other with a fall away slam which then caught the attention of Team Rated RKO who wasted no time in grabbing Truth and began the assault, but we came to defend him quick and they backed off as the ref ordered for him to get back in the ring and try to maintain some order.

As Truth was brought back into the ring, Kozlov continued to punish him, by nailing more of those belly to belly suplexes knocking the wind out of him. He started to knee him in the gut and throw him into the corner turnbuckle, he applied a choke in the corner, 1-2-3-4 he broke it after the ref ordered him to.

Grabbing him by his locks, he attempted to deliver another crushing suplex to him, but was able to counter it by using his quickness to get a boost off of the ropes and nail him with a hard heel kick but he was still standing, went for another, it connected but still nothing, but was teetering, he went up high and from the top rope, he nailed a hang time cross body to him finally knocking him down, 1-2- nope a strong kick out by Kozlov.

Truth knew this guy was tough, and knew it would take a great deal to put him away, as he was coming off of the ropes to deliver a leg drop his foot was pulled causing him to trip. The culprit was MVP he and the rest of the team began to distract Truth, until Team Hardy got involved and they began to back off. As we all awaited who would get up first Truth did but was caught by surprise by a huge boot to the face by Kozlov levelling him.

Then picking him up and hitting three backbreakers and followed by a power slam, 1-2- he managed to get his foot on the rope. Kozlov began to build frustration as he picked him up again and went for another power slam, but Truth countered into a tornado DDT. He was out on the mat along with Kozlov, Truth got up and as did Kozlov but Truth kicked him in the gut and off the ropes nailed the axe kick to the back of his head, 1-2- he was dragged out of the ring by Orton and the rest of the team began to beat down on him, but we ran to his rescue as the entire o both teams were brawling, the match was thrown out and it took nearly all of security to separate us all.

LATER ON

"Guys what did I tell you?" I said.

"Ok Ok you were right he is that good." Matt admitted.

"How do you two know each other?" Jeff asked.

"It's like this dawg, me and my homie Xsizzle , used to work for the NWA a few years ago." he explained.

"You were wit the NWA??" Riot asked shockingly.

"NO!! not that NWA fool, NWA/TNA you see I was signed to a developmental contract and we met through the circuit, and eventually we began to team a lot.

"Man those were the good times, even better than that time when I taught you how to break dance and even rap, but man you were a bad rapper, but a good dancer." he said.

Those were the dayze!! But it ended when Ronnie here was called up, I stayed there a for a few months until they asked me to go to Japan and train a bit more." I explained.

"We met again 2 years later, and he was still a rookie and I was wit da Kru, we helped to train him when he was in ROH, eventually, he was called up but as months went by I left for personal reasons, but now we have a chance to team again my brother!!" he said as we shook hands.

"And as for my new brothers can I get some skin?" he asked extending his hand out.

Everyone accepted even though Riot was a little reluctant but still he did it, we knew with a team ready and willing to take down the opposition we were determined to beat Team Rated RKO.

****

Ok then R-Truth is their final member and he is also an old acquaintance of Xander's. Also i didn't know the name of R-Trths entrance so I went with his TNA one until I do.

What you think? Reviews please!!


	24. Entering the zone

****

Here it is, I managed to finish it as quick as I could so with that said enjoy!!

**Chapter 24: Entering the zone**

****

World Heavyweight Championship

JBL (c) vs. Batista vs. Rey Mysterio

WWE Championship

CM Punk (c) vs. The Undertaker vs. Umaga

ECW Championship

Extreme Rules

Jack Dark (c) vs. Mark Henry vs. Shelton Benjamin vs. Kofi Kingston

Classic Survivor Series Elimination match

Team Hardy vs. Team Rated RKO

#1 Contender's match for the WWE Championship

Shawn Michaels vs. Triple H vs. Mr.Kennedy vs. The Big Show

Classic Survivor Series Elimination match

Mickie James, Maria, Michelle McCool, Kelly Kelly, Candice Michelle, (Yet to be revealed) vs. Beth Phoenix, Natalya, Melina, Katie Lea Burchill, Victoria, Gail Kim

It was here, Survivor Series, we were all ready to go into battle with all of our rivals tonight, and with our odd team of superstars we didn't even have to get along to win the match.

But luckily for us we could, and tonight I also have a new finishing manoeuvre I wanna try out in tonight's match.

LATER ON

"Joining me know Team Hardy, gentleman in just moments the five of you will be teaming up to take on Team Rated RKO in a classic Survivor Series match, what are your thoughts?" Todd asked.

"Well Todd last Monday night we tried to regain our Tag Team titles, but the final member of Rated RKO had to stick his nose in our business." Matt said

"But last night at Saturday Night's Main Event we gained a new member into our team, R-Truth, and now with our team togeather were going in there tonight and we're gonna get….

"ROWDY!!" Truth interrupted.

What he said" Jeff finished.

LATER ON

_Loaded_ hit and The Hardys came out to an electric response from the crowd as they both did their trademark poses and the pyro went off, as they proceeded down to the ring while greeting the fans.

_Metallica - St.Anger _began to blast across the arena as the One Man Rebellion made his way out in his prisoners uniform, and wearing his shades and balaclava around his mouth brandishing his nightstick, he also got a nice response from the crowd as he made his way down to the ring.

_Bleed it out _hit as I came out to an even better response to the crowd wearing my shirt and hat and my Intercontinental title around my waist, I greeted the fans as I came down and threw my shirt and hat to them.

_What's up? _hit as The Truth came dancing down to the ring bustin some moves and greeting the fans who gave their support for the new guy in the WWE.

_All for the motherland _hit as out came the undefeated Moscow Mauler who only had one thing on his mind and that was to destroy anyone in his path tonight. He made his way down with that stern look on his face showing us he was not intimidated.

_I'm comin _hit as the tunnel was all ready for the huge entrance of MVP, as he came through it began to display his cockiness towards us as he set his pyro off and strutted down but stayed on the outside with Kozlov.

_Break the walls _hit as the ever arrogant Y2J made his way out to a hostile crowd, but he paid no notice of them as he strutted down the ring waited on the outside as he began to point and trash talk me from there, I paid no attention and awaited the arrival of the team captains.

_Mettalingus/Voices _hit and out came the captains of Team Rated RKO and the Undisputed Tag Team Champions, they came down to the ring looking incredibly confident with their titles draped on their shoulders, as they joined their team mates on the outside they began to talk amongst each other.

They finally entered the ring and both teams began a face off with each other but we decided that Matt wanted to go first and he went up against Edge. The bell rang to start this contest. Matt managed to get Edge into a hammerlock but was reversed into his own hammerlock but was countered with a headlock and a leg takedown.

He applied the butterfly lock on him trying to get a early submission in the match, but Edge managed to get to his feet and carry Matt who was still locked on to Edge but was slowly beginning to fade. But used what was left to ram Matt back first into the turnbuckle and was released from the hold.

Edge was recovering from the chokehold and as he did he took advantage of Matt's position and started shoulder thrusting Matt until he was weakened, he brought him over to his corner and tagged in MVP. The Half Man, Half Amazing superstar began to pound the hell out of his former rival, as he and Edge double teamed him with a double dropkick, 1-2 nope a kickout.

He began to lay in the fists and forearms to Matt as he was lying flat on his stomach taking the abuse. Porter threw him into the turnbuckle and did his trademark pose and nailed that running high boot to Matt's head knocking him down and dazing him. He grabbed him and nailed a belly to belly suplex, 1-2- no a close 3 count.

As MVP was going for another kick Matt countered the Irish whip into a side effect, both men were down as both teams began cheering their team mates to get to their corner and make a tag. Porter got to his and tagged in Kozlov, but Matt made it back and tagged in his brother Jeff, who exploded after Kozlov, but the Moscow mauler grabbed him fast and suplexed him hard.

As he picked him up by the hair Jeff countered into a jaw breaker, following it up with a dropkick to his left knee, then another to his right bringing him down to his height as he dropkicked him in the face knocking him down, 1-2 nope a strong kickout. Jeff tried to pick him up but he just recovered fast and tackled him right into the turnbuckle, he charged at him but missed as Jeff got out of the way, and mule kicked him into the turnbuckle which set him up for that explosive hang time dropkick which connected with Kozlov.

He tagged in Truth who was able to hit that spinning shoulder barge into him, then nailing a wheel kick but none of the following attacks had fazed him as he stood up like nothing happened. As Truth went at him he caught him and nailed several backbreakers and a power slam. Riot came in to help but was met with a belly to back suplex, I tried to help but I got hit with that explosive head to my gut, the impact and pain was shocking as I fell to the outside clutching my abdomen.

Kozlov had taken most of our team out and it was taken up a notch with him grabbing both Truth and Riot and nailing a double DDT. He was however caught off guard when both Hardy's began to double team him, with dropkicks and began using their trademark moves, they hit poetry in motion then Matt went up again and nailed the Xtreme leg drop, but Kozlov's team mates began to back him up when they threw the Hardys outside, but in the ring Truth was back up and saw his opening, he nailed the axe kick, tagged in Riot who nailed his finisher The Cycle Must Be Broken, then I got tagged in and nailed Rage in the Cage.

He was down but still moving, I decided to fly as I threw myself out of the ring right into the rest of Team Rated RKO, giving The Hardys a chance to get in the ring. They took it and as I desperately made my way back in I tagged in Matt, he kicked Kozlov in the midsection and nailed the Twist of Fate, tagged his brother who was up high and hit a Swanton, 1-2-3 the first elimination of the night was Kozlov!! It was a team effort to get him out but it also gave us an advantage.

The celebration was short lived as Jericho finally made his presence known when he assaulted Jeff from behind and began to stomp on him repeatedly, he followed up with those taunting clotheslines, and then that running enziguri knocking the Enigma down, 1-2- nope a close three count. Jericho began to lock in a abdominal stretch and was taunting me while hurting Jeff, I wanted in bad.

He released the hold and brought Jeff's lifeless body over to us and had his arm out to tag me in but as I went for it Jericho just swiped it away, like some sick joke. He was about to hit a suplex but Jeff out of nowhere countered into that modified face buster of his. He struggled to get to our corner but he used whatever was left and tagged me in, I exploded in and went right for Y2J, as I hit several clotheslines, and some kicks to his sides and fists to the head.

I just wanted to dissect him as I nailed some knee drops to his head and a few fist drops, I followed up by locking in the clover leaf as I applied pressure to his back, but he managed to reach the ropes and I was forced to release it. I waited for him to get up and I was going for an inverted DDT but he saw it coming and countered into a standing bulldog, 1-2 nope I got my shoulder up.

He started hitting elbows to my back and kicking me in the ribs, I was in some amounts of pain but I had to get out of this predicament. He threw me into the corner and began to chop me, but I just asked for more as he tried to break me, I refused to let him do this to me. He had enough and wanted to finish me, he set me up for the Break Down, an old finisher of his, but as he went for it I countered it and went for my new finisher, I kicked him in the mid section and grabbing his head and right leg I lifted him up and dropped him down into a pinning combination, 1-2-3 I eliminated Jericho, it was sweet satisfaction on my part.

I was then met face to face with the Legend Killer himself, Randy Orton, he nailed a left I hit back with a right, we exchanged blows, and it came down to Orton using dirty tactics when he drove that thumb into my left eye temporarily blinding me. He took advantage of it and used his picture perfect dropkick and followed up with a knee drop to my skull. He used a basic headlock with applied pressure to try and wear me down and followed up with some fists to my head.

He raised me up and was going for that inverted backbreaker, as he hooked me in I saw my opening and countered into a neck breaker, I got up from it quick and went on the attack. But I was cut off after out of nowhere WHAM!! I took a steel chair to the face, the culprit was Y2J he wanted payback for the elimination, as he was already gone it was legal, he left the ring and looked back showing how proud he was of what he just did.

As I was layed out Orton and Edge took advantage of the situation when Orton stalked me as I slowly got up, the blood was seeping out of my head as he positioned himself and nailed the RKO on me. I had no idea where I was as I struggled to get back up, but as I did I received a Spear from Edge who then went for a quick cover, 1-2-3 I got eliminated!!

I was completely out of it as I was brought out of the ring and given help to the back I don't remember much of what else had happened but I was able to watch the rest of the action in the trainer's room.

As I saw from what I could remember Orton was now in control as he went on the assault of Riot. He used his quickness and any sort of way to keep him off his feet, he used an Indian deathlock to apply pressure to his damaged legs. But Riot willed himself to the ropes and after the count of 4 Orton broke it. Orton tagged in MVP and he went right on the attack of an already wounded man, as he assaulted his legs with some chop blocks.

He was relentless on Riot as he suplexed him a few times, and stood him up in the corner turnbuckle, where he went for that kick of his which connected. As Riot was down MVP was waiting to hit his Drive by Kick, he ran for him but at the last split second he avoided contact and caught him with a high kick to his head, he followed it up with a hurracarana, following up with a snap mare and a dropkick knocking him down.

Riot was now in control but was still weak in the leg area, as he charged at him with shoulder thrusts. He charged at him again but MVP got out of the way and took advantage by going for the Playmaker, but Riot countered into that sit down cradle pinning combination which he calls Anarchy Rulez, 1-2-3 MVP was eliminated!! Rated RKO were the only ones left.

As Riot got up Orton came in out of nowhere and nailed the RKO knocking him unconscious, 1-2-3 he was gone!! But Truth came flying in catching Orton off guard with a clothesline, following it up with a wheel kick and off the ropes he did that slow dance and yelled to the crowd "WHAT'S UP?" and nailed a leg drop on him, 1-2 nope a kickout.

Truth tagged in Matt as he got up on the second rope and from there nailed that double axe to the back of his head, he began to stalk him and kick to the mid section and nailed the Twist of Fate. As Jeff went up and was ready to deliver the final blow but Edge intervened and pushed Jeff off, but as Matt went out to help his brother Truth made a blind tag, and went in to finish the job, he went off the ropes and nailed the axe kick on Orton, 1-2-3 he just eliminated The Legend Killer!!

Edge just realised what had happened after trying to run away from The Hardys, he went back into the ring for safety but Truth was blocking his path as he then turned into The Hardys and as he turned again he was met with a kick to the head, then a Twist of Fate, and Jeff ascended to the top of the turnbuckle, and nailed the Swanton, 1-2-3 it was over Team Hardy had picked up the win!!

I was ecstatic for our team winning, as I now was all stitched up.

"Hey doc can I still party tonight?"

LATER ON

As I entered the locker room the guys were getting changed and looked a bit concerned as they saw the damage that was done.

"Oh man that's gonna be a shiner in the morning!!" Jeff said.

"Yeah I know, but there was no real damage done, and anyway Team Hardy is victorious!!" I said.

"Damn right, by the way what's that new move ya got called?" he asked.

"I call it the Xander Zone." I answered.

Cool name!! Anyway we're going out with the divas to celebrate you wanna come?" Matt asked.

"Hell yeah, where's Riot?" I asked.

"Can't find him, its just us then dawg." Truth said.

I got myself ready and hopefully my head injury didn't put any of the girls off of me tonight.

LATER ON

We were in a local club where Truth was doing his usual thing and was tearing up the dance floor with Mickie, Maria and Kelly, Matt and Jeff were talking with Michelle and Candice, and as I was getting a drink there was that new diva who just debuted tonight on their team sitting and just listening to the conversation.

I came over and brought over the drinks and sat down.

"Oh yeah Xander, this is Raw's newest diva, Aeon." Matt said while introducing her.

She had long dark hair with some blue highlights, blue eyes, pale skin and had some visible tattoos. She wore a black metallica shirt with a leather skirt, fishnet stockings and biker boots.

"I saw your match those were some moves you did out there." I said.

"Well I did better than you did tonight I mean you got eliminated first off of your team and getting annihilated by Rated RKO." she sarcastically said.

I felt a little offended by that comment, but I shrugged it off.

"I would've stayed in the match if I hadn't got struck in the head with a steel chair!!" I answered back.

"But aren't you the Intercontinental Champion? I thought you could take a simple chair shot, but then again I guess every blow to the head must have made your IQ drop fifty points!!" she mocked back.

I really was starting to get pissed off at this girl, as I saw both Matt and Jeff's faces they knew I could explode, so they tried to calm me down.

"Dude don't listen to her she's just being annoying, it's her way of being friendly." Matt assured me.

"And anyway she does this to all of our friends." Jeff informed me.

"How do you guys know her?" I asked.

"She's our baby sister." Matt said.

"I'm not a baby anymore, I'm 27 years old!!" she irritantly said.

"You still act like one." Jeff commented in.

I was a bit surprised that she was their little sister, and the fact they argued like normal siblings, but meeting Aeon tonight was turning out to be some night as new battles were on the horizon.

**World Heavyweight Championship winner- JBL**

**WWE Championship winner- CM Punk**

**ECW Championship winner- Jack Dark**

**Team Hardy vs. Team Rated RKO winner- Team Hardy**

**Team Mickie vs. Team Beth winner- Team Mickie**

**#1 Contender to the WWE Championship- The Big Show**

**Not a bad night but with this new girl on Raw and more new battles awaiting him will he be up for it?**

**I own Aeon so there!!**

**What you think? Reviews please!!**


	25. One door closes another opens

****

Well here it is, I hope this is better, and also I would like to extend a congrats to Matt Hardy on becoming ECW Champion!!

So enjoy!!

Chapter 25: One door closes another opens

MONDAY NIGHT

Even though my head was still hurting and I had a nice shiner to go with it, I was ready to go as I had a Intercontinental Championship defence tonight against Kane of all people. The psychotic Big Red Machine, who had put Rey Mysterio through weeks of inhuman torture, and has set people on fire for sheer pleasure.

But my mind was on last night when I met Aeon, that girl was the most annoying, arrogant, obnoxious girl I have ever met and even after we left the club the argument continued.

__

LAST NIGHT

I was going back to my room after that interesting little introduction until…

" Hey shmuck!!" she yelled.

I turned to face her at the far end of the corridor.

"You callin me a shmuk now, what is with you?" I asked annoyed.

"Bored I guess, I have a short attention span so expect a lot of bitchiness from me." she said while making a grin.

"Well your gonna have to do better than that…Audrey!!" I shouted.

She looked shocked and horrified until a very mean look came across her face.

"Take that back now ya shmuck!!" she demanded.

"Uh how bout NO!!" I answered back.

"Ok, fine but don't say I didn't warn ya!!" she said while walking away.

I wonder what she meant by that? I didn't care at the time but my focus was on my title defence tonight.

LATER ON

I approached the locker room where both Matt and Jeff were getting ready, they gave me this look which was a little questioning.

"You went and told her didn't you?" Matt asked.

"Told her what?" I asked.

"Her real name." Jeff said.

"Oh that yeah why is it a bad thing or something?" I asked.

"Well let's just say everyone calls her Aeon for a reason." He said.

"That being?" I asked even more puzzled.

"She hates it when people call her by her real name, and….well let's just say there's some consequences for messin with her." Matt said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Well everyone knows how my huge trap gets me into trouble, so technically it's both your fault for telling me her name, but really I don't care, she can make all the threats she wants but I'm not intimidated." I said not showing signs of fear.

"You will be….sorry." Jeff said.

"Anyway I gotta go huge title defence tonight, and good luck to you guys for your title match!!" I said as I left.

LATER ON

_Bleed it out_ hit and out I came to a great ovation from the crowd who enjoyed my performance even though it was short lived last night, as I came down the ramp and greeted the fans and throwing my shirt to them and holding up my Intercontinental Championship to them, as I was set to do battle for it tonight.

The pyro hit and _Into the Fire _hit and there was the Big Red Machine himself, he looked determined to destroy me and even take the Intercontinental title from me as he headed into the ring and began that sick stare at me.

The ref held up the championship and the bell rang, I tried to tie up with him but he was a larger man and he was much more stronger than I was. As he just threw me back like I was nothing at all. I got back up and ran for him but as he went for a clothesline I rolled under it and right behind him where I chop blocked his left knee, I continued to do so until I went for the other knee and eventually I chopped him down to size.

I began to work the knees of Kane by using the spinning toe hold, but I stopped the attack and went for the submission as I put him into the figure four leg lock. But as he began to feel the pressure he got to the ropes quickly and I had to brake the hold after 4. As I released the hold I went for him again but he caught me by the throat with his hand and it looked like he was setting me up for the Chokeslam, but I managed to get myself to the ropes but instead he just Chokeslammed me to the outside.

I fell real hard to the matt below my back was in more pain than ever. As he looked on enjoying my suffering, but he went to the outside to inflict more damage on me, by throwing me into the steel steps back first and then ramming my back into the ring apron causing me to collapse again, but he threw me back in the ring after the ref counted 7.

As I was trying to recover he began driving his knees into my back to aggravate the pain, and he lifted me up into sidewalk slam, 1-2 nope I kicked out. He then took me into the turnbuckle and started to shoulder thrust me into it, and followed up with a few punches to the head, but he kept on going until the ref tried to stop him and he backed off. He ran for me to try and crush me into the corner but I got out of the way and he hit the ring post head first.

I saw my opening and began to nail several kicks to his legs and some punches to his head, I hit him with a high back flip kick to the head, I then grabbed him and nailed an inverted DDT, 1-2- nope he powered out, I nailed a few knee drops to his head and some elbows to his right knee, I went up high and waited for him to get up on one leg, as he did he turned right into an over castle neck breaker, 1-2- a near 3 count!!

I had to try and keep him down so I was going for a kick but as I was he sat up looking really pissed off, as I tried to battle back with forearm shots to the head but nothing seemed to phase him, as I went off the ropes but got caught into a big boot flooring me. It caught me off guard and It felt like my jaw went two more inches to the left!!

He went up the top ropes looking to hit that huge clothesline off of there, as I staggered up he went off of there but I managed to hit a dropkick right into him crashing and burning his attempt. He rolled to the outside and I knew it was time to fly, off the ropes and right into him, but he caught me out of sheer awareness and on the floor he Tombstoned me I was out, he laughed manically as he threw my lifeless corpse back into the ring.

I was completely discombobulated from that, as he waited for me to get up and I struggled to my feet with whatever I had left but I walked right into that right hand of Kane's which was wrapped around my neck, he lifted me up and crushed me with a Chokeslam, 1-2-3 it was over!!

As the ref signalled the match was over, he handed Kane his newly won Intercontinental Championship as he did his pyro and left with the belt laughing evilly at his work.

LATER ON

I was in the locker room recovering from my bitter loss of the title, the trainers checked me over and saw no signs of any serious injury so I guess I still have my health and career, but no title!!

"Tough break man, but don't worry you win some, you lose some!" Jeff told me.

"Yeah your right, and anyway congrats on winning back your titles, it was a hard earned victory for you both." I said.

"Thanks man it was hard and gruelling for us but we finally got em!!" Matt said.

"I know Aeon's not gonna let me live this down!!" I complained.

"You better get ready for an entire barrage of insults from her when she gets back." Jeff said.

As we were talking our attention turned to the TV screen, both GM Mike Adamle and ECW GM Theodore Long were in the ring.

"Ladies and gentleman as part of the Raw-ECW brand exchange we have decided to give a Raw superstar a chance at becoming ECW Champion at Armageddon." Adamle said.

"So without further ado let me introduce to Raw for the first time the reigning ECW Champion, Jack Dark!!" T Lo announced.

_Fozzy- Enemy_(Jericho must be doing cartwheels hearing his band's song!!) blasted as the entire arena went dark and when the lights were back on standing in the ring was the champ himself Jack Dark and scaring the life out of Adamle.

"You see Jack Dark has been reigning ECW Champion and is still undefeated, so since he has told me he wants more competition I said I would give it to him!!" T Lo explained.

"So as I am a giving General Manager I will give the opportunity to any Raw superstar who wants to make a name for himself and not only end the undefeated streak of Jack Dark but win the ECW Championship at Armageddon!!" Adamle announced.

_Bleed it out_ hit for the second time tonight and the fans were going crazy that I was out there and heading down the ramp with a purpose.

Matt and Jeff looked behind them and just realised I left and looked a bit shocked.

I entered the ring and had a mic.

"Any Raw superstar? Well then Mike, Teddy, I would like to step up to the plate!!" I announced.

"Ok, Theodore is that ok with you?" Adamle asked.

"Fine with me playa!!" T Lo said.

"What bout you champ whattya say?" I asked.

He gave me a blank stare, but it went to a silent nod from him.

The crowd was going crazy me vs. Jack Dark for the ECW title at Armageddon.

"Hold on a minute playa I said you could be in it but doesn't mean you're the only one competing in this match….

I looked a little confused.

I also wanna make this match at Armageddon an Extreme Elimination Chamber and I want you to be on ECW tomorrow night cos you're gonna need to see who else will be part of it…Holla!!" he announced.

So it's now an Extreme Elimination Chamber match, it just got more interesting.

LATER ON

"Gotta hand it to ya, you know when you want something, you go and get it!!" Jeff said.

"We've had shots like this before but the way you went at it…man I really admire it I hope you do win the title!!" Matt praised me.

"Thanks guys I hope I do win and anyway as the old sayin goes "one door closes, another opens so where do you wanna…..

As I asked I looked directly at my rent-a-car and saw….

"What the hell man!! Where are the wheels?? And what the...the windows, the bumper the hood ,Oh crap!!" I started cursing.

"Whoa man who would do……

"Hey guys what's happein?" as Aeon came she looked directly at what we were looking at. "What happened? Who could have done this?? She asked.

"Well whoever did this has he….

I had taken me a thought to realise who did it, and as I turned around she was snickering.

You did this?? Over me calling you your real name??" I frantically said.

"What moi did this? I didn't think ya mind if I sold some parts for some money." she mockingly explained.

"What!! To who exactly?" I asked.

"To Cryme Tyme, they're all bout that money, money ,yeah, yeah !!" she mockingly said.

"Ok fine I didn't want it to come to this but you wanna start a war with me….fine!! But don't say I didn't warn ya!!" I said while walking off.

It was the last thing I needed as I had a huge title match coming up soon and this prank war with Aeon started what next?

TUESDAY NIGHT

I had arrived at the arena and after my outburst with Aeon last night I had to pay the rental company ten grand for a new car, I swear I'll have my revenge!!

It had been a while since I was on ECW, well months to be exact, I still remember when I had my feuds with The Miz and John Morrison, and then going on to Armageddon to capture the WWE Tag Team titles, I'll never forget that night.

As I noticed most of the roster has changed even more, I saw some new faces on the show.

"Hey aren't you Kofi Kingston?" I asked.

He turned to see me and smiled.

"Yeah mun that I is, you must be dat guy from Raw, Xander Cage right?" he asked.

"I am and I have been waiting to meet you." I said while we both shook hands.

"You here about da ECW title match at Armageddon?" he asked

"Yeah I was told to be here to find out who else was gonna be in it." I explained.

"Guess what I'm one of da guys!!" he said.

"Really? Now that's great can't wait to face you there!!" I said.

LATER ON

The GM of ECW was in the ring and he had his announcement regarding Armageddon.

"In just three weeks at Armageddon the ECW title will be on the line, in a Extreme Elimination Chamber Match, now as you all already know the ECW Champion will be involved and including this man, as part of the Raw-ECW brand exchange I present, Xander Cage!!" announced.

_Bleed it out_ hit as I made my way out to a sort of mixed reaction on ECW as I guess I was not an ECW superstar, but I still got some cheers as I greeted the fans and entered the ring.

"Xander playa it's good you came here tonight, cause I wanna state who else will be joinin you at Armageddon, first off is the Jamaican Buzzsaw himself, Kofi Kingston!!"

_SOS_ played and out came the charismatic and ever smiling Jamaican Kofi Kingston who did his boom-boom thing as the pyro went off and greeted the fans and entered the ring, and came and said hey to us both.

"The next man in is the Heart and Soul of ECW, Tommy Dreamer!!"

_Man in the box_ hit and here came the ECW original himself and former ECW Champion showing his appreciation to the fans of ECW as he made his way into the ring staring us both down.

"This man is known as The Guru of Greatness and The Shaman of Sexy, John Morrison!!"

_Ain't no make believe_ hit and here came another former ECW Champion, the ever arrogant John Morrison as he did that wind swept slow motion thing he did and the fans just booed him as he entered the ring.

"And my final pick is from Raw, he is The Big Red Machine and the new Intercontinental Champion, Kane!!"

The pyro hit and _Into the Fire _sounded with Kane coming out with his newly won title draped over his shoulder and having that evil smirk of his as he made his way into the ring, staring directly at me.

I was ready to go with Kane as I wanted to get another piece of him and try to reclaim my title, but this was now about the ECW title and most of these guys are former ECW champions.

"Now the champ, Jack Dark as usual is nowhere to be found and all I can say is he will show up later on, but tonight there will be a couple of matches as it will be Kofi Kingston vs. Kane!! And it will be Tommy Dreamer teaming with Xander Cage to take on John Morrison and The Miz, Holla!!" T Lo announced.

The fans went crazy for those matches as I would like to take my frustrations out on both Miz and Morrison but it was even better as I got to team with Tommy Dreamer.

LATER ON

"So kid you wanna try and make a name for yourself and take our brand's title back to Raw with you??" he asked.

"Yes I wanna make a name for myself in this industry but it ain't about the superior brand it's about becoming a world champion, I know it's my time to do so and I have the utmost respect for you and for all of ECW!!" I stated.

"I'm gladd to hear that but still even though for tonight we're partners, come Armageddon we're enemies." he stated.

"Fine by me let's just go and win this match." I said.

LATER ON

_Reality_ hit and out came the ever so cocky, arrogant and the self-proclaimed chick magnet himself, since my last encounter with him and his partner he hasn't changed at all as he got boos from the crowd and continued to ignore it and enter the ring.

_Ain't no make believe _hit and out came Morrison and did his slow mo entrance with the wind swept as he also received the same reaction as his partner on his way down to the ring.

_Man in a box_ played and out came The Heart and Soul of ECW as he got one hell of a reaction from the crowd who cheered on the ECW original as he awaited my arrival.

_Bleed it out _played and I came out to the same reaction I got at the beginning of the program, but at least I was cheered but I heard some boos but hey this is ECW not Raw.

The bell rang and it was Dreamer vs. Miz as they locked up and Dreamer gained the upper hand in strength as he had Miz locked into an arm wrench and followed up into a hammerlock. But Miz countered into one of his own and followed it up with a hip toss to the mat.

He had Dreamer locked into a headlock and then let got to begin an assault on his back, and brought him to the turnbuckle and ran for him and nailed that clothesline into him, knocking Dreamer down. He tagged Morrison in and they used their teamwork to wear down Tommy they used that high impact back breaker followed by a two man flapjack, he went for the pin, 1-2-nope a kickout.

He used those hard hitting kicks on the back of Dreamer, and was aiming to use a backbreaker of his own but he countered it into a neck breaker and as he was down I tried to will him to get to the corner and tag me in, he was crawling slowly as did Morrison and with a burst of speed he tagged me in at the same time did Morrison.

I came charging in right at Miz knocking him down with a wheel kick, and I struck Morrison off of the apron to the floor as I measured Miz, and nailed my suplex combo on him, 1-2 nope he got his shoulder up as I nailed some fist drops and applied the cloverleaf looking for a submission. As he was desperately trying to get to the bottom ropes I was sitting more into the move but he somehow got to the ropes and it was because his partner pulled him towards it.

As I broke it I tagged in Dreamer, and we decided to double team him with a double DDT 1-2-nope he kicked out. As Dreamer used some elbow drops to keep Miz down , Morrison came in to help his partner by using that capoiera kick to Dreamer's head knocking him down as I came in and threw him out and waited for it and flew over the ropes and right into him taking us both down, however miz caught Dreamer and went for his Reality Check, but missed the knee and Dreamer countered into his DDT 1-2-3 got him!!

As we won the match we both spotted up in the rafters was the champ himself who had a completely blank stare at us both, I knew he was watching the match to try and scout us, but me and Dreamer looked at one another knowing full well Armageddon was going to be a war.

****

Ok then He loses his title, and gets his rental car trashed!! But gets an opportunity to finally become a world champion!!

****

What you think? Reviews please!!


	26. Retaliation

**Here it is, I hope this one was as good as my last one so enjoy!!**

Chapter 26: Retaliation

MONDAY NIGHT

"So man you're sayin you want us to do just go in there an take em?" JTG asked.

"Yeah that's pretty much it, it's not a problem now is it?" I asked them.

They looked at each other and smirked.

"A problem? For Cryme Tyme, player it's what we do best, and it's all for that…

Money-money, yeah-yeah, money-money, yeah-yeah!!" we all began to say to one another.

I asked them for a favour as we were all fellow New York boys and I guess they can't turn down an offer from a resident of Brooklyn.

LATER ON

_Bleed it out_ hit and I came out to compete as I was set to go one on one with an old rival of mine, The Miz, after last night he went to Teddy Long and demanded a match against me, so our GM Mike Adamle made the match happen and I was happy to accept, couldn't wait to kick his ass again!!

_Reality_ hit and out came the self proclaimed chick magnet making his cocky pose and strutting down to the ring with a purpose...to destroy and humiliate me.

The bell rang and we tied up but it was an easy test of strength as I was able to get the upper hand by locking in the hammerlock and taking him down to the mat, and locking in an armbar but he managed to struggle out of it and make it to the outside, but as he tried to refocus himself I came flying over the ropes and right on top of him sending us both crashing to the ground.

I tried to re focus myself as I ran for him he whipped me into the steel ring post head first knocking me down. He threw me back first into the barricade and then into the apron and followed it up with some shoulder thrusts, I could feel the pain in my abdomen as each blow hardened. I was thrown back into the ring and he attempted a cover 1-2 nope I kicked out.

He brought me up and began clubbing my back, he wanted to make a quick finish and went for the Reality Check, he lifted for the knee but I caught him and drop toe holed him into the Deadend as he felt the pain from our first encounter come back to him he was getting ready to tap out.

Until I was struck from behind by Morrison causing a disqualification, but they both began to double team me, with Morrison holding me back and Miz striking me then berating me and finally slapping me disrespectfully. But luckily Kofi came to the rescue and made them both retreat out of the ring

Mike Admle appeared at the top of the stage mic in hand.

"Gentleman, it seems to me there's some problems that need to be resolved here, so I am restarting this match, but as a tag team match, pitting John Morrison and The Miz against Kofi Kingston and Xander Cage!!" he announced.

I was psyched that I got another shot at these assholes but I also get to see Kofi up close and personal.

The bell rang again and it was me and Miz again going at it but this time he made sure I would not get a tag to my partner, he stomped a mudhole in my chest and began laying the elbows and clubbing my back to keep me down. He brought me up and dragged me to his corner where he tagged in Morrison, who then with Miz used a double team clothesline into an elbow drop, when I landed on my back onto those knees was more painful than my neck being snapped back.

Morrison continued the assault on me as he hit that 180 leg drop on me, 1-2-nope I got the shoulder up. As he tried to get me up I managed to counter into an inside cradle, 1-2- nope he got out of it and as I got up he nailed that kick to my head shocking me. He dragged me up again and attempted a backbreaker but I countered into a DDT, we were both down I saw Kofi getting frantic as I crawled slowly to him for the tag but Morrison was only inches away and he got the tag but I used whatever I had left to throw myself over to my corner and I got the tag to Kofi.

He exploded in like a house of fire (as JR would say!!) he nailed Miz which sent him down then a kick knocking Morrison off of the apron, followed by another high kick to Miz and then a clothesline off of the ropes, followed by the Russian leg sweep and off the roped he went for his patented boom-boom chant and dropping both of his legs onto the chest of the Miz, 1-2- nope he barely got up, Kofi threw him into the corner and leaped up high and began laying in the fists into the skull of Miz. But he grabbed Kofi from the top he managed a power bomb!! Miz crawled over to the cover, 1-2 I came in and broke it up I was told by the ref to get out, but while he was Miz and Morrison took advantage of the situation.

They used that flipping flapjack move on Kofi sending him face first to the mat, Miz began to wear down Kofi with surprisingly a camel clutch, he wrenched as hard as he could to try and make him submit but Kofi was determined to fight as he got one arm out, then the other and lifted him above his shoulders and dropped him hard to the mat. As they both recovered Kofi went for him but Miz saw it coming and went for the Mizard of Oz but it was countered and out of nowhere the buzzsaw like kick struck Miz hard in the head, which was the Trouble in Paradise by Kofi, he went for the cover, Morrison tried to break it but I intercepted him with a clothesline, 1-2-3 we did it!!

We had beaten the most arrogant team on ECW and I did get to learn a bit more about Kofi, but it's that kick I have to be worried about as we're heading into Armageddon.

LATER ON

A divas tag match was on and it was Kelly Kelly and Aeon vs. Katie Lea Burchill and Beth Phoenix. Katie Lea was closing in on Aeon for a Kirb Stomp, but she countered it into a roll up then raised herself up and nails a backbreaker into a face buster, 1-2-3 she got the win!!

As her and Kelly were celebrating the titantron cut to Cryme Tyme.

"Yo-Yo-Yo-Yo-Yo, YO!! It's that time of the night again!!" JTG announced.

"That's right man it's time for a Cryme Tyme auction!!, and we have a very special guest with us, so give it up to our main man from New York….Xander Cage!!" Shad announced.

"Happenin guys!! We're here tonight to inform the WWE nation that new items are now on sale so we've decided to give a little preview of what's to come, starting with this very nice looking Trivium shirt."

As I stretched it out in full view.

"A nice red leather skirt, which probably means our mystery person is a…um.. Whatcha guys call it again??" I asked them.

"LOWRIDER!!" they both said in unison.

"And finally a nice looking black lacy bra, with matching panties, but my guess was that the mystery owner was a…C-cup…I don't know what bout you guys?" I asked.

I looked at the very nice panties and decided…..

"These panties are…not for sale sorry...um…has a tendency to cause wardrobe….mal…fun…cti…on…yeah that's it!!" I explained as I put the pair in my pocket.

"But however all this great stuff…and more must go so remember if ya ain't got money you ain't havin jack!! because all we want is that….

Money-Money, Yeah-Yeah, Money-Money, Yeah-Yeah!! We all said together.

Aeon was looking like she was going to kill even Kelly was a little scared of her current mindset.

LATER ON

I got back to the hotel with my car intact but with a couple of upset big brothers who would not stop telling me off on the way down here.

__

EARLIER ON

"Look I understand you wanted revenge but selling her stuff to the fans??" Matt questioned.

"Yeah so what's your point?" I said.

"Not only did you just sell her stuff and that also our dad was watching it and saw what she wears but you've now dug yourself a deep ass grave!!" Jeff stated.

"Yeah so is there any point to all of this??" I said.

"You're screwed!!" they both said in unison.

Man those two were pretty pissed and they make it sound like she's a walking nightmare or something?

They went back to their rooms and so did I, I unlocked the door with my key card and went in closed it from behind, and saw…..

__

What the hell??

My room had been completely trashed, the TV, windows, tables and ornaments had been completely destroyed and my things were all over the place.

I checked them to see if anything was missing, and all that was missing was my underwear!!

__

Who in the hell would go to all the trouble of trashing a guy's room, just to take his underwear??

As I went into the bedroom to get front desk on the phone, it was an obvious sign I could not miss.

AEON 2 SHMUCK 1

__

She got me again, as I looked at the lipstick smeared wall, it was a prank war but I was more concerned with what she did with my pairs of underwear.

I had only one option at this moment…hit back.

I phoned front desk told them what had happened and left the room and down to the lobby and to the desk itself.

I went up to the receptionist who looked a bit busy but I got his attention.

"Hey excuse me?" I asked.

"Yes sir how may I help you?" he asked after putting the phone down.

"I was wondering if you had an Aeon staying here?" I asked.

He looked through his book.

"Sorry no one by that name here sir." he replied.

"Okay how bout Audrey Hardy?" I asked again.

He looked again.

"Ah yes here we are she and her friend have checked in would you like us to give her a message?" he asked.

"No but I would like to know which room she's staying in?" I asked.

"Sorry sir but it's confidential information and respect of privacy for all of our guests." he replied.

"Then maybe my friend here can persuade you." I said as I slipped a 100 dollar bill to him.

He looked at me and gave a smirk, looked through the book.

"She's in room 214." he said.

"And if I was to ask another friend to give me a key would it be a problem?" I said as I slipped another 100 dollar bill to him.

He looked really smug as he went behind to the back and came back with a copy of her room key.

"Bring this back when you're done, sir." he said.

"Don't worry I will." I said as I left to go to her room.

LATER ON

I found her room and used the card key to open the door, I looked in to check if there was any sign of her, none, so I grabbed the large lamp and began to smash everything in sight.

10 MINUTES LATER

I destroyed her room and decided to leave a nice calling card just for her.

LATER ON

As Aeon and Kelly came back to their room they were in distress seeing what had happened, until….

"Aeon, you might wanna see this." Kelly said.

As she came in to the bedroom and saw her black lipstick used on the wall.

X MAN 2 AUDREY 2

As I did hear she was pissed but was liking it for some weird reason? I could never get over why she did though.

TUESDAY NIGHT

Last night I had the worst stay in a hotel as both me and Aeon were kicked out after our little incident, we had wrecked each others rooms and also bribing the receptionist to get access to each others rooms.

I had to sleep in some motel for the night, even though I asked her if she wanted to come along she said she'd rather have sex with the Boogeyman than stay in the same room with me…never hurts to ask ya know!!

I had a match tonight against the ECW Original Tommy Dreamer, I was a bit excited as I remember Tommy back in the days of the old ECW, he was truly and inspiration to all ECW superstars and wrestlers alike.

But however as I was getting ready someone came in. It was Kane he came with the Intercontinental title draped on his shoulder and had that sick smirk across his face as we stood face to face with each other.

"Even after you were beaten and broken, you still want to continue to punish yourself." he said.

"Well…yeah I guess but it's all about becoming ECW Champion, and I have not forgotten our last encounter, you've beaten me twice and took my title but know this I'm not intimidated!!" I said while looking at my former title.

"At Armageddon you will feel my pain!!" as he laughed maniacally as he left.

He intends to inflict pain on me, no surprise there but I didn't take his threat likely as I kept my guard up as he could strike at any time.

LATER ON

_Man in a box_ played and The Heart and Soul of ECW was coming down to a standing ovation, as he greeted the fans and even did his signature pose in the middle of the ring.

_Bleed it out _hit and I got the same amount of respect as he did but my reaction was less than Tommy's as I was not an ECW superstar and that he was the fan favourite but I still showed my gratitude to the fans and greeted them.

The bell rang and we were underway as we tied up and I locked Tommy into a wristlock and followed it up with a couple of quick kicks to the chest, and a quick leg sweep takedown, 1- nope a quick kickout, I showed the ECW original how quick and how hard I can hit him, so he knew this would be a fight.

We locked up again only this time he managed to out manoeuvre me and catch me in a headlock and followed with an under hook and had me in a death valley driver position but he went on his knees and pulled off a fireman's carry with a roll, 1- nope I got the shoulder up real quick. As he charged at me with a clothesline I quickly caught him into an armbar takedown and locked him into it in the centre of the ring.

I applied the pressure to him as he layed there trying to break the hold but I continued to keep the hold on, until he reached the bottom rope and I had to break the hold. I went to grab him but he tripped me through the ropes to the outside and I fell face first on the floor. It gave him time to recover as I was making my own he was on the apron and from there he nailed a double axe handle to the back of my head. He came to the outside and whipped me into the barricade back first, then threw me back into the ring, 1-2 nope I got my shoulder up.

He nailed some elbows and brought me up and threw me into the turnbuckle and placed me into the tree of woe position, and from the other side, E-C-W!! he chanted with the fans and ran into me with the dropkick, but I used the ropes to get myself out of the way in time as he went nads first into the ringpost I was still on the top turnbuckle as I managed to get myself free he was on the outside nursing his injury and from the top I nailed a perfect moonsault right on top of him.

As I tried to recover from the move, I had to get back in the ring as the ref began counting, 1!! 2!! 3!! I staggered to the apron as did Tommy and I rolled back in but so did he. As we both got to our feet I caught him into a suplex, then a german and a belly to belly, taking him down, 1-2-nope a near fall. I nailed a few fist drops to his head and turned him over for some knee drops to his back, and applied the cloverleaf, he was writhing in pain as I cranked up the pressure on the hold by sitting into it even more.

He however used all of the strength he could get and force his way to the bottom ropes and after the count of 4 I broke the hold. As I went for an inverted DDT he countered it into his signature DDT out of desperation, he crawled towards the cover, 1-2- nope I managed to get my foot on the rope. He dragged me up and took me on his shoulders setting me up for his patented Dreamer Driver, but I got out of it and landed on me feet.

And I kicked him in the midsection and locked him in for the Xander Zone, and it connected, 1-2-3 I got him!! I got a mixed reaction again from the crowd but it was okay I guess but what a win over a former ECW Champion and original, as I was celebrating he got up and stared me down, as did I and he extended his hand to me, I looked a bit shocked but seeing the crowd in anticipation I took his hand and shook it out of respect.

But out of nowhere both me and Tommy were struck from behind by Kane, but me and Tommy fought back as we double teamed him, with lefts and rights and eventually a clothesline over the top rope sending him to the outside, as we stood tall in the ring he left in defeat, and again from the rafters I saw the champ, Jack Dark watching me again, he had the usual cold stare on him as he watched the entire match and drama unfold, I wondered if he was considering me a threat?

**Looks like Xander has a fight on his hands, and his war with Aeon has gotten even more intense!!**

**What you think? Reviews please!!**


	27. No going back

**Well here it is sorry it took so long nearly had a writers block!! so enjoy!!**

Chapter 27: No going back

MONDAY NIGHT

After last Tuesday GM Mike Adamle wanted to give to me a chance to regain my Intercontinental Championship, so I went to his office to suggest something….better.

GM's OFFICE

"Wait a second you're asking me to change the match tonight? And instead of you, you're asking me to put another superstar in this match?" Adamle questioned.

"Yes I want someone to get the shot instead of me." I explained.

"Ok but who did you have in mind?" he asked.

"Well….

I looked to the door.

"How bout our newest acquisition on Raw...Kofi Kingston!!" I said.

"Yo mun I want to be part of Raw as my contract expired yesterday, and when Xander called me and asked me to be in this match I jumped at the chance to wear dat Intercontinental Championship around my waist and become de very first Jamaican Intercontinental Champion!!" he explained.

"Well you have been quite an impressive superstar as of late, and having you on Raw would make things more interesting and are you sure you want him instead of yourself?" he asked.

"Mike…I'm 100 percent sure, this guy deserves a shot!!" I stated.

"Alright then, Kofi you're facing Kane tonight for the Intercontinental Championship!!" he announced.

As me and Kofi high fived I had every confidence he would beat Kane tonight and win the gold.

LATER ON

As I walked through the hallway I passed some of the divas and they giggled as I walked past.

__

Huh? What are they laughing bout? Women!! You can never figure out what's going through their heads!!

But it was a bit weird though but I had to focus on the match tonight as I would be a guest commentator for the title match.

LATER ON

_Bleed it out_ hit as I came out to an always welcoming reception from the Raw fans as I made my way down to the announce desk towards Michael Cole and The King, I greeted them both and took my seat.

"Good to have you out here Xander, and I know you're not competing because you gave your rematch away to Kofi Kingston, but I gotta ask you…why?" Cole asked.

"Well Cole it's like this, I wanted to regain my title here tonight but I got a call over the weekend from Kofi and told me his contract expired so he asked me if I could get him on the Raw roster, so I said I'll give you better than that." I explained.

"But I heard you're chickened out of this match because your afraid of Kane!" King answered.

"Ok I admit I'm scared...but I'm not intimidated, I took one hell of a beating from him not long ago and now I'm heading into hell soon, to fight for the ECW Championship inside the devil's creation, the Extreme Elimination Chamber match!!" I sternly said.

"I'm sorry if I offended you Xander but I've always admired you're courage, determination and never say die attitude." he replied.

"It's alright King, even the most toughest competitors in this industry can get scared of something from time to time, and thank you for your honesty." I said.

The pyro hit and _Into the Fire _played with the Big Red Machine making his way down with the Intercontinental title draped over his shoulder.

"Here comes the Intercontinental Champion and one of the men you will be meeting inside the chamber at Armageddon." Cole said.

I just stared silently at the Big Red Monster as he made his way into the ring and saw me and came forward to lock eyes with me.

Until _SOS _played and Kofi made his way out doing his Boom-Boom thing as his pyro went off, and he had a huge smile on his face, as he was in the ring he took his gear off and the ref held the belt up signifying the title match.

As the match began Kofi used his speed to distance himself from the power of Kane.

"Always keep your eye on Kingston as he can hit you from anywhere." Cole said.

Kane tried to grab him again but was met with a kick to his right leg, he continued to kick that leg and went off the roped and hit a dropkick.

"You think that's gonna stop a monster like Kane he's like a gigantic wall, it would take at least a bulldozer to get him off of his feet." King commented.

"King I know that if it was Umaga in there this match would already be his." I joked.

But as Kofi tried another kick Kane met him with a boot to the face knocking him down, then followed it up with some elbow drops to his chest.

"Kane is using the power game to wear down Kingston, this is where the match can shift gears easily." Cole commented.

He used a headlock to keep Kofi grounded then brought him up to his feet and threw him back first into the turnbuckle and ran right into him almost crushing him in the corner. Then he grabbed him into a crushing sidewalk slam, 1-2 nope he kicked out.

"Kofi's proving he's not going down with out a fight!!" Cole commented.

Kofi however countered the next attack by nailing a kick to the head of Kane then a couple more of them to give him time to recover and strike back.

"Now the tables are turning!!" King commented.

"Yeah but he has to keep on him, don't give him any time to recuperate." I commented.

Kofi went off the ropes and nailed a dropkick to his face knocking him down, 1-nope he powered out of it. Kane got up and as Kofi went for him he knocked Kofi down again with a vicious right uppercut to the jaw.

"What a shot that was by Kane!!" Cole commented.

"It hurts more than it looks Cole believe me!!" I commented.

"Yeah I know what you mean, Kofi will probably have to his jaw re-attached after that!!" King joked.

Kane went up high and waited until Kofi was up, he got up slowly and from the top Kane went for the clothesline, but was countered into by an in credible mid air dropkick connecting with the head of the monster. He then came off of the ropes, "Boom-Boom" and nailed an elevated leg drop across his chest, 1-2- nope a close three count.

"Kofi is pulling out all the stops to try and put down the Big Red Machine!!" Cole commented.

"Oh wait here we go he's going for it!!" I commented.

"I think it's Trouble in Paradise for Kane!!" King commented.

Kofi was setting the monster up for it and he ran full force but ran into the hand of Kane and he delivered a crushing Chokeslam to him, 1-2 wait his foot was on the rope!! Kane saw why the count was stopped and he looked really frustrated and went to the outside, told the crew to move as he grabbed a chair.

"Oh my!! Kane has bad intentions on his mind here!!" Cole said.

"Excuse me gentleman!!" I said as I threw the headset off and ran towards the apron.

As Kane raised the chair to strike Kofi but I grabbed it and took it off him, he turned around to me stopping him and him starring daggers at me, but he turned around into a thunderous kick by Kofi who nailed his finishing move on him, 1-2-3 Kofi has done it!!

As the bell sounded Kofi had won the Intercontinental Championship on his debut as a Raw superstar I celebrated with him as I raised his hand in victory, Kofi deserved this night and the title, as I was doing a Boom-Boom thing with him I saw again up in the rafters, the ECW Champ, Jack Dark watching us again.

LATER ON

As I was about to go and meet the guys I was approached by Mickie, Candice and Kelly and they were holding something in their hands.

"Um hi Xander we..were wondering if we could have your autograph?" Candice asked.

"OOOkay can I ask why?" I asked out of confusion.

"We think your awesome and we want you to sign these." Mickie said as they presented some underwear.

However on further inspecting the pairs of drawers I realised…..

"But those are my underwear!! How the hell did you…..

I remembered who broke into my room and stole them.

__

AEON!!

"Let me guess, Aeon magically came by them and decided to share them amongst her friends?" I sarcastically said.

"Yeah she did actually…so are ya gonna sign them?" Mickie asked.

"Well I've never denied a fan of signing anything so might as well!!" I said.

As I grabbed the pair and I signed using the sharpie pen that was provided by the girls and it actually was satisfying just to see the smile on their faces.

"Do ya guys know where she is now?" I asked.

"Yeah she's in the locker room taking a shower then meeting us, why?" Kelly asked.

"Nothing just wondering, I'll see you all later." I said as I went off to find her.

WOMEN'S LOCKER ROOM

__

No one around…good

I searched the place and right in front of me was what I was looking for.

__

Payback time!!

I grabbed what I needed and left in silence.

10 MINUTES LATER

AEON'S POV

__

God that felt good, I still can't believe I beat Natalya and that…

"Where in the holy hell is my stuff?? I'm sure I left it here!!" Aeon frantically said outloud.

"Aeon what going on with all the yelling??" Kelly asked trying to get an answer.

"My stuff is gone, who would've…..

"I think I know who did it…well remember your prank on Xander? Well he took it ok but he asked where you were and I told him you were taking a shower and….

"Kel it's okay, I'm not mad atcha, I can't believe for the second time in a row he got me, now this time there's no going back!!" she said.

"That's good and all but what are you gonna wear out now?" she asked.

"Ohh well I don't wanna get arrested for indecent exposure…I already got that on my rap sheet." she joked.

TUESDAY NIGHT

After last night with Kofi becoming Intercontinental Champion, a certain Big Red Monster was not happy and went to Teddy Long and demanded to have am match with me tonight, but it would be contested under Extreme Rules.

I finally get my chance at payback for taking my title from me.

LATER ON

Pyro went off and _Into the fire _played signifying the entrance of the Big Red Machine as he made his way down in a foul mood after his loss last night (Thanks to me!!) he entered the ring and awaited my arrival.

_Bleed it out_ hit and I came out to a better reaction than last week as I came down but I looked focused as I was ready to do battle with Kane, but this time it's not about championships, it's about who's better.

The bell rang and he went right for me but I ducked him quickly, then I nailed a kick to the back of his leg, then another and another. I had managed to stop the movement of Kane and went for a shoulder tackle but he caught me with a huge big boot to the face which stopped my momentum.

He grabbed me by the head and threw me into the corner turnbuckle and started slamming fists into my head and nailing a few body shots, but he continued the assault as it was No DQ it was all legal as he eventually stopped I was dazed but he wanted to punish me so he lifted me up for a crushing sidewalk slam, he looked at me and an evil grin crept on his face as he went to the outside and searched under the ring for weapons, he grabbed a trash can full of them and threw them into the ring.

As I was on the mat trying to regain my senses I saw the scattered weapons on the floor, and saw the monster looking for more tools of destruction. I used the ropes to regain standing balance, but Kane was back in the ring and holding a steel chair, he went over to me ready to strike me down with it, but I ducked it with a split leg and came up kicking it back into his face stunning him temporarily.

I used the time to get myself back up and into the match so I grabbed a kendo stick and started to strike Kane with as many shots as I could do until I broke the stick over his back. I went for another weapon but as I did Kane sat up looking pissed off and wanting more from me. I grabbed the nearest thing to me which was a garbage can and went to smash it across the head of the monster but he was up and wrapped his hand around my throat.

I dropped the can and as he tried to lift me I countered with a low blow, and another, and one more time until he was down. I grabbed the trash can and with a huge force I crumpled it over his head, the can literally turned into instant scrap. I then hit a few knee drops to his head and a couple of fist drops to keep control of the match in my favour, I went up the top rope and I was going for X Marks the Spot but somehow he managed to recover and nail a jaw wrenching uppercut, I felt like my jaw just went two more inches to the left!!

He went to the outside and grabbed a table and threw it into the ring, he came in and began to set up the table, but as he looked towards me he grinned again and went back to the outside and looked under the ring, and produced a can of gasoline!! Followed by a lighter. He looked to the set up table and poured the gasoline all over it, then grabbed the lighter and struck the flint and sparked up the flame which he then threw onto the table which caught fire instantly.

He laughed manically, as I was already up but I started to strike him with kicks and punches to his head and body, I was trying to weaken him, but I did something even shocking I managed to lift Kane for a suplex!! But he just got up from it and I countered into a backflip kick hitting him right in the temple and I followed it up with a inverted DDT , 1-2 nope he kicked out, I saw the flaming table but I wanted to avoid it as I grabbed a steel chair, and as he got up I struck him right in the head then I took it into his ribs then his knee then from the top rope I executed a elbow with the chair right on top of him knocking him down.

As I went for him again, he played possum and grabbed my throat and he went to the corner turnbuckle and was going to Chokeslam me off the top right through the fiery table!! But I fought back by elbowing him in the head and managed to escape his clutches and I threw him off the ropes back first through the table!! He screeched in pain as he felt the scorching flames engulf his back. I heard the crowd chant "ECE, ECW, ECW!!" I saw my opening and nailed X Marks the Spot from the top and it connected, 1-2-3 I got him!! I finally defeated Kane, but EMT's came from the back to assist the monster out and get him to the hospital.

And once again I saw him from the top of the rafters looking down on me, the champ Jack Dark.

I grabbed a mic.

"Hey Dark, these past few weeks all you've done is stand and stare, so what are ya gonna do? Stand and stare or are ya gonna come down and do something!!" I stated.

He gave the cold look but the lights went out and he appeared in the ring, dropped his title belt and took off his jacket, as we both got into a fighting stance and we began to exchange blow for blow until….

"Hold a minute playas!! Now it seems to me you two can't wait until Armageddon, so next week on ECW it will be a six man tag, which will pit the ECW Champion Jack Dark teaming with John Morrison and Kane, to take on Tommy Dreamer, the Intercontinental Champion Kofi Kingston and Xander Cage, Holla!! Teddy announced.

As we both herd the announcement, it was my chance to get some opportunity to see what Dark is capable of, but as soon as we were face to face and were about to continue our fight the lights went out and he was gone, next week we finally step in the ring.

**Now things have heated up (literally!!) between Kane and Xander and now he's seeking to fight Dark!!**

**What you think? Reviews please!!**

**Claimer: I own Jack Dark and Aeon!!**


	28. Boiling point

**Finally I got it done!! anyway here it is so enjoy!!**

Chapter 28: Boiling point

MONDAY NIGHT

I had gotten off a victory after beating the psychotic monster Kane on ECW last Tuesday night and I was healed from that battle but I knew tonight would be eventful as I was set to do battle with the Intercontinental Champion Kofi Kingston.

"Yo shmuck!!"

I turned around to see a very cocky but not angry Aeon, she had her ring gear on, and I guess she wanted to say something before her match.

"Heya Audrey, good to see you're still fully clothed, oh and how did you like my gift?" I sarcastically said.

"Oh yeah I liked you gave my stuff back and gift wrapped and all." she said.

"I thought you would like that." I said.

"Yeah but where in the hell are my underwear??" she asked.

"I don't know, gotten lost on the way through airport baggage and ended up in lost and found? Or probably being sold on Ebay?" I said.

"Or maybe a certain Shmuck, decided to add them to his pair he took from me!!" she answered back.

"Now I only took those to keep as a memento of our…little war, and any way a certain diva has taken my underwear and sold it off to the divas locker room, but I didn't mind the autograph session." I said.

"Well yeah I did but I don't have any pairs of your underwear, what proof have you got that I do?" she said.

"The proof that I have is because I signed all of my wear except for one that was absent…my Spider-Man underwear was not among the signings, you have it don't you?" I asked.

"Well…yeah but what would a grown man do with a pair of those kind of underwear??" she questioned.

"What? Spider-Man's cool!! And anyway he's ten times better than Naruto!!" I answered back.

"Well he's cool as well, a ninja who doesn't need "superpowers" she said.

"Yeah well he can't swing from building to building and use web blasters….so ha!!" I said.

"Why are we acting like a couple of third graders?" she asked.

"I have no idea but it's beginning to scare me." I said.

"Same here, so can we not speak of this again?" she asked.

"Good call let's never!!" I said.

As we agreed (for the very first time!!) on something her brothers came along.

"Hey man we could hear you guys yelling from a distance!!" Jeff said.

"What are you both arguing about now??" Matt asked.

"NOTHING!!" we both said in unison.

"Okay sorry!! Hey Xander someone's been selling these women's underwear." Matt said as he pulled them out of his pocket.

I looked at the pair and I knew instantly who was the owner, I tried to keep myself from blurting out who's they were, but Aeon however was a different story her expression turned to horror as her older brother held her cotton black panties in his hand.

"You have any idea who's these are Aeon?" Matt asked.

"Um…uh nope…no idea…nothing…not even a clue!!" she nervously said.

"Yeah I bet you don't." I tried to hint at while suppressing my laughter.

"Okay then, we gotta go we have a match against Hawkins and Ryder, Aeon good luck against Beth Phoenix and Xander good luck to you against Kofi Kingston." Matt told us as him and his brother left for their match.

As they left the area I began to laugh my ass off at the irony of what just happened, but Aeon was really in complete horror and rage.

"That was not funny ok!!" she angrily said.

"Aw c'mon it so was!! I mean he had no idea they were yours and what's even more funny was that look on your face when he held them out at you!!" I said while laughing.

"Yeah but he was my brother and that's sooo wrong!!" she complained.

"But funny and anyway this means we're even now!!" I stated.

"If ya say so, anyway I got a match now and by the way your entrance music by Linkin Park is cool!!" she said.

"Uh thanks, so is yours by Disturbed, Inside the fire is a kickin theme!!" I said as she left with a smile on her face.

__

What was that about??

LATER ON

_SOS_ came blasting on the speakers and out came the new Intercontinental Champion Kofi Kingston, he did his Boom-Boom with the pyro going off and the title belt on his shoulder as he came down with a big smile as he greeted the fans and got in the ring and was awaiting my arrival.

As I walked through the curtain to my entrance music…..

On came blasting _The Spider-Man TV Series _theme song complete with a video reel of him I looked up and back in utter embarrassment and I was a bit flabbergasted at it and gave a WTF look to everyone who were too busy laughing their heads off at it including Kofi who looked like he was about to die in a fit of laughs as I got to the ring and tried to focus myself for the match.

Eventually Kofi stopped laughing at what had just happened the bell rang and we were under way with us both locking up in the centre of the ring. I caught him into a wrist lock and followed it up with some quick kicks to his left arm. As I let go I ducked his clothesline attempt and came off of the ropes with one of my own knocking him down. I nailed a couple of elbow drops to him and used a headlock to try and wear him down.

As I kept him in the hold he managed to get back to a vertical base, he elbowed me to the gut and shook me off and off of the ropes he nailed a high kick to my head, knocking me down as he did to himself. As I got up he was waiting for me to do so and used both his hands to lay a massive chop to my chest then throwing me into the corner turnbuckle, as I tried to get my head back into the match Kofi came running towards me and flew at me in a frenzy and leapt to the top rope and nailed some wicked shots sending me reeling.

As he came off the ropes he went for a cross body but I saw him coming and ducked the attempt and all he got was canvas, I saw my opening and nailed a wheel kick to his face, 1-2 nope he got his shoulder up. I began to work on his abdomen by using a sit down abdominal stretch as I yanked back further I tried to get a submission, but the Jamaican fought back with a couple of kicks to my head throwing me off, but it didn't stop me as I went for his legs to try and hook the cloverleaf in he grabbed me into an inside cradle, 1-2 nope a near fall.

I got up from the pin attempt and went for hi again but he was aware of my presence and threw me to the outside, I tried to get back in the ring but out of nowhere Kofi dived through the ropes and went right into me taking us both down. He got to his feet first and went right for me as he used a high kick to my chest to level me and then threw me back into the ring, he ascended the top turnbuckle looking ready to hit a missile dropkick but as I got to my feet I saw him and using what energy I had left I ran right up to the top and caught him quickly and threw him off with a belly to belly suplex, but it took some out of myself but it did more damage to him.

I managed to get to my feet first I waited for him to get up and as he did I came at him with a chop block to the knee, I weakened it further with an inverted atomic drop bringing more pressure to the knee. As he was clutching his knee in agony I had to go for a submission as I applied the figure four leg lock, I got a few "WOOO" chants as I locked it in the centre of the ring, he fought like crazy to try and get to the ropes but I kept the pressure on him not letting him do so.

As I kept hold of the submission I could feel him turning me over, I tried to stop him but he used his body weight against mine and turn the pressure on me, I began to feel pulsing pain through my legs as I frantically made it to the ropes and the ref ordered the hold to be released. We both had a hard time getting up, but it didn't stop us from going at it as he came at me with a hard chop to my chest, I hit him back with one, then we just exchanged blow for blow until he caught my hand and brought me into a quick Russian leg sweep, he followed up off the ropes with his trademark "Boom-Boom" and the leg drop across my chest, 1-2- nope I kicked out.

He got to the corner as I slowly got up trying to will myself back into the match he saw his chance and went for the Trouble in Paradise buzz saw kick, he came at me full speed and height but I ducked it, as I split both my legs and came up with a kick to the head and quickly locking in the Deadend, he was trapped in the middle of the ring, as he was going to tap the hold was broken by….Kane!!

The ref threw the match out as he attacked me and Kofi, we were both tired and exhausted from our match and he knew how vulnerable we were as he layed in uppercuts and boots to us both. But we came back at him together as we hit a double dropkick levelling him and following it up with a double clothesline throwing him to the outside.

Kane was still seething from his loss last week on ECW to me and I guess he still has a grudge against Kofi for taking his title.

As we both stared him down, I saw from the corner of my eye, Dark…he was watching me again, did he consider me a threat? Or was it something else?

LATER ON

I met up with the Hardys and I wanted to talk with a certain Hardy.

"Oh real funny!!" I sarcastically said.

Aeon looked to me and gave that smile of hers to me.

"Ok now we're even!!" she answered.

"Fine, you got me I only have one thing to say…..YOU WIN, I GIVE UP!!" I stated.

She looked taken aback by my words as she looked shocked and surprised.

"Wha??…..Really? Wow I guess you actually have more brains than I thought, and anyway I enjoyed the time we spent doing this." she replied.

"Yeah me too, but I can't do it anymore because I have two huge matches to prepare for tomorrow and Sunday night so I can't be too distracted right now." I explained.

"That's a fair reason so I guess it's over now?" she asked.

"Yeah but I think we learned a lot bout each other though didn't we?" I asked.

"We sure did, you're a cocky, smartass, and perverted shmuck who likes Spider-man!!" she sarcastically said.

"And you're a annoying, arrogant, smartass bitch who likes anime cartoons like Naruto!!" I replied.

"Ok since you've both done with the insults can we please just act like adults and shake hands!!" Matt pleaded.

We looked at one another and reluctantly shaked hands.

"Ok now that's settled…time to hit the clubs!!" Jeff said.

The war between me and Aeon has now ended in a tie but my war for the ECW title was slowly approaching.

TUESDAY NIGHT

Tonight was a huge six man tag team match and of course it was my chance to get in the ring with the champ himself.

LOCKER ROOM

"Hey Kofi you okay to compete tonight?" I asked.

"Not to worry mun, that psycho may have beaten me and you down but were still here." he replied.

"Yeah I suppose that's good but why did he get involved?" I questioned.

We both did try to come up with an answer….

"Look, as far as I'm concerned whatever Kane was planning has nothing to do with tonight's match you'll both get your chance in the ring with him tonight!!" Tommy interrupted.

"So is there a game plan then?" I asked.

"One…just fight like you mean it!!" he answered as we both agreed.

LATER ON

_Into the fire_ played and out came the former ECW champion, the Big Red Machine Kane who was ready to dish out some pain to his adversaries tonight. He entered the ring and did his pyro awaiting his partners.

_Ain't no make believe _hit and out came another former ECW champion the Shaman of Sexy, John Morrison, who did his slow mo entrance with his partner The Miz in tow as they made their way down to the ring and he was cautious of Kane.

_Enemy _played as the lights went out and after a few seconds he appeared in the ring the champ, Jack Dark, who was wearing his black trench coat and his title belt around his waist but took them off revealing his ring attire not far off from The Undertaker's look.

_Man in a box _hit and out came the ECW Original, Tommy Dreamer who looked ready to fight and was making his way down to the ring with a purpose as he got himself fired up for the contest.

_SOS _hit and out came the Jamaican Buzzsaw himself, Kofi Kingston doing his Boom-Boom pyro and showing his huge smile to the crowd he rushed down to the ring and did his Boom-Boom to the crowd getting them into a frenzy.

_Bleed it out_ hit and I came out to a better reception than I got last week but I also rushed into the ring and did my double cut throat to the crowd getting them excited and also their support.

The bell rang and it was Kofi and Morrison starting us off with them tying up and Morrison getting the upper hand on him but Kofi countered into a hammerlock and followed with a leg sweep sending him falling face first to the ground and Kofi locking in a headlock.

He grounded Morrison briefly until he got to a vertical base and tried to counter with a backdrop but Kofi was ready as he landed on his feet and nailed a quick chop to his chest then a few more for good measure. He then used the hurracaranna on Morrison and sent him flying into the middle rope, Kofi was about to bounce off of the ropes until he was tripped by The Miz, causing a distraction and Morrison able to nail a high kick to Kofi's head.

Morrison then grounded Kofi with a headlock of his own and then dragging him to his corner and tagging in Kane who then levelled Kofi with a huge clothesline and a huge elbow drop 1-2- nope a kick out.

He continued to pummel Kofi with lefts and rights to his back keeping him grounded, but as Kane brought him to his feet he nailed elbows to the gut and gave him a second to nail a high kick to the monster's head dropping him, he crawled to make a tag to one of us but Kane was holding on to his foot until he mule kicked him off and tagged in Tommy.

He exploded in after Kane as he ducked a clothesline attempt from him came off the ropes and nailed a dropkick to the knee, then another and another until he was at his level and began nailing fists to his head, he then hit a neck breaker, 1-2-nope a strong shoulder up. He went behind him for a bull dog Kane caught him and countered into a sidewalk slam 1-2 nope Tommy kicked out.

Kane dragged Tommy to his corner and tagged in Morrison, he used that capoiera kick right into the chest of Tommy, he ascended the top rope and hit that corkscrew moonsault of his, 1-2 he got his foot on the rope, he threw Tommy to the outside and distracted the ref while Miz began to assault Tommy by pounding the hell out of him and throwing him into the barricade back first.

However as we all went to stop him the ref also caught him with his hand in the cookie jar and threw him out, as he was taken away by me Tommy was back in the ring and with a distracted Morrison, was behind him and Tommy kicked him in the mid section and nailed his DDT and did his pose getting the crowd behind him. He wanted to finish him with the Dreamer driver but Kane came in and Chokeslammed him hard, then Kofi came and hit Trouble in paradise as both me and Dark were still waiting to get into the match Kofi tagged me in as did Kane tagged Dark in.

The crowd was going crazy as we were finally in the ring face to face we got our fist t the ready and began to exchange blows with one another. We really went at it even matching kick for kick move for move he hit a T-bone suplex on me 1-2 nope I kicked out, I came back nailing a snap suplex, 1-2 nope he got out. I applied the cloverleaf looking to make him submit but he got to the ropes and I had to break it, but he came back by locking me into a cross arm breaker, in all my time studying martial arts I never actually had a cross arm breaker as his was effective but I used my experience to reduce pain by kicking him hard in the shoulder and it made him release the hold.

He came at me again trying to lock in his submission which he calls Embrace the darkness, but I countered by flipping myself over him and nailing an inverted DDT 1-2 nope it was broken up by Morrison, he grabbed me and brought me back into his corner and as Dark went for me a blind tag was made by Morrison, Dark wasn't happy as he went for the win with the Moonlight drive, but I countered it with a kick to the mid section and lifted him up for the Xander zone, I nailed it Kane tried to break it up but Tommy and Kofi had my back but Dark just stood there as he saw m get 1-2-3 we won the match!!

We celebrated in the ring but I saw Dark leaving holding his ECW title belt up high and we engaged in a stare down, this Sunday was going to be an extremely bloody war when I step inside the devil's creation to battle for my first chance at a world title.

**Ok then Armageddon is approaching, can he walk into the devil's creation and win the big one?**

**You know what to do, Reviews please!!**


	29. The scars that remain

**Finally this was the longest chapter I have ever done!!! well all there is to say is....Enjoy!!!!**

Chapter 29: The scars that remain

**World Heavyweight Championship**

**JBL (c) vs. Edge vs. Randy Orton**

**WWE Championship**

**CM Punk (c) vs. The Big Show vs. Chris Jericho**

**ECW Championship**

**Extreme Elimination Chamber**

**Jack Dark (c) vs. Kane vs. Kofi Kingston vs. Tommy Dreamer vs. John Morrison vs. Xander Cage**

**Undisputed Tag Team Championship**

**TLC Gauntlet**

**The Hardys vs. Priceless vs. Ryder & Hawkins vs. Primo & Carlito vs. Jesse & Festus vs. D-Generation X vs. Cryme Tyme vs. Finlay & Hornswoggle**

**#1 Contender's match for the WWE Championship**

**Elimination match **

**Umaga vs. The Undertaker vs. Vladimir Kozlov**

**#1 Contender's match for the World Heavyweight Championship**

**Batista vs. Rey Mysterio vs. John Cena **

It was finally here, Armageddon it was the night in which I could make my mark in the WWE by winning the big one, but I had five other guys also trying to do the same but it wasn't gonna stop me!!!!

I spent most of the week training with the Hardys so we could help one another prepare for our matches, they taught me some risk taking moves I could use against my opponents and I taught them some good technical skills and strikes to give them an edge against their opponents, and with Aeon giving us support which I mean insulting us as much as she could gave us the motivation we needed.

"Guys I need to thank you again for all the advice and moves you gave me all week, and I hope my skill gave you two an edge against your opponents tonight." I said.

"Yeah no problem man it's the least we could do for you I mean tonight is you're first opportunity at a world championship, we know how it feels so don't stress bout it too much." Jeff advised.

"Just try not to get yourself killed out there, this is a whole new environment for you and it's a match designed to punish the human body, Jeff we need to get ready we're up soon…Xander good luck to you tonight and Aeon good luck in winning the Divas Naughty or Nice contest tonight!!" Matt said.

"Guys just be careful out there and for the love of god don't break a leg or anything for that matter!!!" Aeon humorously said as they left to prepare.

I turned to her and I just had to ask her.

"Sooooo Aeon what kind of skimpies are ya wearing for the contest?" I asked with a huge grin on my face.

"Wouldn't you like to know….but since I'm in a giving mood here tonight I'll let your imagination do the work, anyway let's go and support my bros for their match!!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah let's give them our support!!" I answered.

We went to the locker room to watch the match unfold and so far it was already complete and utter chaos as Triple H began nailing everyone who moved with his trusty sledgehammer and Shawn Michaels knocking people's teeth down their throats.

Priceless were brawling with Primo and Carlito which sprawled all the way out of the arena as Jesse and Festus were trying to out wit Cryme Tyme with whatever move they could use.

It got even crazier when Jeff nailed a Swanton off the ladder which was in the ring down to the table outside with both Hawkins and Ryder on it destroying them he got the 3 count, but it was scary to see it happen as none of them were moving.

I saw the look of complete worry and despair Aeon was in, her brother was hurt…hurt in a way I could not understand, I even saw Matt trying to get his brother out of the heap to check on him.

As Jeff was taken out by the EMT's Matt wanted to go with him and had to abandon the match I didn't blame him it was his brother he couldn't leave him in his time of need, me and Aeon went to find them and as they were carting him off Matt told her to stay and in the arena and wait until he got an update on Jeff's condition.

As we watched the ambulance drive off to the hospital I looked to her and could see her beginning to tear up.

"Aeon your brother's gonna be fine, he's a strong guy and I highly doubt that he's gonna let something like this stop him!!!" I stated.

She looked to me realising what I had just said to her and she buried her head into my shoulder and cried out of worry. I was a little weirded out to see her like this but then again this what it was like having a family to care bout…something I'll never know, but I did what I could to comfort her.

LATER ON

The call came from Matt who was at the hospital with Jeff and he gave the update to us.

She got off the phone and looked at me in a calm state.

"So…. Is he ok?" I asked.

"The doctors say he's ok he just got knocked unconscious and he sort of injured his wrist on the fall, they're operating on him now and we'll know by tomorrow what's his condition." she explained.

"Good, I'm glad he's ok." I said.

"You were right, he has taken much worse than this and I know he could take much more than that." she admitted to me.

"He's a daredevil what would ya expect!!" I said.

She actually found that comment funny.

"True enough we've been telling him for years he's a complete idiot when he does things like this but it never stops him from doing it, and that's how he became the Jeff Hardy we all know and love." she explained.

I laughed at that bit of info and guessed the risk taking he did had to have come from somewhere.

"About earlier on when I was "crying" can we….

"Keep it between us because it effects your Angelic Diablo look yeah no problem." I said.

**(Notice: I gave her the nickname that Matt had in this story)**

"Ok with that settled I have a Divas Naughty or Nice contest to win, and by the way be careful out there, and I hope you can win tonight otherwise I have a new list of things I can you all night long!!" she said.

"Wouldn't give ya the satisfaction…Audrey!!" I said as she left to get ready for her contest.

I on the other hand was getting ready for my huge championship match as I began to practise strikes and kicks and also mentally prep me to go against Dark who I have yet to beat and not only that the first two men competing will be me and the champ so it will be interesting to see who's the better man.

LATER ON

The divas Naughty or Nice contest was on and I was watching it with the rest of the boys in the back we all cheered our favourite diva on to win.

"Candice is hot!!"

"Nah Mickie is ten times better than her!!!"

"You guys are nuts Kelly Kelly is hotter than both of them combined!!!"

"No way Michelle can out wrestle all three of them!!!"

But as they were about to say more Aeon stepped up and showed her stuff…literally.

She got her robe off and displayed a very gothic version of it was like Christmas had come early for us all.

_Holy crap she is…whoa ok there sparky no need to go there!!!_

_But she is hot in that outfit_

_She's your friend's little sister!!!_

As I was conflicting with my mind in what I saw she did catch eyes that night and as the winner was about to be revealed I saw Tommy come running in and looking for me.

"Kofi….not…ok!!" he said while out of breathe.

"What is it boy what's wrong with Kofi?" I asked getting an irritated look from Tommy.

"You…asshole…Kofi…got…attacked…we…need…to…go…and…see..the..G..M!!"he said panting like a dog.

"Oh, I hope he's ok better go and find out what's the sitch." I said as I left to find out.

"Wait…for..me!!" he said.

"Tommy I gotta be honest here Estrada was right bout one thing when he was the GM "You are lazy!!!" I said while impersonating Estrada and left with Tommy really irritated from that.

GM's OFFICE

As I came in I saw all of my opponents except Dark who obviously couldn't give a rat's ass who he faces.

And just after me was a out of breathe Tommy Dreamer who took a few minutes to catch up with me.

"Playas I have some bad news concerning Kofi." T Lo said.

"What happened to him Teddy?" I asked.

"He got attacked backstage, I wasn't sure who did it but he's been told he cannot compete for tonight's match." he explained.

"Good thing he was!!" Morrison said.

"One less victim for me!!" Kane commented

"Teddy that's bullshit!!! Who's going to be his replacement?" I asked.

"That would be me!!!"

I turned around to see the World's Strongest Man, Mark Henry with his manager Tony Atlas in tow.

"Hey Mark how ya been? As I can see you have help now." I said.

"He's not my "help" he's my main man, the Hall of Famer, Tony Atlas and the man who is gonna make me champion and that happens tonight!!" Henry stated.

"Well I hate to burst ya bubble Mark but I plan on doing that tonight and I don't care how big or how strong you are I won't be denied a chance at becoming ECW world champion tonight!!!, so don't take it personally if I pin you to win it." I stated as I left him in a very angry mood.

As I left to get ready he stopped me outside in the hallway.

"Oh and by the way I was the one who took out Kingston!!!" he taunted.

I should've known it was him, but now I can focus that anger I have building on him and Kane in the chamber.

LATER ON

I trained my body ready for the punishment I was about to receive, but my only task in this match was to survive.

_This is it, you've trained all these years for this one chance, now it's time!!!!_

I mentally prepped myself for I was about to enter hell itself for that one chance at glory.

LATER ON

"The following contest is the Extreme Elimination Chamber match, and it is for the ECW Championship!!!

Now in this match two of the six participants will begin the contest, and every five minutes a new superstar will enter the match after they are released from their pods.

Elimination occurs by pinfall or submission, weapons are legal in this match and the last man standing will be the ECW Champion!!!" Tony Chimmel announced.

_Man in a box _hit and Tommy Dreamer was coming out and ready for a fight, and was full of breathe since his little jog earlier on, he gave a motion to the crowd he was gonna be the new champion here tonight as he looked at the chamber and stepped inside slowly while looking around at it and went towards his pod and stepped in and was locked in.

_Ain't no make believe _hit and the Shaman of Sexy was coming out no slow-mo entrance for him he was all business as he came down the ramp with some confidence but it disappeared when he saw the chamber and shot him down even more when he was inside and made his way to his pod where he will wait until it was time.

_Somebody's gonna get it _hit and here came the World's Strongest Man, the man who took out Kofi Kingston to get his spot here tonight, accompanied by his manager Tony Atlas he was focused in not only capturing the ECW title but destroying all of his opponents as well, he entered the chamber with no signs of fear and was shut inside the pod.

_Into the Fire _hit and Kane was the only man in this match who has the experience of being in the elimination chamber as the structure did not intimidate him but made him feel more at home as he stepped in and entered his pod and waited.

_Bleed it out _hit and I got a huge reaction from the crowd as I came out, I wore my new shirt which was black all over but had two huge red x's going from the back to the front as I threw it to the crowd I looked at the demonic structure and was feeling fear but as I always knew fear wasn't an option as I stepped in and awaited the arrival of the final competitor.

_Enemy_ hit as the lights went out and from the darkness itself as the lights came back on the champ was already in the ring all geared up with that precious silver ECW championship around his waist, he took it off and looked at it as he handed it to the ref who held it up signifying it was a title match.

The bell rang and we were under way with me and Dark both going for a striking contest between each other, he nailed some wicked shots to my head and torso but I did equally the same amount of damage.

We then tied up and I got the upper hand as I used a headlock take down on him and I quickly applied a cross arm breaker to him but he countered quickly by rolling backwards and locking me into one of his own, I quickly countered him into the triangle hold I had him locked in for about a few short seconds until he used some incredible strength and lifted me up and slammed me down with a power bomb, 1- nope I got out quick as I let go of the hold.

We locked up again and this time he got me as he used the wrist lock and followed up with a couple of kicks to the arm. He hit another kick to my abdomen and snapmared me to the mat and wrenched my neck and head back, I was able to get out of it by hitting some kicks into the head of Dark throwing him off.

But the countdown was underway for the third person to enter the match,

10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1

The random selection began but as it slowed down to shine upon…..JOHN MORRISON

He came rushing in as the door was opened and hit clotheslines to both me and Dark as he went off the ropes and connected with Dark with a kick levelling him. He then went for me and got that break dance leg drop on me. He began to do his poses to the crowd as he went up the top of the chamber to grab a weapon, he found the barbed wire baseball bat and brought it down with him.

He looked towards Dark and waited until he got up and as he turned around he got nailed in the stomach with the bat, then again on his back keeping him at bay. He then looked towards me as he readied the bat and came at me and nailed me right between the eyes, I felt the sharp metal pierce my skull and stung like hell!!!

He began to get cocky again as he did lay us both out but out of nowhere Dark was up and began hitting strikes to Morrison continuously and sent him into the turnbuckle following it up with some shoulder locks into his abdomen. I on the other hand was trying to get up as I was busted open by that shot from Morrison with the barb-wire baseball bat, I could mostly see red as the blood poured from my head furiously.

Dark was really taking to Morrison as he hit him with a belly to back suplex on to the steel which hurt Morrison like hell. I got up and Dark turned to see me bleeding and I motioned him to bring it. We went at it again as this time I caught him off guard with some kicks to his head and legs as I weakened him for the suplex combo I then applied the cloverleaf to damage his mobility around the chamber but I got struck by Morrison who came flying off of the top rope with a clothesline.

As we all were layed out the countdown had already begun for the fourth entry into this match,

10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1

The random selection was underway and the light slowed down and shone onto….KANE!!!

The door was opened and in came the Big Red Machine who just completely went after everyone he took Morrison down with a clothesline and nailed Dark with a big boot and came at me with a clothesline over the ropes and I landed hard on the steel floor back first, it felt as if I fell a few feet but god it hurt!!!

Kane came after me as he came over the ropes and picked me up by the head and rammed me head first into the steel, then a second time and finally a third time, I felt like my brains just got rattled as the monster looked on in sick pleasure of my pain. However Morrison was continuing his assault on Dark as he went for his legs after the damage I caused by locking in an Indian deathlock Dark was in a lot of pain as he tried to break free of it but Morrison kept the pressure on.

Kane wasn't done with me as he started to target my opened wound in my head and pound away at my bloody flesh, he threw me back in the ring as Dark got out of the hold using the ropes to get Morrison off of him, he struck back by suplexing the Shaman of Sexy on to the steel, they took the fight to there. But Kane continued his punishment as he hit a sidewalk slam on me, 1-2 nope I got the shoulder up, he decided to go to the top rope and was going to fly, he waited until I got to my feet as I did he went for it but I caught him in mid air with a high kick to the head I went for the cover, 1-2 nope he got out.

I nailed knee drops to his head and was giving him the same punishment he gave me as I stopped the knees and went for fist drops, I tried to bust him open , but nothing was working until I decided to go to the top and grab a random weapon hanging from the ceiling, I picked up a barbed wire steel chair , I came down and waited until Kane did his famous sit up and as he did I got the chair and WHAM!!! Right between the eyes it knocked the monster down, but I wanted to do more damage as I took a bit of a risk injuring myself by going to the top rope and from there I executed an xtreme leg drop with the barb wire chair on to the head of Kane, which hurt him more that it did me.

It paid off as he was busted open from it but the price for me was I cut through the right leg of my wrestling pants and it cut my right leg I could feel the blood dripping down from it. Dark was having better luck than me as he just threw Morrison back first into the steel chains of the chamber walls and hit that piledriver of his which he calls Shot in the Dark, on the steel but he then threw a busted open Morrison into the ring, and did not make the cover he wanted to punish him further as he went for a weapon and picked up a trash can, he threw it down and went down himself but as he went for him Morrison grabbed the trash can and nailed him square in the head.

The countdown began for the fifth participant in the match to enter as the timer went.

10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1

The light shone on the two chambers but it immediately stopped to….MARK HENRY!!!

He smiled to the release of the door and came in knocking every competitor down and began asserting himself in the match when he grabbed Morrison who tried to hit a cross body on him was caught and driven into the ground with the World's Strongest Slam, he then grabbed Dark who also tried to lift Henry but he got a World's Strongest Slam for his trouble them I tried to fight back with some fists and then a kick to the mid section I was going for a clothesline but he just stood there and took it but he was still standing and as I tried to fight back he just lifted me and into a quick but crushing World's Strongest Slam.

But as he began to see his work of devastation he turned to face the Big Red Machine who was bleeding from the shot I gave hi and was ready to duke it out with the Silverback and so they did with both exchanging blows until Henry got his head taken off by a boot from Kane and thrown to the outside on the steel. They were brawling out there as Kane threw Henry head first into the steel, but he retaliated by throwing his head into the steel, nearly knocking him out, meanwhile Morrison was going to take advantage of the situation as he waited for either me or Dark to get up I got up first and he kicked me in the mid section and was going for the Moonlight Drive but I countered into a neck breaker, and followed up by hitting the suplex combo but the blood in my face was blinding me a little.

However I failed to see Henry blindside me and while I was down he took me to the outside and picked me up and ran towards the empty pod and threw me back first into the pod, the force caused the glass to shatter and I fell through on the sharp jagged bits. The result was my back and arms were cut open from the impact as I writhed in the pod in pain, I had felt this before in the past but to relive it was different all together.

As Henry was loving the carnage he put me through he was net with a wicked right uppercut by Kane who was in a very foul mood because I guess he wanted to inflict that kind of pain on me but since he lost his chance it just pissed him off as it was the Silverback vs. the Big Red Machine as they were in a fist fight then a test of strength which was imminently won by Henry who Kane on his knees until Kane kicked Henry square in the nads and wrapped his hand around his throat and lifted him for a Chokeslam which annihilated Henry as his back bounced off of the steel, 1-2-3 MARK HENRY HAS BEEN ELININATED!!!

Henry left the chamber with his manager helping him out.

The countdown began for the final participant in this match.

10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1

The light shone down instantly on….TOMMY DREAMER!!!

He rushed out of the pod and went to the top turnbuckle to grab his signature weapon of choice, the Singapore cane!!!

He came down and just began to hit everything that moved in the chamber, he struck Kane over the head, then another few more shots to him completely keeping him down, then Morrison came back into the match with the baseball bat but Dreamer seemed to catch him quickly as he nailed vicious shots one after the other completely dropping the Shaman of Sexy in fits of pain.

Dark came at him next but was met with the cane to the temple, then to the back but this was the part that surprised him…I was standing behind him with my head bloodied, badly, my arms and back were sliced open after I went through the glass but his face told me everything as I told him to "bring it" which got the crowd into a frenzy that I was still alive and still itching for a fight, however he accepted the challenge as I walked over to him like some wounded animal as he began to hit me with those cane shots but every shot just seemed to piss me off I eventually just let him punish me with it, as I said out loud;

"THANK YOU SIR, MAY I HAVE ANOTHER!!!"

I repeated it over and over until I got up and grabbed his final attempt and used the cane on him, thrashing every body part I could find, I just completely lost my mind in the match, when I brought him up and instantly nailed Rage in the Cage on Dreamer, 1-2-3 TOMMY DREAMER HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!!!

Tommy left with some help from the officials.

I took the cane and started bashing my own head in which, got the crowd chanting "CAGE!!!" "CAGE!!!" "CAGE!!!" listening to that burst of support just made me wanna beat someone's ass as I saw Morrison still staggering from those cane shots I locked his arms into my own and I repeatedly head butted his wound with mine opening his up even more.

He was layed out by me as I turned my attention to an equally bloodied Kane who looked at me in complete disbelief as I went straight for him he tried to take my head off with a boot but he missed as I ducked it and kicked him right in the nads, I used that to hit a jawbreaker, it brought him to one knee, I knew I had to do more but my vision began to blur a little and with the amount of blood in my face it made my vision worse.

I was on the top turnbuckle and from there I nailed a missile dropkick smack dab in the face of the monster, It took a bit out of me as I used the ropes for leverage to get up luckily I got up quicker than he did. I hit his head hard with quick kicks to it and to his back, I just wanted to give him the same amount of torture he gave me in all of our matches and I did something I thought would never work I locked in the Deadend he was writhing in agony as I cranked up the pressure I pulled back with whatever was left.

Meanwhile Morrison and Dark were duking it out as Morrison let his ego get the better of him and gave the champ an opening as he hit an uppercut and followed up with a kick to the mid section and lifted him up for a Shot in the Dark, he connected for the second time on him, 1-2-3 JOHN MORRISON HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!!!

At the same time I did the unbelievable, I managed to keep Kane in that hold for such an amount of time he was forced to tap out, KANE HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!!!!

Kane left by himself, as he clutched himself in pain.

It was down to me and the champ…just as I wanted it!!!

He waited for me to get up and I stared him down and slowly made my way towards him and as I could see his hose and lip was busted, but still no effect on him.

I got my gloves off for this as did he, this would be a bare knuckle affair, blow for blow was exchanged with the clash of bone hitting bare flesh, every shot I took felt like I was being hit repeatedly with a hammer across my face, but my shots were going for that already damaged nose of his as we just pummelled each other into oblivion.

After the last shot managed to rock him I quickly grabbed him and nailed the suplex combination, but I kept him locked in as I went for and hit an inverted DDT, 1-2- nope he kicked out before three. I began to get dizzy again as I knew the amount of blood I lost was getting to me, but Dark just got up from my attack and came at me with a Spear!!!

He covered me, 1-2 nope I got the shoulder up, he knew it was lights out for me as he easily picked me up and hit Shot in the Dark, my head hit the mat hard as I felt my brain get scrambled again, he covered me again, 1-2- no I refused to die there and then!!!

The crowd was going completely crazy as I kept on kicking out, I was bloodied, battered and my mind was in pieces as Dark was trying to think of how he was gonna keep me down, I tried to claw my way up until he had enough and locked me in his signature submission, Embrace the Darkness.

I struggled to get out but he knew I was running out of fumes and with him applying that hold and the amount of blood loss it was only a matter of time……….

I…..I……I can't remember what happened next but I was told I had passed out and the ref's came in to check on my condition and called for the bell, Dark won by submission but EMT's were called out to get me to the hospital and some of my wounds were worse than I knew.

I got carried out on a stretcher and they used towels to try and stop some of the bleeding but I got taken away to the hospital.

It was a night I will never forget but was this my last chance???

**World Heavyweight Championship winner- Randy Orton**

**WWE Championship winner- Chris Jericho **

**ECW Championship winner- Jack Dark**

**Undisputed Tag Team Championship winners- The Hardys**

**#1 Contender for the WWE Championship- Umaga**

**#1 Contender for the World Heavyweight Championship- John Cena **

**Damn bad luck for Xander!!!! He gave it his all but he came up short, what will be next for our hero?**

**What ya think? Reviews please!!!!**


	30. Reassesment

**Well here it is, i put a bit of thougth into this but I hope people will like an outside of the ring story for a change...so enjoy!!!**

Chapter 30: Re-assessment

HOURS LATER

I slowly opened my eyes and realised I was lying down on a bed, in the hospital.

I tried to get up but it hurt a bit to do so and I also noticed I was hooked up to a tube which led to a blood pack, _I really did lose a lot of blood!!!_

I looked around to see a room with several other patients, who I recognised.

I saw Zach Ryder and Curt Hawkins, they were just talking with each other bout their match.

And of course right next to me was Jeff who looked a lot better than he did hours ago but I also saw right in between us was Aeon and it looked like she fell asleep while waiting here, probably to stay with her brother.

_She actually looks cute when she's asleep._

I thought to myself until I saw Jeff was awake and tried to talk with him.

"Hey Jeff you okay man?" I whispered to him.

"Yeah I'm fine but you weren't looking to when they brought you in." he whispered back.

"How bad was I? I kinda passed out during the match." I asked.

"What I heard was you did lose a few pints of blood last night, you were cut on most parts of your body, they managed to stitch you up but there was a…slight problem." he explained.

"What problem?" I nervously asked.

"There was a problem getting your type of blood, they didn't have it in the hospital, so they started asking round the roster but there was only one person who was a match." he explained.

"Who…?" I asked even more nervous.

He jerked his head to his corner right and I looked in his direction to realise who my "saviour" was.

"You've gotta be kiddin me!!!" I said echoing through the entire ward.

I managed to wake up sleeping beauty as she rose up and lazily looked around the place.

"Wha-wha time is it?" she asked.

She rubbed her eyes and saw we were both up.

"You're both up? I was wonderin when you would both come around." she said stretching her arms.

"You haven't been here all night have ya?" I asked.

"Well yeah, Matt had to go and make some calls and he had a quick talk with the McMahon's and well bro it ain't good news." she told Jeff.

"What is the bad news?" he asked.

"You both have to drop your titles cos of your injury…..sorry." she said with an apologetic face on her.

"It's ok…I guess I'm injured and I guess it had to come to an end at some point." he said.

As they were talking a doctor walked in and was making his way towards Jeff.

"Mr. Hardy, I'm doctor Charles, and I will be your consultant…now we need to do a further scan of your head and wrist for any sort of other problems we may have missed, so we'll be carting you off to radiology right away." he explained.

"Well see ya guys later." he said as he was carted off by a very hot nurse.

_Lucky bastard._

"It's not like I'm goin anywhere!!" I sarcastically said.

"So how're you feelin?" Aeon asked.

"Well aside from the throbbing pain in my head, the feeling of being hit with a weed whacker…again, I'm fine thank you." I said.

"Good to hear that and….wait what do ya mean by weed whacker?" she asked puzzled.

"Uh long story, just for the record it hurts!!!" I answered.

"I bet it did, you should've seen most of the guys faces when you were busted open all over!!!" she said.

"Was it that bad?" I asked.

"It was graphic enough when some of them started to leave the room…even throw up!!" she explained.

"Yeah I guess it was but…I'm pissed off now!!!" I said.

"Define how exactly?" she asked.

"As in I'm pissed at myself for getting my ass kicked in that chamber and the fact I let myself down last night!!!" I complained.

"Well from what I saw you put up one hell of a fight, and no one can say you didn't try...but hey that's my opinion." she said.

"Well I won't know until I hear from the entire WWE Universe and the locker room, but I already have three words to describe what I did….OH…MY…GOD!!!!" I said humorously.

"Actually they already put a web blog on your performance on , hold on I'll get my laptop." she said as she went through her stuff to retrieve it.

She got her laptop and turned it on, as it did I noticed she had a Trivium background, I've heard of them but I never got round to listening to them, _maybe I ought to_.

The screen uploaded to the website and she found it.

"Well I guess you're about to find out what everyone thinks." she said as she displayed it to me.

The title of the article said: _CAGE CAME SO CLOSE_

The title said it all as I read the article.

_Last night's ECW Championship match inside the demonic Extreme Elimination Chamber was the most bloodiest match in ECW as six men battled it out to determine who would become the ECW Champion._

_After hours of torture and punishment it was all down to two men, the current champion, ECW's own Jack Dark and Raw's own Xander Cage._

_Cage suffered deep wounds on his head from John Morrison and even being thrown through the bullet proof glass by Mark Henry, causing his arms and back to be cut open, enduring the physical torture of Kane and taking cane shots from Tommy Dreamer._

_But even after Cage had taken such punishment and was completely annihilated he continued to fight, giving a valiant and defiant effort to win the title. But it was not to be as Dark was able to put a screeching halt on Cage's possible title reign by choking him out to retain the Championship._

_He was rushed to a local medical facility, but was also given a blood transfusion as he had lost a lot of blood during the bout. Doctors have diagnosed Cage with only minor injuries and will be back in just a few short weeks._

_We cannot get Xander Cage for comment at this time._

I was astonished that I got a positive reaction about my match last night but still I didn't win.

I knew that Aeon gave me my blood transfusion as I looked to her right arm and see the upper forearm patched up.

"Thanks" I said.

"For what? I didn't do anything." she said.

I looked towards the blood pack that was being fed into my own body and she realised what I meant.

"No problem, but now this means we have something in common, we have the same blood type!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah but why didn't your bros have the same type as you?" I asked.

"Well it could be that I'm…..not really their sister….blood sister." she answered.

It was a huge shock that she wasn't blood related but it did explain a few things, but still WOW!!!

"But that means…your….

"Adopted…yeah, my Mom and Dad adopted me when I was young, I couldn't remember much but all I knew was I was adopted and was taken in and given a home and a family and I became a Hardy." she explained.

"Must've been great." I distantly said.

"What?" she asked.

"Being part of a family who cares, supports and you can rely on for help all the time." I said.

"It was….oh and the doctors were wonderin if you had a next of kin, cos they couldn't find one?" she asked.

That part still stung me on the inside as I went to tell her.

"I don't plain and simple." I answered.

"But I…..Oh wait I forgot!!! I'm sooo sorry!!!" she apologised.

"Nah it's ok I'm used to it by now, have you read my autobiography?" I asked.

"Actually I read that a few weeks ago, gotta say I can't believe you went through most of that to get here." she replied.

"Yeah it was hard, I'm kinda glad I got here today cos this was my dream…but now I'm starting to think that I'm not cut out to be a World Champion then I'm not cut out to be a WWE superstar!!" I said.

She looked at me in shock as I dropped that bombshell on her as I was thinking of quitting the WWE.

2 DAYS LATER

I was allowed to go home and was given prescribed meds for some minor pain but I can't believe I'm actually thinking about quitting the sport I love, I forgot why I even got into it, I think I got into it because….

FLASHBACK

"_That was such an awesome match!!!" _

"_Yeah it was, I'm soo glad you convinced me to go and see this, I mean the match which had The Ultimate Warrior was awesome!!!"_

"_But the main event was the best and you know it!!!"_

"_You gotta point it was!!!"_

END FLASHBACK

Just thinking about that day really got me to remember why I loved wrestling but why did I…..

_Well why don't you go and see her, you haven't talked in a few years._

_Yeah I think I will….seeing her again will help me to think._

As I mentally decided to go and see an old friend of mine, I grabbed my coat and took my meds in case I needed them, locked the door and got on my Mitsubishi motorcycle and went down to see her.

"Hey sorry I haven't been back in a while, y'know work and all that…anyway I brought your favourites…I know you like white lilies.

I managed to make it to the WWE but I wanted to talk about the night we went to see Summerslam together in Madison Square Garden, we were just kids……"

FLASHBACK

"_C'mon Alex it'll be the coolest thing ever!!!"_

"_I dunno I mean sneaking out at night and breaking curfew is one thing but sneaking into the garden is another thing what if we get caught?"_

"_We won't I promise!"_

"_That's what you said when we "borrowed" that car and where did that get us?"_

"_Ok it was bad luck the cops caught us and we got grounded for a few months but this time my plan is foolproof!!"_

"_Ok how do we get in?"_

"_There's a back entrance into the place, my friend told me bout it it's unguarded and we can sneak in and just find ourselves a place to sit…simple!!"_

"_Ok let's do it!!!"_

_HOURS LATER_

"_I'm so glad we snuck out and saw that!!!"_

"_See I told you!!"_

"_Yeah I wonder what it would be like to be a superstar?"_

"_I bet you could become one if ya tried!!"_

"_What me? Well I dunno it's a stupid thing to go after."_

"_Aren't you training in that martial arts thing?"_

"_Yeah? What can that do for me?"_

"_Train in that and train to wrestle like the Macho Man, I heard a wrestling school was open and it's run by this guy called Johnny Rodriguez?"_

"_Ok I'll give it a shot, hey maybe I can do it."_

"_And someday you'll be performing in there...I can see it now Alex…no…Xander Cage…World Champion!!!"_

"_Yeah someday Lucy…Someday"_

END FLASHBACK

"I'll never forget that day when we went there but most importantly I have you to thank for making me into what I am today." I said.

"But I feel like I should quit while I'm ahead….yeah I know, but whenever I thought that….you were there to pick me up again." I said.

"Actually when I think bout it, you always believed in me and that day I made a promise to you that I would become World Champion and make you proud…so I'm gonna keep on trying for you until I finally win the big one…I promise!!!" I said.

As I put my hand to her I read the words.

LUCY URSULA ROBERTS

BORN 1979

DIED 1997

SHE WAS MY BEST FRIEND AND MY LOVER, I WILL NEVER FORGET HER

As I read the headstone, It always made me feel sad she was gone but at the same time good on the inside to talk with her, she got me into this line of work, and now I have my inspiration once again…_I WILL BECOME A WORLD CHAMPION…I PROMISE!!!_

WEEK LATER

I was invited to spend the holidays with the Hardy's as I accepted much to Aeon's protest I got treated to a good holiday there as it was my first time in North Carolina, I was nearly convinced into getting a tattoo in Shannon's shop but I managed to get out of that one saying if I win a world title I gotta have one there…so I said I'll do that when it happens.

But the best part about this holiday retreat was I found something out about Aeon.

I saw this photo of her when she was eight years old and I realised that….

Her real hair colour was red not black and I had to come out and say it.

"Hey Audrey, you're a ginger kid!!!" I shouted In the most loudest voice I could do.

"How the hell did you kn…..

She saw the photo and I held it in front of her with the widest smile I ever had.

"Okay look I wasn't too fond of being one but I died my hair two years later cos I got picked on for it!!!" she explained.

"Well I think you looked cute with red hair!!" I teasingly said.

"Yeah well I also hated the cute part, so why don't ya stop stalling and pick a player now cos I'm gonna wup you in this match." she said.

I made my way to the TV as we were playing Smackdown! vs. Raw 2009 for the PS3, I picked as my tag team, The Nature Boy, Ric Flair and of course myself, I just love playing with myself on here!!!

However Aeon played as her favourite tag team combination of The Game, Triple H and the Heart Break Kid, Shan Michaels, D-Generation X.

It was on fun afternoon as we battled continuously on it throughout the day until everyone started to get a little worried about us being a little competitive with one another again.

"Hey Aeon you haven't told anyone bout my leaving have you?" I whispered.

"No, I'm not gonna be a bitch and make your announcement for ya." she whispered back.

"Well I'm glad cause I ain't going nowhere!!!" I exclaimed.

"But that's great news what changed your mind?" she asked.

"I was reminded of why I wanted to become a wrestler and a WWE superstar, it was the words and support of a friend." I explained.

_Thank You Lucy._

**That was a close call!!! Nearly giving up on his dream but now what for our hero?**

**What you think? Reviews please!!!**


	31. Hellfire revenge

**Finally it took me long enough!! Christmas can be a nightmare!! anyway enough jabbering enjoy!!!**

Chapter 31: Hellfire revenge

I had one hell of a birthday bash, including a new years party as we all partied across all of Carolina in one night and even crashing a dirt bike in the process…let's just say I can't go back there until Jeff's calmed down.

MONDAY NIGHT

It had been a few weeks now since my match at Armageddon my arms were still taped up and so was my back but however I wanted to go to Shane and Stephanie's office and tell them what I'm gonna do tonight.

THE McMAHON'S OFFICE

I knocked on the door and I heard a voice say "YES" It sounded like they were arguing again. and so I entered to find the two McMahon siblings talking with one another.

"Ah just the guy we were looking for." Shane said to me.

"You were waiting for me to arrive?" I asked.

"What my brother is trying to say is that I wanted to see you as soon as you got here and you know what this enquires?" Stephanie asked.

"A rematch for the ECW title…I want it tonight!!!" I stated.

"Well that's what exactly what you're getting tonight in a one on one contest with….

"The champ himself Jack Dark!!!" Shane interrupted.

"Yes thank you Shane, I and Teddy Long decided after you incredible performance at Armageddon you deserve one last chance at the title." she explained.

"And somehow if that doesn't work out for you I decided to enter you into the Royal Rumble match." Shane said.

"You went and made a decision without consulting me?" she asked infuriated.

"Hey c'mon Steph I'm trying to be supportive!!" he said.

"The only thing you're doing is trying to sabotage me!!!" she yelled.

"I can see you're in the middle of something so I'll just go and get myself ready ok?" I said.

But they took no notice as I left them to argue with one another.

It was incredible, I had one last shot at the ECW Championship and if I don't get the job done tonight I still have another chance in the Royal Rumble match…my first Rumble ever.

LATER ON

I was preparing for my championship match until I heard the door open, I turned to meet Matt.

"Hey man you doin ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm a lot better." I said.

"Well you looked better than you did a couple of weeks ago." he said.

"Ok bout Jeff 's track I'm really sorry I trashed it!!" I said.

"Just be glad you weren't there when he found out how much it would cost to fix." he explained.

"But however I also wanna say thanks for the birthday party never knew there was a good nightlife around Carolina." I said.

"No problem man but you weren't the one who saw your sister give your friend a table dance!!" he said.

"But in this case I was the friend and I can't wait to bring that up with her…it was hilarious!!" I said.

"Not to her, she was so drunk she forgot and well…..

"Ok fine I won't but still it was funny." I said.

"Fine but what bout your title match tonight?" he asked.

"I'm getting ready for it and I will become the ECW Champion tonight!!" I said.

"Well that's good to hear but I just wanna let you know that I plan on challenging the winner of tonight's match for the title at the Royal Rumble so if it's Jack Dark or you, I'm comin for the title!!" he said.

"That's fine by me!!" I said.

LATER ON

_Bleed it out _hit as I came out to a standing ovation from the crowd, after Armageddon I received more support from the fans and even more respect from the wrestling world, I came down greeted the fans and made my way into the ring for my championship bout.

The lights went out and _Enemy _hit and when the lights turned back on the champ was standing in the ring with a shiner on his face that I gave him, he also got an applause as he was a neutral. He removed his trench coat and gave his belt to the ref as Lillian went for the introductions.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the ECW Championship!!!

Introducing first the challenger representing Raw!!! from New York City, weighing in at 245 pounds, Xander Cage!!!!"

I got one hell of a reaction for the introduction.

"And introducing his opponent, representing ECW!! from parts unkown, weighing in at 234 pounds, he is the ECW Champion, Jack Dark!!!" Lillian announced.

As Dark got an equal reaction to mine as he tightened his gloves up as did I and we got into a fighting stance and locked eyes. The ref held the belt up signifying it was a title match.

The bell rang and we were underway, as we both began landing fist for fist on one another, but I surprised him after I caught his next attempted shot and flipped him to the ground and locked in an arm bar. I wreched back with all I had but Dark used his feet to get to the bottom ropes and I broke the hold after the count of 3.

Dark was able to throw me over the ropes but I held on, as I did he came at me swinging but I ducked and used the ropes with his own momentum to throw him to the outside, I got back in the ring and measured him, as he rose up I went back off the ropes and dove over them right to the outside on top of him. We were both down but I got back to my feet and I was able to throw him back in the ring.

I continued the attack with some clotheslines and then a kick to the mid section, followed by a snapmare and off the ropes a dropkick to his face, 1-2 nope he got the shoulder up. As I went to get him he caught me off guard and locked me into the triangle hold, I struggled to get out as I then used my strength to lift him up in a powerbomb but the hold was beginning to take it's toll on me as I was fading.

As he kept hold of the pressure I noticed I was far from the ropes and would soon pass out if I didn't think of something quick. I used my experience in the octagon ring and used his own hold and turned it into a pinning combination, 1-2-nope he let got of the hold just before the count of 3.

I tried to recover as Dark came at me really fast with a quick headlock into a snap suplex, he brought me up and picked me up on his shoulders and into a backbreaker, 1-2 nope I kicked out. I could feel the pain as he knew I was hurt from the chamber as he continued to work on my back with some kicks and then locking me into a half boston crab.

The pain was excruciating as I felt my back enflame a lot and having his knee digging into my bandaged back wasn't helping. But I tried to reach for the bottom rope which was far away but I used my strength to claw my way to it as I began to Dark tried to crank up the pressure but it just really got me going as I crawled with whatever was left and within inches of my grasp I got to the bottom rope and he released the hold.

He went for it again but I kicked him off knocking him to the ground, I then picked him up and attempted an inverted DDT, but he countered into a suplex but I came back with a counter of my own as I quickly dropped behind him and chopped blocked his left knee. I went for it again causing him to collapse face first to the mat clutching his knee. I knew it was time for payback as I continued my attack on his left knee with a spinning toe hold and some knee drops to it.

I grabbed it again and locked him into the figure four leg lock, as I got it he began to writhe in pain as I kept on the pressure as we were trapped in the centre of the ring. I kept on pulling back hoping for a tap out but he began to fade as the ref counted his shoulder down to the mat, 1-2 nope he got up and with a sudden burst of momentum he tried to turn me over but I fought his reversal attempt, but it wasn't enough as he reversed the pressure on me, it was agonising as he pulled back to return the favour.

But I pulled a fast one on Dark as I rolled onto my back to throw the pressure on him again, he had the sense to reach for the ropes and he got to them and I was forced to break the hold. We both took amounts of punishment, but I was first to my feet as I nailed a quick kick to the upper body of Dark then a few more shots and some punches to his head, he looked dazed but I wasn't stopping there, I hooked in his head and nailed my suplex combo, 1-2 nope he kicked out.

I picked him up for a suplex but he countered into a release german suplex, it gave him time to recover as I was layed out for a second. He got up though still favouring his left knee he came at me with sheer speed and began to lay chops into me, but I fought back with some of my own, until he came out with a thunderous kick to my skull knocking me down. He went to the top rope and as I got up he came off the top with a cross body, 1-2-nope I rolled out with a reversal, 1-2- nope he got out as he nailed a heavy uppercut and a DDT, 1-2- nope I barely kicked out.

He then began his assault by using some kicks and body punches to weaken me further, he then picked me up for his finisher, he was going for that illustrious Shot in the Dark he had me on his shoulders and I had him in a headlock but he backed himself into the turnbuckle, but it wasn't the turnbuckle we hit….it was the ref!!!

As we just squashed him he was down and out, as I got flipped into a snap mare and he tried to lock in his submission, Embrace the Darkness, I wasn't gonna pass out to this finisher again as I managed to wriggle free of it and I gave a hard kick to the mid section and lifted him for the Xander Zone which connected!!! The crowd was going crazy as they were about to witness a new champion here tonight!!! I had him pinned but the ref was down so I went to revive him to make the count, but Dark dragged me away from him…no it wasn't him it was Kane!!!

He grabbed me by the throat and lifted me up for the Chokeslam which got me down and out. The Big Red Machine had struck, and Dark was up but had no idea what happened as Kane left the ring already just watching, I staggered to my feet and walked right into the arms of Dark and he connected with the Shot in the Dark as my skull bounced off of the canvas, he went into a cover and the ref was semi conscious and made a slow count, 1.…2.….3 it was over!!!!!

Dark had retained the title thanks to Kane, but the worst part of that night was I had the match won!!!!

If only he hadn't got involved I would be the new ECW Champion, but on this night I got screwed by a psychotic monster.

NEXT MONDAY NIGHT

I was absolutely brooding over my loss last week as I was looking for a fight and I knew who I was looking for as I searched the darkest corridors until I found that red lighting and I instantly saw him, the man who cost me the title last Monday night.

I wasted no time as I struck him from behind then I continued the assault taking him through the area and out into the corridors where some of the production and make-up crew were as they all moved out of the way as we were brawling.

I kept on nailing Kane in the back with hard clubs but he fought back after he raked my eye and then threw me into the nearest wall head first dazing me temporarily, but as he went for me again I came at him with my fists flying into his face as hard as I could and the fight just sprawled all over the place until it then went into the loading area which we began throwing one another into whatever was there.

I bounced his head off the steel door and I kicked him in the ribs as hard as I could with the image of him screwing me last week out of the ECW title in my mind just fuelled my anger further as we began exchanging blows but eventually we were separated by officials, security and superstars even as we tried to go at it.

"That's enough both of you!!!" Stephanie shouted.

"Since you both want to tear each other apart so badly how bout you both go at it at the Royal Rumble?" she announced.

We both agreed to that as we tried to get free, but she ordered that Kane was taken out of the arena. I however had to stay as I still had a match tonight.

LATER ON

I was scheduled to be teaming with Kelly Kelly and….Aeon, as part of a six person mixed tag team match as we would be taking on, Beth Phoenix, Natalya and Santino Marella.

This night might be a bit of a lift up after I get in the ring and annihilate Santino, I really could use someone to take my anger out on and after our last encounter I really do wanna knock his lights out again cos that guy doesn't know when to shut up!!!

I got myself ready for my match and I stepped outside the door to meet my two partners for the match tonight, one an incredibly hot blonde and the other an Angelic Diablo both seemed ready to go as did I.

"Ok ladies I'm ready for this, but are you?" I asked.

"As always Shmuck!!!" Aeon replied.

"Aeon don't be so mean!" Kelly said in my defence.

"Kel it's okay she's joking it's her way of being chummy with me am I right Audrey?" I explained.

"What he said Kel." she answered.

"You both need to be careful Santino's got his backup." I said.

"What backup?" Aeon asked.

"Pasqual and Francesco!!" I jokingly said.

"What kind of guy names his arms?" she asked.

"Every guy does...believe me." I replied.

"That's soo dorky!!!" she said.

"I think it's kinda cute, I bet you have names for yours right Xander?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah K and O!!!" I said raising my arms.

They looked at each other and just laughed, I just laughed with them.

"Ok with all that behind us, ladies after you." I humorously said.

Aeon went with a glare and Kelly gave me a bright smile and quite frankly I hate to see them go, but I love watchin them leave as I followed suit to the ring.

LATER ON

_La Vittoria __è__ Mia _Hit the speakers as out came the Milan Miracle, Santino Marella and his woman the Women's Champion Beth Phoenix who made up the team known as Glamarella and trailing behind was Natalya they all looked ready. As they got to the ring Marella got a mic and was about to speak.

"We have been hearing all year long of the supposed future of the WWE, but you are looking at them now, the Woman's Champion, The Glamazon Beth Phoenix."

She raised her belt up high for everyone to see in her pose.

"The Foundation of Heart's…Natalya."

She gave her wicked laugh to everyone.

"And finally the greatest Intercontinental Champion of all time…I Santino Marella!!!"

The crowd began to really boo him like crazy.

"But our opponents seem to think that they are the future like that…hussieo Kelly Kelly!!!"

The crowd got worked up over that comment but there were cheers for her.

"That fashion disaster…E-on!!!"

They got even more worked up but it gave just cheers and chants for her.

"However they're partner is a supposed former Intercontinental Champion…If it's you Rodney the Piper or you The Honky Tonk a Man I will have to use Pasqual and Francesco!!!" he exclaimed showing his biceps off.

_Holla _hit and Kelly Kelly made her way out getting a great reaction from the crowd as she showed her appreciation to her fans, she came down to the end of the ramp awaiting her partners.

_Inside the fire _hit and here came the Angelic Diablo herself as she came out to a very enthusiastic crowd and an equal reaction to Kelly's as she came down the ramp showed her appreciation to the fans and high fived Kelly as they awaited my arrival.

Santino began to show his cockiness as he started to trash talk both Aeon and Kelly as he looked to the end of the ramp and began to flex his arms sowing his "backup" to them while grinning.

_Bleed it out _hit and I came out to a huge reaction from the crowd as I was wearing my shirt which was the black with white saying XANCOTIK on the front and on the back my name. I came down the ramp and I saw how Santino's smile faded and he immediately stopped posing and had a terrified look on his face, it looked like he hadn't forgotten our last encounter as I threw my shirt to a lucky fan.

I came to Aeon and Kelly and we went to the ring and we decided to let Aeon start with Natalya.

The bell rang and they tied up but Natalya showed her in ring experience after grabbing Aeon's wrist and keeping her at bay but she was able to counter it by cart wheeling her way out and locking her into one and the wrenching it. She then started to kick her right side a few times and followed it up with a hammerlock but it was countered by the dungeon trained diva who caught her into one of her own and then a double leg take down.

She began to try and work the legs of Aeon by using the Indian deathlock as I watched her writhe in pain from the hold Natalya seemed to enjoy inflicting it on her as I knew she hasn't gotten over her loss to Aeon. She struggled to get to the ropes but the hold Natalya had on her was great but with a burst of strength she got herself to the bottom ropes and Natalya was forced to break the hold.

Aeon used the ropes to get herself back up to a vertical base but Natalya came at her with a clothesline but Aeon used her own momentum against her as she went over the top rope and out to the ground. She then looked to the turnbuckle and got that look on her face, from the top she went up and from there she nailed a corkscrew moonsault to Natalya right to the outside.

I knew she was a Hardy but that was extreme!!! As they both stumbled back into the ring and were now exchanging forearm shots to one another, and it then turned into Natalya trying to go for the Sharpshooter early but Aeon was one step ahead as she got herself up but was on one leg until she used the mule kick to throw her off. The force of it threw her against the ropes and off them right into Aeon as she came flying into her with a cross body, 1-2 nope she kicked out.

She went up the second rope and from there nailed a double axe handle to the back of Natalya's head. After that she brought her up and went for a suplex but she then brought her down into a neck breaker, 1-2- Beth got involved as she broke up the count, Natalya crawled over to her corner and tagged in the Glamazon, Aeon decided to do the smart thing and tag in Kelly.

The Glamazon had the upper hand already as she had Kelly by the throat and just threw her down to the mat hard she grabbed her by her golden locks and lifted her up for a press slam which she used enough force to throw he up in the air and falling down to the mat face first. Santino was cheering in approval of her disection of Kelly as me and Aeon tried to will her back into the match.

Beth went for that torture rack type submission Kelly was able to counter into revolutions of hurracaranas which threw the Glamazon off and Kelly came back fighting as she nailed a couple of dropkicks to her face and off the ropes a springboard elbow bringing the champion to her knees, 1-2- Santino made the save as he pulled Kelly off of her.

But he then asked to be tagged in? Beth tagged him in and it was obvious he wanted to humiliate Kelly as he grabbed her by the hair and was directing his insults at me, I think at one point the called me a "son a ma gun" but out of nowhere Kelly grabbed his nads in a death grip which was out of sight from the ref, and she freed herself from his clutches and tagged me in.

The crowd completely popped as I was in, I wanted to shut this guy's trap once and for all.

He looked up and saw his pain was about to get worse, I had that look on me as he begged for mercy but I aggressively whipped him into the corner turnbuckle and I started hitting shoulder thrusts on him. I brought him out and nailed the suplex combo, I wasted no time as I hit a few knee drops to the back of his head, brought him up and hit an inverted DDT.

I wasn't done as I let him get up and started nailing punch and kicking combinations which really left him reeling, all I saw in the ring was Kane and how he screwed me last week. A kick to the midsection and nailed the Xander Zone, I went for the cover but both Natalya and Beth went to stop it but both Aeon and Kelly intercepted them as the ref counted, 1-2-3 I got him.

I celebrated with them both as I got a victory for the first time since Armageddon, I was back on the winning track!!

As I was about to leave the ring with them both fire just engulfed the apron setting the ropes alight and making me jump back a few feet.

I looked at it and on the titantron the face of Kane appeared.

"You think it's over between us Xander?…it's far from over!!! I don't just want you in a one on one match at the Royal Rumble… I want an Inferno match !!!! I'll give you til next week to decide..ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!!!" he said as he disappeared.

An Inferno match at the Royal Rumble?!! He'll have his answer next week all right!!!

**From one dangerous match to another...will he accept?**

**What you think? Reviews please!!!**


	32. Smells like gasoline

**Well here it is!!! sorry for the delay, enjoying the holidays and playing Smackdown! vs. Raw 2009 and Fallout 3!!!**

**Enough chatting....Enjoy!!!**

Chapter 32: Smells like gasoline

All I did was think about Kane and his proposal to an Inferno match at the Royal Rumble, it was one of the most horrific and barbaric matches in the history of this company and Kane has been in all of them, two years ago he set MVP on fire I saw how bad his burns were and it really got me thinking if I should or shouldn't do it.

I was getting ready in the locker room for my match when I heard the door open and saw Kelly step through and she looked pleased to see me.

"Hey Kel what's up?" I asked.

"Sorry to barge in on you like this but have you seen Aeon?" she asked.

"No I haven't sorry not since Saturday…why?" I asked.

"Well she said she was coming to see you for a sec but if she hasn't seen you then where is she?" she asked even more confused.

"I have no idea but she has to be around here somewhere…I'll help you later ok I have a match next so meet me back here if you haven't still found her." I said.

"Ok I will, I'll see you after." she said as she went off to look for Aeon.

_Where is Aeon? If she says she's gonna do something she does it._

I mentally asked myself as I put that thought aside and went for my match.

LATER ON

_La Vittoria __è__ Mia _Hit as the self proclaimed greatest Intercontinental Champion of all time came out to and being accompanied by Beth Phoenix, as they both strode down to the ring as he was in he asked for a mic.

"Now for those of yous who saw last week I Santino Marella was as JR would say

" He'sa been beaten like government mules!!"

The crowd popped to that statement.

"But tonight I plan on getting my revenge as I have Pasqual and Francesco destroy that son a ma gun, Xander Chage!!!"

_Bleed it out _hit as I came out to an awesome crowd who really were gunning for me to win as I had my new shirt on and greeted the fans and then as I got to the ring I threw the shirt to the audience. I went into the ring and Beth exited as I locked eye with him and he looked very confident as I was focused.

As the bell sounded we tied up and I got the upper hand when I had him in a headlock and then flipped him to the mat continuing the lock. I got him up and I let go as he then started to get sense into where he was. But however he then tried to intimidate me by showing his arms and began talkin a lot of trash to me half of it I couldn't make out as it was all in Italian or something!!!

And as I just shrugged it off with a smile he did something I never thought he would do as I turned away for a second he just caught me with a hard slap across my face!!! It echoed throughout the arena and the crowd were also in shock but he knew it was a bad mistake to make.

He had a look of fear on his face as he tried to say sorry but I wasn't hearing any of it, he tried to leave but I grabbed him and turned him into a Rage in the Cage, I covered him 1-2-3 that quickly it was over.

I grabbed the Italian and pushed him to the outside as I celebrated my victory, my mind then shifted to the Royal Rumble, as 29 other men were in my way of a world title match at Wrestlemania. But I had one more obstacle before I could….

"Xander…..

I looked up on the screen to see my opponent for the Rumble.

"I hope you've decided on my offer last week?" he said.

I grabbed a mic to answer his claims.

"Yeah I have an answer for you!!!" I replied.

"Why don't you come down here and tell me, we would like to see you." he said as he disappeared off the screen.

_What did he mean by "we" ?_

I knew where that area was as I got changed quickly and made my way down to the basement.

It was dark and I could barely see anything.

"Alright Kane where are you?" I shouted.

"We've been waiting for you." he said.

As some small flicker of lights came on and I saw to my complete shock…Aeon!!!

She'd been tied up to a chair and gagged for some reason.

"Aeon?!, Kane It's got nothing to do with her let her go!!!" I shouted in fear.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, I knew you would say that, but If you value her safety I want only one thing…accept my challenge for the Royal Rumble." he stated.

_I can't let him hurt her and I know if he gets his way I may have my career ended at the Rumble._

"Alright I accept the challenge, you and me, Royal Rumble, Inferno match…now let her go!!" I said.

He went somewhere for a sec and came back with a can of gasoline!!! He opened it and dumped the liquid all over her as she screamed through the gag over her mouth and I could see it in her eyes...she was terrified.

I feared for her life as I tried to get the right words out to persuade Kane not to do this.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?? ISN'T BURNING ME TO A CRISP GOOD ENOUGH??!!" I Yelled at him with rage.

"You see Xander I know how to hurt people like you and my reason for that are because….YOU ARE EVERYTHING I DESPISE ABOUT HUMANITY!!!" He shouted as he was about to light a match and set her on fire.

"But you are right about one thing…at the Royal Rumble I will make you feel the flames of hell itself…and YOU WILL FEEL MY PAIN!!!…Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha." he said blowing the match out and walking away into the darkness.

I was just completely relieved that he didn't hurt her, so I rushed over to her and untied her, she took the gag off and threw it to the ground.

"Are you ok did he hurt you?" I asked out of concern.

"The fact that I was tied and gagged to a chair and nearly set on fire, I'm thank you." she sarcastically said.

"Glad to hear it and…woo!!" I said holding my nose.

"What now?" she asked.

"You smell bad." he just blatantly said.

She smelled herself and realised it was the gasoline she was drenched in.

"God I smell like a truck stop men's room!!" she complained.

"Actually I was thinking along the line of a meth lab crack whore." I said.

"You think?" she asked.

"Well…not definite but along the line." I said truthfully.

"I need a shower…can we go now!!" she whined.

"Yeah c'mon this place is already creeping me out." I said as we left.

LATER ON

I was waiting outside the women's locker room as I needed to keep an eye on Aeon, as I was waiting a frantic and worried Matt Hardy approached me.

"Where is she!!??" he said grabbing me by the shoulders.

"Matt calm down, she's ok just shaken that's all and anyway she's taking a shower." I explained.

"Oh thank god I wouldn't be able to forgive you if anything happened to her…but I'm just glad she's ok." he said.

"Yeah but why did he kidnap her?" I asked.

"That's how Kane works he uses the people you care about to get to you." he explained.

"Matt I do care about her and I would never let her come to harm…no matter how much we don't like each other…we're still friends and friends care." I said.

"Yeah and I heard you're in the Rumble, hope you can pull out a win depending if Kane hasn't burned ya." he said.

"Yeah but in that kind of match it's every man for himself and I'm hoping I got a high number." I said.

"That's your only chance of winning it, but I'm more focused on my ECW Championship match, I mean I was facing just the champion." he said.

"I heard Mark Henry and Tommy Dreamer got added into the match but I doubt that's gonna stop ya!!!" I said.

"Too right I came too far to fail now!!!" he exclaimed.

"I will win my match against Kane and I will go on to Wrestlemania to become the world champion!!" I stated.

"Well good luck to you and I need a small favour from you." he asked.

"Name it." I said.

"I need you to keep an eye on Aeon, I can't be everywhere at once and Jeff's out until next month so for us?" he asked.

"No problem but she ain't gonna like it!!" I said.

"Ok we're all still meeting up for drinks later right?" he asked.

"Yeah as soon as gasolina has cleaned herself up we'll meet you and the others outside." he said.

"K man see you guys later." he said walking away.

I waited for her to finish up as I waited nearly an hour she was taking a really long time, but then again she was just kidnapped and nearly set on fire so what're gonna do??!!

I got too impatient and I just had to know what was taking her so long.

"Hey Audrey what is taking so long…..

I paused to see that she was out and…well….kinda….semi…naked!!!

Her hair was dripping wet and all she had left to cover herself up was a towel around her body. But my biggest shock of all was she had no makeup on.

She looked at me in complete shock as if I was the first to see her like this and reacted...well not too nice.

"YOU PERV…GET OUT!!!" she shouted and even threw a shoe at me which got me dead accurate in the temple as I ran out of there shutting the door.

_Whoa did I just…_

_She is…_

_DUDE!!!!!_

I was mentally excited but at the same time was in complete shock seeing her in that position as I waited until she came out and we did not make any eye contact for the rest of the night.

Everyone was beginning to ask questions on what's up but to a big surprise Aeon went and told everyone about the said incident and they all laughed about it seeing us in that position and the fact my face magically change colours all night…yeah it was humiliating all right for me!!!!

NEXT MONDAY NIGHT

I had spent most of the week training and watching any tapes or DVD's of every Inferno match there has been in history to try and figure out a strategy for my match against Kane this Sunday.

But my only question was "could I actually win in a losing effort?" sort of way when it came to a match in which Kane has made famous and has competed in every single one of them.

I was at a huge disadvantage and furthermore if I manage to get a win I have to compete in the Royal Rumble match later on, there will be 29 other men In my way for a shot at glory, how can I pull off a win with those odds??

I was walking to the locker room to get ready for my match when I accidentally bumped into Aeon.

"Oh I'm sorry I…..

"Um hey." I said nervously.

"Uh hi?" she said back equally nervous.

_Awkward!!!!_

"About last week y'know I….

"It's ok I know it was an accident ya shmuck!!!" she answered.

"Good cos I …..

"No need to apologise, making fun of you last week was the apology!!" she said.

"Okay I guess that's fine by me….how're ya holdin up?" I asked.

"I'm ok I've been better but after last week I don't feel safe, but thanks again for saving me." she answered.

"It's what I do and if ya need anything just ask ok?" I said.

"Well I was wondering…if...I…could by any…chance accompany you out to ringside in your match?" she hesitantly asked.

I could make out from her facial expression and the tone of her voice she was still shook up from Kane kidnapping her last week, I don't blame her for being paranoid and I have a promise to fulfil.

"Yeah no problem I'm going out in an hour so I need to just get myself ready meet me outside the locker room when you're ready." I answered.

"Uh...okay see you then." she said as she walked off surprised.

LATER ON

_Death Grip _hit and down came the mammoth and bully himself, Mike Knox, I don't know why he attacked Evan Bourne or why he's targeting Rey Mysterio but he is god damned nuts as he just had that look in his eye of wanting to hurt someone on his way down to the ring.

_Bleed it out _hit and I came out to and to everyone's surprise Aeon was towing from behind me as we both got an equally great reception from the crowd but I needed to focus on Knox and make sure I keep an eye on her in case the Big Red Machine shows up and tries his abduction moves again.

The bell rang and he got a strength and size advantage on me as he got me in a waist lock but I got free and used a double leg take down tripping him face fist and trying to keep him grounded was my objective by hitting quick knee drops to the back and neck of Knox.

I waited for him to get to his feet and I began nailing kicks and punches to his upper and lower body parts but he just seemed unfazed as he just looked really angry now and grabbed one of my kicks and pushed it off and hit a hard knocking clothesline sending me down to the mat hard.

It rattled me a bit but Knox wasn't stopping there as he began stomping the hell out of me and grounding me with elbows to my back, he then rose me up and had me locked into a modified abdominal stretch it was also contorting most of my body as I was screaming in agony from the amounts of pain shooting from my back and neck. The ref kept on asking if I wanted to give up but I kept on saying no as I could hear the crowd and even Aeon get behind me to will me back into the match.

I used my fists and drilled each shot into Knox's head, he then let go of me but the damage was done as I tried to get back in after he went for it again but out of nowhere I nailed the backflip kick to his skull, it gave me time to recover as I made my next move I went to the top rope and from there I waited until he got up and in perfect positioning I nailed a cross body, 1-2 nope he got out.

We both got up I came off the ropes and got a high knee to his face, then grounded him again with a chop block to the left knee and followed up with an inverted atomic drop on the knee, 1-2 nope he got his shoulder up. As I went for his legs he used his strength to kick me off and into the corner turnbuckle, getting himself up but on a bad knee he ran at me full force but only met a double boot to his face knocking him back as I went up the second rope and dived off for a clothesline but he caught me out of sheer instinct and brought me to his shoulders and nailed a samoan drop, 1-2-nope I kicked out.

My back was in pain from that slam as he threw me to the outside and followed me there so he could bring me up and whip me into the steel steps back first, the hard thud and me shouting another painful growl, as he came over to inflict more damage on me he looked towards Aeon and had the killer look in his eye again as he threw me back into the ring. He threw me against the ropes and hit the bicycle kick right in the face, 1-2-nope a near fall as I barely kicked out.

He began to get frustrated as I was not staying down so that's when he hit a boiling point and picked me up and positioned me for the Knox Out, as he went for it I was able to counter by hitting him in his head again and got out of it and nailed him right in the left knee with another chop block. I saw my opening and got a drop toe hold into the Deadend I locked him in and I wrenched as hard as I could, I could see him on the verge of tapping!!!

Pyro went off and hit _Into the fire_, it was Kane and he was making his way down to the ring as I quickly let go of the hold and Aeon was terrified and went to the broadcast side of the ring for safety as he approached the ring I just took the fight to him as I flew over the ropes and right into him knocking him and myself down.

I rained fists on him as we battled up the ramp exchanging blows all the way through the back as security and other personnel tried to separate us. But we were still fighting as we both were in the garage area and I bounced his head off a car window, but I continued the assault as I threw his head again into another car, but we got separated by security and personnel, we tried to break free but he was escorted out of the building as I remained.

LATER ON

"What happened back there?!" Aeon asked.

"We brawled into the garage area but security separated us, I only wanted to beat the living crap out of him!!!" I said frustratingly.

"Look man my only bit of advice for you when it comes to Kane is to not let your emotions get the better of you and also he'll use anything to get inside your head." Matt explained.

"I know you're trying to help me but that freak cost me a world title!!! And if I'm not mistaken tried to set one of my friends on fire!!!! Yeah I won't let emotions get the better of me but I will use them to set him on fire and then go on to win the Royal Rumble and go to Wrestlemania!!!!" I stated in anger.

Yeah and I know I can do it and furthermore this Sunday I will be stepping into the ring surrounded by the flames of hell itself as I face the Big Red Monster in his own backyard.

And when that's done 29 other men stand in my way of glory….I will not be denied!!!!

**Things are heating up...literally!!! will he win his match against the monster at the Royal Rumble? and if so will he win the Rumble itself?**

**What you think? Reviews please!!!!**


	33. Feeling the burn

**Finally took me long enough!!! I had to really think on this so I hope it's better, so with that enjoy!!!**

Chapter 33: Feeling the burn

**Royal Rumble Match**

**30 Superstars 1 winner**

**World Heavyweight Championship**

**Randy Orton (c) \w. The Legacy vs. John Cena vs. JBL**

**WWE Championship**

**Chris Jericho (c) vs. Umaga **

**ECW Championship**

**Extreme Rules Match**

**Jack Dark (c) vs. Mark Henry vs. Matt Hardy vs. Tommy Dreamer**

**Vacant Undisputed Tag Team Championship**

**Four corners elimination**

**D-Generation X vs. Priceless** **vs. John Morrison & the Miz vs. Primo & Carlito**

**Inferno Match**

**Kane vs. Xander Cage**

_What in the hell are ya thinking Xander!!?? You're putting your career…well life at risk for revenge against a six foot psychotic monster in one of the most dangerous matches in the history of the WWE!!!!_

I was mentally arguing with myself as my match was the first one tonight up as I had so little time to prepare for it.

I knew I would need to wear some better gear for a match like this so I got a black Nike baselayer shirt for protection as it said it was fire resistant I thought it might give some form of protection for me.

I just almost gotten ready as I was putting my gloves on and I heard the door open.

"We thought we'd come and see you before you went for your match." Matt said.

"We wanted to wish you good luck!!" Aeon said.

"Thanks guys I could use some about now but I know tonight could be the end of my career as we know it and I ain't going down without a fight!!!" I stated.

"Just try not get burned ok…we're behind you." he said.

"Yeah so don't go being a shmuck now!!" she said as I left them.

I was on my way out as I passed superstars in the hallway and most of them gave looks as if I was going to my grave or something…don't blame them who in their right mind would compete in this kind of a match.

LATER ON

"The opening contest is the Inferno match!!!!…now the only way to win this match is to set your opponent on fire!!!!" Lillian Garcia announced.

_Into the fire _hit and the flames in the ring jumped up a mile as the Big Red Machine walked towards his own domain, he had wrapped his arms up in padding in case he was set on fire. As he came closer to the flames he began to show that sick smile of his as he gazed upon it and entered the ring to await my arrival.

_Bleed it out _hit and I walked out to a supportive crowd tonight as I only showed complete determination and courage as I walked forward to the fire engulfed ring for my most dangerous match I had ever been in. I came in and gave a sharp and stone stare at Kane who was smiling like he had just won the world title.

I noticed they had distanced the crowd from the ring as it would be incredibly dangerous for them to even be near it. The bell rang and we were underway as we tied up but he threw me off with ease into the ropes as I came off I tried to counter with a clothesline but he booted my head off instantly, it's like he knew I was gonna do that as I thought while I felt a size 13 rattle my brains.

As I fell hard the flames jumped a little, making me do the same but I saw Kane laugh as I did so I got myself up and went for him again only to surprise him by rolling under his clothesline attempt behind him and chop blocked his knee, I kept hitting them until he was down. I began to work the knee with a spinning toe hold increasing the damage on the knee, then locking in the figure four leg lock, as there was no disqualifications I could keep it locked it and torture him as much as I wanted.

I actually enjoyed it for what he did to me, costing me the ECW Championship….trying to hurt Aeon and tried to ambush me last Monday. But the most unexpected thing happened, he powered out of it by unlocking my legs out of his and which then broke the hold altogether. He tried to stand up but it became a little painful I got up quick and went for him again but he caught me with a wicked uppercut out of nowhere to my jaw sending me flying back down to the mat.

As I fell down from that shot the flames began to jump again and it did begin to get really warm as I tried to get my head back in the game. But he pounced on me instantly and layed the fists into me as I tried to cover up I was defenceless as he reigned every blow he could , he then threw me into the corner turnbuckle and ran at me full force crushing me with his full body weight, taking some fight out of me. As I fell to the bottom of the corner he layed the boots to me and began to choke the life out of me.

I violently struggled to get out of it but he eventually decided to let go, I was gasping for air from it and he was finding my torture pleasurable as he laughed and looking into the flames and had a thought. I tried to recover from his last shots as quick as I could I used the ropes to regain my vertical base and I saw him ripping the turnbuckle cover off and put it towards the fire, I knew what he was going to do as I saw the last inferno match and what he tried to do to MVP.

He lit it on fire and approached me with it holing it like it was some sort of toy to him, as he lunged towards me with it but he only caught turnbuckle as I got out of the way in time and he dropped his toy to the outside. I came back nailing kicks to his sides and body punches and followed up with a backflip kick. It rocked him but it got him off balance a little as he rebounded off the ropes and into a high knee to his face finally knocking him down. I kept on the attack with knee drops onto his arm after I locked it into a hammerlock position to do more damage.

As I stopped he began to get up so I ran to the corner and I got up to the top rope and from there I leaped off and nailed a missile dropkick knocking him down again. Problem was it took a bit out of me, but it paid off as I got time to recuperate from his last assault. But as I did he sat up and was pissed off, I knew it was gonna be a lot harder to beat him in his own backyard. I ran at him but he caught me and lifted me up into a sidewalk slam, but he didn't stop there as he picked me up on his shoulders and threw me off as I hit the turnbuckle head first hard. I was physically being dissected by this monster and I knew he was only toying with me so he could then set me on fire as his coup de gras.

As he looked at me he went to the top rope to hit that patented flying clothesline of his as he turned his back to go up I flipped myself up and ran towards him and pushed him right off the top rope down to the floor on the outside. It took him down for a few minutes as I tried to get my head back in the match until an idea hit me…._I must be crazy to do this!!!!_

Off the ropes I got more power and I flew over the ropes and over the fire itself right into Kane and landing hard on the SmackDown! announce table right in front of JR and Tazz who were as shocked as I was when I cleared the flames and came down here.

I however had hurt myself as I felt a throbbing pain at the back of my head, I tried to shake it off while escaping JR's lap which I might add did NOT taste of barbeque sauce!!! As I slowly got up and saw Kane was no where in sight until I felt a hard club to my back and him grabbing me and throwing me back first into the barricade, I hit with a loud thud which echoed through the arena. Kane laughed manically as he proceeded towards me and brought me up to my feet and ripped the baselayer shirt off of me and threw it to one side as he spoke some chilling words to me in my ear.

"Now…..you…..will….feel…..my…..pain…ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!!!"

He said as he dragged me towards the flames on the outside, all I know is that the scent of fire and gas was enough to bring me about and as he went to shove me in there I countered with a low blow using my leg then another and another until I saw my opening and I drop toehold him into the flames and his right arm got caught in the fire setting it alight and giving me the victory!!!

As I looked to see what was going on I saw Kane just staring at his light up arm and just examining it to some weird extent and the trainers came over and put the flames out quickly but he just looked at me and nodded and began to leave the ring. I was weirded out by that but a victory is a victory as I celebrated my win and to win a match of that calibre should give me a great boost in my quest to become world champion as I enter the Royal Rumble match soon.

LATER ON

After my match I was told to go straight to the trainers room for a quick check-up after all I did just go through hell not long ago and with Kane taken to the hospital and the blow to the back of my head I had to get myself checked cos I had a rumble to compete in…and I still haven't drawn my number yet!!!!

I was given the all clear and a bag of ice for the back of my head as I held it to the sore spot I headed straight to the GM's office where all three GM's were and the ball tumblers for this year's rumble were….

"Ah Xander Cage!!! Congrats on your win tonight playa!!!" Theodore Long said shaking my hand.

"Great performance Xander, keep it up." Stephanie said.

"Nice going." Vickie said with a cold tone.

"Yeah thanks but I'm more focused on winning the rumble tonight and…..Whoa!! I think I took a real nasty blow to my head I think I'm seein double!!" I said.

I realised of course I was not seeing two there were two of them.

"Oh so sorry ladies I haven't been watching Friday night SmackDown! Since my departure from there." I apologised.

"I'm Brie."

"I'm Nikki."

"We're the Bella Twins!!" they said simultaneously.

"Nice to meet you lovely ladies, Xander Cage…future world champion." I said taking both their hands and kissed them, which made them giggle.

"Ok I need a good number here so lets pick one!!!" I said as I reached in and grabbed a ball.

I opened it slowly and took the paper containing my number and opened it with a deep breathe.

And saw the number in huge writing and was in complete shock.

"Well I guess I can call this beginners luck." I said showing the number to everyone.

"Excuse me…I have a rumble to prepare for." I said leaving to go and get ready.

LATER ON

I was in the locker room having a cold shower after being nearly barbequed I needed one, as I was I heard the door open and I stepped out to see who it was but I was in complete shock to see who it was.

"So the rumours are true then…..YOU WEAR A BATHING SUIT IN THE SHOWER!!!"

"So I wear something while I shower is that a crime Audrey?" I said.

"Nope but now we're even , you saw me and I've seen you." she said.

"You'd like that wouldn't you." I said walking towards her.

I began to get closer to her and she backed up into a wall and was trapped as I moved closer to her.

"It's a thrill sometimes, seeing this kind of thing but I got news for ya." I said softly.

I brought my face closer to hers as she was beginning to go red I leaned in closer but I went to her ear.

"You'll never see me." I whispered into her ear as I pulled back.

"So when's the ECW title match?" I asked.

She snapped out of her state and answered immediately.

"That's….what I….came to tell you, it's on in a minute." she nervously said.

"I'll be out now just give me a few minutes to get ready….unless you wanna help me?" I jokingly said.

"I'll wait out here!!!" she said leaving and waiting outside.

LATER ON

The match had gone on for some time now as we saw Dark and Matt go at it but the involvement of Henry and Dreamer made it more difficult as Henry took everyone out but as Dreamer and Dark fought on the outside Henry was about to deliver the final blow using a steel chair to crush Matt with a big splash.

But out of sheer instinct he got out of the way and it backfired on Henry leaving him open for Matt to kick him in the mid section and…Twist of Fate on the steel chair, 1-2-3 he had done it!!!!!

"Here is you winner and the new ECW Champion….Matt Hardy!!!!" Tony Chimmel announced.

We were going crazy…not as crazy as Aeon was seeing her brother finally win a world title, we were so ecstatic that out of a frenzy we hugged and broke quick realising what we just did.

But still Matt Hardy is the new ECW Champion!!!!

LATER ON

The Royal Rumble match had already begun and the first two men in the ring were Triple H and Shawn Michaels, and after seeing 21 other guys come in they were still in the match!!!

The counter was up 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1.……….

_Bleed it out _hit and I ran out from the back as the number 24 entrant, gotta say this was beginners luck as I entered my first rumble ever.

I rushed into the ring and went right for anyone who stood as I nailed right hands to whoever was in my path but then I came face to face with a man who I've been waiting to face for some time….CM Punk!!!

As we both looked ready and primed to go we were interrupted by the new Undisputed Tag Team Champions, Rhodes and DiBiase as they tried to jump us but we fought back using some kicks and then we both nailed simultaneously a super kick on them both. But we both began to fight other opponents as I was busy handling Jack Swagger and he was taking on his old rival Chavo.

But Swagger was really putting up a fight as I hit right hooks to his head and kicked his sides to try and weaken the bigger man, then as he caught my last shot he came off the ropes and booted me in the face. He began to get cocky as he went to eliminate me as I struggled using the ropes to get up he went to clothesline me over the top rope I ducked him at the last minute and the momentum threw him over the ropes and down to the outside eliminating him.

The smirk was wiped off his face as he left the ring, but I was attacked by William Regal, he and I had unfinished business dating back to last summer as he nailed fist connecting with my sides. But I hadn't forgot about him putting me through that match with Umaga and trying to make life difficult for me as I came back with shots of my own. He got taken off guard with them as I tried to eliminate him.

The countdown was on….10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1.………

_I walk alone _hit signified the arrival of the Animal, Batista who just rushed into the ring and dominated everyone in his path with clotheslines and spears which I took one of course. The force was bone shattering but I got back up quick and was working on Regal again, and with one huge clothesline I eliminated him.

But at that time Chavo, Manu and Snuka were eliminated as I looked around and from behind I was nailed with a kick by Rhodes . As he brought me up to my feet and with the help of DiBiase they had me on the top rope but were both struggling to get me over and out of the match but I held on using the ropes as my lifesaver.

I hung on with whatever I had but luckily for me others had their scores to settle with Priceless, Cryme Tyme came and finished their business with the second generation superstars as I fell back into the ring. I regained myself but I was attacked again but this time it was MVP, he still carried a grudge against me after our last match as he threw punches at me, but I also exchanged his for mine. I threw him into the corner turnbuckle and pounded the hell out of him, I just saw Vladimir Kozlov get eliminated by both DX.

As the time went on I had MVP on the top rope but he was holding on for dear life as I tried to throw him out of the match, but he used those boots to get me off as he hit me In the head several times until I broke it off. I stumbled to another part of the ring and I fell back to the other side of the ring and right into MVP's sights as he measured me and ran right towards me for a vicious kick but I saw it coming as he missed and got hung on the top rope and I eliminated him.

Another countdown, 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1.………..

_KENNEDY!!!! Turn up the trouble_ hit and here came the man with the loudest mouth in all of the WWE, as he went straight to work on everyone as he nailed Mic Check's on, HBK, Ziggler, Knox and even Umaga, Kennedy was on fire until both Priceless ganged up on him after they eliminated Cryme Tyme.

I ended up taking on Mark Henry and there was no love loss between us as we went right at it as I forgot how powerful he was as I felt the force of every clubbing blow he hit across my back. I tried to get back up but he forced me into the corner and put the boots to me and after the assault he tried to throw me out as I flew over the ropes I managed to land on the apron feet first and as he came at me I shoulder blocked him in the gut which gave me the opening to get back in the ring.

Getting back in the ring I was already set upon by the ultimate opportunist himself as Edge wanted me out of this match but I wouldn't go without a fight as I went fist for kick with him and I looked to eliminate him by trying to get him out of this match. I still had my hatred for him and what he did to me in my rookie year back on SmackDown! I would be sweet if I eliminated him tonight but it was not meant to be as he countered after a thumb to my eye.

He went right back to me and continued to take advantage of my displacement as he assaulted me again, but went straight for the elimination but once again I held on to the ropes but this time more people wanted to eliminate me as he was joined by more of my old rivals, John Morrison and The Miz. I really started to get overwhelmed by the amount of people trying to throw me out as I really hung on to the ropes like my life was on the line.

The countdown began, 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1.………….

_Land Of Five Rivers _hit signifying the arrival of the Punjabi Playboy himself The Great Khali as he came out and was ready to decimate the entire rumble competitors, as he entered the ring he had already eliminated both members of Priceless, Mark Henry and even Mike Knox.

I was still hanging on for dear life as out of nowhere Edge was attacked by Batista and Miz and Morrison were taken down by Punk and Bourne. I got back in the ring but I was met with a huge clothesline by Dolph Ziggler who decided to introduce himself, "I'M DOLPH ZIGGLER!!!" he shouted in my face as I was on the ground. He picked me up and had me on his shoulders ready to throw me out , he ran towards the ropes to do so but I used my feet to grab his head and hurracarannaing him over the top rope and to the outside eliminating him.

I then teamed up with Punk and Bourne to take on The Big Show, he was still a bit weakened from being in the ring for a long time but he could still fight his way out of it as we tried to attack him and throw him over the top rope but he started using those massive fists which hit all of us, they felt like a couple of lead weights hitting me.

Out of nowhere Bourne came flying in attempting to take down the World's Largest Athlete with a cross body but Show caught him easily and just dumped him to the outside with ease. But me and Punk wanted to continue with the assault as we nailed simultaneous kicks to the legs of Show and nailed another few shots to the sides as we tried to chop the big man down. But the unexpected happened when from nowhere the Samoan Bulldozer, Umaga came at Show and with him down to one knee it gave the savage the opportunity to nail the Samoan Spike on the giant which staggered him towards the ropes as the three of us grabbed him others came to help which consisted of Benjamin, Mysterio and even Edge as we threw him out.

Countdown began for number 29, 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1.………….

The lights went out and the familiar bell hit with _Darkest side _as the arrival of the Deadman was imminent as he came out and just strolled into the ring and began Chokeslamming everyone in his way. Even I wasn't safe from his hands as I felt the crushing force of one.

He went crazy until he met with a former rival of his, The Great Khali as they went at it Taker had him completely outmatched as he threw him into the ropes and levelled him with a big boot and signified to the crowd the end is near. As he grabbed Khali by the throat and took him up for a Chokeslam and with that said he was thrown out of the rumble.

I was not dealing with the savage Umaga as we battled it out in the corner with both of us exchanging blow for blow. He however got me sandwiched in the corner after delivering a huge kick knocking me to the ground of the corner turnbuckle and he went to the other side of the ring and measured me for that crushing thrust of his, he did his primal scream and ran full force to hit it.

I got out of the way in time which backfired on him which gave the opening to Kennedy to try and hit another Mic Check on him but he was caught by him and had the loudmouth by the ropes and Spiked him over the top and out to the floor. He seemed to be unstoppable as he was still upset for losing his WWE title match earlier on, but when it came down to the Undertaker and him they squared off, and it seemed that the Deadman may have bitten off more than he could chew but he tried to lock in that submission of his The Hell's Gate, but Umaga shocked the world when he picked him up in a power bomb position and threw the Deadman to the outside.

However a few people were eliminated as Benjamin, Mysterio and even Shawn Michaels were gone all courtesy of the Rated R Superstar.

The countdown for the final entrant in the match, 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1.…………

_One of a kind_ hit with the entire arena electrified for the return of Rob Van Dam!!!!! I thought it was a joke at first but when he appeared it wasn't as he rushed in with other superstars just shocked at what they saw as he came in and nailed kicks to all who stood even me.

The entire arena broke out into chants of "RVD, RVD,RVD" as he looked to win his first Royal Rumble match.

I was recovering from Van Dam's shot until I was picked up by Edge who wanted to continue his assault on me as he threw me into the corner and began stomping the hell out of me. I did see from my point of view that RVD and Triple H were fighting, Umaga and Batista were going at it as Punk was fighting with The Brian Kendrick who had been hiding the entire match but was caught obviously.

I was brought up to my feet and Edge began to talk some sort of trash to me as I had no clue what he was saying in between "I hate you" and "I'm better than you" he was going to Spear me out of the match as he made a quick one towards the corner where I stood but I dodged it and he went shoulder first into the steel post with a loud thud.

I took advantage and with a huge shock I eliminated the ultimate opportunist by being an opportunist. Edge was irate I eliminated him as he left the ring, but back in the match Batista and Triple H were teaming up against Umaga and I decided to side with Punk to have a kicking contest using The Brian Kendrick as our training dummy. We kept on going until a double strike to his head knocked him unconscious and we just picked up the now knocked out Kendrick and threw him out of the match.

But at the same time Batista hit a spine buster on Umaga and RVD nailed a kick to the head of the Game, and followed up with a combination of kicks until he got caught for The Pedigree but RVD countered and flipped the game to the outside surprisingly eliminating him.

Batista went for another spine buster but Umaga was quick to act as he countered with a crushing Samoan drop and a Samoan Spike completely taking the Animal as Umaga just threw him up over and out.

This was it the final four of the Royal Rumble myself, CM Punk, Umaga and Rob Van Dam.

We all locked eyes with one another as Umaga did his primal scream and shouting something in Samoan, Punk started rotating his wrists, RVD did his thumbs sideways chant and I did my double cutthroat to them.

But we all decided to team up on Umaga as he was clearly the strongest and most savage of us, RVD nailed a floor sweep making him fall on his back, I came in dropping a knee on his head, Punk nailed a leg drop, but he just got back up from it. He started hitting clotheslines on us but we regrouped quickly.

We realised we needed to pull out some big guns for this.

Me and Punk distracted him RVD came off the ropes and nailed the kick, it rocked him but still standing, Punk nailed some straight shots to the temple but still standing, but staggered. I came in and from behind I chop blocked his knee, I repeated it until he was down to one knee and off the ropes I hit a quick dropkick levelling him. We signalled RVD and even the crowd did to go up high, he went up looked and from the top he hit….Five Star Frogsplash on the Samoan!!! but I went up and from the top I hit X Marks the Spot!!! Punk didn't wanna be left out as he wanted to turn out the lights for this monster as Umaga staggered up Punk managed to lift him up and nail the Go To Sleep on him as he staggered to the ropes we grabbed his legs and over he finally went.

Now it was interesting as it was us three, instantly we all went at it with Punk nailing a kick on RVD but he caught his kick and countered into a inverted one knocking him down I tried to nail a clothesline but it missed as he hit a straight kick throwing me into the corner and seeing it did Van Dam knew what was next as he went to the crowd "R-V-D!!!" and nailed the Van Terminator knocking me out of the ring but I went under the ropes.

I was winded from that shot from Van Dam but as I recovered on the outside Punk and RVD were going at it with both exchanging kicks and punches. Van Dam got the upper hand as he nailed a quick DDT and seeing Punk layed out he went off the ropes and rolled for a Rolling thunder which connected.

The crowd was going nuts for this match, RVD wanted to put Punk away and ascended to the top rope positioned him self and a Five Star Frogsplash for the second time tonight but Punk got out of the way as RVD crashed and burned. Punk saw his opportunity and took him on his shoulders and nailed the Go To Sleep, picked up the groggy Van Dam and out he went.

This was it, it was down to the final two, myself and CM Punk.

I slowly made my way back in and realised RVD was gone and it was down to me and Punk….as I wanted it!!!

We locked eyes and he extended his hand out to me out of respect and I accepted it.

We locked up as I got him into a wrist lock but he countered into one of his own and kicked me in the face and threw me into the corner and came into me with that knee to my head and followed up with a bulldog. I countered it however into an atomic drop and nailed the suplex combo.

But it took a bit out of me as we were so drained from this match.

We both recovered as we slowly got up but I signified to Punk for a martial arts contest as he smiled in acceptance. I hit a kick he caught it, he nailed one I caught, it he nailed a punch I blocked it, I nailed a punch he blocked it.

We have similar styles but it just went from that to just throwing fists, the fight went on until he tried to get me up on his shoulders but I got out and nailed an inverted DDT, he was down time to deliver the finishing blow, I brought him up slowly and had him positioned for the Xander Zone, I went to lift him………..

NO!!! he was playing possum as he had me up on his shoulders and BAM!!! Go To Sleep, it was so powerful I went flying over the top ropes and eliminated, it was over!!!!

"Here is your winner of the 2009 Royal Rumble….CM Punk!!!!" Lillian announced.

The crowd went wild as CM Punk was the winner, he broke down in joy as he celebrated his hard earned victory.

I however was still absorbing the fact I lost so I went In the ring to confront him he looked surprised as the arena silenced, I looked to him frustrated but I extended my hand out to him, he accepted as the crowd cheered my show of respect and he raised my hand but I said to him "YOU CAN DO IT!!!" as I left him to his night.

LATER ON

I was a little down but as I walked through the hallways I bumped into Edge.

"Well Xander I guess once again no world title for you, how does it feel that you'll NEVER be world champion?! Huh??!!" he taunted.

I was about to answer until behind him was the ECW Champion Matt Hardy and Aeon.

"Edge you got some marriage or relationship to break up?" he said as Edge just left.

"Xander that was a phenomenal performance out there, you should be proud of yourself man." Matt said.

"Yeah I guess so….but still so close." I said sounding down.

"Look just remember this your scars have become your symbol, you will prevail and I guarantee you will become world champion!!!" he said.

"Don't listen to that slime ball, I even believe you can do it." Aeon said.

"Ya know what guys I WON'T GIVE UP!!!!" I proclaimed.

**Royal Rumble winner- CM Punk**

**World Heavyweight Championship winner- John Cena**

**WWE Championship winner- Chris Jericho**

**ECW Championship winner- Matt Hardy**

**Undisputed Tag Team Championship winners- Priceless**

**Inferno match winner- Xander Cage**

**Heartbreaker for our hero but can he bounce back?**

**What you think? Reviews please!!!**


	34. Opportunity knocks again

**Here we are i really worked on this.**

**I would also like to state about the Hardy situation will not effect my story and also congrats to Randy Orton on his first Royal Rumble victory!!!**

**Well enough blabbering...enjoy!!!!**

Chapter 34: Opportunity knocks again 

MONDAY NIGHT

Stephanie McMahon was in the ring and it looked like she had something to say.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we all witnessed an eventful Royal Rumble with the crowning of a new World Heavyweight Champion, John Cena.

The crowd had mixed reactions to that statement.

"And we also saw the winner of the Royal Rumble itself CM Punk earn a title opportunity at Wrestlemania.

Crowd we're equally pleased with that.

But however we also know that he plans to stay on SmackDown! And challenge the WWE Champion, therefore starting tonight there will be a tournament which is called The Road to Wrestlemania." she explained.

I have chosen a list of supertars to compete in this match who are, The Rated R Superstar, Edge." A reaction of boos echoed through the arena.

"The Animal, Batista." the crowd cheered for that.

"Rey Mysterio" once again they cheered that.

"JBL" they quickly turned into boos.

"The ECW Champion Matt Hardy." the crowd loved that.

"John Morrison." they turned to boos again.

"Rob Van Dam." it turned to a huge ovation.

"There is only one problem, Kane was supposed to compete in this match but due to the 2nd degree burns he suffered last night he cannot compete for at least a few months, so therefore tonight I am making a 20 man Battle Royal and the winner will get Kane's spot in the tournament." she explained as the crowd went nuts for that.

LATER ON

As we all heard the announcement of the tournament I was in the locker preparing with Matt.

"This is huge…I mean if I pull off a win in that battle royal tonight I'm in the tournament, and we may be facing each other." I said getting pumped up.

"It's a possibility man but still anything can happen as I'm facing Edge soon, now that's plain luck, I'll get him for shooting his mouth off last night and if it is down to you and me, I'm not holding back anything." he stated.

"Wouldn't have it any other way man and by the way how's Jeff?" I asked.

"He's recovering fast he'll be back in time for Wrestlemania." he answered.

"That's good news, also where's Audrey?" he asked.

"She's got a match tonight against Beth Phoenix, if she wins tonight she could be in line for a title opportunity." he said.

"That would be great for her but the bad news for us will be is she won't shut up bout it." I sarcastically said.

"Tell me about it, anyway good luck in that battle royal and I hope to see you in the tournament next week." he said.

"Same here man." I said as he left.

This was it my big chance to finally get my first world championship, I wasn't gonna let this slip outta my grasp….I have to win!!!

LATER ON

The stage was set, there were 20 of us in one ring and are all ready to battle it out for a spot in the Road to Wrestlemania tournament.

The bell rang and we were underway, with everyone just going crazy as fist were flying everywhere, as it was every man for himself as I saw, Ziggler, Noble, Snuka and even Kofi get eliminated.

But I was going at it with Regal for the second time as a result of last night he wanted revenge against me as we battled it out with us exchanging blows. We neared the ropes as he tried to throw me over the top ropes quickly but I refused to be eliminated as I kicked him in the head to stay in the match.

As I saw both Cryme Tyme eliminated for the second night in a row by Priceless as me and Regal continued our battle it was then interrupted by Santino Marella!!?? He was still pissed at Regal for taking his Intercontinental title and at me for knocking him out. We just looked at each other as he began to prompt us for a fight and we marched over to the Italian and grabbed him by the head and threw him right out of the match.

The match continued with there being six of us left in the ring, as it was myself, Regal, Priceless, Knox and Bourne were the last ones standing as Bourne went right for the man who put him on the sidelines even longer, Mike Knox. I went after Regal again as we were just brawling I backed him into the corner and began a body assault with some punches and kicks as he was reeling from every shot I tried to throw him over the top rope and eliminate him but I was ambushed by Knox who had seemingly eliminated Bourne as he began to deliver clubbing blows to my back keeping me down.

Regal decided to join in as they both ganged up on me, they used a double backbreaker and a double suplex to ground me. But as Knox turned his back for a second Regal betrayed him and threw him over and out of the match. Knox looked shocked but angry as he left ringside in a foul mood, as Regal was continuing his assault on me both Priceless got involved and Rhodes took Regal and I got DiBiase.

He tried to throw me out but I used my feet to kick him in the head and throw him off me so I could get away from the ropes, I locked him in for a suplex then brought him back up for a german and finally a belly to belly, he was reeling from those moves as I moved in for the kill, a kick to the mid section and locked him in and lifted him up for the Xander Zone which connected.

I hauled up the lifeless 2nd generation superstar to his feet and had him on my shoulders and was about to throw him over the top rope but he was brought down from my shoulders by his partner as I saw that he'd left Regal layed in the corner. I was at a complete disadvantage as both Priceless had the numbers to beat me, but it didn't stop me from fighting back.

I nailed a quick uppercut to Rhodes as I went straight for him, I nailed a right hook to the face and followed up with a float over DDT flooring him, I dropped the knee onto the back of his head to try and weaken him. I went to bring him up but I got low blowed from behind by DiBiase who just managed to help his partner. They double teamed by stomping the hell out of me, and brought me up and held my arms out for that double punch assault.

They were just toying with me now as they used double team moves to wear me down, I was still feeling the effects from last night going into this match but I wanted that one shot so badly. I tried to fight them off, as I nailed an elbow to the side of the head of DiBiase and caught Rhodes into a snap suplex, I clotheslined an incoming DiBiase, I used what time I had to spare to regain myself.

But it was short lived as Regal came to finish me off with a running knee lift to the temple, it rattled my brains a bit as I felt the force of it. He then motioned to both Priceless that they should work together on eliminating me, they picked me up and threw me over the top rope. But their alliance soon disintegrated as Regal threw both men over the top rope and they were eliminated.

But little did he know as he thought he won, I came from behind grabbed his feet and threw him over the top and he was out, I had done it!!!!

I collapsed to the floor in exhaustion as Lillian announced the winner.

"The referee has informed me that only one of Xander Cage's feet hit the floor, so therefore the winner of the match is…Xander Cage!!!"

I have my chance now and the crowd loved that decision as I celebrated my victory and advancement into the tournament.

LATER ON

"Ladies and Gentleman joining me now is the winner of the battle royal and entrant into the Road to Wrestlemania tournament, Xander Cage." Todd Grisham announced.

"Xander congratulations are in order for your victory as you will join other participants in the tournament but we now know that Edge had advanced as has JBL, we also know it will be Batista vs. John Morrison next week so this means it will be you vs. Rob Van Dam next week, your thoughts?" he asked.

"This is the biggest opportunity I've ever had in my career, but now I've qualified to be in this tournament and I will also be facing RVD next week I am absolutely fired up for this and also I …..

I was interrupted by the arrival of the man I would be facing next week….Rob Van Dam.

"Continue the interview I just came to see Xander Cage up close and in person, I mean you've been the talk of the WWE ever since you came here and after I left I saw you performing at Wrestlemania last year and gotta say….that was awesome." RVD said.

"Thanks I'm glad you said that I mean it will be an honour to face a former WWE and ECW champion like yourself, and I want to face The Whole Dam Show next week." I stated.

"Dude you won't just get The Whole Dam Show, you'll get The Whole Fucking Show and I'll even bring back the E…C…W style R…V…D next week." he also stated to me.

"Alright looking forward to it but since you're doing that I'm gonna not just bring Xander Cage next week…oh no, I'm bringin The Unpredictable Xander Cage to Raw next week." I stated back to him.

He looked to me and nodded his head and left as I just kept my eyes on him walking away.

LATER ON

I met up with Matt and Aeon afterwards in the hotel lobby as we were seated near the bar and discussing tonight's results for ourselves.

"Can't believe Edge took a count out victory over you." I said.

"Yeah well that's Edge, The Ultimate Opportunist has struck again but at least I still got this." he said gesturing to his ECW title.

"Damn straight bro! And not only did the Shmuck won his match but I beat Beth Phoenix and hopefully I can get a title match soon!!" Aeon said.

"Yeah I can see it now, new Women's Champion…Audrey!!!" I joked to her.

She just shrugged at it as we just resumed drinking until a familiar face walked in.

It was The Rated R Superstar and he did have a bit to be happy about after seemingly advancing in the tournament, he then saw us and had to come over to gloat about his victory while we just looked away in disgust.

"Oh hey there Matt great match tonight except once again I win…you lose!!!" he bragged in a taunting tone.

"Edge can you do us a favour and just go away!!!" Matt said.

"In a minute loser I came to talk with your buddy here, so now your in the tournament, well I got news for ya if we face off I'm gonna shatter your dreams cos you'll never be world champion and also…..

"Can you for once in your life shut your mouth, cos all I'm hearin out of it is trash I mean you had to beat Matt here by countout because you knew he would've beaten you!!" I stated.

"I can beat that loser any day and if we do face off I promise to make it quick!!!" he mocked.

"Quicker than the last time I beat you." I said taking him back to when we first faced off.

He just grunted and left as the both Hardys looked at me in disbelief.

"Wow first time I've seen him leave that quick." Matt said.

"So he is that bad." Aeon said.

"He's much worse when he's got a steel chair but yeah that bad." I said.

"I thought you were exaggerating a bit Matt." she asked.

"When it comes to Adam I never exaggerate." he seriously said.

"Yeah he should've gotten the slammy for biggest douche of the year award." I joked.

We all found that funny as next Monday night I would do battle with the ECW Original, Rob Van Dam.

MONDAY NIGHT

All I did the entire week was prepare and get focused for my quarter final match tonight with RVD as there was the thought of losing was on my mind I threw that thought away to focus on just winning and figure a way to beat him tonight.

I studied most of his matches from tapes I had from when I was a kid, they were around the time he was in ECW, those were his glory days.

This was the RVD he promised to bring in the match tonight s I promised to bring the Unpredictable Xander Cage as well. All I could do all week was prepare but it had become easier now that I had my own gym fitted in my basement so I had room and time for more training if needed.

"Hey man." Matt said coming over to me.

"I know you've got a huge match to prepare for but I stopped by to say good luck." he said.

"Thanks mean a lot you said that but I'm facing one of the most extreme competitors in history and I gotta prove that I am world championship material and a win over RVD would prove my claim in this tournament." I said striking nothing but air.

"I know what you mean, I was striving for a world title and now after years I finally did it, and now your time in this company has proven you deserve a shot, so take it!!!" he stated to me.

Reflecting on those words have always helped me hen I needed it and to this day has been the best advice I ever got.

LATER ON

_One of a kind _hit and the pyro shot off with the arrival of RVD who got an electric response as he came down the ring and gestured he would win the tournament as he rolled into the ring and did his trademark R…V…D hand signs with the crowd.

_Bleed it out _hit as I came out to a great ovation from the crowd who were set on seeing an instant classic between me and RVD, as I came down the ramp sporting my shirt and greeting the fans as I entered the ring and was face to face with the Whole Dam Show.

The bell rang and the match was underway. We tied up as I got caught into a headlock but I countered into a hammerlock but he came out with a leg sweep, I rolled back quickly as we both just gave a deep stare at one another. We locked up again and this time I had him in a wristlock but he cart wheeled out and got me in one, as I struggled to get out he nailed those lethal kicks to my exposed arm and followed up with one to the jaw, 1- nope I got out quick.

That one caught me by surprised as I held it and checking it wasn't broken or anything but it was ok. As I got back up and this time he tried to kick my head off but I ducked it and kicked him in the mid section and was going to suplex him but instead I tried something new I brought him down behind me and nailed a neck breaker, 1- nope a quick kickout.

I wasted no time as I held his head and grounded him with a headlock, applying more and more pressure as I tried to keep him down. But the educated feet helped as he was sitting and I kept the headlock locked on he used those feet to nail some shots to my own head and get me off, I staggered a bit but I ran into a wheel kick by Van Dam, he then saw his opening and nailed a quick leg drop, 1-2 nope I got the shoulder up. He quickly got me up and snapmared me over and a dropkick to my back, but he continued the attack, going off the ropes into a cartwheel and nailing a standing moonsault, 1-2- nope I just kicked out.

He started landing fists into my skull to try and keep me down so he could set up another move. He went for another standing moonsault but I brought my knees up and he landed hard on them, it gave me time to get back in the match as I waited for him to get up and off the ropes I hit a high knee to the temple.

I continued my attack with knees to the back of his head, I then hooked his right arm into a hammerlock while he was on his stomach and nailed knee drops to the arm. I went straight for the legs as I knew those were not only his strength but his weakness as well. I went for the left leg and used the spinning toehold, I could see the amount of pain it caused him as I kept on it and then locked him into a half boston crab to increase pressure.

I pulled back as hard as I could for a tap out but he managed to get to the ropes and I broke the hold after the count of 3. I went back on the attack of his left leg as this time I twisted around it and nailed a leg drop over it and locked him into the figure four leg lock, he was writhing in pain as I kept the hold on and was using my body strength to keep him down on the mat. He tried to reverse it but I was a little to smart for that as I used our own weight to keep the pressure on him.

But he used my own momentum on me as he reversed the pressure on me and I knew I had to break the hold fast, I crawled to the bottom rope and made it as he relinquished the hold. I had to act fast so I went for the leg again but he kicked me off, I fell back and he got up using his good leg to balance. I came running at him but I ran into a heel kick out of nowhere.

It was a powerful shot as I then rolled to the outside reeling from that shot, I held my mouth as I turned around RVD flied right into me with a cross body taking us both out. He was clutching his bad leg as I was trying to get up but he hopped on one leg and clotheslined me over the barricade into the crown and into the front row, he came over slowly and perched my body on the barricade as I stared at the ground while I tried to regain awareness, but all I know was RVD came off the apron and delivered a leg drop from there and used his bad leg for impact but his good leg took the landing as I got knocked semi unconscious.

Van Dam was also down after his leg took another hit, the ref began counting as I could hear him, 1! I managed to move my arms, as I felt I was near the apron. 2! RVD was crawling his way back towards the ring. 3! He had his torso in the ring. 4! I was slowly beginning to move into the ring. 5! I had my hand up to the apron. 6! RVD was lying in the ring holding his leg. 7! I had my torso I. 8! I have one leg in. 9! And just in time I got myself back into the ring.

We were both completely drained physically and mentally as I got myself up first as did RVD but the bad leg came into play when I grabbed him and a suplex, then a german and finally a belly to belly, 1-2-nope a close pinfall. I had to finish this now while I had my chance!!! I went to grab RVD but he countered with a jawbreaker with a leg sweep and off the ropes he hit rolling thunder, 1-2-nope I barely kicked out.

He went up high while I was still down and the bad leg was still in play and from the top he hit a three legged moonsault, 1-2-nope I refused to die!!! But RVD knew he had to pull out the Five Star Frogsplash, he slowly went up the top rope but the leg was still damaged and was causing problems as he tried to set himself up there. I was conscious but I knew that leg of his was my only chance as I flipped myself up somehow and ran to the top and from the top rope I nailed Rage in the Cage!!! The crowd was going crazy as this match was awesome as I heard the echoing throughout the arena.

Both of us crashed hard to the mat and we were both down but I crawled towards a cover, 1-2- he got his shoulder up as the ref's hand went down for three!!!!

We both slowly got up and he tried to grab me but I ducked him and nailed a backflip kick to the head of RVD and with him stunned a kick to the midsection and up for the Xander Zone, 1-2-3 I did it!!!!

I had my arm raised by the ref and I saw the graphic for the tournament and saw I was moving on to next week against….Edge!!! Now it's getting interesting!!!

As I was celebrating RVD was up and he gave me a stare and I extended my hand to him, the moment was tense but he accepted it and he gave me a congratulatory hug and raised my arm.

LATER ON

"That was incredible, you're actually doing it!!!" Matt said.

"Xander man that was amazing you should be proud of yourself homes." Rey said.

"Nice one Shmuck." Aeon said.

"New York boy is gonna do it!!!" JTG said.

"Thanks everyone but I still have two more guys to go through, so no celebrating just yet!!" I said.

I was about to change when I was approached by…to my surprise the champ himself, John Cena.

"Yo man that was a hell of a performance and good luck to next week, I'm hoping you do win this tournament." he said.

"Yeah I do and when I do I'm comin for that whoever may be the champion at Wrestlemania!!!" I said pointing to the world title on his shoulder.

He gave a smirk and nodded his head as he left.

**Nice he advances and gives the champ an early warning of his possible challenge!!!**

**What you think? Reviews please!!!**


	35. Edge of reason

**Took me long enough to do this but as we all saw No Way Out it will not effect my story at all so there!!! anyway without delay...enjoy!!!**

Chapter 35: Edge of reason

MONDAY NIGHT

LEGACY'S LOCKER ROOM

"Okay guys it's been a great success story so far for The Legacy, you two need to retain those titles at No Way Out and I need to…..

The cameras cut to Edge approaching Randy.

"Randy I know you're busy but I need a favour from you." Edge asked.

All week long my mind has now shifted from a title match to getting some retribution on the Rated R Superstar, I hadn't forgotten the stuff he put me through on SmackDown!

Or back at Survivor Series when Jericho nailed me with a chair and then Orton RKO'ed me and he came in to pick up the scraps, he Speared me and got the pin on me.

Or even how he has gone on saying how he likes continuing to tormenting the Hardy family as much as he can, well tonight I plan to give Edge a beating worth the rating of R!!!

LATER ON

"Joining me now is on of the men who is competing in the Road to Wrestlemania Tournament tonight, the Rated R Superstar, Edge!!" Grisham announced.

"Edge tonight you have a chance to move to the finals of the tournament which will take place at No Way Out in just two weeks, alongside Batista who qualified earlier on tonight, your thoughts?" he asked.

"My thoughts? I don't know how you got this far Cage but I want you to know, I shatter your dreams tonight!!! And also this time I will finish the job!!!" Edge stated as he left.

I saw the interview Edge gave and if he plans to shatter my dreams and finish the job tonight then _I say bring it on!!!_

LATER ON

_Bleed it out _hit and a standing ovation came for me as I made my way out, I was absolutely fired up for this match up as I made my way down the ramp greeting the fans and threw my shirt to the crowd and got into the ring and awaited my opponent.

_You think you know me…_

_Metallingus _hit and here came The Rated R Superstar, a man who has been the definition of an opportunist, he did his pose and his pyro went off, he rushed down to the ring and as he came in he gave me a really nasty look as he took his jacket off.

The bell rang for the semi finals of this tournament to kick off, we locked up and I got the upper hand on him as I had him in a wrist lock and started hitting kicks to the left arm I had locked in it. And I just let him go he looked at me in complete frustration, for him to be caught off guard by me was an insult.

He shook off the tingling in his arm and we locked back up only to have him catch me in a headlock, he then tried to wear me down with hit but I reversed it into one of my own, he struggled to get out of it, as he then backed us both into the ropes which he held on to as the ref told me to break the hold I had no choice but to do it.

Edge knew he had to do more than that to stop me as he started saying something to the ref I wondered what but he sucker punched me out of nowhere. It threw me off balance and off my game as he capitalised on it and began to stomp the hell out of me, then bringing me to my feet and whipping me into the corner turnbuckle and hit a hard shoulder thrust knocking the wind out of me.

He them went on the attack again hitting fists to my head keeping me pinned in the corner but the ref ordered him to stop and by the count of 4 he did. He tried to intimidate the ref to get out of his face, as I tried to get back up he went back on the attack with a another shoulder thrust and from there a bulldog, 1-2 nope I got my shoulder up.

Bringing me up to a sitting position he locked in the surfboard and tried to weaken my arms, I had no way out of this submission as my head was still ringing from the bulldog I got. I could feel the pull of the hold as it felt as if he was going to rip my arms from my body, I however used my feet to kick him directly in the head a few times which eventually got him off me.

As he staggered away from me I got up but shook off the numb tingling in my arms as I was trying to go for some offence. I came back as he went for me again but I caught him with a clothesline, I came off the ropes and nailed another as I felt the feeling come back into my arms. I grabbed him quickly and hit a snap suplex, 1-2 nope he kicked out.

I now was in control as I got up and hit some knee drops to the back of his neck, I knew about his past neck injuries so I exploited it. I set him up for a suplex combo but he wriggled out and tried to counter but I countered his counter with a neck breaker, 1-2 nope he got his shoulder up. He was weakened but still alive as he got up I came off the ropes with a high knee to the face.

I went for a clothesline as he was getting up but he rolled out of the ring trying to regroup for a second, so I measured him and back off the ropes I flew over the top and right to the outside on top of him. We both got up after that and he caught me by surprise and threw me shoulder first into the steel steps with a loud thud, it was agony as I felt the steel impact with my flesh and bone.

He then continued to punish me as he bounced my head off the announcer's table and then right into the guard rail back first. The force really was taking me out of the match but Edge as the opportunist he was, threw me back into the ring to beat the ten count and continued the assault as he locked in his submission, The Edgeucator he locked my legs in and turned me on my stomach as he watched in pleasure my torture at his hands.

I was feeling the rapid shocks going through my back as I was in complete pain from it, I tried to get to the ropes but his hold was very strong, the more I struggled the more he would increase the pressure. I knew if he got the tap out I was out of the tournament but I refused to give up as I used whatever I had to claw my way to the bottom rope, I was only inches away until I got it and he had to break the hold.

But the damage had been done as my lower back was weakened, he exploited it by using the abdominal stretch to try and damage it further. I screamed out in pain as he pulled my body in a contorted form for a submission, but I managed to get out of it as I got my foot and left arm out of the hold and then freed the rest of myself. But I had to play it safe as I rolled to the outside to try and regroup and come up with a plan, but he was already one step ahead as he grabbed my head and was going to ram it into the steel post.

I blocked that using my foot and I turned it on him as I rammed his head into the post with a thud. I got him up and threw him back into the ring, though my back was slowing me down I waited for him to get to his feet as I he did I nailed the suplex combo, this put me in control of the match, but he tried to counter my snap suplex attempt but I let him out of that so that I could go from behind and a chop block to the right knee.

I had gotten him down on one knee as I went for it again and he cried out in pain from the second blow, the third sent him down to the ground in pain as I began to work the knee using a spinning toe hold with a leg drop across the right leg on top of the bad knee, he was in real pain but I knew this was my chance as I went for the kill I locked in the Deadend and his muffled screams could be heard even in the cheap seats, as he had no place left to go.

But to my utter and complete surprise I saw rushing down to the ring Priceless, two thirds of The Legacy and were distracting the ref as I broke the hold and went to try and get those clowns away from here. I did that as they jumped off of the apron down to the floor acting innocent but they distracted me from Edge who was waiting for the right moment and tried to nail a clothesline but I got out of the way and the ref took the shot instead knocking him down.

Anything goes now!!! As both Priceless and Edge were in the ring and surrounded me completely as I went for Edge, they ganged up on me giving me a beat down, I was stomped, kicked, punched and then Edge ordered them to hold me back and bring me to my feet. He held my face and started berating to my face, "YOU WILL NEVER BE WORLD CHAMPION…YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A…DAMN…AMATUER!!!" he shouted as he slapped me across the face hard.

He repeatedly did that as I tried to break loose of Priceless's grip but they were holding me tightly. I knew if this went on I was gonna lose this match so I tried again to get out, and I broke free but as I took Edge to the floor they came back at me and the numbers were to much as I got stopped again.

I thought this was it as they held me up for Edge to go to the corner and Spear me, but out of nowhere help arrived in the form of the ECW Champion, Matt Hardy who took down Priceless with a steel chair, he checked on me quick but was Speared by Edge who then started taking it to Matt and threw him to the outside, he started taunting him.

He went back for me and brought me up and had me locked into the impaler DDT of his, it connected, I was almost out from hit as my skull was ringing from the shot. Edge went to revive the ref to make the count, he dragged him over and covered me, 1-2 nope I got my shoulder up at the last second.

He began to get frustrated as he went to the corner and set me up for the Spear, he was fired up and I was staggering to my feet and he wasted no time in doing so and charged full speed. However I was one step ahead of the Ultimate Opportunist as I leapfrogged his attempt and came back with a counter, I hit the backflip kick to his head completely changing the momentum of the match.

But I was still feeling the after effects of the beat down, I tried to get Edge up so I could try and hit another combo on him, but he tried to clothesline me but I ducked and I started nailing kicks to the sides and head, followed with punches to the gut and face. The blows softened him up and with that said I went for the kill, kick to the mid section and went to lift him but he countered and tried the DDT again but I locked him in again and this time up he went and nailed the Xander Zone, 1-2-3 I got it!!!!

The arena went ballistic as I won the match, I had beaten Edge again and now I was in the finals of the tournament as I saw the graphic chart showing me moving to face Batista in the finals at No Way Out.

Matt came into the ring and celebrated with me as we saw off the men who tried to screw me out of the match retreat in defeat.

LATER ON

"Matt thanks for comin out and helping me, if hadn't been for you Edge would've advanced to the finals." I thanked him.

"No problem man, I mainly just wanted to make sure Edge got what he deserved and also you're now one step closer." he said.

As me and Matt were talking over my win, in came Madame Attitude herself and she just had her match as she was really sweating from it.

"Hey Audrey, I guess it's congrats to you." I said.

"Oh yeah it is, a shot at the Women's title at No Way Out and by the way congrats shmuck!!" she said.

"Yeah but shame your facing Beth, Mickie and Natalya for the title." he stated.

"I know I really wanna get my hands Beth, I haven't forgotten her jumping me in my match a few weeks ago and taking her title would be sweet!!!" she said.

"Yeah well I got Batista in the finals, how am I gonna beat him?! He's a former four time world champion and he's beaten the baddest superstars to get those title reigns." I questioned myself.

"I don't know man but I know you'll think of something." Matt reassured me.

LEGACY'S LOCKER ROOM

"We had a deal Randy, they help me win this tournament, I help you with John Cena at No Way Out…so guess what the deal's off!!!!" Edge shouted being irate.

"Fine I don't need your help, I can defeat John Cena and when I do the Age of Orton will continue once more!!!" he stated.

LATER ON

I was asked to go to Stephanie's office immediately as it regarded to next week, I went there knocked on the door and entered.

I saw the GM herself and…Batista with a sharp look directed at me.

"Okay you're both here, now I know you two will be facing off at No Way Out, but this is about next week on Raw, you two will be in a tag team match as it will be Batista teaming with Xander Cage to take on Priceless." she explained.

"And oh yeah the Undisputed Tag Team titles are on the line." she added.

"That's fine by me." I said.

"Yeah no problem I think we can…put our differences aside and work as a unit." Batista agreed.

"I'm all for it Dave, but at No Way Out all bets are off!!!" I stated.

"Couldn't have put it better, I don't care who I gotta go through to get my world championship back and believe me I'll show you why I'm called The Animal!!!" he stated.

We both locked eyes and just had a huge stare off, I wasn't showing him any fear or regret but I didn't care who I had to go through even if it was one of the most dominant athletes in the WWE in my way.

MONDAY NIGHT

I had been prepping myself all week long for this title match, It had been some time since my last Tag Team title reign but tonight this was for the Undisputed titles.

I was just preparing myself for tonight's match as I was warming up with some strikes until I heard the door open but I continued the warm up.

I didn't notice until I was approached by my partner tonight, Batista.

"Hey man, look I only came by to see if your game for this match?" he asked.

"You know it but I know you're not here just to give me a prep talk right?" I said.

"Whatever happens tonight if we succeed in becoming tag champions, it won't make a difference this Sunday when I win and then take back my world title at Wrestlemania!!!" he stated.

"That sounds like a good plan except for one minor detail, we will win those titles tonight but this Sunday I'm gonna be the one who wins and I will fulfil my destiny at Wrestlemania when I win the world title." I stated back to him.

"Alright see you out there…partner." he said as he just left.

LATER ON

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Undisputed Tag Team Championship!!!" Lillian announced.

_Priceless _hit and here were the champs themselves after they regained those titles at the rumble they've been dominant in their matches and with Randy Orton as their leader in The Legacy they seemed to be unstoppable. They got a negative response from the crowd as they hit the ring and showed their belts off to them.

_Bleed it out _hit and I got a great response from the crowd who were all in for this title match about to happen as I greeted them coming down the ramp and hit the ring staring down the champs.

_I walk alone _then hit and here was The Animal, my partner and soon to be opponent this Sunday as his pyro went off and got his huge response from the fans as he just charged to the ring getting himself fired up for this bout.

The ref held the red, blue and gold belts up and rang the bell to start the match Batista wanted to start off against DiBiase. They tied up with Batista using his superior strength to force him into the corner but was forced to break his hold by the ref, but DiBiase tried to sucker punch The Animal but he saw it coming and countered with a huge clothesline, knocking him down.

He came back up but was met with him being lifted and hit with a military press slam, 1-2 nope a quick kickout. The big man went back on the assault as he brought him to our corner and tagged me in, I came in and nailed a few strikes to DiBiase and a snap mare from there nailing a quick dropkick to the back, 1-2 nope I got interrupted by Rhodes who broke the count.

They began to try and double team me but Batista tried to get in and help but he only distracted the ref who then tried to tell The Animal to stay out. But Priceless took that advantage and as Rhodes held me back, DiBiase started laying in those fists into my head and some kicks to the mid section and I was let go and Rhodes went back to his corner just as the ref turned around.

He was tagged in by his partner and from there they both got an arm of mine each and from there a double punch to my mid section again. Rhodes followed it up with a suplex, 1-2 nope I kicked out. He kept a headlock on me to try and keep me grounded, but I got up and countered with some elbows to the gut, and off the ropes I attempted a clothesline but he ducked it as I came off the ropes again, he tried to clothesline me but I countered after a duck into a high kick knocking him down.

I was down as I brought myself up to my feet I grabbed Rhodes and nailed the suplex combo, 1-2- nope it got broken up by DiBiase, as I then hit a right hand to him knocking him to the ground I went back to Rhodes and took him over to my corner and tagged in Batista, he took Rhodes into the corner and delivered shoulder thrusts into the gut, and bringing himself and Rhodes out and delivered a double handle suplex, 1-2 nope he got his shoulder up.

Batista wasted no time as Rhodes sat up he was met with a boot to the face by Batista, and bringing the 2nd generation star up to his feet and hoisting him up to his shoulders and from there he slammed him to the ground, 1-2 nope DiBiase broke it up. Batista brought him over and tagged me in, I nailed a few more kicks to his sides and followed it up with an uppercut but the force sent him back to his own corner and DiBiase tagged himself in, we exchanged fists but he caught me off guard with a thumb to the eye.

Then out of nowhere was a dropkick, 1-2 nope I kicked out of it, but the attack continued when he applied a headlock to wear me down but then brought his knee into the back of my head and started to apply pressure to it, I could feel the pain as I tried to get out of it but he continued the assault as he cranked the pressure up using both his hands to grip onto my head.

It really was getting painful but out of nowhere it was then broken up by Batista who was then restrained by the ref, who was distracted to the fact that both Priceless were now in the ring and were double teaming me I was getting stomped and eventually they used a double suplex, I fell hard and Rhodes went back quick to his own corner, the ref turned around and saw DiBiase in a cover, 1-2-nope I got my shoulder up.

He tagged in Rhodes and he nailed some fists, he then tried to taunt Batista however it backfired on him as he turned into a backflip kick from me, I then crawled towards my corner and I got the tag and The Animal exploded in the match, knocking down Rhodes with a clothesline and a right fist to DiBiase, Rhodes tried a sneak attack but was countered into a Spear.

As Batista went into the cover, 1-2- the ref just noticed Rhodes foot was on the bottom rope, his partner acted fast saving their titles. Batista just waited for Rhodes to get to his feet and as he did he walked right into the crushing spine buster, now it was finally time to put this match away as he shook the ropes and signified the end with a thumbs down, but DiBiase came in for the save as I came in to help my partner, we began working like a team, as I nailed a straight kick to his head and he walked into a spine buster but Batista told me to go up, I looked to him then the crowd and I did.

I turned my back to go up until I was turned around by my partner who grabbed me and delivered a spine buster on me!!! He looked down at me and just left the ring and watched what happened next. Rhodes was up and saw I was down and just took the opportunity and grabbed me and nailed the CrossRhodes on me, 1-2-3 it was over!!! Thanks to my partner we lost our chance to become tag champions tonight…but why?

I managed to get up and see him looking back at the ring and he then looked to the Wrestlemania 25 sign and I realised why he did it, this Sunday it was going to be a battle and I knew Batista wants this opportunity as much as I do, but I will not back down, I will defeat Batista even if it kills me!!!

**So our hero has advanced to the finals and The Animal makes it clear he wants his fifth title reign, can Xander finally fulfll his destiny or will he be antoher victim of The Animal's rage?**

**What you think? Reviews please!!!**


	36. Climbing MtBatista

**Here we are, regardless of the events of No Way out it will still not effect my story so without further dealy enjoy!!!**

Chapter 36: Climbing 

**World Heavyweight Championship**

**John Cena (c) vs. Randy Orton**

**WWE Championship**

**Chris Jericho (c) vs. Shawn Michaels vs. Triple H vs. Umaga**

**Road to Wrestlemania Tournament ****Finals**

**Batista vs. Xander Cage**

**ECW Championship **

**Matt Hardy (c) vs. Edge vs. Jack Swagger**

**Undisputed Tag Team Championship**

**Priceless (c) vs. John Morrison & The Miz**

**Women's Championship**

**Beth Phoenix (c) vs. Aeon vs. Kelly Kelly**

**The Undertaker, CM Punk, (?) vs.****The Big Show, Vladimir Kozlov, Jack Dark **

This was it tonight was my time to shine, It was all or nothing as I was set to do battle with the man known simply as The Animal, Batista and we were both gunning for the same thing…a shot at the World title at Wrestlemania.

I had spent the entire week training and preparing for this match as I had spent a few days in Japan going back to basics with my mixed martial arts, I needed an ace in the hole for Batista as I did learn a couple of new submissions which I was going to use in my match as a surprise.

I didn't want any distractions so trained in the basement of the building and just kept my mind on the match, I practiced for several hours but I did rest as I needed to be at my best and not only that I was in the best physical condition of my life and was mentally prepping myself.

_This is it it's your chance to shine tonight._

_Time to make believers out of non-believers, when they say I couldn't do it…I did it!!!_

_The only way Batista is gonna beat me he'll have to kill me!!!!_

LATER ON

I finished my training and decided to go and check which match was under way as I went into the locker room and saw everyone watching it on TV I saw it was the Women's Championship match.

"Dude where you been? You've missed most of this match!!!" Matt said as he looked to the match.

"Getting ready for my match and who's winning?" I asked.

"Both Aeon and Kelly just took out the champ, but those two are neck and neck at each other." he said.

"C'mon Audrey don't go being a fizzle now" I said.

As the match went on Aeon had the Hurracarrana on Kelly who then countered it into a roll up, 1-2 nope she kicked out.

As Aeon got up Kelly tried to hit a kick but she ducked it and nailed her backbreaker face buster combo which she calls Angelic Fire.

She wasn't done as she ascended the top rope for another finisher which was her patented corkscrew moonsault which was called Leap of Faith, which connected, 1-2 nope it was interrupted by Rosa Mendez, Beth Phoenix's intern and number one fan who put Kelly's foot on the bottom rope.

Aeon realised who did it and saw her and Santino proud of what happened as Aeon went to the top rope and from there she nailed a senton to them both taking herself and them out.

But the champ was back and she grabbed a dazed Kelly and lifted her up for the Glam Slam which made Kelly land hard on her front, 1-2-3 the champion retains!!!

"Ah come on!!!" Matt shouted.

"Triple threat rules dude, anything goes." I said.

"Yeah now we have to face her wrath here and on the way home." he said.

"The car ride home ain't gonna be pretty." I said.

"My match is coming up soon, I have to go and get ready, I'll meet up with you guys later." I said.

"Sure man good luck tonight if, you win drinks are on you." he said.

"And if you retain they're on you." I replied as I left.

I was going to go and get trained and my mind drifted again until I bumped into someone by accident.

"Sorry man I wasn't paying attention and…Jeff!!??, man what're you doing here thought you were out?" I asked surprised.

"Nope makin my return I that six man tag later." he answered.

"Wait that's a SmackDown! Match does this mean….

"Yep you can now watch me every Friday nights." he said.

"Well I guess it's what you want man, you going for the big one?" I asked.

"Why else would I, that WWE title escaped my grasp once I won't let it happen again." he stated.

"I see what you mean good luck to you." I said.

"And good luck to you tonight, this is your chance to get that brass ring and go to Wrestlemania, don't mess up." he said as he walked off.

I continued to walk the hallways as I was going outside for a few minutes to clear my head ready.

But once again I accidentally bumped into someone on my way.

"Sorry I seem to be having a habit of doing thi…..Holy crap on a stick what're you doing here??!!" I said.

I couldn't believe who it was, the man who taught me everything I know about this business and my rise in the wrestling world, my mentor and best friend…Christian.

"You haven't changed at all have you, but damn I'm glad to see you again!!!" he said as we just shook hands for the first time since we last saw each other.

"I just signed a new contract to ECW, I plan to challenge the winner of tonight's match for the title at Wrestlemania and oh yeah I was wonderin when you would go for the big one." he said.

"Yeah it's time I did and also if I may ask why you left "them"?" I asked.

"Carter was not using me enough and the fact they wanted me to stay off the air for a few months and they'd said they would call me when I'm needed, but I decided when they wanted to negotiate a new contract I told them to go to hell, so I was offered to come back here and I took it." he explained.

"Well I guess they're still doing that to everyone those guys are turning into WCW and they will fall like them soon if it keeps on going like it is now." I said.

"Yeah but I'm just glad we both made it here, look I gotta go good luck tonight and we'll meet up later." he said.

"Yeah ok I'll see ya then." I said as I walked off.

LATER ON

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is the finals in the Road to Wrestlemania tournament, the winner of this match will become the new number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship at Wrestlemania 25!!!" Lillian announced.

_I walk alone _hit and here comes The Animal in full force as he was pumped up for this bout he did his pose and his pyro went off and with a great reception from the crowd as he made his way down and into the ring, the look of determination was what made people cheer for him as he awaited my arrival.

_Bleed it out _hit and I got a somewhat better reaction than my opponent as I made my way out sporting a new shirt which said , I made my way down the ring and entered the ring and threw my shirt to the crowd and began a stare down with my opponent.

We came in just inches of each other as the ref was between us both and he rang the bell, we tied up but Batista's strength was as everyone said, inhuman as I had no chance of winning that lockup battle as he had me in a headlock and threw me off quickly, by the look on him he just demonstrated how I was easily out powered by him.

But it didn't stop me as we tied up again but I managed to swing myself onto his right arm and wrap my legs onto his left arm and used my body weight to bring him down on his back into a modified school boy pin, 1-2 nope he got out quickly as I demonstrated to him I can out smart him.

The anticipation of the crowd was something as this was our first ever encounter and seeing what both of us brought made this an instant classic. We tied up again and Batista still had the power game won as he locked me into a headlock and used it to quickly bring me down to my knees as I felt the strength of his arms began to weaken me.

I was feeling the effect but I still had enough to get myself back to my feet and used my strength to throw him off, but he came back with a vicious clothesline which hit hard and sent me down with the back of my head bouncing off the mat. I was clutching it as I felt the sharp pain, but he could care less as the attack continued with him bringing me up and whipping me into the corner and nailing some shoulder barges to my ribs, and whipped out of the corner to the other and repeated the attack again.

Bringing me out of the corner as I staggered he lifted me on his shoulders and nailed a power slam, 1-2-nope I kicked out. He knew it wouldn't keep me down as he tried to weaken me further as he sat me up and off the ropes he kicked me in the face, 1-2 nope I got my shoulder up.

I felt as if my face was completely in pieces as I could feel the blood dripping from my nose, but The Animal just brought me back up onto his shoulders and to the corner where he then placed me on the top turnbuckle he climbed up to the second rope and grabbed my left arm put it on his shoulder and tried a superplex.

But I began to fight him off hitting jabs to his ribs and then some head butts and I just pushed him off and he fell off and down to the mat on his back. I took the opening and from the top I nailed a moonsault, 1-2 nope he powered out, I wasn't gonna give him any chance of recovering as he began to get to his knees I went off the ropes and nailed a dropkick to his face payback for making my nose bleed.

I didn't stop there, with him down again I rolled him on his stomach and put his right arm into a hammerlock position and nailed knee drops to that arm. If I took one arm out his power game is taken from him and he can't nail many moves on me. I saw how much damage I did on his face as I then furthered the damage by twisting it and nailing a leg drop across his arm.

I had managed to ground The Animal as I locked in an armbar to really weaken the arm further, I kept the hold locked on him but he managed to use his leg strength and drag himself to the ropes and by the count of 3 I broke the hold. But the damage was already done as he held his now weakened arm and tried to mount some sort of offence but I came off the ropes with a high knee to the face.

Not letting him recover I jumped to the second rope and rebounded off it and nailed a leg drop, 1-2-nope he kicked out. I knew it was then time to pull out something new, I grabbed the bad arm of Batista's and locked it between my legs and pulled back his head which then shocked people that I was using the crossface, I pulled back on both areas as I tried to get a submission win.

He writhed in agony as I used whatever strength I had to force him to tap but again his power was too much as he used the good arm to claw his way to the bottom rope and using his legs he hooked on to it. I kept the hold applied but the ref ordered me to break it and by the count of 4 I did. The blood still seeping from my nose was beginning to make my eyes water and blur my vision a little and tasting the blood was bad enough.

What was even worse was the big man began to get up and he did make it to his feet as I wasted no time and went right for him, but he used my own momentum to back flip me over the ropes but I landed on the apron as I grabbed his head in an attempt to hit him but he quickly got out and shoulder trusted me off the apron and face first into the guard rail.

He started to shake off the pain in his right arm and came to the outside and using his good arm hoisted me up and was able to drop me ribs first onto the barricade, I was still in pain from those shots I took earlier but the impact from the rail to my face really threw me off and more blood started pouring out as Batista grabbed me again and whipped me back first into the steel steps with a loud thud knocking them over.

I didn't know what was worse my nose, ribs or back as I was in complete agony after all I put him through he still has enough to deliver this amount of damage to me. But as I could see through my slightly blurry eyes his arm was still in pain, but he shook it off and went back on the attack this time he threw me back in the ring to stop a ten count, he poised and waited for me to get up and off the ropes he delivered an explosive Spear, 1-2- no I kicked out of it.

He was a bit amazed, even the crowd were but knew I had to be put away while I was still out, luckily I rolled out of the ring and bought myself some time to recover from that Spear, I'll tell you now it felt like as if I got nailed by a wrecking ball. Batista however was still having trouble with his arm as he tried to get more circulation back into it, meanwhile I was able to get up and the bleeding from nose stopped and my vision was better, but still that blow to my ribs was still effecting me.

I made my way slowly back into the ring as Batista waited for me, I stood my ground as did he and he came charging at me he attempted a clothesline, I ducked it and came back with a kick to the face knocking The Animal to the outside. It dazed him as I knew he was in perfect position I ran back to the ropes and ran full force and leaped over the ropes and right into him sending us both crashing to the ground.

I got up first but my ribs were still nagging me, but I shook it off and didn't waste time as I threw him back in the ring, he was layed down and I came off the ropes and went for a quick moonsault but he caught me by getting his knees up right into my damaged ribs, he got back up and used a double leg takedown as I fell to the mat and he locked in the figure four, it was painful with my damaged ribs it really hurt and the crowd chanting "WOOO!!" for a tribute to Ric Flair, each time I tried to get to the ropes but I was rapped in the middle of the ring.

It would only be a matter of time before I tapped out, I had no alternative but I attempted to reverse it on him as I made two attempts to do so, my third we were on a balanced level and I managed to tip him over and reverse the hold on him. He was now in pain as he quickly made it to the ropes and I had to break the hold, we both got up at the same time he went for me again but I saw him coming and quickly got a drop toehold into the Deadend, hooking his arm was hard as his size made it difficult.

I locked it in and the pain was unbearable, but to his luck he used his bad arm to claw his way to the ropes and had a handful and I forced to break it. I got myself up and waited for him to do so, I wanted to end it, he got up slowly and as he turned right into me I nailed Rage in the Cage it was over, 1-2-nope got his shoulder up!!??

This was the first time anyone's kicked out of my finisher, my face said it all as the crowd went crazy, I decided to use another submission I learned, grabbing his legs locking him up and turned him over for a sharpshooter. I sat into it more as he then managed to reverse it by turning himself back over and kicked me off, I tried it again but he just did it again.

I took a chance and went up the turnbuckle, I waited until he got up as he turned around I leaped towards him for a cross body but he caught me in mid air and nailed the spine buster, the adrenaline was flowing for him as he shook the ropes he was ready to end it, he brought me to my feet and took me up and nailed the Batista Bomb, I felt like I got blasted into last week, he went for the cover, 1.…2.… NO I got my shoulder up at the last second!!!!

The crowd couldn't believe it as did Batista, he didn't know how neither did I but the match continued, he brought me up again went for a second one but I got out and managed to nail my suplex combo on him, I was still reeling from the bomb I took but I nailed some more shots with some kicks to his sides and some punches I stopped to catch my breathe I could still hear the crowd with "BATISTA!!!" chants and "XMAN!!!" chants through the arena.

I went to whip him into the corner but he ended up doing it to me, I felt the hard impact of the turnbuckle and Batista came racing at me full force and I got out the way at the last second with him tasting the turnbuckle, I saw my opening, he came out dazed a kick to his mid section and locked him in, using all of my strength I lifted him for the Xander Zone, 1.…2.…3, I did it!!!!

The entire place erupted into a frenzy and I was trying to process that I just won the match.

"Here is your winner and number one contender, Xander Cage!!!" Lillian announced.

I had my arm raised by the ref and was going nuts myself I had climbed the biggest mountain in my career.

I saw then Batista came over to me and extended his hand out to me, I accepted and I had earned his respect and him pointing to me and the Wrestlemania sign.

It was one of the greatest nights of my life.

LATER ON

I was watching the world title match to see who I would be facing at Wrestlemania it was neck and neck as both Cena and Orton were trying to finish each other off, Orton went up high and tried a cross body but Cena caught him into a pin, 1-2-3 it was over but the ref realised there was a problem.

They brought other officials out reviewed the decision and told Lillian Garcia the decision.

"Ladies and Gentlemen as a result of the referees decision both men's shoulders were down on the mat and therefore it is a draw!!!" she announced.

Both Cena and Orton were irate at this as Stephanie McMahon came out to settle this.

"John, Randy as this decision was made I am taking action right now and I have no alternative but to…vacate the World heavyweight Championship!!!" she announced.

They were even more irate as I was as well.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN FOR ME??!!!" I shouted out loud.

**World Heavyweight Championship winner- Draw title was vacated**

**WWE Championship winner- Chris Jericho**

**ECW Championship winner- Jack Swagger**

**Road to Wrestlemania Finals winner- Xander Cage**

**Undisputed Tag Team Championship winners- Priceless**

**Women's Championship winner- Beth Phoenix**

**6 Man Tag winners- CM Punk, Jeff Hardy & The Undertaker **

**He finally did it!!! but with the outcome of the title being vacated what does this mean??**

**What you think? Reviews please!!!**


	37. The road begins

**Sorry for the delay, getting prepared tohave people over for Wrestlemania this sunday!!!! so without delay enjoy!!!**

Chapter 37: The road begins

MONDAY NIGHT

The show kicked off with what had transpired during the World Championship match and showing that both men were pinned and that the title had been vacated.

It then cut to Stephanie McMahon in the ring with the World title on her shoulder.

"Ladies and Gentlemen as a result of last night's championship match I was forced to make a decision in relate to the referee's decision, both men's shoulders were down for the count therefore I had to vacate the title until further notice."

The crowd booed that decision.

"The board of directors have supported my decision so therefore the….

_I hear voices in my head, they council me, they understand, they talk to me…_

_Voices _came blasting over the speakers as out came Randy Orton with The Legacy in tow, the crowd booed him as he made his way down to the ring to address the situation he was in last night, he grabbed a mic and went into the ring.

"So let me get this straight, you've decided to vacate the World title just because of a referee's mistake?" he questioned.

"Randy I had no choice and I'm sticking by my decision whether you like it or not." she said.

"Stephanie I am the only reason why this company is still standing and I will not be….

_Time is now _hit and a mixed reaction hit for the former champion John Cena who came out and also wanted an explanation to him not being World Champion anymore as he ran right into the ring and got a hold of a mic.

"Randy Orton for the love of god please stop your whining!!!" Cena shouted as the crowd agreed.

Orton looked a bit upset from that statement.

"Okay I understand, it was a hard decision and even though I was the Champion I accept that decision, but now I wanna know when I'm getting a match to win back my World Championship!!!" Cena stated as the crowd popped to that.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Cena?! In case you haven't noticed you're not the champion anymore, so now a new champion needs to be crowned, I nominate myself for that." Orton arrogantly said.

The crowd booed him again

"Randy, this title is staying vacated until a decision is made and also if I need to crown a champion tonight I have a roster full of worthy superstars who can." she answered.

The crowd popped to that.

"Name anyone you can think of that deserves that title?!!" he said.

She then looked to Cena who knew what she was about to say.

"Well I guess I qualify as a worthy superstar, so I got an idea how bout we have a match tonight me vs. Randy Orton tonight for the World Heavyweight Championship!!!!" Cena shouted as the crowd loved that idea.

"Cena what makes you think I want to face you and beat you again?" Orton said.

"Well the fact being I made you tap out like a little bitch the last time!!! Shall I go on about how I took that title from you at the Royal Rumble and the fact being that your nothing but a no good punk!!!" he stated.

"Hey John how's your old man doing?" Orton spited at him.

Cena knew what he meant as he looked ready to explode as Stephanie tried to resolve this.

"Calm down both of you!!! Now a World Championship match tonight would be great but I think someone else would object to that." she said.

They looked puzzled.

_Bleed it out _hit and a standing ovation came as I made my way out to also to find out what will be happening, I came out wearing a jacket with red shirt with jeans and sneakers as entered the ring and asked for a mic.

They could see I was in a good mood and I was about to speak but the crowd just broke into a frenzy after my match last night.

"Okay so I won a tournament last night to become the number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship at Wrestlemania , but now I'm hearing there's no World Champion?" I asked.

The crowd booed what had happened after the events of last night.

"However though as the number one contender I could easily just take that belt right there and name myself the new World Heavyweight Champion right here tonight in Cincinnati!!!"

The crowd cheered as they loved that idea even more.

"But unlike some guys who got handed their title reign (everyone just looks at Orton) I don't roll like that so just to make it clear I want my shot at Wrestlemania, I fought like hell to get this opportunity and I'm gonna fight like hell to get that championship!!!" I stated.

"And one more thing I agree with John, both of you should fight for that title tonight and the winner goes on to Wrestlemania to defend the gold against me." I said.

"Well with two against one I say it will happen tonight and also….

"HOLD ON A MINUTE!!! Who the hell do you think you are?!" Orton said to me sounding upset.

"Oh sorry how rude of me I didn't introduce myself to you, I'm the XMan, and the Xancotik, Xander Cage the next World Heavyweight Champion at Wrestlemania!!!" I said with the crowd behind me.

"And I do know who you are…you're Randy Orton, third generation superstar, the youngest World Champion in history and known to us all as the Legend Killer and the biggest jerk off in WWE history." the crowd found that funny as Orton looked like he was going to have a fit.

"And this man to my right is John Cena, , the most controversial champion we've ever had in this company's history, also known as The Chain Gang Commander and the Doctor of Thuganomics." I answered.

"Gotta give props to ya kid you know your stuff man, except you left out the part that Orton likes to punt people in the head for no reason." Cena said.

"Sorry my bad." I said.

"Just to make this clear to you all, I will regain what's rightfully mine when I beat you Cena!!! and Cage… regardless of you winning a tournament and becoming number one contender, you are not in my league!!!" Orton said.

"I'm not in your league huh? So why did your former partner ask you for the services of your boy band to take me out?" I said.

Both Rhodes and DiBiase began to throw temper tantrums as Orton tried to calm them down, but the crowd agreed with me on that fact.

"NOW JUST HOLD IT THERE!!! The only reason you managed to beat us both is cause you got lucky, just like you won this tournament!!!" Rhodes taunted.

"Yeah and anyway you're not even in our league let alone Randy's!!" DiBiase taunted as well.

I wasn't happy with that comment and made an immediate answer.

"Okay if that's so then put your money where your mouth is and take me on tonight!!!" I said with the crowd backing my challenge.

"Well that sounds like a good main event, so tonight it will be Priceless versus Xander Cage and a partner of his choosing for the Undisputed Tag Team titles are also on the line." Stephanie announced.

"That's fine by us and it won't matter who you choose because we know we can beat you Cage and that we're simply out of your league!!!" Rhodes taunted.

"So as I was rudely interrupted it will be our main event tonight, John Cena versus Randy Orton for the vacant World Heavyweight Championship!!!" Stephanie announced.

The matches were set and I had to find my partner soon.

LATER ON

"Did you find a partner at all?" Aeon asked.

"Oh I did and don't worry I got someone and let's just say it will be a "charismatic" team they will be facing!!!" I said.

The door opened to reveal my partner for the match.

"You ready to do this man?" I asked.

"I'm ready all right and having my first match back in the WWE and winning some gold with you again, The Coalition is back together again!!" Christian answered.

"Coalition?" Matt asked.

"Long story we'll explain after." Christian said.

"So let us go out there and not let the Xanatics and the Peeps down!!!" I said as we high fived and made our way out.

LATER ON

_Priceless _hit as they made their way out with their titles they just defended last night successfully against other teams, both looked confident as they made their way to the ring and pose with their belts.

_Bleed it out _hit as I came out to a huge reaction from the crowd sporting my shirt and then making my way down and then throwing my shirt to the audience and entering the ring, as both Rhodes and DiBiase started mouthing off on who I had as a partner, as I looked to the entrance ramp.

_GO!!! Just close your eyes _hit as Captain Charisma himself made his way out and back to the WWE ring after a few years away, the crowd welcomed him back as Priceless couldn't believe he was my partner for the match as he stepped into the ring we both went to separate turnbuckles and posed to the crowd which we then heard chants of "COALITION", we hadn't heard it in a while.

The bell rang as this title contest began with Christian starting off with Rhodes, they locked up and instantly Christian gave him the slip using the hammerlock and throwing him off quickly. They locked up again but as Christian backed him into the corner and was forced by the ref to break it he answered by a bitchslap to Rhodes which echoed around the arena, the crowd went "OH" as Christian hadn't missed a beat or changed at all.

He grabbed Rhodes by the head and bashed it into the turnbuckle and tagged me in, we used our experience of tagging together by Christian hitting a bulldog from the corner and me going up and nailing a splash from the top, 1-2 nope he kicked out. I brought him back up to a standing base and used a double leg takedown which he fell on his back, I grabbed his legs and locked in the cloverleaf.

I pulled back as hard as I could to get a submission but somehow I felt him crawling all the way to the ropes but as I let go by the ref's order, I looked behind to see DiBiase holding his arms indicating he pulled him towards them. I just shrugged him off and went back on the attack but Rhodes out of desperation tripped me and I fell face first into the second turnbuckle shifting the momentum of the match.

Rhodes regained himself and tagged in DiBiase, they grabbed both my arms and brought them above my head and nailed that double punch to the gut. It knocked the wind out of me and my ribs which were still banged up from last night. He hit a couple more knees to my gut and used a hip toss take down with a headlock, then followed up with a leg lock to keep me grounded, he turned it into a half boston crab and the way I was contorted was bad enough as I felt the crippling pain on my leg and back and his knee on top of my neck.

The pain from last night was still there as I felt my bruised ribs taking more damage every second I stayed in the hold. I tried to get out of it but my body was so contorted and in a very wrong angle that I had zero movement and chance of escaping as out of nowhere Christian knew I was in trouble as he broke it off with a right hand. Rhodes came back in as him and Captain Charisma fought out to the floor.

DiBiase was up and as I was still trying to recover from his attack he tried to get me again but out of sheer instinct I caught him into an inside cradle 1-2 nope he kicked out. As he then just nailed a clothesline decking me and followed up with a neck breaker, 1-2 nope I got my shoulder up. He just stomped my injured ribs and nailed a few elbow drops to antagonise it further.

As both Christian and Rhodes got back to the apron they both wanting a tag as DiBiase tried to drag me to his corner I was fighting back and we exchanged blows, but at the same time we both connected with a clothesline knocking us down simultaneously. We both then crawled to our corners and at the same time tagged our partners into the match.

Christian came flying in and nailed a clothesline to Rhodes and followed up with an inverted DDT, 1-2 nope he got his shoulder up. He took Rhodes to the corner and he sat himself on the top rope, grabbing his head he jumped from there and hit a huge tornado DDT, 1-2- no DiBiase broke it up, I tried to get him out but I only ended up distracting the referee, they attacked Christian as I tried to tell the ref what they were doing, I just went back to my corner but they had already done the damage.

Rhodes started to stomp on Christian and layed in a few fist drops into him as he then took him to their corner and tagged in DiBiase, they used a double team suplex and followed up with DiBiase going off the second rope and hitting a knee to Christian's head, 1-2-nope he kicked out just before 3. He brought him to his feet and went for a suplex but Christian countered into one of his own and went to the top rope and connected with a flying head butt, 1-2 nope he kicked out.

He brought DiBiase up and dragged him to our corner and tagged me in, I nailed kicks and punches wearing him down, I then followed up with my suplex combo, 1-2 it was broken up by his partner as both men double teamed me but Christian forced Rhodes away.

But DiBiase already had the advantage as he had his father's finisher locked in on me, The million Dollar Dream clutch. I tried to fight it off but as the hold was on longer I began to fade, but I managed to force him backwards and into the corner, but to my dismay it was his as Rhodes tagged himself in.

I was still a little drained after the hold and my ring awareness was hard to use with my head hurting. But it didn't stop Rhodes as he waited for me to get up and nailed a bulldog, 1-2 no I kicked out. He got me to my feet and went for his patented DDT but I got out of it and nailed the backflip kick as both of us were down, Christian cheered me to get the tag to him and I crawled but the support of the fns is what got me going as a burst of speed threw me towards my corner and tag in my partner who just stormed after DiBiase who just got tagged in.

He hit him with a clothesline, came off the ropes for another and threw him into the corner and ran right to him and jumped to the second rope and from there he threw DiBiase halfway across the ring with a monkey flip. Getting back up he was going for a submission as hr had hold of his legs and locked him into the cloverleaf, I could see the pain and fear on DiBiase's face as he tried to reach for the ropes but Christian sat into it even more, but the referee was distracted by Rhodes who had just managed to save the titles.

Christian got distracted and let go of him but out of nowhere DiBiase levelled him with a low blow as the ref was still distracted, I went after Rhodes and pulled him off the apron and his face hit the apron hard taking him out of the match for a little bit. DiBiase however just went on the attack to Christian.

He hammered Captain Charisma with lefts and rights, then rose him up to his feet and hit a Russian leg sweep, 1-2 nope he still kicked out. I was able to recover as I cheered my partner on, DiBiase took him to the ropes and tried to use them to choke him but it gave Christian his chance to turn the momentum around in our favour as he got DiBiase with a thumb to the eye.

As he staggered away Christian went in between the second ropes and as DiBiase came back for him he used the top ropes and held on to them and did his cradle kick to the face of the second generation superstar. Rhodes tried to get involved but I came in and hit a high kick knocking him down. We looked at them both and to the corners and knew what was next as we both headed to them and from the top we both hit simultaneously cross bodies to both DiBiase and Rhodes.

We signified to the crowd it was over, as I threw Rhodes to the outside I waited until he got back up and from the ring I leaped over the ropes and flew back first taking us both out. It was Christian's opening as he grabbed both of DiBiase's arms and was going for his now re-named finisher The Killswitch, he connected driving him into the mat, 1-2-3 we did it!!!

I came back into the ring and we couldn't believe it, we just won the Undisputed Tag Team Titles!!! Christian's first night back in the ring and he had won championship gold again, as we were handed our new belts and we celebrated, it felt like old times once again as The Coalition had returned.

LATER ON

"We did it again!!!" I said.

"I can't believe it, first night back I'm a champ!!!" Christian said in disbelief.

"Well now all that's left to do is that I win the World Heavyweight title and you win the ECW title." I said.

"Guys great job out there." Matt said congratting us.

"Most of the girls were saying how you Charismatic Crazies are stealing the show!!" Aeon jokingly said.

"Does she do this all the time?" Christian asked.

"Yeah pretty much, you'll get used to it." I said.

"We have the chance to qualify for Money in the Bank, we need to get ready, we'll meet up after ok?" Jeff said.

"Sure see ya guys later." I said as they left.

"So what about the World title match?" he asked.

"Let's just say I'm gonna have a ringside seat, enjoy the show and like always make an impact." I said.

"And make a complete shmuck outta yourself!" Aeon said.

"Probrably, the match is coming up soon but I guess I can do a small bit of celebrating and by the way Audrey glad to see your feeling better after last night," I came back.

"Yeah It was a drag, I mean I had the match won until her girlfriend and stalker got involved, it's so….

"That's the WWE kid learn from it." Christian said.

She looked a little stumped from that comment.

"Take it from him he knows a lot of things about the business, most of which has helped me out over time." I assured.

"Ok I will, so I guess later on I'll be attending your victory party and now gentleman I have Glamazon to beat up." she said as she left.

"You always attract the worst ones." he said.

"What?! You think…I'm….we're…OH COME ON!!! Seriously she is the most annoying person…ever!!!" I shouted in protest.

"Yeah that's what you said about Lauren and Christy but as I recall…

"Don't even go there!!!" I said.

As he just grinned and I just did out of realising the irony of it all.

LATER ON

_I hear voices in my head, they council me, they understand, they talk to me…_

_Voices _hit and Orton came out alone and pumped up for this contest as the fans booed him all the way down the entrance ramp all the way to the ring as he just gave that cold look of his as he awaited his opponent.

_Time is now _hit with the reaction turning from boos to the mixed reactions for the Chain Gang Commander himself, John Cena who was absolutely ready to fight for what he still thinks was rightfully his, he ran down the ramp and into the ring and posed for the fans and locked eyes with his nemesis.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for The World Heavyweight Championship." Lillian announced.

"Introducing first from , Missouri, weighing in at 245 pounds, Randy Orton!!!"

A loud cry of boos was heard for his introduction.

"And his opponent from West Newbury, Massachusetts, weighing in at 240 pounds, John Cena!!!"

A mixed reaction as was given but he didn't care.

The bell was about to sound until…

_Bleet it out _hit and both men looked to the ring and were puzzled to why I was coming out but the fans wanted it as I came out in my wrestling gear but I wore one of my shirts with my new championship in tow, I made my way down greeting the fans and going past the ring, going past the World Title which was encased in glass and sitting on a stand ready to be given to the winner and sitting down with Cole and King for commentary.

"We're back on Monday night Raw and this contest is for the vacated World Heavyweight Championship, John Cena vs. Randy Orton." Cole said.

"Yeah and if you've just joined us we have a guest at our table, one half of the new Undisputed Tag Team Champions and number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship at Wrestlemania, Xander Cage." King said.

"Thanks King, always a pleasure to be out here with you guys." I said.

"So Xander who do you think will win this contest?" Cole asked.

"My thoughts? I would say right now…Randy Orton." I answered.

"What?! Why Orton?" Cole asked.

"I know why Michael, he's just trying to kiss up to him after he insulted him!!" King tried to answer.

"King, as you are a hall of famer and one of the best announcers in Raw history, but again you're wrong, the reason I picked Orton is because he has done it all, World championships, a list of defeated legends and superstars, unlimited talent and will do whatever it takes to win." I explained.

"So what about John Cena?" Cole asked.

"John Cena is one of the greatest superstars to ever enter a WWE ring, he has also done it all and is so defiant in the face of adversity and his incredible strength is another thing to beware of, so I could be wrong in choosing Orton…he is also the guy I would pick to win." I explained.

"Wait!? You can't pick both!!" King said.

"Yeah I can, I'm the guy who created the third option." I jokingly said.

During the entire debate Orton had Cena down with a headlock trying to wear him down but Cena was fighting back as he rose to his feet and got out with elbows to the mid section. Cena came off the ropes and hit a shoulder tackle and another and another he waited for him to get up and a kick to the mid section and lifted him up for a fisherman suplex, 1-2 nope Orton kicked out.

"There have been many pinfalls in this World Championship match, both men fighting to become the champion here, tonight." Cole said.

"So far John Cena has just regained control of this match and is trying to wear down Randy Orton." King said.

I was just watching them fight trying to get a glimpse at what they were capable of and hopefully develop a strategy for Wrestlemania.

As I watched on Orton out of nowhere hit Cena with an inverted neckbraker,1-2-nope Cena kicked out, he then started stomping on the limbs of Cena, it was all part of his strategy to soften him up for his finale.

"This is where Orton becomes dangerous, stomping on the heels and wrists of John Cena." Cole said

"He's trying to take away the strength of Cena, in which he needs to use the Attitude Adjustment or lock in the STF." King said.

"But as we've seen from Cena he can come back out of nowhere and pull of a win." I said.

"You got that right there Xander, John Cena is resourceful he has to try and make a comeback if he is to win the title tonight." Cole agreed.

As the match continued Cena was being brought to his feet and with a burst of strength he quickly got Orton on his shoulders and out of nowhere hit the Attiude Adjustment.

"Wow!!! Attitude Adjustment out of nowhere!!!" Cole said being amazed.

But both men were down as Cena then made his way to a fallen Orton to make the cover, 1-2 no he got his foot on the bottom rope.

Cena knew by that it was time to put him away grabbing his left leg but Orton kicked him off and he was sent to the ropes and to the outside. It gave Orton an opening ans he went to the outside and took Cena's head and smashed it against the ringpost, he brought him over to the announce desk and bashed his head in front of us three and as his head bounced off and he fell to the floor, Orton gave a cold sharp stare at me.

I wasn't one to back down to anyone as I rose to my feet and stared him in the face as he turned back around to Cena, he grabbed him and for some reason threw him across the announce table and right into me.

"Hey!!! What the hell was that for?" Cole shouted.

"Are you guys ok?" King asked.

I was just a bit dazed but I saw John next to me and checked if he was ok.

"John you ok?" I asked him.

"Uh…yeah just let me get up, sorry bout that." he repied getting up and making his way into the ring.

I looked to Orton who was in the ring and I gave him a defiant stare and sat back down, he was trying to get Cena disqualified to win the title.

"Nice try asshole, fight like a man for once!!!" I said to him as he looked pissed off.

"It looked like to me Randy Orton was trying to win the title by disqualification." King said.

"Good call Xander, I know you wanna see a fair fight tnight between these two." Cole said.

I just stared at the match going on not even noticing I was being talked to.

With Orton back on the attack as he began dropping the knees to Cena on the back of his neck, then dropped a couple of fists. 1-2 nope Cena got the shoulder up, Orton wanted to finish it as he gave a cutthroat sign and picked up a groggy Cena and was setting him up for the RKO, he looked to me and was going for it.

But Cena fought him off and quickly caught him into a drop toehold and locked in the STF Orton was trapped as the hold became tighter and the World title was slipping away from his grasp.

"Cena has him, he's gonna tap!!!!" King shouted.

"Wait a minute, it's Legacy, Rhodes and DiBiase!!!" Cole shouted.

"That's my cue, excuse me gentleman." I said putting down my headset and leaving.

I went right after them and nailed a clothesline to DiBiase and dodging a shot from Rhodes and hit a quick kick knocking him down.

Cena kept lock of the hold but Orton just clawed his way to the bottom rope and got hold of it, but he slipped to the outside and Cena went after him, he layed in the punched to Orton who then began to fight back, as I was brawling with Priceless we came over to them and it ended up being 2 on 3 as we all brawled together and the ref had seen enough.

The bell rang and ordered a double disqualification but it didn't stop us as we kept on brawling even after going off the air as security separated us.

Now the only question was what about Wrestlemania? WHAT ABOUT ME!!??

**Exactly what about him?!**

**What you think? Reviews please!!!**


	38. Hostile takeover

**Well here it is, sorry for the delay college and work has been hell!! enough talk enjoy!!!**

Chapter 38: Hostile takeover

MONDAY NIGHT

Last weeks fallout of the World Championship match was shown between John Cena and Randy Orton.

The match was neck and neck but interference from Legacy made the ref throw the match out, declaring it a no contest.

The cameras cut to the GMs office where all three men involved in last weeks turmoil were in a meeting with Stephanie McMahon.

"I called you all in here to discuss the events of last week the board of directors have made a match, it will be John Cena vs. Randy Orton vs. Xander Cage for the World Heavyweight Championship at Wrestlemania." she announced.

"Also starting this week as part of the road to Wrestlemania it will be triple threat takeover, for the next three weeks each of you will run Raw, this week is John Cena's turn, I'll leave you to your work John." she said leaving the room.

"Soooo, I'm in charge tonight I guess I can do whatever I want tonight, for instnace I could make you Randy dress up as a clown, ride a mini bike and jump through a flaming hoop." he said jokingly.

Orton did not look amused, for me however I smirked at that thought...Orton in a clown suit.

"Ok how about I make Xander here reanact an episode of Seinfeld, he looks like him a little from an angle." he said joingly.

"You really think? so cos I always thought of myself as a young Tom Sellick". I joked.

"Fair enough, but on a serious note I do have plans for you both tonight, cos it will be a double main event as Randy Orton will go one on one with Triple Hin a no disqualifications and no countout match!!! he announced.

Orton went wide eyed and cold stared at Cena before leaving in a foul mood, slamming the door behind him.

"Now I think tonight it will be Xander Cage goin one on one with the WWE Champion Chris Jericho...in an Extreme rules match!!!" he announced.

I looked happy and focused as I would step in the ring with one of my former rivals.

"And I'm also in action against the longhorn loudmouth, JBL tonight!!!" Cena announced.

LATER ON

I just finished putting my pants on and began strapping on my elbow pads and gloves until the door opened.

As I saw who it was I immediately got to my own feet in defence.

"What the hell do you want?" I said.

It was my opponent for tonight, the WWE Champion, Chris Jericho.

"So you finally made it this far, I guess all the bantering youve done to these parasites has paid off but why do you still continue to be a hypocrite?" he asked.

"Hypocrite? You can sure talk, I mean all you've done is be one and calling the entire WWE Universe parasites and hypocrites but yet you've become that what you've set out to destroy." I explained.

"Oh that's right say what you want but ever since you banished me from Raw I went on to become WWE Champion and I have been unstoppable ever since and I have you to thank for that!!! So tell me Xander how does it feel to be out of your depth and out of your league?" he asked.

"Well I know I'm not and I do plan to Win the World Heavyweight Championship at Wrestlemania!!! Second your gonna lose that WWE Championship!!! And third you talk about saving yourself? Well someone better save you from me tonight!!!" I said as he stared and left.

_He thinks he can go around insulting the fans and me and get away with it? Im not gonna let that miserable son of a bitch leave here without him taking a beating from me tonight!!!_

LATER ON

_Break the walls down _hit and here was the WWE Champion himself as Jericho came out to a hostile reaction just strolled down to the ring like it didnt bother him and held up his WWE title to the fans, telling them hes the champ.

He grabbed whatever weapons that he found under the ring and threw them into it as several weapons came flying out from the trash can and spread all over the ring in a mess.

_Bleed it out _hit and with me now in the main event at Wrestlemania I was ready and willing to fight as I came out to a huge reception from the fans with my newly won tag title as I set on not only defeating Jericho, getting some momentum going into Wrestlemania, but to defend the WWE universe from the so-called saviour and WWE Champion.

The bell rang and we both grabbed a weapon that was nearby, he got a kendo stick and I grabbed a stop sign.

We ran at each other and both our weapons of choice clashed as we were intent on destruction of one another. But I got caught as Jericho knocked my wepon out of my hands and hit me in the gut with his and then right between the eyes, he went for a quick cover, 1-2 nope I kicked out.

He then wentto the outside and grabbed a table and set it up on the outside, then pulled out a ladder and brought that into the ring. But as he went to set the ladder up I came out of nowhere and nailed him right between the eyes with a trash can lid and followed it up with another shot sent him tumbling to the outside, I waited until I just leaped over the ropes right into Jericho taking us both down.

I got up first and as he did I nailed body shots with my fists and came out with a kick to the head which staggered him to the set up table as an idea came to my mind. I slid to the outside grabbing him by the hair and smashing his head off the announce table a couple of times and placing him on the table, flat on his back as I struck a few more blows to his head to weaken him further. Now that he was layed out I went back into the ring set the ladder up and went up high and from there I hit a leg drop, but Jericho got out of the way and I crashed and burned. I felt like I just got thrown off a building minus the concrete landing as Jericho covered me for a quick win, 1-2-nope I got my shoulder up before 3. He got me up and threw me back into the ring and went underneath again and pulled out a leather strap, he got himself back into the ring and started whipping me with it, I could feel my skin being torn off my body as each strike was as painful as the last.

As Jericho was enjoying my punishment he then stomped on me as he started to turn his hatred on the WWE Universe he wanted to make a statement going into Wrestlemania as he went to the outside and grabbed the steel steps and placed them into the ring and grabbed a couple of steel chairs. He then dragged me towards the steps as he then positioned them and wrapped my arm in one of the chairs, he then placed it on the steps and grabbed the other chair and it didnt take a rocket scientist to figure out what was coming next as he started to taunt the people I used the chair that was wrapped around my arm and hit a crushing low blow on Jericho.

That was able to buy me some time as I managed to get back to my feet, I looked around and grabbed another weapon which was the leather strap he had used on me, I picked it up and looked to Jericho who was still down and without a thought I wailed on him with the strap. His screams could be heard as I hit him as hard as I could, I had enough of doing it and stopped.

I then looked around for anymore weapons and saw one I hadnt seen in a while, the infamous lead pipe, I took hold of it and knew the sweet irony of this as I flashbacked to the moments he struck me with this and it became my motivation. He got to his feet and turned around to meet the pipe striking his skull hard, he fell to the floor as I then noticed he had been busted open by that shot.

His head was split from it as I felt I got a measure of revenge for his attacks on me in the past. I got him up again by his head and hit the suplex combo, I then went out of the ring and looked under and grabbed another table, I brought it back in set it up and put Jericho on top. I then set the ladder up and everyone knew what was coming next as I was climbing it and I got to the top I was gonna go for X Marks the spot from the top.

But all of a sudden I saw Legacy come down and get Jericho off the table and without a second to waste I got pushed off the ladder by Orton, I once again crashed and burned right through another table. I was in incredible pain as Orton then ordered Legacy to get me up, as they got me out of the wreck they held me up and Orton had that viper like look on him and, RKOed me.

They grabbed Jericho and placed him on top of me as the ref had no choice but to count it, 1-2-3 I just got beaten by Jericho with the help from Legacy!!!!

Jericho had no idea what happened but Orton and Legacy stood over me and I heard what Orton said to me I my ear, "YOU ARE NOT IN MY LEAGUE!!!" those words have echoed through my mind as I was carried to the back but I was ok, so now I had to see the no disqualifications and no countout match between Orton and the Game.

LATER ON

I watched the match in the locker room while icing my back from those strap shots I got earlier.

I was in the locker room with some of the guys as we were anticipating a good match from this.

"I hope Hunter wipes the floor with that asshole!!!"

"Instant classic on the way!!"

I heard the guys going on about this match as I continued to ice the back of my head and just watch what unfolds.

The door opened and more people were pouring in to watch this match, I was already sat next to Matt and Jeff , both Aeon and Kelly came in to see the bout.

"You took a beating all right!!!" Aeon said noticing the belt lashes on my back and the shiner that was forming on my face.

"Are you all right, oh gosh!!! I watched the entire thing in the back, look if its really too much we can do this another time?" Kelly asked me.

"No, no, no!!! its ok really I'll heal up by the time this is over." I reassured her.

"What're you guys talking about?" Aeon asked.

"We have plans for later on." I said.

"Yeah were going for dinner later." Kelly said.

"You mean likea date?" Aeon asked.

"In a way, yes." I answered.

"Oh...well I guess thats nice." she said.

As I was about to say something the match had already begun and we just sat down next to some of the guys with me sat between the girls as we watched it unfold.

The match was already underway with both Orton and the Game going blow for blow with one another as the fight sprawled outside the ring and up the ramp way.

Orton managed to get the upper hand as he smacked Hunters head into the guard rail and led him up the ramp where he bounced his head off the lower part of the entrance way, the fight then sprawled into the crowd as Orton was going to ram his head again into the wall but the Game fought out as he countered with him throwing Orton into the wall back first.

He grabbed a trashcan and emptied it out as he just smashed it over Ortons head with a thud as he fell flat to the ground. Hunter grabbed him by the head again and took him through the crowd and threw him over the railing and back to the outside of the ring.

They were both now outside the ring and Orton was still being punished as he got thrown into the steel steps back first with a thud. As Hunter went back on the attack Orton nailed a low blow, it bought him some time as he crawled away to catch a breather. As Hunter went after him he crawled back into the ring and as soon as Hunter came in Orton took advantage and stomped the hell out of him.

Now the momentum has shifted to Orton as he just hit him with the gut wrench backbreaker. He just went wild as he started pounding his skull with left and right fists just hitting him uncontrollably. He stopped the attack and went straight for the announcers table as he started tearing it apart and ripped out one of the monitors and brought it back into the ring with him, he had the crazed look in his eye as he waited furiously for Hunter to get back up.

He slowly did and Orton charged with his weapon in hand about to do some damage, but the Game was ready and countered by grabbing Orton who dropped his weapon in mid air and fell hard to the mat with a double A spine buster. The King of Kings was fired up as he brought Orton up, kicked him in the midsection and locked him in and got the Pedigree.

He was about to cover him but stopped for a second as he then went to the outside and began to look under the ring for something. And wouldnt you know it he brought out his most trusted weapon the sledgehammer, he wanted to finish Orton here and now as he went back in to finish the job.

He waited for him to get up but all of a sudden he was attacked by Rhodes and DiBiase, Legacy had arrived to save their boss from annihilation by the Game. It was a three on one assault as they then tied him up in the ropes as Orton grabbed the sledgehammer he was about to use it until out of nowhere HBK, his tag team partner came out for the save but the numbers were still to great as Michaels was taken care of until Cena came out to help as the numbers became even the Legacy retreated.

They were walking backwards up the ramp as Triple H was freed from the ropes by both Michaels and Cena.

Then I popped up on the titantron.

"Hey there guys!!! Now I know that this main event was spoiled but dont be disappointed as I will be in charge next week and I'm making some matches right now, starting with a tag team match next week, it will be Priceless versus D-Generation-X!!!"

Both teams were fired up for that confrontation.

"Next it will be one on one next week, John Cena versus...The Undertaker!!!"

Cena knew he had a hell of a task on his hands as the crowd loved that match.

"And finally you Randy, I didn't appreciate you getting involved in my match so next week one on one it will be, Randy Orton versus...Xander Cage!!!" I announced.

The arena went wild as it was going to be a triple main event next week as Orton looked on in confidence but I knew he was scared on the inside.

MONDAY NIGHT

The night kicked off with me in the ring and I had a mic.

"Welcome to Monday night Raw!!! And I am your host and acting General Manager for tonight!!!" I announced.

The crowd popped to me as I went to say what I had to say.

"Now last week I made three main event matches and one of those matches I'll be in as I will face the Legend Killer, Randy Orton tonight one on one, but however I thought this through and realised that his Legacy or as I like to call them his boy band, will get involved so I decided to ban them from ringside." I announced.

The crowd popped as I made that change to the match tonight as I then left the ring and headed to my office for the night.

I had some training equipment moved in there so I could prepare myself for my match tonight against Orton.

LATER ON

I had watched the match with D-X and Priceless in which both Rhodes and DiBiase got humiliated then both had their lights knocked out as D-X were rolling into Wrestlemania.

But while I was training someone burst through the door.

I just ignored them as I was striking the punching bag with shot after shot.

I turned to see it was Santino Marella.

"Now you may be in charge tonighta but I....

He was then interrupted by a Locker room of divas who came in arguing with him, I began to get irritated but as I tried to ignore it almost escalated as I had enough as I went behind the desk and

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY CALM THE HELL DOWN!!!" I said through a megaphone.

"OK WHATEVER THE PROBLEM IS, PLEASE ONE AT A TIME!!" I asked.

"My problem is that I want to be in the Miss Wrestlemania battle royal so I is asking yous that you put me in it." Marella asked.

"OKAY SO I CAN GUESS YOU LADIES ARE NOT HAPPY ABOUT THIS, AM I RIGHT?" I asked them.

"YES!!!" they all said in unison.

"OKAY I HAVE A QUICK SOLUTION HERE, HOW ABOUT THIS, SANTINO I ROSHAMBO YOU FOR A SPOT IN THE BATTLE ROYAL?" I offered.

"What is this roshamuo you talk of???" he asked confused.

"WELL IT'S BASICALLY A GAME OF ENDURANCE, YOU GOTTA STAND STILL, WITH YOUR ARMS BEHIND YOU BACK AND LEGS APART!!!" I explained.

"Alright now what?" he asked.

"JUST STAND THERE AND TAKE IT"!!! I said.

CRACK!!!

I kicked him as hard as I could and he fell to the ground in agonising pain.

His girlfriend the Womens Champion Beth Phoenix and her intern Rosa Mendez came to his aid as everyone else burst out laughing at the scene.

"WELL NOW I GUESS YOU WONT BE IN BATTLE ROYAL BUT YOU ARE ONE STEP CLOSER TO BECOING A REAL WOMAN SO LADIES COULD YOU PLEASE GET THIS TRASH OUT OF MY OFFICE." I said.

As both the Glamazon and her intern took the almost broken Santino out of the office everyone else just left with them.

I then saw that Kelly was still there as we began to talk with each other.

"Hey I was hoping we could talk about last week." I said.

"Yeah I had a great time, I was hoping to it again." she said.

"Okay so what do you wanna...

"Hey Kel weve got a match now we need to go!!!" Aeon interrupted us.

"Oh yeah sorry I'll catch up with you later, oh and good luck tonight!!!" she said.

"Try not to get RKO'ed shmuck!!! "Aeon said.

"Wouldn't give you the satisfaction Audrey!!!" I said as they left.

I went back to my training as all I could think about while hitting that punching bag was Orton and how he kept saying I wasnt in his league and his attack on me last week, I plan to beat Orton and make a statement going into Wrestlemania.

LATER ON

I invited most of the guys to hang out in the office to watch the Cena vs. Undertaker match I booked and I gotta say it was an instant classic as both of them battled to a great crowd in Mississippi but this night belonged to the Deadman as he Tombstoned his way into his Wrestlemania encounter with Jack Dark.

"Man that was awesome!!!"

"Now that was main event quality!!!"

"Xander man I gotta say, that was straight up,ballin!!!"

"Xander? Yo Earth calling XMan?!!"

"Whoa...wha? Oh sorry, miles away!!! Just thinking about my match, its a must win situation for me, I have to prove to myself and to everyone I deserve to be in the World title match." I stated.

"Look we've all been in your situation and we know from our experience you can go out there defy the odds and pull out a win." Jeff said.

"Or go down in a blaze of glory!!!" Matt said.

"Take it from them both they know about going down in a blaze of glory!!!" Aeon said.

Both brothers looked at their baby sister like she was completely wrong.

"For once guys I agree with her, so don't try to deny it." I said.

They knew they were right but then it was all interrupted.

Hey check this out, new trailer for a WWE film!!!

Whats Cena got this time?

They all turned their attention to the TV and watched it.

THE FOLLOWING TRAILER IS RATED T FOR TEEN

IN THE CITY OF STILLWATER, VIOLENCE RULES IT'S STREETS

THE LAW CORRUPTED TO THE CORE

POLITICIANS, KNOW NO BOUNDERIES

GANG WARFARE IS THE WAY OF LIFE

BUT NOW ONE GANG, WILL RISE

It then cut to a close up of the persons face.

SOMETIMES...BEING A PLAYER JUST AIN'T ENOUGH

PAYBACKS A BITCH!!!

BANG!!!

XANDER CAGESAINTS ROW: REDEMPTION

OUT THIS SUMMER

Everyone in the room just looks at me stunned as I had no idea that was being played here tonight.

"You failed to mention you'd be in the next WWE films production." Jeff said.

"So that's what you've been doing most of the time." Aeon said.

"Ok look I had no idea when it was coming out but I was told to keep it on the low, by the director." I explained.

"Who's the director?" Matt asked.

"Curtis Jackson." I answered.

"Wait, Curtis "50" Cent Jackson?!" Kelly said in disbelief.

"Yes he and WWE are doing a joint film production together, I was asked by management to audition for a role and I thought I was going to be an extra like always but I got a call back in November and they asked me to be the lead protagonist in the movie." I explained.

"Well ladies and gentlemen I must leave you and prepare for a battle with a Legend Killer." I said as I left.

LATER ON

_Bleed it out_ hit but I was absolutely focused on making my statement to Orton here tonight as I just walked to the ring with a hypnotic stare on my face, I had my tag title around my waist and I did greet the fans at ringside but I just focused on what he did to me last week as I awaited his arrival.

_I hear voices in my head they council me, they understand they talk to me..._

_Voices _hit and here was my opponent, the Legend Killer, the leader of The Legacy, he just walked out with a cold stare on his face as he did not take his eyes off of me, he went to the corner and did his pose, the crowd was hostile towards him, but his glaring didnt scare me.

The bell rang ad this match I made was underway, we tied up as he got the advantage catching me into a wristlock but I countered with a full nelson, he then slid out and got me down from behind with a double leg take down, then locking in a headlock but I managed to get to one knee then to my feet as he ducked a right from me, but I got him with a left kick to the head.

That shocked him as I then shot him a look of cockiness, but he went back after me as I just sidestepped him and began hitting fist strikes to his head and followed up with a high heel kick to his face knocking him down, 1- nope he kicked out quickly. I knew I had psyched him out as this was our first match against one another.

I got the upper hand as I grounded him with a leg sweep and began hitting some fist drops to his head. I then began to work his legs as I knew from studying his past matches most of his power came from them, I used a spinning toe hold then locked him into a figure four leg lock, the Woooo chants started as It was synched in.

The pain he was in was etched on his face as I kept it locked in on him he tried to get to the ropes but I used my weight to keep him down. However he was able to counter the submission and turn it on me as he did train with the dirtiest player in the game, I was now in pain as I was desperately trying to break the hold, I attempted to reach the ropes but was dragging me away from them whenever I got close.

I tried again and this time I got it as the ref counted up to four Orton broke it up. He didnt waste time as he began to stomp on my back as he then started to target my limbs, he stomped heavily on my right and left ankles, then did the same to my wrists, I felt the sharp pain of those hits as he was trying to dissect me further.

The knees of Orton came down on me as I felt the bone connecting with my head, he then grabbed me into a head lock and was trying to choke me out, I managed to get to my feet and just elbowed him in the gut, he staggered off as I went to hit him with a clothesline he ducked it I walked into a dropkick, it hit me right in the jaw, I felt like my jaw was broken at some point, 1-2 nope I kicked out.

He took me to the corner turnbuckle where he went up to the second rope and began nailing fists into my head again, after about seven shots I used whatever strength I had and just caught him into a power bomb, I tried to go for the cover but the sots to my head and my right ankle was throbbing as I did make it over to him, 1-2 nope he got the shoulder up.

I didnt waste time as I grabbed his legs and locked him into the cloverleaf, he knew I damaged his legs earlier on as now his back was being worked on, I heard his growls of agony as he tried to get to the ropes, I just sat more into the move to apply pressure to him, but he clawed his way to the bottom rope and the ref counted as I broke it by four. He then rolled to the outside to try and regain himself so I saw he was open, off the ropes I flew through the air but he saw me coming and I crashed and burned, there was a loud thudding sound as I hit the ground.

The pain was mostly coming from my left shoulder as I landed on it, Orton took advantage of my state and whipped me into the steel steps bad shoulder first, the loud thud was heard as I screamed out in pain from the force of the impact. I was then picked up by my head as he bounced my head off the steel steps and threw me back into the ring.

The then covered me quickly, 1-2-nope I kicked out, he took my left arm and hooked me into an arm bar with him directing the attack on my bad shoulder. The pain was unbearable as he had that crazed look in his eye as he always did, he was trying to rip my arm off but I used my feet to get to the bottom ropes, the ref had told Orton to break the hold and after the count of four he did.

He then stomped on my shoulder angrily as he just waited for me to get up, he went for a quick clothesline but I countered into an inverted DDT, 1-2-nope he kicked out. I managed to change the momentum for this match as I bought myself some time to get my shoulder working, I shook off what was hurting and got him to his feet as I nailed punches and kicks to his upper torso and head, he was staggering so I hit a suplex, then a german and followed with a belly to belly.

I had him right where I wanted him but he rolled to the outside again, this time I just did the same and went after him. I decided to pay him back for his last assault on me as I threw him shoulder first into the steel ring post, the impact could be heard through the arena, as he fell to the floor in agony, I knew he had a history of shoulder injuries as I exploited that weakness by returning the favour by throwing him into the steel steps shoulder first.

I had him down, the pain on his face told it all as I threw him back into the ring before a count of five. As he was layed out in the middle of the ring I decided to take a chance as I went off the second rope and hit a leg drop to Orton, 1-2-nope he kicked out a the last second.

I got up quickly but I then brought Orton to his feet as he then got a thumb to my eye, I staggered away holding my injured eye while the ref went to check on me. Orton used the time to recuperate as he got his shoulder working again, m y eye was fine as I went back on him but he ducked my attempt to grab him and caught me by the neck and hit the inverted backbreaker, 1-2 no I kicked out.

Orton had enough he wanted to end it as he went into that viper type look as he was setting me up for the RKO, he was foaming at the mouth as he waited until I slowly got to my feet, and he hit it as I crashed head first into the canvas, I had no idea where I was as he covered me, 1-2- I quickly put my foot on the bottom rope, he though he won the match but the ref told him my foot was on the rope.

Orton was at disbelief as was the crowd, as he was setting me up for another RKO,I had no idea what was happening as I was still reeling from the last RKO, I used the ropes to get myself back up as then turned around and he went to strike, but I this saw him coming and reversed it in mid air into an atomic drop, he was shocked from the drop as he clutched his lower region and I capitalised on it and hit Rage in the Cage, 1-2- no he got his shoulder up at the last second?!

The fans were going crazy as it was neck and neck between us both we both got up slowly using the ropes as Orton and I came charging at each other as he hit a European uppercut staggering me to the corner, he ran at me but I got out of the way and rolled him up into a bridge pin, 1-2-3 I got him!!!!

This was the biggest victory I got in my career as I just beat the Legend Killer 1-2-3, I proved to the WWE Universe, to Orton and to myself I was worthy of a title match at Wrestlemania.

Ortons face was a picture as he looked shocked and angry he just lost to me, I left the ring and shouted to him "AM I IN YOUR LEAGUE NOW??!!"

LATER ON

There was nothing but anger being thrown around in the locker room of The Legacy as Randy Orton was livid he lost to me, he threw lockers, chairs, tables and even assaulted a few of the production crew along the way.

Rhodes and DiBiase was trying to calm him down.

"Randy, Randy calm down!!!" DiBiase said.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN, IF JUST DIDNT NOTICE I JUST GOT BEAT BY AN AMATEUR!!!" Orton shouted.

"Randy listen youre in charge next week, you can punish him and Cena in the process, and anyway me and Ted plan to get our Tag titles back from him and Christian." Rhodes said.

"Yeah I am and also Ive got some surprises for him and Cena next week." Orton said menacingly.

**Nice Xander get's a victory over Orton but will he pay the price for it next week?**

**What you think? Reviews please!!!**


	39. Looks are deceiving

**Here it is, so without delay...enjoy!!!**

Chapter 39: Looks are deceiving

MONDAY NIGHT

As Raw kicked off the program began with Orton and Legacy appearing on the screen, as it would seem he had some announcements to make.

"Welcome to Raw, now as acting General Manager I would like to say that tonight both my Wrestlemania opponents will be in action as John Cena will face The Big Show and his tag team partner, Edge In the first ever two on one stretcher match!!!"

The crowd loved that idea but booed the disadvantage Cena would be in.

"And last week me and Xander Cage went one on one In a match, which I lost, I would like to say that yes you did beat me Cage but you got lucky!!! So tonight both Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes have cashed in their rematch clause for the Tag Team titles as it will be you and Christian versus them tonight!!!" he announced.

LATER ON

Me And Christian were in the locker room discussing our battle plan for tonight.

But we were interrupted as Kelly walked in holding a bottle of water.

"Hey guys!!" she said.

"Hey!!" we both said in unison.

"Came to wish you both luck and I brought this for…

"Thanks I was a little thirsty." Christian said just taking It and downing it all.

"Hey that was for Xander!!!" she complained.

"Sorry babe but when he and I are teaming he is the El capitan of us both so just let him have it." I said to her.

"Alright since it's ok but next time don't be mean." she said to Christian.

He just smirked at that.

"I came to wish you luck tonight and be careful." she said to me.

"Babe, I'll be fine no worry, Orton can stack the deck against us if he wants to but last week he underestimated me and look where that got him, if Rhodes and Dibiase are planning to take me out then I plan on at least going down fighting." I explained.

"Or overcome incredible odds and actually retaining our titles." Christian added in.

"Yeah that as well." I said.

"Ok boys I gotta go I'll catch you later." she said as she gave me a peck on the cheek and left.

"How do you do it?" he asked.

"No idea, just my luck I guess." I said.

We both decided to go with our usual plan and just head to the locker room and watch the handicap stretcher match.

Cena was at a huge disadvantage as both Edge and Big Show just pounded Cena into the canvas, with every move they had.

Cena did fight back as he threw Big Show to the outside and managed to take down Edge with a few shoulder tackles and a throwback which set him up for the five knuckle shuffle and it connected. But Cena went to the outside and grabbed a steel chair, as The Big Show was back Cena went right for him and started wailing on the giant with the chair, he even broke it over his back after the last shot.

After he managed to incapacitate the giant, Cena went back to Edge who had gotten up and both were exchanging blows but of course Cena would always win that contest as Edge raked the eyes of Cena he went up high and attempted a cross body but then Cena grabbed Edge out of instinct and propelled him onto his shoulders and delivered the Attitude Adjustment on top of the stretcher.

Cena had him right where he wanted him but he was still weakened from the beating he took off both men earlier on. But it didn't stop him as he slowly wheeled Edge up the ramp, he was halfway towards the finishing line to win the match, he only had a few more pushes to win it.

But out of nowhere he was attacked by Legacy as they beat down Cena and took him back to the ring and began an assault on him, both Rhodes and DiBiase had weakened Cena to the point that both Edge and Big Show were back in the match, as Edge hit a Spear, then Big Show connecting with that knockout punch of his.

Legacy had left the ring and left them to do the rest of the work, Edge and Big Show both threw Cena onto a stretcher and pushed it up the ramp and across the finish line to win the match.

They both celebrated the tainted win as Cena was taken to the hospital via the ambulance that was awaiting him.

GM's OFFICE

"Now that right there was…impressive, one down one to go." Orton said watching the stretcher match.

The door opened and both Priceless entered.

"Cena is out, just Cage left now." Rhodes said.

"Alright I've taken care of the match, all you two have to do is win it." Orton explained to them both.

"Don't worry Randy we've got this." Rhodes said.

"Yeah and anyway we've already won the match." DiBiase said.

"We've managed to get someone to work on the inside for us, the person has already managed to get one of them out of the way now it's only one of them we have to worry about." Rhodes explained.

"I hope your plan does work…for your sakes." Orton said.

LATER ON

_Priceless _hit as the challengers and the former champions looked confident as they were heading down to the ring and awaited our arrival.

_Bleed it out _hit, I came out to a great ovation from the fans as I wore my hat and shirt and threw them to the audience, I held up my half of the tag titles and kept my eyes on the Legacy as I awaited the arrival of my partner.

_GO!!! Just close your eyes _hit but as awaited the arrival of my partner there was no sign of him at all as I started to get concerned.

The titantron then displayed the back area and the locker room surrounding something.

I saw the EMT's as I really was worried and it was my worst fear, Christian had been found but they said he'd collapsed after complaining of a stomach ache, they took him away on a stretcher and to the local hospital.

It then shifted to Orton.

"Now it seems your partner is unable to compete tonight so without a replacement in time for you I guess this is now a handicap match for the titles."

The crowd and even myself were hating this completely as I knew they had something to do with this.

"I am also adding a few changes to this match, I would like to introduce to you the special guest announcer…the ECW Champion, Jack Swagger!!!"

_Get on your knees _hit as the All American-American, the ECW Champion and Christian's opponent at Wrestlemania made his way out as the special guest announcer for this match as he told Lillian to step aside.

"I would also like to introduce the special timekeeper for this match…the Intercontinental Champion, John Bradshaw Layfield!!!"

_Longhorn _hit as more boos echoed throught the arena with the white longhorn limo arriving and out came the self made millionaire, the self proclaimed Wretling God, JBL who came out in his suit and cowboy hat and made his way to the timekeepers area where he told the timekeeper to step aside.

"The following contetht ith a tag team match and it ith for the Undithputed Tag Team Titleth, introducing firtht they are the challengerth, Cody Rhodeth and Ted Dibiathe!!! And their opponent, he ith one half of the Tag Team Championths, Xander Cage!!!" Swagger announced.

I found it a little funny cos his lisping just made it hard for me to take him seriously, as then Orton made another announcement.

"Oh I almost forgot there's also a special guest referee for this match…

As the camera zoomed out to show Orton in a referee's shirt.

"This will be refered to as Orton's law tonight!!!" Orton anounnced as he made his way out.

_I hear voices in my head they council me, they understand, they talk to me…_

_Voices _hit as he came out wearing a ref's shirt, the crowd and myself knew this was completely unfair, he wanted to make sure I didn't walk out with the titles or even make it to Wrestlemania.

JBL rang the bell and the match was underway with me facing DiBiase first, we tied up as I caught him into a hammerlock and used a double leg takedown quickly and synched in a headlock. But he quickly got to his own feet and threw me off into the ropes as he tried to clothesline me but I ducked it and nailed a high kick to his head.

I then ran towards his corner and smacked Rhodes off the apron, I went for DiBiase as he got up and was about to go for an inverted DDT but he crawled out of it and went to the outside with his partner so I just decided to take the fight to them and just flew right over the ropes and take them both out in one shot.

I quickly made it back into the ring as Orton just looked on and waited for his team to get back in the ring, he didn't make a count as I figured. DiBiase got back in as this time I started striking him with a few body shots and got a quick snap suplex, I awaited Orton to count the pin but he just stood there.

It was obvious this was all a setup, I had no chance of winning this match as I looked Orton in the eye as he then did the same. But it distracted me as DiBiase tagged in Rhodes who jumped me from behind, he quickly took me down to the floor and started nailing fist after fist to the temple. Orton again stood by and watched it, Rhodes tagged DiBiase back in and they rose my arms up and hit that two man strike to my body.

The match had been turned around officially as DiBiase tagged Rhodes back in as he began stomping on me furiously. He brought me up and nailed his DDT, 1-2-nope I quickly got my shoulder up as Orton tried to quick count the pin fall. Rhodes then just launched me through the ropes as I went to the outside, both DiBiase and Rhodes distracted Orton as then I was pounced on by Swagger and JBL who took turns in beating me up.

As Swagger held me up JBL started punching the hell out of me, then he grabbed me by the arm and just clotheslined me, I fell hard onto the ground. The arena began to hate this as they all knew it was a beat down, Orton orchestrated the attack from the start making it impossible for me to walk out of here in one piece.

As then JBL started to clear the announce table so they could put me away, Swagger had me in a gut wrench position as he was about to power bomb me right through it. But the attack was stopped as both men were struck with steel chairs by the Hardys, they took them out as I was able to get back in the ring, but Legacy wasn't going to give me a chance to get back into the match.

I got stomped on by Rhodes and DiBiase, as I was brought to my feet Orton came over, I was held back by them both as Orton slapped me repeatedly across the face, "YOU NEVER BEAT ME!!!" "YOU'RE NOT IN MY LEAGUE!!!" he shouted to my face as I was unable to anything, but the sudden burst of strength and anger helped me to break free as I hit an uppercut to Rhodes and a backflip kick to DiBiase, Orton was alone as I went for him, I chased him to the outside, he went back into the ring I was ambushed by him he stomped on me, then Legacy joined in, as they got me up and Rhodes nailed the CrossRhodes on me, DiBiase brought me up and right into the Million Dollar Dream clutch and took me into the air hitting DreamStreet on me, but the coup de gras was Orton who went into that viper like state and RKO'ed me into the mat.

He ordered one of them to make the cover, as DiBiase did he counted 1-2-3 the Legacy stole the titles!!!

Orton raised their hands in victory and gave them their titles as they celebrated their victory, Swagger and JBL were still brawling on the outside with the Hardys as Orton wasn't done with me, but to everyone's surprise Kelly came running out and she blocked Legacy from doing any harm to me, they began to back off.

She turned to me to check if I was ok but then no-one saw this coming as she then kicked me right in the gonads, I fell to my knees and was in complete shock to this…why?!

She turned to Legacy and smiled and both Rhodes and DiBiase knew what this was all about as Orton realised what they meant earlier on, she was the insider, she took Christian out of the match.

But to the surprise of everyone Aeon came rushing down to the ring and confronted her friend about this, they started arguing and it erupted into a brawl to the outside as I tried to get back up…all I remember was that and then…BOOM!!! I got my lights knocked out, Orton had punted me in the head.

The chaos had stopped as security and personnel separated everyone, however the main concern was me as I layed unconscious in the middle of the ring.

"I cannot believe what just happened, Xander Cage was facing Rhodes and DiBiase defending the Undisputed Tag Team Championship while his partner was incapacitated, the numbers became too great for him even with the Hardys out here to even things up but even after beating Cage and taking the titles, Randy Orton was not done, as we all thought that Kelly Kelly was coming out here to try and save her man." Cole explained.

"Yeah but this shocked us all as she turned her back on him and her friends as she low blowed him and aligned herself with Legacy. But Kelly's best friend, Aeon made her presence known and was disgusted by this act of betrayal and began brawling with her." King explained..

"But the worst part was when Randy Orton kicked Xander Cage in the head." Cole said.

"That sickening, vile punt of Orton's may have claimed another victim here tonight." King said.

"This was a cowardly assault by Legacy who not only took Cena out earlier on tonight but have now taken Cage out as well, we may not have a main event for Wrestlemania." Cole said.

I wasn't sure of what I was hearing but I was slipping in and out of consciousness but I think I heard Aeon's voice and it sounded like she… was…crying?!

I also heard her brothers voices as well I think but I passed out again as I was taken out on a stretcher and rushed to the local medical facility.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

I awoke in a hospital bed I had no idea how I go there, but I did think back to what had happened.

_Legacy…_

_Orton…_

_Kelly…why?_

Why did she turn on me and join Legacy? It doesn't make sense, she isn't that kind of person, but maybe I didn't know her as well as I thought.

But my main thought shifted to Orton.

_Orton you son of a bitch, I swear when I get my hands on you I'll…_

"You're awake!!!"

I turned my head to the right and saw it was Aeon, she was by my bedside?

"Hey, what're you doing here?" I asked dizzyingly.

"Wanted to make sure you're ok." she said in a quiet tone.

"Is Christian ok?" I asked.

"Yeah he's fine they discharged him hours ago." she said.

I noticed the restlessness in her eyes.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"Since last night, I went with you in the ambulance, someone needed to be there for you when you woke up." she explained.

"Thanks, didn't think you cared." I said.

"Just because I enjoy playing pranks on you doesn't mean I don't care." she said.

"Sorry I'm just pissed off about what Kelly did, she lead me on, fooled me and she's now sided with those guys." I said.

"So am I, I mean we're best friends and I don't even know why she did it, it doesn't make sense?" she questioned.

"Only she has the answers to that, but my main priority is to get back at Orton for the punt!!!" I stated.

"I don't blame you for wanting revenge, but I have to try and talk with her, get some answers." she said.

"I must have shmuck written on my head for me to fall for that." I said.

She could clearly see I was feeling humiliated and tried to make me feel better.

"Kelly must be crazy to give up a guy like you." she said.

I was shocked to hear those words from her, Audrey "Aeon" Hardy, a woman I enjoyed playing pranks on.

"You really mean that?" I asked confused.

"Why wouldn't I? I've gotten to know you better and…

The doctor came in to tell me of my current condition.

", I've reviewed the CAT and MRI scans and it seems the blow to your head caused a grade two concussion, you will be kept here for a few days but I suggest if you wish to compete at Wrestlemania I suggest you take some time off to heal." the doctor advised.

"Sorry doc but I do plan to go back a little sooner than that, but I will rest for this week but I highly doubt it for next week though." I said as the doctor left.

"Got something planned?" Aeon asked.

"Could say that, but…

"You haven't thought of one yet have ya?" she asked.

"Not even one bit but I will get one…eventually." I answered honestly.

"Well I know next Monday I got a match with Kelly so I can hopefully get some answers to why last week." she said.

"I hope you beat her, as I know I won't be there next week, be careful you don't know what she's got planned." I warned.

"I will, my bros are on Raw next week so I've got backup, don't worry about me ok?" she said.

"I'm just worried about what Legacy has planned next, but I'm comin back wether they like it or not!!!" I stated.

MONDAY NIGHT

Raw kicked off with clips of John Cena being decimated by Big Show, Edge and Legacy as he was carted off on a stretcher.

While it then shifted to Christian being taken out and myself getting beat down and then Kelly betraying me and then Orton punting me in the head.

Legacy were in the ring and it seemed as always Orton had something to say.

He tried to talk but the crowd was as hostile as ever over his actions last week.

"Last week you all witnessed the downfall of John Cena and the annihilation of Xander Cage, I wanna make one thing clear, I never lost to Xander Cage, he got lucky, but however with both of them out of the way the board of directors will have to award me the World Heavyweight Championship!!!" Orton rambled.

The crowd booed again as he ignored their jeers.

"But also tonight we will take out what's left of the competition as there will be a Legacy initiation tonight as both Kelly Kelly and Aeon go one on one tonight, if Kelly Kelly wins tonight she will join Legacy." Orton went on.

The jeering continued as he started to get pissed off.

"SHUT UP!!!" he shouted angrily.

The crowd was getting to him as they went silent for a short while.

But before he was about to speak again he was interrupted by _All grown up _as the GM Stephanie McMahon made her way out and stood atop the ramp with a mic.

"Randy, you and your group's actions as of late have been ruthless, sadistic and unexcuseable, I spoke with both of John Cena and Xander Cage's doctors and John is medically cleared to wrestle tonight, but Xander however has suffered a grade two concussion as a result of your punt, but it is undetermined if he's cleared to wrestle at Wrestlemania and also tonight I'm making a non-title tag team match, it will be John Cena teaming with Batista to face Priceless tonight." Stephanie announced.

"Randy, I received a request from a friend of Xander's to face you tonight as it will be one on one, Randy Orton versus Christian!!!" Stephanie announced.

"Also the match between Aeon and Kelly Kelly will be a No Disqualification match." Stephanie announced making more stipulations to tonight's bout.

LATER ON

"You can't stop me from doing this, I'm gonna get some answers outta her whether you like it or not." Aeon said.

"We know that we're worried about what Legacy and Orton will try against you, and we think it would be a good idea if we were there in case of that." Jeff said.

"If they do then yeah I could use your help, but I have to do this on my own but I'm only doing this for Xander." she said.

"I know you felt it was your fault but no one saw that coming, the only person to blame is Orton and Christian plans on getting revenge tonight, but remember everything we taught you about using weapons like a ladder for instance, if your gonna disfigure her then you'd better have a good reason to do so." Matt advised her.

"If I ever resort to that then I will but I just want answers!!!" she stated.

"You heard from Xander?" Jeff asked.

"Nope not since last Wednesday, he checked himself out of the hospital last Saturday and I haven't heard nothing." she said.

"I hope he's ok, but just be careful out there, we don't want a repeat of last week." Jeff warned her.

LATER ON

As the night went on both Cena and Batista were victorious against Priceless after Cena hit an Attitude Adjustment on Rhodes and Batista nailing a Batista Bomb on DiBiase for a double pin win.

Orton however managed to beat Christian with help from Swagger as he nailed the RKO for the pinfall.

The No-DQ divas match was about to begin as Kelly was already out in the ring and was awaiting her opponent.

_Inside the fire _hit as a very angry but confused Aeon hit the ring and was about to go for her so called best friend until Kelly grabbed a mic.

"Wait Aeon before you beat me up I only did it cos he forced me to, you know I'm not like that so please I don't wanna go through this with you!!" Kelly pleaded.

Aeon grabbed a mic.

"So I'm supposed to believe that? He "forced" you to kick someone while they were down, drug his friend's drink and turn your back on everything for what?!" she demanded off her.

"Ok fine he didn't force me, Cody and Ted came to me and said they saw potential in me, but realised there were certain things holding me back like these morons!!!"

The crowd was booing her for that comment.

"People like Xander who all thought I was just a pretty face and had no business in the ring!!!"

More boos echoed through the centre.

"And especially rejects like you!!! But now I have a chance to go to the top, and when I beat you I'm gonna join Legacy, win the Miss Wrestlemania crown and become a champion and get the respect I deserve around here!!!" she made clear.

Aeon went up to her to say something and looked away for a second and smacked her in the head with the mic starting the match as the bell rang.

They brawled to the outside and Kelly's head bouncing repeatedly off the announce table, Aeon then went under the ring to grab a weapon as she went for yes a ladder!!!

As she tried to drag it out Kelly attacked her from behind and returned the favour and bounced her head off the announcer's table repeatedly and then threw her back in the ring as she grabbed a leather strap from underneath the ring and looked at her former friend on the mat trying to get up.

And began wailing on her with it but it just seemed to make Aeon angry as she got up and tackled her to the ground and nail left and rights to the blonde as she would not stop and the ref was no use as it was No-DQ.

But Aeon was then grabbed from behind by Rhodes and DiBiase as they held her back Kelly got up grabbed Aeon by the face and started talking trash to her and slapped her repeatedly across the face which prompted her brothers to come out for the save, as the two women continued their fight the two teams also fought on the outside.

Aeon then out of nowhere nailed Angelic Fire on Kelly and was going for the Leap of Faith but was struggling to get to the top rope as she was turned around by…Orton!? He had that viper look in his eyes and just RKO'ed her.

Kelly quickly took advantage and pinned her 1-2-3 it was over!!??

As Orton rose Kelly's arm in victory and accepted her into the Legacy he then said some thing into her ear as Kelly had an evil grin on her face and was about to do what everyone was thinking as she saw her trying to get up and was going for a punt…

Until John Cena came out for the save going after Orton as they battled, Kelly missed the punt and just K2'ed Aeon instead.

But Cena's rescue was short lived as he was attacked from behind by…Snuka?! He was back and both him and Orton went after Cena as the numbers were too much, it was chaos as everyone was brawling.

_Bleed it out _hit as attention was given to the ramp way but no one came out as Orton was awaiting my arrival.

But out of nowhere I came through the crowd with a baseball bat dressed in a hoodie, slacks and sneakers and nailed Rhodes and Dibiase with the bat helping both the Hardys out, I hit the ring and hit Snuka between the eyes, I turned my attention to Orton who was as shocked as anyone, I swung the bat and he ducked out of the way and slithered out of the ring, I saw Kelly and she got out quickly as Legacy regrouped I stood tall in the ring brandishing the bat at Orton daring him to get back in the ring.

I helped John up as he was in shock also, as I went to check on Aeon as she said she was ok just really hurting, I not only want the World title but Orton's head!!!

**So Orton trieds to destroy Cena, punts Xander in the head, makes his girl betray him and now that he's back will he be able to compete for the World Championship at Wrestlemania?**

**What you think? Reviews please!!!**


	40. So it all comes down to this

**Here it is sorry for the long wait busy as always!!! so without delay enjoy!!!**

Chapter 40: So it all comes down to this

"What do you mean no?!" I shouted.

"As I said no, you are not competing tonight in the 20 man tag team match tonight, you're not medically cleared yet!!!" Stephanie informed me.

"I don't care I want to get my hands on that snake, Orton tonight!!!" I stated.

"I'm sorry Xander but I can't jeopardise my main event for Wrestlemania, so again no match tonight for you." she explained.

"But however you may be, because I did get a go-ahead from the chairman and he says you can compete this Friday night as you will go one on one with, John Cena but this will determine if your able to compete this Sunday." she said.

"Ok but what do I do in the meantime?" I asked.

"Take the night off, don't even think about getting involved in this match tonight or there will be some severe consequences to follow!!!" she warned me.

"Fine, but I promise Randy Orton won't have anywhere to run or hide from me, cos when that bell rings this Sunday, I'm gonna tear him apart!!" I stated.

LATER ON

I went into the locker room to see the entire team getting themselves ready for the huge tag team main event.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey man how ya holding up?" Jeff asked.

"Ok I guess, I bet you all heard the news?" I said.

"What news?" John asked.

"I'm facing you this Friday night on SmackDown!" I said.

"So it's official for the first time ever, Xander Cage vs. John Cena!!!" John said.

"Yeah and even if you injure me or I do that myself I'm still gonna walk into Wrestlemania to fight and win the World Heavyweight Championship!!!" I stated.

"That may happen but I can see it happening a bit more different as I see Randy Orton getting his Attitude Adjusted and then being pinned 1-2-3!!! But I also see you tapping out to the STF, so just remember I can pin or make either of you submit but as far as Friday night goes may the best man win." John said extending his hand out to me.

"Yeah same to you." I said meeting his hand and shaking it.

"Yo XMan!! Came to wish us all luck before we head into battle?" Aeon asked.

"Yeah I guess, how're you after last week?" I asked.

"I'm ok a little sore but I'll live, so you and Cena this Friday, well good luck and if you're in the mood to watch the match up close, don't hesitate." she said.

"I'll think about it." I said.

"Hey man, glad you're ok but I still feel bad I left you alone." Christian said.

"No it's not your fault we…I fell for the trap, never saw it coming but I guess they would do whatever it took to get me alone and try to take me out." I said.

"Just be glad you weren't seriously hurt otherwise no Wrestlemania for you." Christian said.

"Yeah I guess so…is there a game plan for you all or is it just hit anything that moves?" I asked.

"Yep that's about it." Matt said.

"Ok with that said I'll leave you guys to it, but I will get myself a piece of that snake Orton, count on it." I stated as I left.

LATER ON

The 20 man tag team match was chaotic from the start as it was all of Raw, Smackdown! and ECW's finest were competing as the only two women in the contest were squaring off with one another.

Both Aeon and Kelly wanted to tear each other apart as their feud intensified each time they were in proximity of each other, as both just straight up brawled as it then spilled out of the ring both teams tried to get the two women off and the ref trying to get some order in this match.

They tagged out as both Cena and Orton were now in the ring and they squared off picking up where they left off as both exchanged rights and lefts but ended up with Orton getting dropped to the ground and receiving a five knuckle shuffle from Cena, as the Legacy came in to stop further damage as another brawl irrupted and both teams trying to go at it with the ref right in the middle of the firing line got some order back into the match, as Cena and Orton locked up again.

As both teams showed their support for their representatives the crowd was going in separate directions for both teams. But the tide of the match had turned as Orton was taking it to Cena as he just got the gut wrench back breaker in and began working the neck of Cena, he used a headlock takedown and kept on the hold to weaken it.

But Cena used his incredible strength to get himself back up to a vertical base and throw the Legend Killer off, as he countered with a backdrop throwing Orton off his own game as Cena began to mount some offence against him with some quick clotheslines and a few shoulder blocks.

As Orton got up he turned, missed a punch as Cena lifted him up with a inverted spiral slam to the ground as he signified to the crowd raising his arm up and his hand, "YOU CAN'T SEE ME!!!" as the crowd said along he went off the ropes and hit the five knuckle shuffle on the Viper as he signified with a salute for Orton to get his attitude adjusted.

But it was short lived as Legacy came and intervened and all hell broke loose with both teams on the attack of one another, as eventually the ref wasn't able to keep control the match was thrown out as they still continued to battle outside the ring.

But the fight still continued as Legacy had Cena pinned down with everyone else unable to help I came rushing down the ramp and made a quick b-line to the ring. I hit clotheslines to Legacy as I took Rhodes by the head and threw him over and out, as I then grabbed DiBiase and did the same, as I turned around to Orton who I had a clear shot of, I took it throwing an angry fist at him but he ducked it as it connected with Cena knocking him back against the ropes.

I realised my mistake as I tried to apologise to him but he was all "What was that for?" as I tried to explain he just shoved me as I shoved him back it turned into a fist fight between us both, everyone tried to separate us from killing each other as our emotions were getting the better of us.

"Xander I warned you there would be consequences for getting involved so your match with John this Friday is now a Lumberjack match!!!" Stephanie announced.

We both looked to each other as the stipulation was made, we both knew it was all or nothing before we head into Houston this Sunday.

FRIDAY NIGHT

Smackdown! Kicked off with a video package showing the events of last night as it cut to me nailing John by accident and us trying to fight it out, as it then shifted to the announcement of a lumberjack match between me and Cena on Smackdown!.

I was in the locker room preparing for the match as the door opened and I turned around to face, my opponent tonight, John Cena.

"Look man I just came by to tell you that I'm sorry for last Monday I looked over the tape and saw you went for Orton and you got me by accident, I'm cool with that but still this doesn't't change anything tonight." John said.

"Well I'm glad you realised that but still tonight it's all about momentum and I do plan on beating you in that ring and sending a message to Orton through you, so do me a favour and don't do what Orton did…do…not…underestimate…me." I warned.

"Don't worry…kid I will not make same mistake he did and for the record I'm gonna send a message to you and Orton tonight because NOTHING IS GONNA STOP ME FROM FIGHITIN LIKE HELL , WALK INTO WRESTLEMANIA AND BECOME THE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION!!!" John stated.

We both saw eye to eye as he left, I knew tonight was going to be a physical test for me as would for the first time step into the ring with the Doctor of Thuganomics.

LATER ON

_If you act like me _hit as the Smackdown! Locker room began to litter the outside of the ring as superstars like, The Colons, Chavo Guererro MVP, Riot, Ryder and Hawkins, Shelton Benjamin, The Great Khali, The Brian Kendrick and his adviser Ezeckiel Jackson.

_Wanna be loved _hit with the Raw and the ECW locker room coming out as superstars like, Miz and Morrison, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, Mike Knox, Tyson Kidd, Evan Bourne, Finlay and Hornswoggle.

They all took their positions around the ring as they were set for a huge lumberjack match.

_Time is now _hit as the former World champion John Cena made hi way ou to a mixed reaction as he was all fired up for this match as he saluted the crowd and made his way down the ramp and into the ring, he was focused as he awaited my arrival.

_Bleed it out _hit I came out and for the first time in two weeks I was back in action, I got a great reaction from the fans as they greeted me back, I made my way down the ring and went in and locked eyes with John.

The bell rang as we then locked up, I now knew why he was called the champ as his stength was unbelievable, he had already got me into a tight headlock trying to wear me down early on in the match.

I was already down to one knee as I was taken to both, I could feel the air being cut off from my head, I had to get out of it now!! I got on one foot, then I got myself up as I elbowed him a couple of times in the gut and managed to lift him and countered with a back drop.

I bought myself some time to get myself back in the match, as he got up first and brought me to my feet I then nailed a quick fist to his mid section then nailed a few more for good measure. I kept on the attack with some kicks to his sides and leaped and hit a high kick to the face with a crack, 1-2 nope he kicked out quickly.

We both looked eye to eye and he realised that I almost had him, I think I took him off his game that time. We loked up again and I had a wristlock on him as I hit a few kicks to the right side of him, but he caught my last kick and brought me into him blasting me with a thunderous clothesline.

As I fell back hard my head was taking a beating, that shot rang my skull as I still had not recovered from the punt off of Orton.

I then was brought back up and thrown off the ropes and hit with a shoulder tackle knocking me down again, he repeated this three more times as he just clotheslined me over the top rope and out to the floor. The lumberjacks were waiting for me as I was getting assaulted by Ziggler, Kendrick, Jackson and Knox but the other lumberjacks intervened and I used that opening to get back into the ring.

The Champ was waiting for me as I got myself back up and we locked up, but his strength once again was becoming a factor as I could not match it, as he kicked me in the gut and hit a hard hitting fisherman's suplex, 1-2- nope I got my shoulder up. But then he got me back up quickly and to everyone's surprise he nailed a T-bone suplex!? 1-2-nope I kicked out again.

He began to get a little frustrated as I was brought up again by him and taken to the corner turnbuckle as he placed me on the top, he came up to meet me there and it was clear he was going to superplex me off of there. He tried to go for it but I used my feet to keep myself on the top as I then statred striking his ribs which caused him to lose balance and fall flat on his back.

I saw my opening and from the top I nailed a modified frogsplash, 1-2-nope it was near fall!!! I was trying to regain my focus and get back in the match, but he quickly recovered and was about to try and clothesline me but I ducked him and pulled the top rope down as it sent him flying to the outside where the lumberjacks were waiting.

They set upon him quickly as he was assaulted by mostly the ECW and Raw guys but other lumberjacks stopped them as chaos was irrupting on the outside between them as then he slid back into the ring without being seen.

Both of us were beginning to wear down as the match went on but we started exchanging fists as the crowd went "BOO" for Cena and "YEAH!!!" for me each time a fist connected but I started to regain control as I then threw him off the ropes and connected with a high knee to the face.

I didn't stop there as I turned him over on his stomach and put his left arm into a hammer lock position and began nailing knee drops to it. I kept on the attack as I took the left arm again and locked in an armbar as I was trying to weaken it further, I knew that he was left handed and the fact that his power came from his arms and without that his finishing moves were disabled.

I let go of the arm bar after he got himself to the ropes, I waited for him to get up and as he did and turned around nursing his arm I grabbed him and nailed the suplex combo, 1-2- nope he got the kickout. I got him up again and began hitting fist and kick strikes to his sides, legs and a high kick to the head, it sent him rocking to the corner turnbuckle as he fell back first into it.

I was going to return the favout from earlier on and suplerplex him from the top, as I took him to the top he managed to catch me on his shoulders and from the top he Atttitude Adjusted me with one arm, from the top to the outside onto the other lumberjacks!!! The crowd went nuts as they saw the display of power and determination on the former champion as his chants became louder than mine.

I was on the outside trying to get back I nthe match as then Cena joined me on the outside but as he went for me the lumberjacks began their attack on him and I as then we began to work together to take them out as we took them out one by one, after the small and brief alliance we took the fight back to the ring as we exchanged fists again but this time as he swung for one I ducked it and got the backflip kick out of nowhere.

He was staggering after that shot as I went to fiish him but he tried to surprise me by getting me on his shoulders but I countered and went for an inverted DDT but he countered by quickly going behind me and lifting me up for that reverse spiral slam to the canvas, he looked down and raised his hand up to the crowd and said loud to me "YOU CAN'T SEE ME!!!" he ran to the ropes came off them and did his patend Five Knuckle Shuffle which connected.

It was like a brick had dropped on my head as then he went up to the top rope and he leaped from the top and nailed a leg drop to the back of my head, 1-2 nope I barely kicked out. He knew it was time to put me away as he saluted me and was going to get me ready for the ride, I got up and turned into him and he had me on his shoulders for the Attitude Adjustment, but then out of nowhere he was struck from behind by Legacy, DiBiase and Rhodes, they began attacking me and Cena.

But then Orton show's his face as then the lumberjacks began fighting with one another, he entered the ring watching Legacy disect us both. I was hit with Dream Street and Cena was hit with CrossRhodes, Orton ordered them to pick Cena up as he then just RKO'ed him, then he ordered to pick me up as he RKO'ed me, he looked down at his work as he had a mic.

"This Sunday at Wrestlemania I will fulfill my destiny and become World Heavyweight Champion and this time it will not be the return of the Age of Orton, oh no it will be the beginning of a new age, the Age of Legacy!!!" Orton stated as he stood over us both.

LATER ON

I was cooling down after the match as I got a call on my cell, it was my GM probably calling to say if I'm ready for this Sunday.

"Xander I just saw what happened and it's been made official that Legacy are banned from ringside this Sunday and also I've decided you're good to go for Wrestlemania, so make Raw proud!!!" Stephanie said as she hung up.

I was now assured I was getting my match but also no interference from Legacy made things easier as I was going to walk into battle not just for revenge on the man who tried to end my career but to become World Heavyweight Champion!!!

**So Xander is now on his way to the main event at Wrestlemania, can our hero pull of the biggest win of his career? will he get revenge on Randy Orton?**

**What you think? Reviews please!!!**


	41. Destiny fulfilled

**Here we are the last chapter, it's been a long while but it's finally happened, with that said enjoy!!!**

Chapter 41: Destiny fulfilled

**Vacant World Heavyweight Championship**

**Randy Orton vs. John Cena vs. Xander Cage**

**WWE Championship**

**Chris Jericho (c) vs. CM Punk**

**ECW Championship**

**Jack Swagger (c) vs. Christian**

**Undefeated streak vs. Wrestlemania streak**

**Jack Dark vs. The Undertaker**

**Intercontinental Championship**

**JBL (c) vs. Rey Mysterio**

**Money in the Bank Ladder match**

**Matt Hardy vs. Jeff Hardy vs. Kofi Kingston vs. Evan Bourne vs. John Morrison vs. MVP vs. Shelton Benjamin vs. Edge**

**Miss Wrestlemania Diva Battle Royal **

**Undisputed Tag Team Championship**

**Legacy (c) vs. D-Generation X**

It had finally arrived…Wrestlemania 25 in Houston, Texas and the night had already kicked off with bang as DX finally won their first tag team gold against Legacy.

Then it got a little shocking but bizarre as there was a Miss Wrestlemania crowned, the "twin" sister of Santino Marella, Santina Marella?! And just saying right now I felt equally as disturbed as everyone did seeing a grown man dress and act like a girl.

Then the night got better with the Money in the Bank Ladder match, every man in that match was willing to put it all on the line for a chance at becoming world champion, risks were taken as the ever exciting Evan "Air" Bourne made a depth defying leap from the top of a ladder with the Air Bourne onto every competitor on the outside.

More highlights of that match was the Hardys once again becoming extreme in their type of match as Matt hit a Twist of Fate from the top of the ladder to Edge and Jeff, Swantoning from a ladder to Shelton Benjamin and MVP even Kofi was going crazy as he just jumped up every ladder he could find and Morrison once again using a ladder with a moonsault, and Edge took every opening he could to win a third Money in the Bank briefcase.

But in the end there could only be one winner as everyone was out it was down to two men, Matt and Jeff Hardy as they battled up high for the chance at being world champion, but this night belonged to the younger Hardy as Jeff hung Matt off the ladder by his leg and grabbed the briefcase winning the match and his title opportunity.

This meant that Jeff could cash in his opportunity at any time he wanted to, this meant all three world champions were in danger of losing their titles possibly tonight or from up to next year's Wrestlemania as he was now in command of his own destiny.

The night got more amazing as Rey Mysterio won his first Intercontinental championship from the self proclaimed Wrestling God, JBL but in an even bigger twist after losing the match in his home state, JBL quit on the spot!!!

Then the ECW championship decided as I watched my mentor take on the wrestling prodigy and the two time All-American, Jack Swagger, the champion began to get the upper hand but Captain Charisma's experience was what caught Swagger out as Swagger tried to cheat to beat him by using the exposed turnbuckle but as he did that Christian exposed the other turnbuckle causing the ref to be distracted and giving Swagger his opening but Christian drop toe holding Swagger face first into the steel and nailed the Killswitch, 1-2-3 he got him!!! After so many years he had finally done it and new ECW Champion Christian.

Then one of the most anticipated matches of the night was on as for weeks both Jack Dark and The Undertaker were trying to one up each other but as Undertaker tried to intimidate Dark he was unaffected by his tactics as it was Undefeated streak vs. Wrestlemania streak. Even though Dark was actually proving his worth against the Deadman it was not his night as The Undertaker Tombstoned his way to 17-0 at Wrestlemania and ending the undefeated streak of Jack Dark.

But the rivalry for Smackdown's main event was more about who was better than who as it was the Superstar of the year and defending WWE champion Chris Jericho defend his title against the 2009 Royal Rumble winner, CM Punk. But it was neck and neck as both men seemed incapable of losing, but CM Punk nailed the Go To Sleep on Jericho and regained his WWE Championship.

But the attention was now on Raw's main event, the camera shifted to all three of us as it began documenting how this match came about and mainly about me and Orton.

_NO WAY OUT _

"_This match will determine who will face the World Champion whomever it may be at Wrestlemania."_

"_It will be Xander Cage vs. Batista, both men are putting everything on the line here as a shot is hanging in the balance."_

"_The Animal is about to be unleashed!!! He got him up Batista Bomb!!!_

_1!!!_

_2!!!_

"_Oh my god!!! Cage kicked out!!! He's going for another!!!"_

"_Wait, Cage caught him, Xander Zone connected!!!!"_

_1!!!_

_2!!!_

_3!!!_

"_He did it, Xander Cage…is… going… to… Wrestlemania!!!"_

"_This match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the World Heavyweight Championship!!!"_

"_The challenger Randy Orton to face the champion, John Cena."_

"_Both men are neck and neck, wait Orton's on the top rope, he got a cross body!!!"_

_1!!!_

_2!!!_

_3!!!_

"_It's over, but the referee is saying that both men's shoulders were down for the count, what does this mean???!!!"_

_MONDAY NIGHT RAW_

"_The World heavyweight Championship has been vacated, so there fore a new champion will be crowned when it will be John Cena vs. Randy Orton vs. Xander Cage at Wrestlemania 25!!!"_

"_Cage you are not in my league!!!"_

_NEXT MONDAY NIGHT_

"_It will be tonight for the first time ever, Xander Cage vs. Randy Orton."_

"_Orton went fro the RKO…no Cage countered, cradle, 1-2-3 Cage did it, what an upset!!!"_

"_AM I IN YOUR LEAGUE NOW??!!"_

_NEXT MONDAY NIGHT_

"_Wait what's Orton doing and…oh no, no, NO!!!"_

"_Oh god!!! Orton just punted Cage's lights out, and possibly out of the World championship!!!"_

_NEXT MONDAY NIGHT_

"_Wait, it's Cage he came through the crowd and he's gunning for Legacy and Orton!!!"_

"_Randy Orton may have opened up the gates to his own hell."_

_FRIDAY NIGHT SMACKDOWN!_

"_First time ever, John Cena vs. Xander Cage in a lumberjack match."_

"_Neither men is willing to give this fight up."_

"_I will never back down I will never quit!!!"_

"_Wait it's DiBiase and Rhodes attacking both men and now Orton's emerged and an RKO to Cena and another RKO to Cage."_

"_This Sunday will not be the return of the Age of Orton it will be the beginning of a new age…the Age of Legacy!!!"_

"_Who will be the World champion come this Sunday?"_

_I hear voices in my head they council me, they understand they talk to me…_

_Voices_ hit as the Legend Killer and the leader of the Legacy made his way out to the ring first with his look of determination to win back what he claims is his, the World Heavyweight Championship, the crowd gave Orton a chorus of boos as he just walked down unaffected, into the ring and posed for the crowd and awaited for the arrival of his opponents.

All of a sudden _Word life _hit Cena's old entrance music sounded as then an even more bizarre thing happened when not one Cena came out but a whole army of them!!! As they then began using Cena's signature taunt "You can't see me" as they all saluted their Commander and made a pathway ready for the real John Cena it seemed.

_Time is now _hit and out came the real John Cena to a mixed reaction as always but he just ignored it and ran right down the isle, and straight into the ring as he posed for the crowd, threw his hat and shirt to the crowd and locked eyes with Orton as they awaited my arrival.

The cameras turned to the stage and saw Linkin Park and Busta Rhymes.

The titantron played _We made it _as it then showed me on the reel in darkness and sitting down with my head down in my knees.

_Together we made it _

_We made it even though we had our backs _

I looked up and straight into the camera.

_Up against the wall_

_See a nigga survived the worst _

_But my life is glorious (uh!) _

_But I know that I leaped every hurdle _

_And I'm so victorious (uh!) _

_Take a look I'm a symbol of greatness _

_Now call a nigga Morpheus (yeah) _

_As force securin' the win, but they _

_Believe I'm so notorious (yeah) _

_You know that I've been 'bout my bread _

_Even though we rappin' now (yes) _

_We used to live on the strip even though _

_A nigga higher level trappin' now (oh!) _

_Superseded everyone of my little struggles and (uh!) _

_So failure has never ever been an option (trust) _

_A nigga paper long like rush hour traffic _

_And I'm about to take the hood shoppin' (get it!)_

It showed my journey through the WWE and my road to the main event with me winning my Tag Team and Intercontinental championships.

_Together we made it (say we did it niggas) _

_We made it even though we had our backs _

_Up against the wall (come on) _

_Forever we waited (ah hah) _

_And they told us we were never gonna _

_Get it all we took it on the road _

_To the riches (on the road) _

_To the ghetto (on the road) _

_In the projects, to this bangin' instrumental (on the road) _

_Rise with me (on the road) _

_Come and get it (on the road) _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yo_

_When it all got started we were steadily _

_Just getting rejected _

_And it seemed like nothin' we could do _

_Could ever get us respected _

_At best we were stressed at the worst _

_They probably said we're pathetic _

_Had all the pieces to that puzzle _

_Just the way to connect it _

The Road to Wrestlemania tournament was shown as it showed me qualifying to get in.

_I was fighting through every rhyme _

_Tightening up every line _

_Never restin' the question if I _

_Was out of my mind _

_It finally came time to do it or let it die _

_So we put the chips on the table and _

_Told them to let it ride, sing it (yeah)_

It goes on to me beating RVD and Edge.

_Together we made it (say we did it niggas) _

_We made it even though we had our backs _

_Up against the wall (come on) _

_Forever we waited (ah hah) _

_And they told us we were never gonna _

_Get it all we took it on the road _

_To the riches (on the road) _

_To the ghetto (on the road) _

_In the projects, to this bangin' instrumental (on the road) _

_Rise with me (on the road) _

_Come and get it (on the road) _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, _

It shows the highlights of my finals match with Batista.

_Look In case you misunderstand exactly what I'm buildin' _

_This shit that I can leave for _

_My children's (children's) children's (children) _

_Now on the wake up I smile, to see how far I've come (yeah) _

_Fighting for sales when I'm stripped _

_To negate the hustle from (yeah) _

_From nights in jail on a bench using my muscles son (yeah) _

_To countin' money like Dre and Jimmy and Russel was (yeah nigga) _

_But now I live when I dream, you see we finally did it (oh!) _

_Let's make a toast to the hustle _

_Regardless how you get it, sing it_

It shows my victory over him and my current rivalry with Cena and Orton.

_Together we made it (say we did it niggas) _

_We made it even though we had our backs _

_Up against the wall (come on) _

_Forever we waited (ah hah) _

_And they told us we were never gonna _

_Get it all we took it on the road _

_To the riches (on the road) _

_To the ghetto (on the road) _

_In the projects, to this bangin' instrumental (on the road) _

_Rise with me (on the road) _

_Come and get it (on the road) _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

The entire of Houston was buzzing from that as the lights came back on and the sound of an engine was heard.

A biker in an all white suit came driving from outside the arena and smashed through the glass and down the ramp as he then stopped a few metres from the ring.

_Bleed it out hit as_ he turned the engine off and revealed it was me as the crowd went wild seeing me pull of an entrance like that, I was staring at Orton the entire time not taking my eyes off of him.

I placed the helmet on top of the bike and took the jacket off and I entered the ring now wearing like my old attire but the pants and boots were white and silver, my gloves and elbow pads were still black.

My eyes still locked on the man who tried to end my career two weeks ago as then Lillian went to make the introductions.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the World Heavyweight Championship!!!"

"Introducing first the challengers, from St. Louis Missouri, weighing in at 245 pounds, he is a former 2 time WWE Champion and a former 2 time World Heavyweight Champion, he is the Legend Killer, the One Man Dynasty and leader of the Legacy, Randy Orton!!!!"

A chorus of booing was echoed throughout Texas itself as Orton was unfazed from the reaction.

"Introducing next, from West Newbury, Massachusetts, weighing in at 240 pounds, he is a former 3 time WWE Champion and a former World Heavyweight Champion , he is the Doctor of Thuganomics, the Chaingang Commander, John Cena!!!"

A mixed reaction but a few more cheers than boos for the most controversial superstar in the history of the WWE, he still posed to them as they gave him support.

"And introducing next, from New York City, weighing in at 245 pounds, he is a former 2 time Tag Team Champion, a 2 time Intercontinental Champion, he is the X Man, Mr. Unpredictable and the Xancotik, Xander Cage!!!"

I got a standing ovation as I then did a double cutthroat to both Cena and Orton with me making a double point to Orton.

The referee then held up the World Heavyweight Championship belt up high for us three and the world to see as the graphics showed it was for the title.

The bell rang and I just out of pure rage I darted for Orton and took him down to the ground with a double leg takedown and pounded the living hell out of him reigning nothing but fist to him as I the got up and grabbed him and threw him right through the corner ropes and connecting hard with the ring post shoulder first with a thud, he fell to the outside as I went for him again I dragged him to the announce table and bounced his head off the ECW, SmackDown and Raw tables, I still wasn't done as I the took him down and grabbed him by his legs and catapulted him head first into the ring post, I had taken him out of the match.

I went back into the ring and locked eyes with Cena who was shocked at what he saw, even the WWE Universe was but couldn't blame me for doing it as he had it coming for a while.

We then just locked up as it was now a one on one match, he had me again with his superior strength and threw me off but I came at him instantly with a single leg takedown, and locked in a basic leg lock from my MMA days.

I wrenched as hard as I could but Cena managed to quickly get himself to the ropes as I was forced to break the hold. I went back for the leg but as I grabbed them both he kicked me off as I fell against the ropes I came off them and he drop toe hold me into an STF, but I began to block it as he tried to lock me into it, I turned myself over and kicked him off.

We both locked eyes as he just said to me "you were that close" as he just said to me I knew I nearly got caught. We locked up again and this time I got the upper hand by taking him to the corner turnbuckle I got in some shoulder thrusts and went to the top and began nailing the fists to his head as the crowd counted with me, "1-2-3-4-5--6-7-8-9-10!!!". it echoed throughout Houston as then John had me on his shoulders and I was up high in the air.

I was in a perilous position as he was looking to power bomb me but I then saw that Orton was back up and he went straight to the top rope and from there he got a cross body to me but also launching me down to the mat hard. Orton had a cover, 1-2 nope it got broken by Cena, as both men slugged it out with one another as I rolled my way to the corner to recover.

I watched on with Orton getting the upper hand following a thumb to the eye, he quickly took Cena down with an uppercut and began the assault by dropping a couple of knees to the head. As then he stomped on the prone body of Cena, and went for a submission, he brought him up in a sitting position and grabbed both arms for a surfboard stretch.

Cena screamed in pain as Orton continued to apply pressure, but Cena who had that unbelievable strength managed to fight out of it as he rose to his feet and quickly broke the hold and kicked Orton to the midsection and nail a fisherman suplex, 1-2 nope Orton quickly kicked out, but he just grabbed Orton again and went for another suplex but Orton countered as he dropped behind him and got in a neck breaker.

Orton rolled to the outside to get his head together and come up with a plan but Cena managed to recover quick enough and followed him as they still continued to exchange lefts and rights on the outside. But as they were unaware I was up and saw my opening as I came flying over the ropes and right into them both, the crowd chanted "HOLY SHIT!!!, HOLY SHIT!!!, HOLY SHIT!!!."

The entire arena was in awe as I took that risk but it paid off as I got both of them down and myself in the process. I recovered faster than they did as I got to my feet and just my luck Orton gets to his next as I went back for him I just lashed out a wicked left hook completely catching him off guard as I continued the strikes, I took us to the other side of the ring where then I missed a punch and he capitalised as I turned into a thumb to my eye.

He grabbed me and lifted me up and dropped me ribs first on the guard rail, as I then fell over the rail into the crowd Orton followed as he started stomping my injured ribs, then bringing me back up to my feet and another shot to my ribs as he used his knee to inflict more damage. But his intention was clear as I got rammed into the barricade back first and positioned as Orton was about to clothesline me over it but I ducked it and back flipped him over the rail and out into the floor.

I hopped over slowly clutching my possibly bruised ribs and went after the viper, but I was met instead with a clothesline from John Cena. He was back up and was ready to fight anything that moved and unfortunately that was me, he grabbed me and took me back into the ring, where he hit a T-bone suplex, 1-2 nope I kicked out.

He waited for me to get up and from behind he slammed me back down with an inverted power bomb. As the hand of Cena was raised and the entire crowd knew what was coming next, he came down to me and said "YOU CAN'T SEE ME!!!" as the crowd also said with him as he came off the ropes but was pulled to the outside by Orton who just threw him back first into the steel steps.

The viper was going for me as he knew I was wounded as he nailed a couple of knees to my head and some fists. I was still reeling from the slam I received from Cena and with Orton on the attack my chances of winning the World championship and leaving in one piece was slowly slipping away.

He got me up as he looked to set up an RKO but I broke off his hold and kicked him in the mid section and got in a suplex, then a german and finally a belly to belly, 1-2- nope he kicked out. My ribs were still killing me but I sucked it up and just went back on the attack with another MMA move as I locked the armbar in, the pain on his face was giving me some measure of revenge.

I was pulling as hard as I could to try and get him to submit but most importantly I was trying to hurt him. But he got his feet to the ropes out of desperation as I then had to brake the hold by the ref and did so after 4, he tried to go to the outside but I grabbed him and dragged him back into the ring by his legs and locked in a Sharpshooter, I was now targeting his back as I heard his screams I wanted to make him suffer for all the crap he put me through.

I sat into it more to crank up the pressure but again he just clawed his way to the ropes and I had to break it. But Orton used the roped to get himself up and again got a thumb to my eye, as I was momentarily taken off my game Orton capitalised and went behind me and grabbed my neck and connected with that gut wrench backbreaker of his, 1-2 nope I kicked out just in the nick of time.

He then waited for me to get up and as I did I turned into him as he lifted me up and got me with a power slam, 1-2- nope I still kicked out. He began to get frustrated as he started punching me in the head repeatedly, and took me over to the corner turnbuckle he placed me on the top rope and grabbed my head and brought me out with my feet still on the top, everyone knew what was coming next as he had that crazy look in his eye and from there he hit that devastating DDT to me, I felt as if I fell from a great height and hit my head hard.

I was in a knocked out sort of state as my lights were nearly out as Orton dragged my lifeless body to the centre of the ring for a cover, 1-2- it was broken by a now rejuvenated John Cena, he swung a Orton as he then started coming off the ropes with a few shoulder tackles, he then took Orton up and slammed him down as he was right next to me Cena got the crowd pumping as he went again " YOU CAN'T SEE ME!!!" the crowd went along with him as he came off the ropes and nailed a double five knuckle shuffle on both of us.

Cena gave the salute as Orton was up as so was I, he was trying to decide who to go for, and just picked me, he had me on his shoulder but decided to again go for a double whammy and got Orton on his shoulders!!! His strength is unbelievable as he Attitude Adjusted Orton off my shoulders and went to hit it on me but I countered it after hitting elbows to his head and getting an inverted DDT on him, 1-2-nope he kicked out.

I didn't stop as I came off the ropes for a running knee drop but he got out of the way and locked me instantly into the STF, I was trapped and my world title hopes were disappearing, _I WILL NOT GI VE UP!!!_ I mentally motivated myself to claw my way to the ropes as I used every last ounce of my strength to do so as I finally made it to the bottom rope and he was forced to break it.

He tried to reapply the hold but I caught him into an inside cradle, 1-2-nope he quickly kicked out. We both got up quick as I tried to nail a kick he ducked it and got me on his shoulders and I felt the Attitude Adjustment!!! It was a powerful move as Cena went for a cover, 1-2-no Orton broke up the count saving the match up. He threw Cena into the corner and shoulder first into the ring post, he followed him as Cena fell to the outside and grabbing him by the head in front of the announce teams, RKO on the outside!!!

Cena was out and now Orton's main priority was to annihilate me and win the World title, as the viper was uncoiling ready to strike, he waited for me to get up but for some reason he had stopped and stood up and was in the corner and everyone knew what he was going to do.

He was firing himself up as he was about to kick my head off again!!! I was still reeling from the Attitude Adjustment I received earlier, but Orton wanted to finish the job as he ran right for me as he was about to connect I saw him coming and I drop toe holed him to the ground and locked in the Deadend, I just wrench and picked him apart with all I had as he was writhing in pain n the centre of the ring.

I kept it on as hard as I could with Orton seemingly trapped he was trying to get out but after such a time his screams could be heard echoing throughout the arena as it happened he had no choice but to tap out…it…was…OVER!!!!

The referee rang the bell as I wasn't letting go I did though and my hand was raised.

"Here is your winner and the NEW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION, XANDER CAGE!!!!" Lillian announced.

The entire arena had irrupted as I was announced the new World Heavyweight Champion, I was disbelief as I tried to let it sink in but when the ref approached me with the belt and handed it to me I was realising that I had done it my first major title in the WWE, my dream had finally come true.

I took the belt in my hands and saw it, I was holding the prize which said you are the man, I took it to the corner and showed it to the crowd as I celebrated my victory with the confetti and pyro going off in the back I just wanted to have my moment.

I began to point to the sky.

_I did it Lucy, I did it!!!_

**He finally did it!!! And with that this story ends, to all the reviewers and fans there will be part 3 so be ready!!! (i do not own the song we made it!!!)**

**What you think? Reviews please!!!**


End file.
